Solo a ti
by Val rod
Summary: En diversas ocasiones no entendemos como es que la vida te coloca en el lugar correcto sin que te lo esperes ni lo busques, es gracias al destino que a pesar de todas las adversidades siempre te lleva a la persona indicada, ademas este hecho te demuestra lo que puede ser un amor puro y verdadero
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igadashi

Mi cumpleaños es el dia 28 de Enero, pero no se si mañana podre publicar por eso lo hago hoy, espero les juste esta nueva historia

* * *

Prefacio

En la habitación de una de las casa más bellas de Nueva York, una hermosa joven de 15 años con cabello rubio y ojos color azul zafiro, sacaba todas sus pertenencias, para poder seleccionarlas, de la más importante a la menos, ver que era lo que cabía dentro de una valija y la acompañara a su nueva vida, pues aunque le dolía en el corazón dejar a la que hasta ese momento había sido su familia, quería darle una oportunidad a una persona que según ella, era solo víctima de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, el toque de su puerta hizo que se distrajera de su ardua labor

Adelante – dijo ella mientras doblaba una de sus playeras favoritas

Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo su hermano gemelo desde el marco de la puerta

Sino vienes a decirme que soy de lo peor, que soy una desagradecida y que debería de pensar las cosas si- dijo ella con cierto fastidio

No, no vengo a eso, solo vengo a despedirme- dijo su hermano quien era idéntico a ella, solo que con los ojos color verdes ambos eran muy atractivos y con porte

¿Aun sigues pensando que no debería hacerlo?- dijo ella sentándose en la cama y sabiendo prácticamente lo que pensaba el joven

De qué sirve que yo te diga que pienso si al final vas a hacer lo que queras, estas tan consentida por mi padre que solo lo que sientes tú te vasta -dijo el sentándose a lado de ella

Es que no entiendo porque tu no haces lo mismo- dijo ella con cierto aire de berrinche

Porque yo si se reconocer la realidad- dijo el joven con determinación

¿Cuál realidad? Si nos mintieron por años – dijo la joven ofendida

Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, el único que es inocente es papa – dijo el joven quien tenía una gran admiración por su padre

Pero él no es nuestro padre- dijo Ella a la defensiva y olvidando por momento buena parte de su historia de vida

Lo sé y por eso tiene más mérito- dijo el joven quien reconocía las virtudes de él y era consciente de la realidad

No te entiendo- dijo la joven quien no compartía el pensamiento de su hermano

Mira te lo pongo de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por él, tu y yo hubiéramos muerto a los días de nacidos en la nieve, tal vez seguiríamos viviendo en el hogar de Pony junto con la hermana María, en el mejor de los casos o peor hubiéramos sido adoptados por diferentes familias y pueden ser que fueran como os Britter o como los Leagan, así que de no ser por nuestro padre, todo eso nos hubiera pasado – dijo el joven quien alguna vez ya había pensado eso

Como sabes eso, tal vez nos hubieran adoptado juntos, nos encontraron juntos- dijo ella tratando de tener la razón, ya que era una rasgo muy característico de su personalidad

Mama y la tía Anni fueron encontradas el mismo día y fueron adoptadas por unas familias muy diferentes- dijo el joven quien conocía toda la historia

Contigo no se puede, solo te digo que yo si quiero conocer a papa y darle una oportunidad- dijo la joven quien ya no tenía argumentos

Es tu decisión, yo solo tengo un padre y no puedo darle la espalda a mi familia- dijo el joven con determinación

Pero, yo soy tu hermana, tu gemela- dijo ella volviendo a hacer puchero

Lo sé, pero también tengo dos hermanos, Will de 5 años y Gabrielle de 3, yo si pienso en todos- dijo el joven levantándose de la cama

No eres justo, tu deberías de venir conmigo- dijo Ella comenzando a desesperarse

No, tú ya tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía- dijo el joven caminando hacia la puerta – lo único que te voy a pedir es que no seas grosera con mama y papa, ellos ya han tenido que pasar por mucho, para aun soportar que su princesita se vaya

Pero, él no es mi padre- dijo la joven con coraje- además ya tiene a su consentida, ella si es su hija

No seas tonta, si no te hubiera querido, simplemente no te adopta y se hubiera evitado soportar a una niña malcriada quien siempre hizo su voluntad y a la cual la consentía a mas no poder, sabes tal vez ese si fue un error que podríamos juzgarle a el- dijo el joven con cierto sarcasmo

¿Cuál?- dijo ella quien quería hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano, aunque en el fondo quien quería cambiar de opinión era ella

Que jamás te dijo que no a algo, aún recuerdo cuando siempre te tenía que contar un cuento absurdo sobre princesas antes que despedirse de mí, porque si no hacías berrinche y llorabas eternamente y ese es otro error por el que lo puedes culpar- dijo el joven quien estaba sacando todo lo que siempre sintió y nunca dijo

¿Cuál es otro error?- dijo la joven tratando de que las palabras de su hermano no la lastimaran, demostrando que era fuerte aunque en realidad no lo era

Que con tal de que no derramas ni una lagrima, papa hacia hasta lo imposible por verte feliz- dijo el hermano con cierto coraje, pues estaba en desacuerdo con el hecho de que su hermana olvidara todos esos momentos – ya no recuerdas cuando estuvo a punto de no casarse con mama, porque tu no querías que tu viera novia

Ante esas palabras la joven se quedó callada, ya que era cierto, ella no quería que su padre saliera con nadie, le daban celos ver que él quería a una mujer que no fuera ella

Por lo que veo se te olvido- dijo el joven al ver la reacción de su hermana

No se me olvido, además yo jamás he tenido ninguna injerencia en su vida- dijo la joven a quien cada vez le era más difícil justificarse

Y cuando papa cambio de trabajo porque su princesita quería que el la llevara todos los días a la escuela para poder presumir que tenía un papa guapo- dijo el joven quien conocía los sentimientos y acciones de su hermana a la perfección

No que no venias a hacerme cambiar de idea- dijo la joven ya sin argumentos

Tienes razón, hermanita te deseo lo mejor y espero que con ese señor encuentres la felicidad que según tú te falta, por cierto no olvides tu álbum de fotos que nos dio papa a los 2- dijo el joven sabiendo que esa era la clave final de su plan, en ese momento el salió, dejando a su hermana parada a mitad de su habitación

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal los padres de los gemelos se encontraban conversando acerca de lo que sucedía en su familia

Es que no entiendo, yo he dado todo de mí y aun no tengo al cariño completo mi hija- dijo la madre de la joven sentada en la cama y dejando escapar unas lagrimas

No digas eso amor, nuestra pequeña solo quiere saber cómo el, conocer lo que no pudo- dijo su esposo sentándose a lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola a el

Pero, conmigo solo ha estado 6 años y desde era tu novia ella no me quería- dijo la madre comenzando a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de su marido – como es posible que se haya enterado de la existencia del hace dos meses y ya se quiera ir a vivir con él, no es justo

Lo se amor, a mí también me lastima, ha sido mi princesita 15 años y ahora e la nada me dice que se va, yo la amo ella es mi hija aunque ahora no vea así- dijo el esposo quien nunca ha hecho diferencia entre sus hijos, los amaba a todos por igual, inclusive el cariño por los gemelos era especial ya que durante un tiempo de su vida fueron solo ellos 3- pero tenemos que dejar que ella tome sus decisiones, sino puede ser peor

Pero yo soy su mama, ahí va a estar con la esposa de él, no sé cómo él es capaz de llevar a vivir a mi hija con esa señora – dijo la mama sin poder contener el llanto

Amor sé que es difícil de comprender, yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y demostrarle que en el momento en que quiera regresar será bienvenida aquí, con nosotros y sus hermanos – dijo el esposo dando en beso en la frente de su esposa, ya que a pesar de que él se sentía destrozado, tenía que ser fuerte por ella

Tienes razón, pero no sé si pueda estar presente mañana que el venga por ella- dijo la mama sincerándose

Si quieres yo el acompaño y tú te quedas con los pequeños- dijo el esposo que haría cualquier cosa por ella

Gracias, por cierto su hermano ya salió de su habitación- dijo la mama quien había visto que su hijo mayor entraba a la habitación de su hermana

Aun no, no lo he escuchado que pase- dijo el esposo quien identificaba muy bien los pasos de su hijo

Lo bueno es que Will y Gabrielle están dormidos- dijo la mama limpiándose con brusquedad las lagrimas

Nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, mañana será un día muy lago- dijo el esposo tendiendo su mano, para tomar la de su esposa e ir a dormir

Por otra parte la joven al ver salir a su hermano, recordando las últimas palabras de él, fue hacia su armario y saco de una gran caja forrada de colores un libro, el cual estaba empastado y tenía en letras doradas un título que decía "Mi princesa, 9 años de ser inmensamente feliz", en ese momento a la joven la mirada se le cristalizo, provocando que abrazara ese libro con cariño

Continuara

Hola chicas hoy es mi cumpleaños y como ya es tradición hay nueva historia, lo sé por desgracia lo comparto con Terry jajaja y con base en mi experiencia es un buen día para publicar, ya que la gran mayoría de mis historias de Candy Candy las he publicado este día.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente a lo que he hecho, por eso a partir del siguiente capítulo retornare 15 años atrás en la historia ¿Qué creen que haya pasado de acuerdo a lo aquí publicado? Si alguna le atina, le dedico el primer capitulo

Espero sus reviwes


	2. Chapter 2 Gemelos

15 años antes

Gemelos

En una oficina que correspondía al director de la facultad de medicina se encontraba el mejor alumno de toda la dirección junto con el director y el rector de la universidad, ya que el destino de este joven era realmente importante para las autoridades de la escuela

está seguro que desea realizar su servicio social en ese lugar- dijo el recto de una universidad quien era un medico maduro, admirado por muchos y modelo a seguir de otros, pero con cero carisma y empatía

Así es, no tengo duda- dijo el joven de 22 años convencido de la decisión que había tomado, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su padre

Pero, con las calificaciones y notas sobresalientes que usted tiene, podría pedir el hospital más prestigiado del país para realizar su servicio social ¿Por qué ese lugar?- dijo el director quien por más que lo había pensado no encontraba respuesta

Porque como usted una vez nos dijo, cuando nos convertimos en médicos, no lo hacemos para tener una buena paga y solo atender a la clase alta que puede pagar nuestros honorarios, cuando nos convertimos en médicos es para ayudar a todas las personas que podamos ayudar, sin importar si pueden pagar o no, somos médicos para auxiliar a la humanidad y elegí ese lugar porque quiero especializarme como pediatra y en ese lugar hay muchos niños y estoy seguro que cualquiera de mis compañeros hará un buen trabajo en un prestigioso hospital – dijo el joven Brower convencido de sus valores e ideas

Tenías razón cuando dijiste que él es alguien excepcional y estoy orgulloso de que nuestra universidad forme estudiantes como tú, cuenta como todo mi apoyo- dijo el Rector estrechando la mano del joven

Gracias señor- dijo el joven con seguridad

Alex, desde el primer día de clases me sorprendiste y créeme que también estoy orgulloso de ti y está bien no me queda más que aceptar tu decisión, aunque si quieres cambiar solo dímelo y estarás en el hospital que más te agrade

Muchas gracias Dr. Wilson, espero no decepcionarlo- dijo Alex estrechando también la mano de este

Después de finalizar la conversación con ambas autoridades Alex se dirigió hogar el cual estaba un poco retirado de la universidad, necesitaba tener todo listo para iniciar al día siguiente su servicio social

Papa ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Alex asomando la cabeza en la habitación de su padre quien hace unos meses había tenido un infarto al corazón y aún estaba en recuperación, por esa razón tenía una enfermera las 24 horas

Claro hijo pasa, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Si te aceptaron tu propuesta? – dijo el padre de Alex quien desde hace algunos años había decidido que no se interpondría en el destino de su hijo y si tenía que hundir con sus palabras a personas que solo le hacían daño, lo haría ya no le importaba el maldito honor, el apoyaría y cuidaría de su hijo

Si papa, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, desde mañana inicio- dijo Alex sentándose en la cama a lado de padre – solo me preocupas tú, no quisiera dejarte solo

Hijo tú no te preocupes, ya me contrataste una enfermera y te prometo que no me volverá a pasar, tu tranquilo, sigue tus sueños – dijo su padre mostrando su apoyo

Está bien papa, pero por favor dime que cualquier cosa extraña que sientas me vas a decir- dijo Alex sabiendo que su padre siempre se aguantaba

Lo prometo, con tal de que no estés todo el tiempo preocupado te prometo que te diré- dijo el padre guiñándole un ojo a su hijo – a veces no se quién es el padre y el hijo

Créeme que yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Alex bromeando – bueno papa, voy a enlistar todas mis cosas

Si hijo que no te vaya a faltar algo – dijo su padre antes de que el joven saliera – por favor Rosemary cuida de nuestro hijo, ya una vez te falle y no lo volveré a permitir

A la mañana siguiente Alex salió muy temprano de su hogar ya que no quería llegar tarde al sitio donde comenzaría su servicio social, quería causar una buena impresión

Al cabo de dos horas Alex llego a su destino, al ver la fachada la cual hace unos años había sido remodelada y ver los niños jugando en la entrada se sintió en casa

Hermana María, señorita Pony un señor las busca- dijo una niña de aproximadamente 7 años quien entro corriendo a la oficina

Gracias Clara, ahora vamos – dijo la hermana María con ternura

Luego de unos minutos Alex, la hermana María y la señorita Pony ya se encontraban conversando acerca del servicio social que desempeñaría ahí el medico

Puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo la señorita Pony

Por supuesto- dijo Alex infundiendo confianza

¿Por qué eligió este sitio? Usted es muy joven y podría estar en el lugar que quisiera – dijo la señorita Pony

Lo elegí porque quiero ser pediatra y quiero saber cómo son los niños conductualmente y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es estar con ellos, ya que en los libros no se plasma todo lo que un niño puede trasmitir, con toda su experiencia en este sitio no me lo podrá negar – dijo Alex quien era muy elocuente para hablar

En eso tiene razón, no hay mejor forma de conocer a un niño que trabajando con el – dijo la hermana María quien estaba encantada con el nuevo medico

Además de que es un bello lugar- dijo Alex quien antes de entrar camino un poco por los alrededores

Tiene razón ¿ya conoció la colina? – dijo la señorita Pony consciente de que era el lugar más bello y desde ahí se podían ver una puesta de sol hermosa

Aun no, espero por la tarde poder ir- dijo Alex siendo sincero

Y digamos ¿cuáles serán sus días libres? Ya le hemos asignado una habitación- dijo la señorita Pony quien ya estaba enterada de todos los requisitos que el medico había solicitado

Me iré los sábados por tarde y regresare los domingos por la noche, si por mí fuera no me iría, pero mi padre está un poco delicado – dijo Alex quien había dejado claro que necesitaba tiempo para ver a su padre

Lo sentimos mucho y ojala pronto mejore y si necesita otro día no tenemos ningún inconveniente- dijo la hermana María

Gracias por su apoyo- dijo Alex siendo sincero – me gustaría conocer a os niños y ver cuentos son

Mire por el momento son 25, pero este domingo es día de adopción, así que puede disminuir el número y tenemos de todas las edades, menos bebes, el niño más pequeño tiene 3 años – dijo la hermana María quien llevaba ese control

Perfecto- dijo Alex – les puedo pedir un favor

Claro, el que desee- dijo la señorita Pony sin imaginarse de que se trataba

Por favor no me hablen de usted, tengo 22 años y no creo crear barreras entre nosotros y con los niños, quiero que ellos vean en mi a un amigo, no aun médico – dijo Alex con el singular carisma que lo caracterizaba y hacia que todo mundo le dijera que si

Está bien, gracias por decirnos- dijo la señorita Pony quien está sorprendida de la actitud del joven

Gracias- dijo Alex quien quería desde ya comenzar con su trabajo -¿aparte de ustedes los niños tienen contacto con otras personas?

Pues una vez al mes es el domingo de adopción y vienen varias familias, aunque últimamente el numero ha disminuido mucho y cada dos semanas viene el señor Andrew quien es el benefactor del orfanato , trae regalos a los niños y comida, ya que se hace una reunión afuera, además de que juega con ellos, antes veía su hija adoptiva quien también salió de aquí y fue adoptada por la familia Andrew, pero desde hace unas semanas que nadie sabe nada de ella, estamos muy preocupadas por su paradero – dijo la hermana María dejando salir una lagrima

Lo siento mucho, espero la localicen pronto- dijo Alex quien no entendía porque, pero sentía una gran opresión en el pecho

Luego de finalizar de detallas los puntos importantes, Alex, la hermana María y la señorita Pony salieron para que el conociera a los niños y se instalara. A pesar de que él era un joven con dinero, no era alguien pretensioso y se adaptaba a la situación, por eso el humilde lugar que le fue asignado era perfecto

Los días trascurrían de forma muy rápida, convirtiéndose en meses, al poco tiempo todos los niños tomaron un gran cariño hacia Alex a quien ya no lo veían como un extraño sino como un amigo a quien le contaban absolutamente todo, desde la travesura más divertida hasta lo que no se atrevían a decir a los demás

El benefactor del orfanato, el señor Andrew dejo de ir completamente ya que estaba concentrado en concentrar a su hija de la cual no tenían pista alguna y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, solo enviaba dinero para cubrir los gatos y estaba tranquilo, ya que se le había informado de que un médico veía a los niños diariamente

Las adopciones era muy pocas, con suerte uno o dos niños, no más, pero Alex, la señorita Pony y la hermana Marian se habían convertido en un excelente grupo de trabajo, el padre de él se encontraba muy recuperado de salud, hecho que mantenía al médico tranquilo y por esas razones había fines de semana que solo mandaba una carta y no salía, cuando él quería estar solo iba a la colina de Pony, subía al padre árbol y leía o reflexionaba sobre su vida, también está muy muy intrigado en conocer que estirpe de rosa era la que estaba plantada a los pies del padre árbol ya que solo era una siempre luciendo muy bella, pero él no sabía mucho de jardinería

Al cabo de 6 meses llego el invierno, el cual fue unos de los más crueles, cerrando carreteras y cubriendo todo de blanco, hubo varios muertos en todo el país debido a las bajas temperaturas, en el hogar de Pony se habían preparado bien para poder resistir y Alex estaba muy preocupado porque ninguno de los niños enfermara, tenía todo listo para cualquier contar tiempo, inclusiva había ido a la ciudad a comprar varios suministros para tratar a cualquier niño que lo necesitara. Además que había informado a su padre que no iría ese fin de semana, ya que era muy posible que cerraran la carretera

Un viernes por la tarde todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, la señorita Pony y la hermana María habían preparado bocadillos y chocolate caliente para todos y Alex le contaba historias y cuentos a los niños, los más pequeños tomaban la siesta mientras que los más grandes ponían más atención

Cuando de repente una tormenta de nieve se desencadeno, provocando que varios de los niños de sustentaran, los mayores trataban de tranquilizarlos y estar relajados, hasta que de repente Alex escucho un llanto de un bebe afuera

No vayas- dijo una niña de 10 años asustada tomando su mano

Tengo que ir corazón, ese pequeño no se puede quedar ahí- dijo Alex quien ya se estaba colocando su chamarra, gorra y guantes

¿Estás seguro que es un niño? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- dijo la hermana María

No, yo voy, ustedes quédense con los niños y pro favor traigan cobijas- dijo Alex quien prácticamente ya había llegado a la entrada

Al salir del orfanato la nieve le impedía la visión y le costaba mucho trabajo caminar, trato de agudizar su oído para escuchar en qué dirección estaba el llanto, hasta que se percató que estaba a lado del padre árbol, por lo que con mucho trabajo camino hacia ahí

Cuando llego, vio que había una gran canasta y al asomarse para ver el contenido de la misma se dio cuenta de que eran dos pequeños, por lo que sin perder tiempo tomo entre sus brazos, dejando la canasta ya que sería más difícil caminar y camino rápidamente con los pequeños, quienes solo estaban cubiertos por una cobija la cual ya estaba mojada por la nieve

Al entrar al hogar, la señorita Pony se llevó a todos los niños para que pudiera trabajar, dejando a la hermana María y Alex trabajando, primero quitaron toda la ropa de los niños, los cuales era mamelucos muy ligeros y una cobija mojada, ahí se percataron que era niños y niña, también de que por el peso y tamaño tenían menos de una semana de haber nacido y estaban en estado de desnutrición y enfermemos, Alex temía a que no pasaran la noche

Están muy mal estos angelitos- dijo la hermana María quien sin tener muchos principios de medicina podía ver lo evidente, cargando al niño

Así es, yo no sé quién puede ser tan desalmado de dejarlo en plana tormenta- dijo Alex quien cargaba a la niña y sentía la sangre hervir

Hay personas horribles en este mundo- dijo la hermana María quien nunca lo había dicho – pero tenemos que bautizarlos, y esperar que pasen la noche

¿Cómo se llamaran?- dijo Alex quien veía con ternura a la niña la cual estaba dormida con una mirada angelical

Tú fuiste su salvador, te corresponde nombrarlos-dijo la hermana María sintiendo que era lo correcto

¿Yo?- dijo Alex sorprendido

Así es – dijo la hermana María divertida

Esta pequeña será Anastasia y el pequeño Matthew - dijo Alex quien veía a los niños con ternura quienes después de comer, se durmieron- me gustaría que tuvieran mi apellido ¿es posible?

Ante ese comentario la Hermana María se quedó pensativa y luego de unos segundos dijo – está bien Anastasia Brower y Mathhew Brower, se lo diré a la señorita Pony para que así queden registrados

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Antes que nada Gracias por sus Felicitaciones, les comento que a partir de ahora todo será desde años atrás ¿hay algo en especial que les gustaría saber?

Lamento la tardanza, pero hay veces que no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero siempre termino mis historias

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Flor, Mizuzu Annie, Sheryl Clyne, Triny, Lisbeth Haruka , Mitsuki Brower, TamyWhiteRose , Stormaw, Yagui, Nina, Corazon- salvaje , wendy garcia, AnMonCer1708 , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes ( me encanta saber que piensan)


	3. Chapter 3 Días perdidos

Días perdidos

Había transcurrido una semana desde que los pequeños fueron encontrados en la nieve, gracias a los cuidados de Alex ahora se encontraban mejor, aunque todavía su salud era delicada. Sin embargo tanto la hermana María como la señorita Pony estaban convencidas de la dedicación y amor con que el medico los atendía por lo cual casi se podría asegurar que los niños saldrán adelanta

Alex ¿no vas a ir a ver a tu padre este fin de semana? – dijo la señorita Pony entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el medico con los niños

No ya le envié una carta explicándole mis motivos, no quiero dejar a los niños hasta que no pase completamente el peligro, además al parecer mi padre se encuentra mucho mejor- dijo Alex mientras cargaba a Anastasia que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos- ellos me necesitan

Ya lo veo, pero recuerda que tienes días libre, no quiero que te sientas obligado- dijo la señorita Pony sabiendo que eso estaba de más, ya que el joven mostraba un sincero amor por su profesión y pasión por ayudar a los niños

No se preocupe, me encanta estar aquí y poder compartir con los niños- dijo Alex mientras miraba con ternura a Matt que se había quedado dormido en su cuna

Eso es muy notorio, ¿Cuánto tiempo de nacidos crees que tengan? – dijo la señorita Pony quien no había tenido niños tan pequeños

Cuando los encontramos no creo que más de dos o tres días de nacidos, eran realmente muy pequeños, pero ahora ya están más fuertes – dijo Alex quien se había encariñado mucho con los niños

Ojala cuando los adopten sea a los dos, no me imagino separándolos – dijo la señorita Pony con pesar ya que por experiencia sabía que la mayoría de las familias solo aceptaban uno, solo una vez habían adoptado a dos pequeños juntos

Así tiene que ser, ya que estoy seguro que Mattie y Ana son hermanos- dijo Alex quien no se había sacado eso de la cabeza

Tienes razón, tienen rasgos muy similares, lo único que los diferencia son el color de ojos, los de Mattie son verdes y los de Ana azul color zafiro- dijo la señorita Pony viéndolos detenidamente

Son hermosos, aunque Ana tiene un carácter mucho más fuerte que Mattie y eso que apenas son unos bebes – dijo Alex con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si, nunca había visto unos bebes tan tiernos y dulces y eso que hemos tenido mucho niños- dijo la señorita Pony quien ya tenía muchos años haciéndose cargo del hogar – te dejo Alex, voy a ver cómo están mis demás niños

En cuento la señorita Pony salió, Alex costo a Ana en la misma cuna donde se encontraba Matt, observo a los dos pequeños quienes eran encantadoras y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno diciendo- prometo que nadie los separara mis pequeños

Un mes después de que los pequeños llegaron al hogar, Alex recibo una carta donde decía que su padre había tenido una pequeña recaía, pero que ya se encontraba estable, por lo que el medico decidió tomar su día libre, ya que tenía varios que no tomaba por cuidar de Matt y Ana, por suerte los niños ya se encontraban más repuestos

Señorita Pony, hermana María, no quisiera irme pero tengo que ver como esta mi padre, ya que aunque la carta dice que ya salió de peligro lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos, espero regresar mañana por la mañana, no quisiera dejar a los bebes pero mi papa me necesita- dijo Alex quien tenía una lucha interna sobre lo que debía hacer

No te preocupes Alex, lo niños ya están muy repuestos y no creo que pase nada, además tienes derecho a tomarte días libre y no lo has hecho en un mes, además es importante que veas a tu padre – dijo la señorita Pony infundiéndole confianza al galeno

Si Alex, no te preocupes, además los niños se tienen que ir acostumbrando a que no estés- dijo la hermana María quien tenía muy claro esa última parte, ya que ella había aprendido con el tiempo que no siempre es bueno establecer lazos muy cercanos con los niños ya que lo mejor que puede pasar es que se vayan y formen parte de una familia

Las últimas palabras de la hermana María no fueron del total agrado de Alex, pero no se evidencio y antes de salir de la oficina dijo- Gracias, nos vemos mañana por la mañana

Al cabo de media hora que Alex se había marchado llego un auto muy lujoso, el cual tenía el símbolo que todos los niños conocían y había un tiempo extrañaban, por lo que cuando el auto se detuvo todos los niños corrieron felices a ver quién los visitaba

Señor Albert, que bueno que está aquí- dijo uno de los niños emocionado

Hola Carlos que grande estas- dijo Albert con esa característica personalidad tan cálida que siempre tenía para tratar a las personas

Señor Albert ya nos va visitar más- dijo una niña pequeña

Si Miriam ya voy a venir más – dijo Albert con una dulce sonrisa- niños que les parece si se forman y ahorita George les dará una sorpresa

En ese momento todos los niños corrieron a lado de George quien ya estaba abriendo la cajuela del auto, este instante fue aprovechado por Albert para escaparse e ir a ver a la señorita Pony y hermana María

Buenas tardes- dijo Albert entrando a la oficina de la directora

Albert que gusto verte ¿tienes noticias de Candy? – dijo la señorita Pony quien pasaba los días pensando en eso

Hola Albert, por favor dinos que nuestra pequeña está bien – dijo la Hermana María con la mirada cristalizada

En ese momento Albert dio un suspiro y dijo – ya la encontramos y está en la mansión de Lakewood

Al escuchar eso ambas mujeres se abrazaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Que buena notica- dijo la señorita Pony quien no podía contener su emoción

¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le paso?- dijo la hermana María tratando de mantener la calma

Por unos instantes Albert se quedó en silencio, después su rostro se fue descomponiendo hasta que estuvo bañado de lagrimas

¿Qué paso?- dijo la señorita Pony con un nudo en la garganta

Mi pequeña, fue secuestrada cuando iba saliendo de trabajar del hospital, hasta el momento no sabemos quién no hizo o porque lo hizo, lo único que ella a dicho es que fue llevada a otro lugar ya que viajo por barco, no sabe a dónde, solo era cuidada por dos hombre y una mujer, jamás vio sus rostros – dijo Albert tratando de ser claro –pero eso no es lo malo

¿Hay algo peor? ¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo la Hermana María sollozando

Candy estaba embarazada cuando esto paso – dijo Albert yendo de una vez al grano

¿Cómo? – dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono

Candy no ha hablado mucho al respecto, solo sé que el padre es Terry Grandchester- dijo Albert sintiendo enojo

Pero él está casado con la actriz que perdió la pierna y tienen dos hijos- dijo la hermana María quien no entendía

Como les digo Candy no ha querido hablar sobre eso con nadie- dijo Albert quien no entendía que había pasado

¿Y su hijo esta con ella? ¿Cómo es que la encontraron? – dijo la señorita Pony

No la encontramos, solo un día aprecio en la mansión Andrew de Chicago y no dice Candy que cuando comenzó con la labor de parto, fue sedada y cuando despertó le dijeron que el niño había muerto y la regresaron- dijo Albert dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera

¿Era un niño?- dijo la Hermana María conmovida

Al parecer así es – dijo Albert quien estaba igual de triste

¿Y cómo esta ella? – dijo la señorita Pony haciendo la pregunta que quedaba en el aire

Muy mal, está muy deprimida, no sale de su habitación y casi no habla con nadie, se siente muy culpable y lo único que me pidió es que la dejara que se quedara un tiempo en Lakewood- dijo Albert quien había tenido que batallar para que ella hablara

¿No crees que le gustaría pasar unos días aquí? – dijo la hermana María quien sabía que el hogar de Pony siempre había sido el refugio de la rubia

No creo, se lo sugerí, pero me digo que no cree soportar estar con los pequeños, ya que se siente muy culpable de perder a su hijo- dijo Albert quien si había tocado ese tema

Tiene razón Albert, ver a los niños y pensar en ellos no creo sea lo mejor en este momento- dijo la señorita Pony colocándose en el lugar de la rubia

Pero no se preocupen, yo me vine a vivir con ella- dijo Albert quien jamás dejaría sola a Candy

Gracias Albert por cuidar siempre de ella- dijo la señorita Pony quien se imaginaba los sentimientos del rubio

No hay de que lo hago con gusto, mejor cuéntenme ¿Cómo es el medico nuevo? – dijo Albert quien quería cambiar de tema y no evidenciarse sobre sus sentimientos

Es una excelente persona, ama a los niños y sobre todo es muy profesional- dijo la hermana María quien no podía decir nada más que halagos para Alex

Ya veo, que bueno, me alegra que los niños no estén solos- dijo Albert tranquilo, pues como no había tenido oportunidad de ir al hogar mientras buscaba a Candy, se sentía culpable

Los niños lo quieren mucho- dijo la señorita Pony

¿De casualidad anda por aquí? Me gustaría conocerlo- dijo Albert interesado

No, lo que pasa es que tiene a su padre un poco enfermo y hoy fue a verlo, ya que tenía varios fines de semana que no iba- dijo la hermana María tratando de ser clara

Es importante cuidar de la familia – dijo Albert comprendiendo la situación- ¿y porque no había ido? ¿Tienen niños enfermos?

Lo que sucede, es que hace como un mes llegaron dos pequeños con días de nacidos, los encontramos en plena tormenta de nieve, bueno la verdad Alex fue quien los rescato y no se había querido alejar de ellos hasta que estuvieran mejor- dijo la señorita Pony

Así que después de muchos años vuelve a haber bebes- dijo Albert quien conocía todo los niños del hogar

Si, son muy tiernos y adorables- dijo la hermana María

¿Puedo conocerlos?- dijo Albert sumamente entusiasmado

Claro, vamos a verlos- dijo la hermana María con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos ya Albert se encontraba en frente de los pequeños que dormían juntos, eran realmente adorables e inspiraban ternura, además justo en ese momento Ana despertó

¿Puedo cargarla?- dijo Albert emocionado, debido a que cuando vio la belleza de la niña lo dejo impresionado

En ese momento ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo fijamente, pues no sabían lo que pasaría, ya que la niña solo permitía que Alex y muy rara vez la hermana María la cargaran

Si Albert, pero ten en cuenta que es posible que comience a llorar – dijo la señorita Pony quien sabia él porque

¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Albert extrañado, pues ya había cargado antes otros niños

Es que la pequeña es… un poco celosa y solo permite que Alex la cargue-dijo la hermana María tratando de explicar la situación – pero ella también se tiene que acostumbrar a que no siempre va a estar Alex

Tiene razón, voy a tratar de sostenerla- dijo Albert quien no creía del todo lo que las madres decían

Así que con sumo cuidado tomo a la pequeña, quien al sentir que era levantada al principio se quedó muy quieta, pero cuando vio que no se trataba de la persona quien siempre lo hacía comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que despertó al otro pequeño hasta que Albert la dejo en la cuna

Lo siento Albert, pero ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte- dijo la hermana María un poco apenada

Ya lo veo – dijo Albert sorprendido

Mientras tanto en Chicago Alex comía junto con su padre quien estaba muy repuesto, por lo que el galeno tenía su mente en otro lado

¿Qué te pasa hijo? Te veo muy distraído ¿en qué piensas?- dijo el padre de Alex

En nada papa, estoy bien- dijo Alex tratando de aparentar estar normal

No me mientas hijo, te conozco muy bien- dijo su padre

Está bien, recuerdas que te conté de los pequeños que rescate, es que me aterra la idea de que sean separados y en unos meses ellos pueden ser adoptados, pero la mayoría de la familias solo quiere un niño – dijo Alex quien no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que llego a ver a su padre

¿Y qué piensas hacer? – dijo su padre viendo a los ojos a su hijo, sabiendo que ya estaba pensando que hacer

No lo sé papa, solo sé que no los pueden separar- dijo Alex con determinación

¿No crees que yo ya estoy muy viejo y quiero nietos?- dijo el padre de Alex con una sonrisa cómplice

Enserio papa – dijo Alex sumamente emocionado, pues esa idea ya había pasado por su cabeza

Si hijo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo- dijo su padre sabiendo que a su hijo le faltaba algo para darle sentido a su vida y si esos niños eran eso que necesitaba el estaría de su lado, ya la vida le había quitado mucho

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy con la Tesis y eso me quieta tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar siempre que pueda espero contar con su apoyo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Mizusu Annie (if you want to send me reviews in English I don't have problem, only my english is sometimes very bad, Thanks), Stormaw, Luz, Flor, TamyWhiteRose, Mary silenciosa, AnMonCer1708 asi como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4 La vida sigue

La vida sigue

Al anochecer, luego de que Albert se marchara Alex llego al hogar de Pony con una idea fija en su cabeza, la cual le brindaba una nueva perspectiva de la vida y una meta por la cual luchar

Hola Alex, pensamos que pasarías la noche con tu padre- dijo la señorita Pony

Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo La hermana María quien disfrutaba de un delicioso te

Bien gracias, les envía saludos y la verdad es que me retrase por que el tren venia demorado, sino hubiera estado aquí más temprano- dijo Alex cenándose en la mesa

¿Quieres acompañarnos con un te?- dijo la señorita Pony, tomando la tetera

Si gracias, la verdad es que el viaje estuvo un poco cansado- dijo Alex tomando una taza entre sus manos- ¿no hubo ningún problema con los niños?

No, todos están muy bien gracias a ti- dijo la hermana María con una sonrisa

Aunque, anastasia solo quiere estar contigo- dijo la señorita Pony recordando el incidente con Albert

Así ¿Por qué lo dice? –dijo Alex curioso

Es que vino uno de nuestros benefactores y quiso cargarla, así como lo ha hecho con todo los niños y Ana simplemente no se dejó- dijo la hermana María también recordando lo sucedido

Que interesante, aunque justamente quería yo hablar con ustedes sobre ellos, ahora que hable con mi padre eh llegado a un conclusión y espero contar con su apoyo- dijo Alex comenzando a jugar con sus manos, debido a que estaba nervioso y trataba de no demostrarlo

¿Qué pasa Alex?- dijo la señorita Pony para quien no fue indiferente el nerviosismo del joven

Puedes decirnos con confianza- dijo la hermana María animándolo

Es que desde que me quedo muy claro lo que dijo usted (hermana María) sobre que lo niños no deberían estar muy apegados a mí, porque cuando los adoptaran tendrían que irse con sus padres adoptivos y lo que más estrujo mi corazón es el hecho de que es probable que no sean adoptados juntos, ya que la mayoría de las familias solo quiere un hijo, es por eso que quiero pedir su autorización para adoptar a Matt y Ana cuando yo en unos meses termine mi servicio, sé que estoy siendo injusto con los demás niños y si por mi fuera los adoptaba a todos, pero eso me es imposible, por eso me gustaría ser benefactor del hogar y adoptar a los bebes que no logro imaginar separados, por favor ayúdenme- dijo Alex suplicando internamente a que las madres accedieran

Al escuchar al joven tanto la hermana María como la señorita Pony no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, él era muy joven y quería tener una responsabilidad enorme, pero por otra parte estaban seguras que el hablaba con el corazón y los niños no tendrían un mejor lugar que junto a el

¿Estás seguro Alex? Dos niños es demasiado trabajo y sobre todo tu eres muy joven y puedes tener tus propios hijos – dijo la señorita Pony quien ya tenía una respuesta en mente, pero se tenía que cerciorar que el joven estuviera seguro

Si señorita Pony, sé que puedo tener hijos propios y tal vez en un futuro los tenga, pero ahora siento a esos pequeños como míos, sé que soy muy joven, pero creo ser maduro para hacerme cargo de una responsabilidad como esa y siendo sincero nada me haría más feliz que ser el padre de ellos – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón

Alex, casi siempre pedimos que los niños sean adoptados por familias con los dos padres, pero hemos tenido varias excepciones y tú eres una de esas ya que hemos visto tu compromiso y amor hacia ellos y desde ya comenzaremos con los trámites de adopción para que cuando te tengas que marchar puedas irte con ellos – dijo la señorita Pony ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera

Muchas gracias, no saben lo importante que esto es para mí- dijo Alex quien estaba conmovido hasta las lagrimas

Mientras tanto en Lakewood Albert mantenía una conversión en su estudio con Archí quien acaba de llegar por la tarde

¿Cómo ves a Candy? – dijo Albert a su sobrino, pues quería una segunda opinión

Está muy deprimida, la verdad es que no quiso conversar conmigo, solo me saludo y dijo que se sentía indispuesta y se retiró a su habitación de donde no ha salido y tampoco quiso comer ¿yo creo que necesita ayuda?- dijo Archí a quien no le gustaba ver a la rubia en ese estado

¿Crees? Siento que todavía está en shock por lo sucedido – dijo Albert quien por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, que era lo correcto

Es que no es nada fácil, fue secuestrada y perdió a su hijo – dijo Archí muy molesto, pues a pesar de que estaba comprometido con Anni, Candy seguía siendo alguien muy importante en su vida

Lo sé y justo venia pensando en eso ahora que regresaba del hogar –dijo Albert a quien se le había cruzado una idea por la cabeza

¿En qué pensabas?- dijo Archí curioso

Es que en el hogar llegaron dos recién nacidos y muy pronto podrán ser adoptados, por lo que pensaba en que tal vez Candy pueda refugiar su dolor en ellos – dijo Albert quien no estaba muy seguro de esa idea

No creo que Candy acepte, ella quiere tener a su hijo de regreso, además no creo que dejen que ella adopte siendo ella sola, ya que normalmente se pide que sea una pareja- dijo Archí pensando la alternativas

Pues yo podría ayudarle, siendo la otra persona- dijo Albert quien no había pensado en eso, aunque haría todo por la rubia

¿Qué crees que piense Mary? –dijo Archí quien no olvidada a la prometida de Albert con quien había retrasado la boda por el secuestro de Candy

Tienes razón, no había pensado en ella, soy el peor de los novios – dijo Albert sintiéndose culpable

No eres el peor de los novios, pero la verdad el secuestro de Candy nos movió a todos, yo también retrase mi boda y no creo poder seguir haciéndolo, los padres de Anni están a punto de ponerme un ultimátum

Es que quiero mucho a Candy, pero es hora de que también nosotros sigamos con nuestras vidas- dijo Albert quien había llegado a esa conclusión después de las palabras de su sobrino

¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer? ¿La dejaremos sola aquí? Yo no me puedo quedar más allá del martes- dijo Archí quien sabia tenia trabajo pendiente y Anni lo esperaba

No lo sé, yo también tengo una reunión muy importante el miércoles- dijo Albert pensando que haría

Le puedo decir a Anni que venga a quedarse con ella – dijo Archí quien pensaba en alternativas viables

Estaría bien, pero no sé cómo lo tomara Candy-dijo Albert ya que desde que la rubia llego a la mansión Andrew dijo que no quería hablar con nadie, desde el secuestro ella había cambiado mucho no era la misma de antes

Habrá que hablar con ella y ver que piensa –dijo Archí no muy convencido de eso

Pues voy a hablar con ella y ver como esta- dijo Albert quien seguía preocupado por la rubia

Luego de unos minutos Albert tocaba la puerta de la rubia y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, para encontrase a Candy sentada sobre la cama con los brazos en la rodillas y recargada en ellos

Candy ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella, sentándose en la cama

Albert la verdad es que quiero estar sola- dijo Candy sin voltear a verlo – lo siento

Pequeña, yo lo único que quiero es apoyarte- dijo Albert respetando su espacio

Lo se Albert y te lo agradezco, pero no creo ser la mejor persona en esos momentos, tengo emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había permitido me afectaran he pensado cosas que jamás me imagine, por eso solo te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hijo, sé que está del otro lado del océano, pero contrata detectives, créeme que lo quiero vivir para encontrarlo, lo demás ya no me importa –dijo Candy volteando a ver a su amigo tratando de no romper en llanto

Claro Candy sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero no me gusta verte así, trato de ponerme en tu lugar, aunque claro no lo lograre, pero tienes que seguir adelante – dijo Albert tratando de no ser muy duro

Por el momento no me pida que siga adelante, no puedo- dijo Candy siendo sincera dejando quebrarse, ya que toda la vida le había tocado ser la persona dura y madura que todos necesitaban y ahora sentía que esa persona ya no existía, se la habían quitado desde el momento en que fue secuestrada

Está bien, oye tengo que regresar a Chicago ¿te quieres quedar sola aquí? O ¿regresas con Archí y conmigo? – dijo Albert pidiendo internamente que aceptara la segunda opción

La verdad es que quisiera estar sola, te preocupes estaré bien, tengo l fin de encontrar a mi hijo – dijo Candy viendo a los ojos a su amigo, infundiéndole confianza

Está bien, pero recuerda que si me necesitas no tienes más que pedírmelo- dijo Albert tratando de confiar en las palabras de ella

Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir ella ya que su estado de ánimo no le permitía denotar ningún sentimiento más que tristeza

Albert y Archí marcharon y trataban de mantenerse en comunicación con Lakewood para ver cómo se encontraba Candy quien se había aislado y muchas veces pasada los días sin comer y sin salir de su habitación, esta situación los preocupaba, incluso la tía abuela varias veces había preguntado por ella. Sin embargo, Albert estaba adelantando los preparativos de su boda con Mary debido a que estaban esperando una hijo y solo un selecto grupo de personas lo sabían, ella es la una joven de una buena familia, la tía abuela cuando la conoció no la acepto como pareja de Albert, ya que era muy similar a él, con espirito libre , aventurero y valiente, aunque de gran corazón, él la conoció en África en uno de sus viajes de escapatoria de las responsabilidades de la familia, ella era voluntaria para salvar animales en peligro de extinción, pero cuando la tía abuela supo que era hija única de una poderosa familia de Estados Unidos no puso objeción, pensando que tal vez ambos sentaran cabeza cuando se casaran

Por otra parte Archí estaba siendo presionado por la familia Britter para adelantar la boda, ya que no veían bien el hecho de que él quisiera estar al pendiente de Candy, ya que pensaban que en cualquier momento dejaría a su hija por la rubia y eso no les convenía ya que estaban por caer en la ruina

Por ello, se acordó que la boda de Albert y Archí se efectuaría el mismo día, en una boda doble, ninguno de los caballeros puso objeción debido a su gran cariño que existía entre ambos

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Alex tomo la determinación de adoptar a Matt y Ana, por fin llegaba el momento de decir adiós al hogar de Pony y continuar con su formación como médico, le entristecía dejar a los niños del hogar, debido a que les había tomado mucho cariño, pero era consciente de que su tiempo se había acabado

Por esa razón la mañana de su ultimo día en el hogar de Pony Alex salió a caminar para llevarse una imagen en su mente del lugar que lo había cogido durante casi un año y que tanto había amado, sobre todo del lugar que le brindo una segunda oportunidad y unos hijos maravillosos, ya que desde hacía una semana atrás la señorita Pony le había entregado los papeles que decían que Anastasia y Matthew eran sus hijos

Alex comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque hasta que de pronto escucho como alguien sollozaba, pensó en retirase y dejar que esa persona pudiera desahogarse, pero algo en su corazón no se lo permitió y armándose de valor se acercó a donde se oía que lloraban

¿Estás bien?- dijo Alex dándole espacio

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta

¿estás bien?- nuevamente volvió a decir Alex acercándose un poco más, viendo que era una joven rubia la que lloraba, en ese momento ella voltio a verlo y él se quedó sorprendió al ver la belleza de la joven y los ojos color esperada que lo cautivaron

Sin embargo, cuando ella lo vio quedo impactada con la galanura y porte del joven que tenía enfrente, le recordó mucho a alguien, pero era imposible que fuera

Este…si- fue lo único que pudo articular ella

¿Segura? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- dijo Alex quien no estaba convencido de su respuesta

Estoy bien, solo que… me acorde de algo triste – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Te doy un concejo, a veces la vida es dura, pero siempre hay que tratar de ver el lado bueno de las cosa, estoy seguro que tú eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo Alex brindándole una sonrisa en cantadora

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, solo alguien podía tener esa frase, pero esa persona estaba muerta, por eso era aún más sorprendente

Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Alexander, pero puedes decirme Alex

Yo soy Candy – dijo Ella de forma tímida -¿vives por aquí?

Vivía hoy es mi último día, soy médico del hogar de Pony, pero ya termine mi servicio – dijo Alex tratando de ser claro - ¿y tú vives por aquí?

Si en la mansión de Lakewood, solo que hoy tengo que marcharme a Chicago por un evento familiar- dijo Candy pensando en la vida de Archí y Albert, a la cual no tenía ánimos de asistir, pero sabía que ellos confiaban en el fuera y no podía defraudarlos después de todo

Yo también voy a Chicago por la tarde – dijo Alex sintiendo emoción sin saber porque -¿tal vez tomemos el mismo tren?

Si es así, me gustaría ser tu compañera de viaje- dijo Candy sintiéndose bien con la presencia de el

Eso espero – dijo Alex ilusionado

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos rubios se separaron, prometiendo buscarse en la estación de trenes

Pero al parecer sus caminos no estaban destinados, ya que al llegar al hogar Alex se encontró con que Matt tenía fiebre y había vomitado la leche que tomo por la mañana

¿Cómo sigue el pequeño? – dijo la hermana María

Ya un poco mejor, creo que algo le cayó mal y quisiera tenerlo en observación ¿hay algún problema si me voy en el tren de mañana? – dijo Alex quien sabía que no era buena idea viajar con los dos bebes en tren si uno de ellos estaba mal, sus hijos eran lo más importante

Claro que no Alex, te puedes quedar los días que sean necesarios- dijo la hermana María quien admiraba el hecho de que el rubio siempre ponía a sus hijos primero

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado

¿Cómo ven la historia? Ya me han hecho el comentario de que es similar a Amor verdadero y la verdad es que no es así, si tiene algunas similitudes, pero es diferente. Terrytanas lo siento no hare sufrir mucho al actor, siempre es mi propósito por ustedes no lo hago, pero este como todas mis historias es un Anthony fic, en el Candy mundo solo escribo de él, me encanta Albert, pero creo que ya hay muchas chicas que lo escriben de forma maravillosa y de mi rubio de las rosas no hay muchas y el actor, pues nunca me cayó bien, pero he aprendido a tolerarlo y a no ser tan mala con el dándole buenos finales, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Ahora me gustaría agradecer a : Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, Mary silenciosa ( espero te agrades en la historia), Feliz64, tete así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para seguir


	5. Chapter 5 Una familia se crea

Una familia se crea

Al llegar a la estación de trenes Candy se sentó en una de las bancas que había ahí, ya que tenía el propósito de esperar al joven que había conocido ese mismo día, algo en su interior le decía que debía esperarlo y que el llegaría.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, había llegado el momento de comprar un boleto para el último tren que saldría, ya que de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo a la boda de Archí y Albert, no es que estuviera de ánimos para ir, pero ya lo había prometido, por lo que dando por perdido que aquel joven llegara, compro el boleto y subió en el último tren que saldría ese día

Mientras tanto Alex se encontraba cenando junto con la hermana María y la señorita Pony, todos los niños ya se encontraban dormidos, al igual que sus pequeños

¿Cómo sigue Matt? – dijo la hermana María

Ya mejor, yo creo que mañana por la mañana podre tomar el tren que me lleve a chicago- dijo Alex mientras tomaba un delicioso chocolate caliente

Te vamos a extrañar y los niños más- dijo la señorita Pony quien ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del médico ahí

Yo también a todos, pero es hora de partir- dijo Alex quien tenía sentimientos encontrados – además mi padre tiene que conocer a sus nietos

Tienes razón, estoy segura que Matt y Ana serán muy felices a tu lado- dijo la señorita Pony – cuando personas como tú adoptan niños, me tranquilizan porque sé que están en buenas manos

Gracias, no sabe cómo valoro sus palabras- dijo Alex siendo sincero

¿Y ya sabes a qué hospital vas? – dijo la hermana María curiosa

Si, voy a hacer una pasantía en el hospital de NY, la verdad espero conseguir una plaza ahí, ya que así podría asentarme y no tener que cambia mucho por los niños

Eso estaría muy bien, lo mejor es que los niños no se anden mudando mucho- dijo la señorita Pony que sabía lo difícil que era para in niño adaptarse a un nuevo lugar

Te deseo lo mejor y sabes que puedes regresar cuando desees – dijo la hermana María quien era la que más tiempo había colaborado con el

Gracias y por supuesto que vendré, también quiero mantenerme en contacto y si algún día necesitan algo, con confianza – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Muchas gracias- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono

Luego de una hora cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Alex reviso nuevamente a Alex quien dormía tranquilo, dio su biberón a Ana y trato de dormir, ya que quería llegar en el primer tren que saliera

Candy lo siento, no pude llegar, pero ahora que soy padre, me doy cuenta que la salud y bienestar de mis hijos es lo primero y esta antes que yo- pensaba Alex mientras se cambiaba de ropa por el pijama- mis pequeños, mañana conocerán a su abuelo Vincent, él se pondrá loco cuando los vea

A la mañana siguiente Alex partió siendo despedido solo por la hermana María y la señorita Pony, ya que los niños seguían dormidos, el tomo a sus dos pequeños quienes iban dormidos en una especie de canasta para transportarlo y fuera más sencillo

Alex tomo el primer tren, dejando a tras un año que le había enseñado que amaba su profesión por el hecho de poder ayudar a los demás, en este caso a los niños y había ganado el privilegio de ser padre de dos angelitos que quienes llegaron a su vida sin esperarlo

Al cabo de unas horas Alex llego a su hogar, los niños iban dormidos, ya que durante el viaje en tren comieron y se volvieron a dormir, al llegar él se encontró con la enfermera que cuidaba a su padre, le pidió ayuda para poder sacar a los niños, cargo a cada uno en uno de sus brazos y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su progenitor

Papa, la familia llego- dijo Alex emocionado con un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a los peños

Vincent al ver a su hijo con sus nietos se levantó rápidamente de su cama y camino de forma rápida para acercarse a ellos

Hijo, esto es lo más bello que eh visto- dijo Vincent conmovido, contemplando a los dos niños quienes dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de su hijo - ¿puedo cargar a uno?

Claro papa, mira en mi brazo izquierdo esta Matt, sostenlo- dijo Alex quien estaba igual de conmovido que su padre

Matthew, mi pequeño, mi hombrecito, te prometo que te cuidare y querré hasta el último día de mi vida- dijo Vincent con la mirada cristalizada, viendo al pequeño que comenzaba a abrir los ojos de forma perezosa-¿y ella?

Esta princesita es Anastasia, ella es un poco especial, ya que solo permite que yo la cargar y ya hemos hecho el experimento y salió muy mal- dijo Alex recordando las palabras de la hermana María cuando fue el benefactor del hogar y no la pudo sostener ni 5 minutos

Así que la princesita tiene carácter- dijo Vincent bromeando ya que no cabía de la emoción de tener a su hijos y a sus nietos ahí, eso era algo que imagino que nuca vería

Matt es más tranquilo y noble, ya los he ido conociendo y pues ya soy papa- dijo Alex quien no podía ocultar lo feliz que eso lo hacía, jamás lo imagino, pero ahora era un hecho

Hijo te prometo que yo estaré apoyándote y cuidando de estos pequeños- dijo Vincent abrazando a su hijo con su brazo libre

Gracias papa-dijo Alex dejando salir una lagrima traicionera ya que sentir el apoyo de su padre era lo máximo

Luego de un mes la familia Brower se mudó a NY, donde Alex haría una pasantía en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos del país, había contratado una niñera para que junto con su padre estuviera al tanto de los niños, así como una enfermera quien monitoria la salud del padre de este. Matt y Ana ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva familia, la pequeña ya permitía que Vincent la sostuviera, pero siempre prefería los cuidados de Alex. Sin embargo los horarios de este eran muy irregulares y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital

Deséame suerte papa- dijo Alex antes de tomar el maletín

Suerte hijo, te va a ir muy bien en esta nueva etapa que comienzas- dijo Vincent mientras le daba el biberón a Ana ya que la niñera estaba alimentando a Matt

Adiós mis amores- dijo Alex dando un beso en la frente de ambos niños

Había transcurrido medio día desde que Alex comenzó a trabajar, cuando de repente fue solicitado en el área de urgencias

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Alex a una de las enfermeras que estaban encargadas de esa área

Una niña llego tiene fiebre y su temperatura es alta- dijo la enfermera quien había recibido el diagnostico

¿Dónde está?- dijo Alex quien por ser pediatra estaba capacitado para ver ese tipo de situaciones

En el consultorio del Dr. Wilson- dijo la enfermera quien tenía la información

Voy hacia allá- dijo Alex comenzando a caminar rápido para llegar

Al entrar se encontró con una pareja, ella estaba en una silla de ruedas y cargaba a la niña en sus piernas, mientras el caballero se encontraba de pie a su lado

¿Usted va a tender a mi hija? – dijo el caballero con cierto desdén

Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Alexander Brower y voy a corroborar el diagnostico de su hija, si es necesario que se internada y pase a especialidad yo la remitiré allá, sino tengo la capacidad de atenderla aquí mismo- dijo Alex molesto por la actitud del caballero, pero guardando su profesionalismo

Ya Terry, no empieces- dijo la mujer con cierto fastidio- lo siento Dr. Brower, mi esposo suele ser una persona difícil

No hay problema- dijo Alex guardando la compostura - ¿Qué tiene la niña?

Eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo Terry con sarcasmo, pensando que el medico era un idiota y pensando que su pequeña no estaba en buenas manos

Lo que estoy pregunta es que síntomas presenta, ¿Por qué motivo ustedes decidieron traerla?- dijo Alex quien comenzaba a fastidiarse con ese señor, pero sabía que no era ético contestar mal

Antes de que su esposo hablara la mujer dijo- es que por la mañana la pequeña vomito papilla que le di y después comenzó a sentirse más calientita de lo normal

Está bien, permítanme a la pequeña – dijo Alex sosteniendo a la niña quien tenía un año de edad

En ese momento Alex comenzó a examinarla con sumo cuidado, tomo todos los signos vitales y realizo unos estudios que en cuestión de una hora recibiría

¿Está seguro que está calificado para diagnosticar? – dijo Terry quien no estaba seguro del medico

Sí señor, ¿Por qué lo duda?- dijo Alex quien escribía un informe de la pequeña

Este…por lo joven que es – dijo Terry quien no estaba decidido a callarse lo que sentía

Por favor Terry no empieces, ya es suficiente- dijo la esposa quien estaba muy avergonzada de la actitud de su marido

No me digas nada Susana, ¿a ti no te importa el bienestar de Julieta? – dijo Terry con reproche

Claro que me importa, es mi hija, pero tú eres insoportable- dijo Susana quien había llegado al máximo – Dr. Brower ¿qué cree usted que tiene mi pequeña?

Creo que es una leve infección estomacal, pero por eso pedí los estudios para poder corroborar mi diagnostico- dijo Alex terminando su informe-¿tiene hermanos Julieta?

Si un hermano gemelo- dijo Susana orgullosa de sus hijos

¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Terry quien no entendía que relación

Porque es probable que el niño también necesite ser diagnosticado, ya que normalmente los hermanos al estar juntos, juegan y comen lo mismo- dijo Alex tratando de ser claro

¿Está sugiriendo que no sabemos cuidar a nuestros hijos?- dijo Terry furioso

Ante este comentario Alex dijo un suspiro para poder clamarse y dijo- no, lo que estoy sugiriendo es que los niños de un año están conociendo un mundo nuevo y a veces no ven que se meten a la boca, al igual que cuando gatean, sus manos están en el suelo, se los digo no porque sea médico, sino porque también tengo dos hijos de un año

Luego de ese comentario Terry permaneció callado al igual que Susana quien cargaba a su pequeña quien dormía en su regazo, era demasiado evidente que la relación de la pareja era complicada y que no había complicidad ni cariño entre ambos

Al cabo de unos minutos Alex recibió los estudios y confirmo el diagnóstico de la pequeña, le receto antibiótico especial para su edad y dio la recomendación de llevar al niño para examinarlo

Por la noche cuando llego a casa, ceno con su padre, mientras lo hacían comentaban acerca de lo sucedido durante el día

¿Quién crees que dio sus primeros pasos?- dijo Vincent sin poder contener su emoción

¿Quién? ¿Matt o Ana? – dijo Alex entusiasmado y triste a la vez, pues se había perdido los primeros pasos de unos de sus hijos

Matt, Ana aun quien que la estén cargando- dijo su padre quien había sido testigo de todo

Que emoción, me hubiera encantado verlo, mi campeón es todo un guerrero- dijo Alex orgulloso de su hijo

Se parece a ti, siempre tan decidido- dijo su padre animándolo

Gracias papa- dijo Alex quien estaba feliz, pues a pesar de que los pequeños habían sido adoptados, no podía evitar sentirlos como propios

La familia Brower rápidamente se acostumbró a su vida en la cuidad de NY, cuando Alex acabo la estancia, le fue ofrecida un aplaza en el hospital. Ya que todos veían y apreciaban lo bueno que era en todo lo que hacía, los niños que atendía lo adoraban, los médicos los respetaban y eran conscientes del gran proceso del joven y más de una de las enfermeras y médicos femeninas lo admiraban ya que nadie podía negar el atractivo de él, sin embargo Alex no estaba interesado en ninguna

Por otra parte la salud del padre Alex mejoro mucho desde que los pequeños llegaron a sus vida, Matt y Ana crecían rápidamente y su carácter era cada vez más notorio, Matt era dulce, tierno, bondadoso e inteligente, pero no dejaba de ser valiente, decidido y con convicción, convirtiéndose en el orgullo de su padre y abuelo. Mientras que Ana tenía un buen corazón, sin embargo solía ser en ocasiones caprichosa y muy astuta ya que siempre lograba lo que quería, sobre todo con su padre quien era incapaz de negarle nada

3 años después

Mis amores, vayan a dormirse que mañana comienza a ir al colegio y quiero que no pongan peros para levantarse- dijo Alex después de que todos terminaron de cenar

Yo no quiero ir al colegio-dijo Ana protestando

Princesita hazle caso a su papa, en el colegio vas a conocer a michos niños- dijo Vincent quien ya conocía cuando la niña iba a iniciar una rabieta y que su padre terminaría accediendo

¿Si abu? Yo quielo conoce niños- dijo Matt sumamente emocionado brincando en su ligar

Si campen, ahí los dos van a conocer muchos niños y podrán jugar todos, además no es mucho tiempo, al medio día su abuelo ira por ustedes- dijo Alex quien se sentía dividido, ya que sabía que era bueno que los niños a los 4 años iniciaran un actividad y conocieran niños, le partía el corazón hacer enojar a su pequeña

Papi, yo no quielo, yo solo quielo jugar con Matt- dijo Ama quien estaba a punto de llorar

Mi amor, mira vamos a hacer un trato ve al colegio con tu hermano y si en una semana no te gusta, ya no vas, pero dale una oportunidad, lo harías por mí – dijo Alex quien estaba seguro que cuando entrara la niña ya no quería salir

Si Ana, vamos a jugar con más niños, como cuando vamos al paque a jugal- dijo Matt quien siempre intercedía por su hermana y la protegía

¿Si mi amor? – dijo Alex levantándose para ir a donde estaba la pequeña quien tenía carita de estar a punto de llorar y levantarla en sus brazos

Si papi-dijo Ana quien solo lo hacía pos su padre

Gracias corazón, ahora mis amores a lavarse los dientes, Clara los ayudara

Yo quielo un cuento dijo la niña protestando

Si pequeña ahora que ya se vayan a dormir voy y les leo un cuento- dijo Alex sentándose nuevamente a la mesa, viendo como los niños salían corriendo

Hijo eres muy joven, pero has hecho un buen como padre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro que mis nietos siempre te amaran- dijo Vincent quien desde que se llevó a su hijo, vivía con la incertidumbre de si el encontraría la felicidad

Gracias papa, eso espero, yo los amo- dijo Alex son una sonrisa de satisfacción – no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome

Hijo y no crees que los niños necesitan un mama, Alex eres joven y aun puedes hacer tu vida- dijo Vincent quien era el único pendiente que tenia

Papa, ahorita no es el momento, además la mujer con la yo decida hacer mi vida tendrá que entender que antes que todo están mis hijos y por más que la ame si ellos no la aceptan no podrá formar parte de mi vida, e igual si ella no acepta a mi pequeños, no tiene cabida – dijo Alex decidido, ya que en algún momento esa idea había cruzado por su cabeza -y así como veo la situación con las mujeres que conozco todas están en ese problema , no quiero que mis hijos tengan una madrastras, quiero a una mujer que los ame como una verdadera madre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les parece la historia? Acepto todas las recomendaciones, en el siguiente capítulo perspectiva de Candy

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Stormaw, Locadeamor, Sheryl Clyne, Lisbeth Haruka, TamyWhiteRose, Yagui, Feliz64, HaniR, Mary silenciosa, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	6. Chapter 6 Un cambio drástico

Un cambio drástico

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Candy no tenía a su hijo consigo, ella no era la misma chica alegre y feliz que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, por fin había llegado algo a su vida que hizo que se quebrara

Durante el primer año Candy no salió de Lakewood , solo fue a la boda de Archí y Albert quienes se casaron el mismo día con sus respectivas esposas, también ese año junto al Albert inicio la búsqueda de su hijo, sabía que era imposible que lo encontrara, pero no le importaría pasar su vida buscándolo

En el segundo año Albert, Archí, Anni y Mary respectivamente comenzaron su vida como pareja, luego de unos meses llego la heredera de las familia Andrew la pequeña Tamara, hija de Albert y Mary y quien era la adoración de casi toda la familia excepto Candy ya que no había tenido el valor de conocerla, ya que cualquier pequeño que veía pensaba en su hijo, ella sabía que era una decisión egoísta con respecto a Albert, pero era consciente de que no podría controlarse, por eso prefirió alejarse de la familia y solo tener contacto con quien siempre a había apoyado Albert

El tercer año fue muy difícil para Candy ya que comenzaba a sentir que su búsqueda no tenía solución, los detectives que había contratado Albert hasta el momento no tenían pista alguna y eso comenzaba a desesperarla, Anni y Archí tenia a un pequeño de nombre Santiago y Albert junto con Mary iban a tener otro pequeño, mientras que la rubia seguía alejada de la familia, Archí la comprendía al igual que Mary quien solo una ocasión la vio pero sentía empatía por ella, además sabía que pelear con Candy por el afecto de Albert era una causa perdida y prefería no tener problemas, además que entendía y amaba a su esposo por sobretodo, pero Anni no lo vio así, ella estaba muy enojada con la que alguna vez vio como hermana, por no apoyarla

Para el cuarto año, Candy decidió que no podía pasar su vida sin hacer nada, ya que cuando encontrara a su hijo quería que él o ella se sintieran orgulloso de su madre, por eso regreso a vivir al departamento que alguna vez compartió con Albert en Chicago, con una carta de él, ella entro a trabajar en el hospital central y aunque le dieron el área de pediatría trataba de no llegar a su casa llorando, pues se imaginaba que uno de los niños enfermos era su hijo o hija , Albert y Mary ya tenían otra pequeña de nombre Rose y la búsqueda de los detectives seguía sin éxito y ella aún estaba alejada de la familia, solo en ocasiones veía a Archí y la tía abuela quien había estado enferma últimamente

Señor Andrew, lo buscan – dijo la secretaria entrando al despacho de su jefe

¿Quién Clara? – dijo Albert firmando unos últimos documento

La señorita Candy – dijo la secretaria

Por favor que pase y puedes traernos café, por favor- dijo Albert dejando lo que estaba haciendo

Luego de unos minutos entro Candy, vestida de enfermera, ojerosa y muy baja de peso, al verla Albert se alarmo

Pequeña ¿estás bien? – dijo Albert levantándose para ir con ella

Este…nunca voy a estar bien- dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados

Ante este comentario Albert guardo silencio y con cuidado la dirigió hacia uno de los sillones enfrente de su escritorio y él se sentó en el otro

¿Cómo están las niñas?- dijo Candy quien se sentía culpable de abandonar a su amigo y no estar con el cuándo la necesitaba

Bien, enormes, por cierto les gustó mucho la muñeca que les enviaste- dijo Albert hablando con orgullo de sus hijas

Me alegro ¿la tía abuela cómo sigue? – dijo Candy quien a pesar de todo le tenía aprecio

Pues… el medico ya nos dijo que es cuestión de días- dijo Albert cabizbajo, pues sin importar todo lo que le había hecho, no podía negar que la amaba

Lo siento mucho Albert, yo hice todo lo que pude- dijo Candy sin poder contener una lagrima

Lo es pequeña, también soy consciente de que ya es alguien mayor- dijo Albert quien trataba de verlo de ese modo

¿Hoy viene Archí? – dijo Candy apenada pues sabía que su conducta con su paladín era muy egoísta

Hoy no y por una buena temporada no va venir- dijo Albert quien estaba informado de todo

Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?- dijo Candy quien sabía que Anni estaba muy molesta con ella

Es que Archí va a dirigir las empresas Andrew en NY y también porque están esperando un hijo, se fue hace una semana- dijo Albert sabiendo que esta información incomodaba a Candy

Me da gusto por ellos- dijo Candy cabizbaja –y ¿hay información?

Aun no pequeña, ya contrate a otro investigador que trabajara por aparte, quiero ver quien da resultados más rápido- dijo Albert quien tenía una pista, pero no quería dar falsa esperanzas a Candy hasta que lo haya comprobado

¿Crees que servirá? – dijo Candy quien ya llegaba al grado de escepticismo

Estoy seguro que sí, ten paciencia pequeña, sé que son muchos años, pero tienes que tener fe y esperanza, vamos a encontrar a su tu hijo o hija- dijo Albert colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

Ya no se Albert, estoy desesperada- dijo Candy quebrándose con su amigo- sé que cometí un error por estar con alguien casado, pero esto ya es demasiado

Ven pequeña- dijo Albert acercándose, dejando que ella se refugiara en su pecho, dejándola llorar y sacar todo lo que sentía

Por otra parte en NY Alex llegaba a su casa, pues había pedido permiso en el trabajo para salir temprano, ya su padre estaba alistándose

Alex ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo su padre sorprendido de verlo

Pedí permiso para acompañarte por los niños, no sabes cómo se me partió el corazón cuando en la mañana Ana lloraba, estuve a nada de regresarme con ella, pero sabía que era injusto para Matt- dijo Alex acercándose a su padre

Alex, Alex, Alex vaya que esos niños no pudieron tener mejor padre, solo espero que no te tomen la medida sobre todo Ana, es mi adoración, pero es una pequeña muy lista y puede ser tu perdición- dijo Vincent siendo sincero con su hijo

Lo se papa, pero es que son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, los amo y sabes que tanto con Ana y Matt no tengo el valor de negarles nada- dijo Alex quien no se arrepentía de haberlos adoptado

Tienes razón, también son lo segundo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, lo primero fuiste tú y ya vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Vincent tomando su sombrero

Gracias papa – dijo Alex conmovido

Al cabo de unos minutos Alex y su padre se encontraban afuera del colegio esperando a los niños, cuando por fin salieron, Alex se hinco abriendo los brazos para recibirlos, Matt y Ana al ver a su padre corrieron hacia el abrazándose a su cuello

Viniste papa – dijo Matt emocionado sin soltar a su padre

En ese momento Alex se levantó cargando a los dos niños, a cada uno en un brazo

Si mis amores- dijo Alex dando un mes en la mejilla de cada uno - ¿te gusto Ana?  
si papi, jugué con muchos niños- dijo Ana feliz

Y para el abuelo no hay abrazado- dijo Vincent fingiendo celos

Si Abu- dijeron los dos niños al unísono

Por la tarde los 4 comieron juntos, los niños contaron como les había ido y que tenían una maestra muy linda y que había muchos niños, sobre todo otros dos quienes era hermanos de la misma edad, igual que ellos

Al cabo de dos horas Alex tuvo que regresar al hospital, pues aún le faltaba cumplir unas horas, prometió llegar para llevar a los niños a la escuela al día siguiente

Al llegar al hospital Alex se encontró con una emergencia un niño de nombre Santiago quien había estado vomitando y tenía fiebre, al entrar al consultorio se encontró con los padres de los niños

Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Alexander Brower de primer paso, yo revisare al pequeño y dependiendo que presente, lo canalice a un especialista

Gracias Dr. Brower, por favor vea a mi pequeño- dijo la madre del niño muy angustiada

Amor tranquilízate, esto no te hace bien, Santiago va a estar bien- dijo el padre cargando al pequeño

Podría recostarlo aquí- dijo Alex quien iba a comenzar a examinar al niño- ¿Qué síntomas tenia?

Estuvo vomitando por la mañana y por la mañana tenía fiebre- dijo la madre quien estaba al borde del llanto

En ese instante Alex comenzó la revisión del pequeño, quien estuvo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy interesante ver como el tenía un gran manejo de los niños y ver la ternura y calidez con la que los trataba

¿Qué sucede con mi hijo? – dijo el padre al ver que el galeno había terminado y comenzaba a escribir algo en una hoja

Señores…- dijo Alex revisando el expediente- Cornwell, al parecer su pequeño tiene una grave infección estomacal, por esa razón me gustaría que pasara la noche aquí para tenerlo bajo observación y realizarle más estudios

Pero va a estar bien- dijo la madre sin poder contener la lagrimas

Tranquila Anni nuestro hijo va a estar bien ¿verdad?- dijo el padre tratando de convencerse así mismo

Así es, es común que cuando los niños comienzan a gatear todo lo que encuentran se lo meten a la boca, lo bueno es que lo trajeron a tiempo-dijo Alex tratando de tranquilizarlos, aunque para ser sinceros el mismo había entrado en pánico con sus hijos, al ser padre primerizo- voy a tramitar la cama donde estará Santiago, ahora vuelvo

Se ve que es muy profesional- dijo Anni ya un poco más calmada, pero no recibió respuesta de su esposo - ¿amor? ¿Archí? ¿En qué piensas?

Lo siento cariño, es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que el Dr. Brower es muy parecido a….- dijo Archí pensando que era imposible, pues su primo estaba muerto desde hace 11 años

¿Parecido a quién? – dijo Anni sin entender

A Anthony, pero es imposible el está muerto- dijo Archí tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza

Yo no lo conocí, por lo cual no te puedo decir si se parece o no, pero me agrado la forma en que trato a Santi- dijo Anni quien tenía a su pequeño en brazos

Pero es que tiene el mismo apellido-dijo Archí quien seguía pensando

Señores, ya está lista la habitación que ocupara el pequeño, acompáñenme- dijo Alex entrando nuevamente al consultorio

Luego de dejar indicaciones para la familia Cornwell, Alex fue a seguí con su rutina de trabajo, atendió a otros dos pacientes y cuando por fin pudo ir a su consultorio no dejaba de pensar en el rostro de Archivald Cornwell, por alguna razón le parecía muy conocido, pero no recordaba de donde

Al día siguiente fue dado de alta el pequeño Santiago, Alex dio unas ultimas indicaciones y la Familia Cornwell quedo muy encantada con la atención que el médico le había brindado a su pequeño

Luego de una semana Archí recibió la carta que tanto temía que llegara, pues eso significaba el final de una etapa de su vida

¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Anni quien había terminado de alimentar a Santiago quien ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado

La tía abuela ha muerto- dijo Archí quien intentaba no quebrarse, pero no resistió mucho

Ante esas palabras Anni se quedó muy sorprendida, pues fue algo que jamás imagino, por lo que lo único que pudo decir fue- lo siento mucho amor ¿dónde va a ser el funeral?

En Lakewood, voy a arreglar todo, nos vamos hoy en la tarde- dijo Archí quien trataba de ser fuerte, pero necesitaba estar solo

Está bien, voy a poner una maleta para Matt- dijo Anni quien era consciente de que la visita a Lakewood seria de días, ya que ahora también faltaba la lectura del testamento lo que no sería al instante

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert hablaba con Mary tratando de poner todo en orden

¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar amor? – dijo Mary quien veía como su esposo buscaba documentos

Si amor, ¿tienes la dirección de los Leagan en florida? Yo ya le avise a Archí llega hoy por la tarde – dijo Albert quien estaba deshecho por dentro pero sabía que su deber era hacerse cargo

Si, ahora mismo les mando una misiva y ¿Candy va a preparar el traslado desde el hospital? – dijo Mary quien quería estar informada de todo

Así es, mañana será el funeral en Lakewood, será enterrada a lado de mi hermana y donde están mis sobrinos- dijo Albert quien conocía la última voluntad de la tía abuela

¿Entonces partimos hoy? – dijo Mary quien ya comenzaba a armar su plan de viaje

Yo me voy adelantar para ir al hospital y viajar con la tía abuela a Lakewood, te puedes ir con Candy y George- dijo Albert quien quería hacer eso solo

Claro, pero ¿crees que Candy quiera venir? ¿Yo lo digo por las niñas? – dijo Mary expresando un poco su incomodidad, ya que le parecía injusto que la rubia no conociera a las hijas de Albert

No lo sé, espero que así sea, además al parecer en el testamento la tía abuela quería que ella estuviera- dijo Albert quien ya había sido informado por George de algunos datos del testamento

Al día siguiente Alex se encontraba a punto de salir de su consultorio para irse a casa, cuando de repente entro en director del hospital

Dr. Brower quería hablar con usted ¿tiene un minuto? – dijo el director

Por supuesto- dijo Alex sentándose en su lugar

Lo que voy a decir es rápido, como usted sabe este hospital tiene conexión con muchos hospitales alrededor del mundo, y siempre estamos en búsqueda de nuevas técnicas y procedimientos para tratar a nuestros pacientes, es por eso que cuando supe de una nueva técnica para tratar niños con leucemia, mi primer candidato es usted, pero para eso tendría que trasladarse a Londres durante dos años y por supuesto que cuando regresara tendría un puesto en este hospital o en cualquiera que pertenezca a esta asociación de hospitales, quise hablarlo así se forma informal, ya que solo tengo una oportunidad para dar un candidato y necesito que usted me confirme- dijo el director tratando de ser claro y conciso

Ante la propuesta del director Alex se quedó sin palabras, ya que era una gran oportunidad, de esas que no se dan a menudo, pero sabía que antes que todo estaba su familia- solo tengo una pregunta

¿Cuál es? – dijo el director quien sabía que Alex era la mejor opción para poner en alto el nombre del hospital

¿Podría viajar con mi padre y mis hijos? – dijo Alex yendo directo al grano

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento no publicar tan seguido, pero ya estoy en la última parte de la tesis y espero terminar antes de junio, por eso no tengo mucho tiempo, pero siempre termino todas mis historias y tratare de no dejarlas mucho tiempo

Ahora les adelanto que viene la lectura del testamento ¿Qué dirá la tía abuela? La persona que me diga que dice le dedicare el siguiente capitulo

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Sakura-chan, Luz, Shaoran-li , Angye, Cagalli Yula, Stormaw , HaniR, Mary silenciosa, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes son mi motor para seguir


	7. Chapter 7 El testamento

Capítulo dedicado a : Lizbeth Haruka , Luz

El testamento

Durante unos segundos el Director del hospital se quedó en silencio y no fue porque la petición del médico estuviera fuera de ligar, sino porque era sorprendente que alguien tan joven tuviera hijos, además de que no había mencionado a una esposa

¿Su esposa también viajara?- dijo el director quien quería ver cuales iban a ser los gastos

Disculpe, es que yo no tengo esposa, soy padre soltero y mis pequeños tienen 4 años- dijo Alex quien pensó que lo mejor era aclarar la situación

Lo siento, es …que –dijo el director ya que no sabía cómo excusarse pero fue interrumpido por Alex

No se preocupe, solo dígame si puedo viajar con mi padre he hijos- dijo Alex quien quería dejar todo claro

Por supuesto, el hospital desea que usted no tenga ningún inconveniente para poder hacer la estancia en Londres- dijo el director sabiendo que el médico que tenía enfrente tenía un muy buen futuro

De ser así, no tengo ningún problema ¿Cuándo tendría que viajar?- dijo Alex ya pensando que llegando hablaría con su padre

El miércoles, en Londres ya está programada su llegada y la casa donde se hospedaran y el servicio para atenderlos – dijo el director quien estaba al tanto de todo – solo faltaba programar el número de personas que viajarían

Entonces en dos días tengo que viajar, es muy precipitado, pero no tengo problema- dijo Alex un poco sorprendido

Gracias Dr. Brower es una excelente oportunidad- dijo el director complacido ya que todo salió como lo pensó – ahora me retiro para comenzar con los tramites

Cuando Alex se quedó solo, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, la oportunidad que tenía en frete era muy buena y normalmente so pasaba cuando ya eras alguien reconocido, pero se sentía satisfecho, luego de pensar un poco en lo iba a hacer vio su reloj que marcaba que le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la escuela de sus hijos, por lo que tomo su saco y salió corriendo

En cuento Ana t Matt vieron a su padre corrieron a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos en las mejillas, estaban emocionados pues cada vez les gustaba más la escuela, durante todo el camino iban hablando de lo que hicieron y aprendieron

Al llegar a su casa, Alex pidió a la nana de los niños que los cuidara y entretuviera unos minutos, mientras él hablaba con su padre, después él se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraba Vincent, le conto lo sucedió y espero respuesta por parte de el

No tengo nada más que decirte que felicidades hijo, esto solo es fruto de tu esfuerzo y perseverancia y así como te dije cuando dudabas de adoptar a mis nietos, para mí la única función que tengo en la vida es apoyarte y si tenemos que mudarnos a Londres, aprenderé a tomar té, sé que es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar y los niños lo comprenderán – dijo Vincent orgulloso de su hijo

Gracias papa, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo Alex sintiendo el apoyo y cariño

Al cabo de unos días Alex junto con su familia ya se encontraban en el barco que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, el cargaba a Ana mientas que su padre a Matt

Papi – dijo Ana llamando la atención de su padre

¿Qué pasa corazón?- dijo Alex viendo a la niña a los ojos

Y en nuestra nueva casa, voy a ir a la escuela- dijo la niña quien había pensado en eso todo el camino

Si mi amor, tú y Matt irán al colegio – dijo Alex finalizando con un beso en la mejilla

¿Y voy a tener amigos?- dijo Ana quien con los pocos días que fue a la escuela en América había hecho varios amigos

Claro princesa y tu hermano también, te prometo que nuestro nuevo hogar les va a gustar mucho- dijo Alex animándola

Si papa, lo prometes- dijo la niña quien no estaba segura

Lo prometo y si no es así nos regresamos y vuelves a tu escuela- dijo Alex quien sabía como tratar con sus pequeños

Pero mientras esto sucedida en NY en Lakewood la familia Andrew se encontraba reunido para la lectura del testamento de la tía abuela.

Durante el funeral, Candy permaneció apartada de casi todos, solo habla con Albert y en ocasiones con Archí, las niñas de Albert junto con Santiago se habían quedado al cuidado de Dorothy

Mary solo saludo a la rubia por cortesía, pues no tenían mucha comunicación y Anni no le dirigió la palabra a su amiga, ya que Candy tampoco dio pauta para la conversación, solo Albert le mostro a su hijas y Archí a su pequeño

Pero ahora en el funeral se encontraban ellos más la familia Leagan quien había viajado desde florida para la lectura del testamento, Elisa llego junto con su futuro esposo quien era un rico multimillonario, Niel seguía solo pues aunque no lo aceptaba seguía enamorado de Candy y los padres de ambos

Ya todos se encontraban presentes cuando el notario comenzó la lectura, el testamento era corto y muy conciso

La tía abuela dividió su fortuna en cinco partes, la primera era para Albert y su familia, con la cual esperaba preservar el nombre de los Andrew, la segunda seria dividida entre Archí, Candy, Eliza y Niel, la tercer parte se dividiría entre Tamara, Rose y Santiago, la cuarta seria donada al hogar de Pony en retribución de los malos tratos hacia Candy

¿Está seguro que esos son los deseos de la tía abuela?- dijo Eliza furiosa, interrumpiendo al notario

Así es señorita, está firmada por ella- dijo el notario sin perder la compostura

La verdad es que no creo, además nos está dejando muy poco – dijo Eliza quien desde hace algunos años no se callaba lo que pensaba

Ya Eliza deja de pelear, si quieres te doy mi parte, créeme que no voy a pelear por dinero- dijo Archí quien ya estaba fastidiado

Claro, como tú te casaste con una Britter, aunque no de cuna- dijo Eliza en burla

Por favor Eliza compórtate- dijo el padre de ella, el único miembro de los Leagan con sentido común

Has caso a tu padre y todos vamos a respetar la última voluntad de la tía abuela y si es esa, no tenemos nada que objetar- dijo Albert tomando el control- por favor señor continúe

Y para la quita parte la señora Elroy me pidió que antes de decir para que fuera utilizado su dinero, les leyera esta carta

En ese momento el notario saco un sobre y comenzó a leerlo

 _Familia_

 _No puedo decir mucho acerca de mis motivos, ya que si lo hago involucraría a más personas en mi testimonio y no quiero perjudicar a nadie, por eso solo diré que en su momento pensé que era lo mejor y cuando vi las consecuencias de mis actos, viví con arrepentimiento el resto de mis días, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y es por ese motivo que me callé todos estos años, por eso ahora quiero pedirles perdón, Albert te quite a la única conexión que pudieses haber tenido con tu hermana, Archí te quite a un hermano y Candy a ti no tengo palabras para expresarte lo arrepentida que estoy lo avergonzada que me siento, sé que tienes un buen corazón y espero algún día me perdones por egoísmo te quite a la persona que hubiera luchado por ti ante todo y ante todos, tal vez tu vida hubiera sido muy diferente, tal vez hubieras sigo feliz, no haber pasado lo que pasaste en el San Pablo, tal vez ahora tendría a tu hijo contigo, tal vez hubiera sido muy diferente, perdón_

 _Ahora no puedo dar más información, pero la quita parte de mi fortuna será para continuar con la búsqueda de Anthony, el está vivo, perdónenme familia, no quiero llevarme esa culpa a la tumba, lo siento_

Ese es el último designio de la señora Elroy – dijo el notario

Ante esta confesión todos los presentes estaban atónitos, pues jamás se imaginaron que la tía abuela guardara un secreto tan horrible y destructivo

Archí se abrazó fuerte a Anni, pues aunque ella no conoció al rubio sabía lo importante que era para su esposo, pues siempre sintió al rubio como un hermano

Eliza tomo fuerte la mano de su hermano, ya que estaba presente su prometido y sabía que debía comportar, pero Anthony había sido su único amor verdadero

Albert trato de mantenerse tranquilo, pero esa noticia era demasiado, ya que muchos años se culpó por haberle fallado a su hermana no haber protegido al rubio

Y Candy por unos minutos se despegó de la realidad, pues el dolor por haber pedido a su hijo la cegaba, sin embargo el saber que tantos años le habían mentido sobre Anthony, aquel chico que nunca le fallo, aquel que siempre estaría para ella y el había sido abruptamente separado de ella, le parecía una crueldad

¿La tía abuela no dio otra instrucción? – dijo Archí desesperado

Lo siento señor, es todo- dijo el notario al ver lo que la carta había provocado en todos

Tenemos que encontrarlo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Candy antes de desmayarse, siento sostenida por Albert antes de caer

Habían pasado dos días desde la lectura del testamento, cuando Candy despertó en su antigua habitación en la mansión Lakewood

¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Mary quien estaba acompañando a la rubia

Este…mejor, lo siento no quise importunar- dijo Candy recordando lo sucedido

No tienes por qué disculparte, Albert me conto tu relación con Anthony y creo que es horrible lo que les hicieron a ti a Albert y a Archí principalmente- dijo Mary quien era una mujer muy abierta y expresaba lo que sentía

En ese momento Candy bajo la mirada y tratando de no llorar dijo – así es ¿Albert y Archí?

Ellos están desayunado abajo y ya están organizando la búsqueda, créeme que así como a ti te afecto ellos están igual de mal, Albert no ha podido dormir desde que se enteró – dijo Mary preocupada por su esposo

¿Los Leagan?- dijo Candy quien no quería que ellos estuvieran implicados en la búsqueda, algo en su interior le decía que ellos tenía que ver con la desaparición de su hijo

Ellos se fueron ayer, al parecer Sara se tenía que ir por un compromiso, solo vieron lo del pago de la herencia y se fueron- dijo Mary para quien tampoco era muy grato tener que tratar con los Legan – quieres que le diga a Albert que venga

Si por favor- dijo Candy quien en ocasiones se preguntaba como Mary podía ser tan comprensiva con ella y no sentir celos de que Albert aún era muy unido a ella

Está bien, ahora vuelo, sirve que voy a ver cómo están mis pequeña- dijo Mary levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert entro en la habitación de la rubia y al verlo Candy se bajó de la cama y corrió abrazarlo

Es muy injusto – dijo Candy llorando

Lo es pequeña, Archí tiene el mismo sentimiento y yo me siento impotente – dijo Albert abriendo el corazón

¿Por qué tenía que ocultar eso? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde está? ¿Porque no ha vuelto el con la familia?- dijo Candy quien ya tenía todas esas dudas en la cabeza

Mira Candy, yo me hago las mismas preguntas, pero hay que pensar positivo, ahora sabemos la verdad y lo tenemos que encontrar- dijo Albert quien trataba siempre de focalizarse en lo más importante

Eso espero, no como mi pequeño- dijo Candy volviendo a llorar

Los vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo Candy y créeme que sabremos la verdad y los culpables pagaran- dijo Albert quien ya tenía ese sentimiento

Quiero creer que así será- dijo Candy quien no se quería dar por vencida

2 años después en Londres

Dr. Brower llamaron de la escuela de sus hijos- dijo una de las enfermeras que trabajaba junto a Alex

¿Dijeron que querían?- dijo Alex quien acababa de salir de cirugía

Al parecer su hijo Matt se peleó con otro compañero- dijo la enfermera quien había recibido la llamada

¿Matt?- dijo Alex un poco sorprendido pues su hijo era muy tranquilo

Es que no dieron más información – dijo la enfermera

Está bien voy para haya- dijo Alex quitándose la bata

Otra vez vas a salir – dijo otra de las médicos que se encontraban con Alex

Si, llamaron de la escuela de mis hijos y tengo que ir – dijo Alex quien ya había comenzado a guardar sus cosas

Pero prometiste comer conmigo- dijo la médico cruzando los brazos

Lo sé, lo siento, pero sabes que mis hijos son primero – dijo Alex quien siempre dejaba eso claro

Pero yo soy tu novia y también necesito tiempo – dijo ella molesta

Kate, compartimos mucho tiempo aquí en el hospital – dijo Alex caminando hacia la puerta

No es suficiente, tus hijos tienen más tiempo que yo – dijo ella furiosa

Son mis hijos- dijo Alex quien no necesitaba otra justificación

¿Al menos ya les dijiste de no nuestro?- dijo Kate quien sabía que Alex era un muy buen partido

Aun no, quiero tratarlo con tiempo – dijo Alex acercándose a ella para darle un beso – nos vemos mañana y prometo comer contigo

Espero no me canceles – dijo ella provocando que el beso se hiciera mas apasionado, pues no quería dejar que se fuera el

Nos vemos- dijo Alex separándose y saliendo rápido del consultorio

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy sacando los últimos experimentos de mi tesis y eso me absorbe tiempo y acabo de adoptar un cachorrito y el me quita también tiempo y energía, pero prometo publicar tan pronto como pueda, les pido me tengan paciencia

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Lyn Minmei , Kikyo Sachi-sama, Luna Maria Asuka , Mizusu Annie (thanks, I regret to say you that Terry appear very soon , but anthony and Candy will be together) Saori Atena, Meer Campbell , Angye, Asuna de Kirito, Shaoran-li, Cagalli Yula, Sheryl Clyne, Sakura-chan, YAGUI, Mitsuki Leafa, Miriam811, ELVIRA H.C, Mary silenciosa, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8 El colegio

El colegio

Al cabo de media hora Alex ya se encontraba frente a la directora del colegio donde sus hijos asistían. El estaba muy preocupado ya que todo lo que concernía a sus pequeños lo alarmaba y ponía en alerta, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo decían que él era muy sobreprotector, pero a Alex eso no le importaba

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Matt? ¿Por qué fui mandado a llamar? – dijo Alex que trataba de mostrarse calmado, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso

Es una situación un poco delicada y es que Matt agredió a uno de sus compañeros, pero le pido que no regañe a su hijo- dijo la directora que ya estaba informada de todo

Nunca he regañado a uno de mis hijos, aunque he de confesar que me toma por sorpresa lo que usted me dice, ya que Matt es un niño demasiado tranquilo y estudioso- dijo Alex hablando con la verdad, pues su hijo era la tranquilidad hecha persona

Lo sabemos e igual que usted, la maestra de el como yo estamos extrañadas y queremos conversar con usted de la situación – dijo la directora de forma seria

Me parece perfecto, pero no creo que mi hijo haya reaccionado de la nada, el otro niño a quien le pego también tuvo que ver ¿citó a los padres? – dijo Alex quien no podía evitar defender a su hijo

Por supuesto, la maestra de los niños está conversando con ellos – dijo la directora quien quiso ser ella la que hablara con el padre de Matt

¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Alex sintiéndose un poco molesto y preocupado

Lo que sucedió es que en el salón donde va Anastasia hay otra niña de nombre Julieta ya cual tiene un hermano gemelo, igual que Ana, de nombre Tobías quien es compañero de Matt. Bueno, lo que paso fue que la maestra pidió a las niñas dibujar a la familia, su hija hizo un dibujo donde estaba usted su padre y su hermano, la maestra no hico ningún comentario de porque no estaba la mama y es que hemos tenido casos donde la mama muere por eso no hizo comentario alguno, pero Julieta al ver el dibujo de su compañera comenzó a burlarse de ella porque no tenía mama, hecho que hizo que Anastasia saliera llorando el receso donde todos los niños juegan juntos, Matt al verla y preguntarle que había pasado, fue a reclamarle a Julieta quien estaba con su hermano Tobías, el cual defendió a su hermana y provoco que Matt le diera un puñetazo- dijo la directora tratando de ser clara

Esta información desconcertó a Alex y lo preocupo, debido a que los niños no tenían claro por qué no tenían mama, pero también se molestó en que otro niño hiciera llorar a su hija y ahora quería más a su pequeño por defender a su hermana, por lo cual quiso aclarar la situación con la directora – mis hijos no tienen madre porque yo los adopte, esa es la razón de porque su dibujo fue así

Ya veo, no habíamos tenido hijos adoptados en este colegio, pero trataremos de manejar la situación con discreción- dijo la directora para quien era nuevo ese hecho

Yo hablare con ellos y aunque la acción de Matt estuvo mal, no puedo juzgarla y quisiera hablar con los padres de los otros niños – dijo Alex ya que estaba molesto y quería dejar algunas cosas claras

Me imagine que eso diría, por lo que veo ellos aún no terminan de conversar con la maestra, esperemos unos minutos- dijo la directora tratando de ser cortes

Está bien, por cierto ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – dijo Alex ya que sabía que Ana tendría los ojitos rojos de llorar, ya que como su tono de piel era muy pálido se notaría mucho y Matt estaría preocupado de la reacción de el

Se encuentran con nuestra psicóloga jugando – dijo la directora ya que no quiso que los niños volvieran a clase

¿Y los otros niños? – dijo Alex quien esperaba no estuvieran juntos

En la enfermería, ya que Tobías tenía el labio abierto y Julieta no quiso despegarse de el – dijo la directora para quien era un situación que debía tratar con delicadeza, ya que por un lado debía hacer lo correcto con el señor Brower, pues era uno de los médicos más reconocidos del país y el que sus hijos fueran en su colegio le daba prestigio y por otro lado los padres de los otros niños eran duques y benefactores del colegio

Luego de unos minutos entro la maestra de los niños, con los padres de Julieta y Tobías

¿Doctor Brower?- dijo la madre de los niños reconociendo al médico que salvo a su pequeña

Señores Grandchester – dijo Alex recordando uno de sus primeros casos

Así es y quiero pedir una disculpa en nombre de mi hija, es una niña- dijo Terry un poco apenado y es que era consciente de que sus hijos podían ser fastidiosos, mal educados e insoportables ya que tanto el cómo Susana preferían consentirlos y no ponerle reglas con tal de que los niños no se percataran que su relación estaba muy mal, al grado de pelear constantemente, ya que el prefería estar trabajando que en casa, su vida era miserable

No hay porque, son niños y no piensan lo que a veces dicen, solo pido que hablen con ellos y les enseñen que hay diferentes tipos de familias y como padres que somos, saben que no soportamos que alguien o algo haga llorara a nuestros hijos, yo les pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de Matt y su es necesario algún tratamiento médico, corre por mi cuenta – dijo Alex dejando claro su posición

Eso no es necesario, el golpe de Tobías ya está curado y esperemos podamos llevar una mejor relación en el futuro, nosotros hablaremos con nuestros hijos- dijo Terry de forma determinada

De ser así, no me queda más que despedirme y cualquier cosa que necesiten me pueden encontrar en el hospital central- dijo Alex estrechando la mano de ambos padre -¿puedo ir por mis hijos?

Claro, vaya con la maestra Mónica para que lo lleve al salón donde están- dijo la directora satisfecha de que todo se había arreglado y sin problema

¿Nosotros también podemos pasar por nuestros hijos?- dijo Susana quien también era consciente de que su hijos eran algo especiales, pero ese era el mejor colegio de Londres y los hijos del duque merecían solo lo mejor

Por supuesto, acompáñenme- dijo la directora comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Por otra parte Alex llegaba al salón donde estaban sus pequeños con la psicóloga del colegio, cuando Ana vio que su padre entraba corrió a abrazarlo, mientras que Matt permaneció en una esquina

Papi, papi – dijo Ana quien tenía los ojos rojos tal cual lo imagino Alex sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba

Mi amor, ya estoy aquí tranquila- dijo Alex abrazando fuertemente, dejando que la niña se escondiera en su cuello, pero no aso desapercibida la conducta de su hijo-campeón ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?

¿No estás enojado? – dijo Matt quien sentía que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal y por eso habían mandado a llamar a su padre y aunque la psicóloga le aseguro que todo estaba bien, él se sentía avergonzado

Claro que no campeón, ven y dame un fuerte abrazo- dijo Alex entendiendo el brazo que tenía libre

Al escuchar esas palabras Matt se tranquilizó y sintiéndose seguro se a abrazar a su papa quien sostenía con brazo a su hermana

Pa, ya no soy un niño bueno- dijo Matt externalizando lo que sentía

No digas eso, para mi tu eres el mejor niño y estoy orgulloso de que hayas defendido a tu hermana, aunque no fue de la forma correcta, pero eso lo vamos a ver en la casa- dijo Alex sin soltar a su pequeño

Señor Brower, me presento soy Clarisa, la psicóloga del colegio, ya habla con los niños trate de tranquilizarlos, pero creo que si es necesaria una plática con usted, para que sepan que no deben permitir que lo que digan terceros les dañen, son niños, pero ellos entienden, cualquier cosa que necesite se puede acercar conmigo- dijo la psicóloga quien amaba su trabajo y ayudar a los niños

Gracias por el apoyo, hoy mismo hablare con ellos – dijo Alex con una sonrisa sincera

Pero cuando iban saliendo del colegio se encontraron son la familia Grandchester, Terry llevaba de la mano a los dos niños, mientras que Susana caminaba con ayuda de dos muletas. Julieta al ver a Ana en los brazos de sus padre, pues no se quiso bajar como Matt quien iba de la mano de Alex, le enseño la lengua provocando de Ana comenzara a llorar, que Alex se enojara y Terry regañara a la niña

Creo que lo mejor es irnos- dijo Alex tratando de contener su coraje, pues nadie tenía derecho a hacer llorar a su pequeña

Lo siento mucho- dijo Susana apenada – Julieta eso no se hace, cuando lleguemos a la casa vamos a hablar

En cuanto el automóvil donde iba Alex junto con sus hijos arranco, Terry volteo muy molesto y viendo a los niños dijo – durante una semana van a estar castigados y eso hasta que aprendan a portarse bien

Pero papa, esa niña no tiene mama- dijo Julieta justificándose

¿yo? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso Julieta?- dijo Terry quien no podía creer la actitud de su hija, ya que el hacia lo que podía para que fueran niños buenos

Que yo si tengo papa y mama – dijo Julieta como si eso explicara la situación

¿eso te da derecho a hacerla llorar? – dijo Terry quien no podía creer lo que su hija le decía, ese tipo de comentarios hacia que el recordara a Eliza Leagan

Si – dijo la niña con seguridad y altanería

Terry por favor déjala es una niña- dijo Susana defendiendo a su hija y mirando con reproche a su esposo

Ante las palabras de Susana, Terry la miro con coraje y no midiendo sus palabras dijo – ya vez, es por ti que tenemos unos hijos más educados y altaneros que creen que todo lo merecen

No le grites a mama – dijo Tobías quien siempre se sentía mal de que sus padres discutieran por todo

Tienes razón hijo, pero a partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar, estuvo quien que defendieras a tu hermana, pero tienes que aprender a discriminar cuando algo este bien o no- dijo Terry tratando de calmarse y no hacer una escena por sus hijo

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres, Alex llegaba a su casa junto con sus hijos para comer con su padre- al entrar se encontró con el ama de llaves quien le dijo que su padre estaba con una persona que llego a buscarlo

Clara, puedes llevar a los niños a que se laven las manos y se cambien el uniforme – dijo Alex quien sabía que cuando su padre se metía a su estudio con una visita era porque algo estaba pasando y no quería que los niños se enteraran

Por supuesto señor- dijo Clara quien quería mucho a los niños – vamos Ana, Matt ¿porque tienes los ojitos rojos princesa?

Cuéntale a clara que paso, ahora voy – dijo Alex dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa que estaba a la entrada y caminando hacia el estudio

¿puedo pasar? – dijo Alex tocando la puerta del estudio

Claro hijo entra- dijo Vincent desde dentro

Alex no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su padre estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio con Kate frente a él tomando un café

Amor, como no pudimos salir a comer por que fuiste a la escuela de los niños, me invite para venir y comer contigo- dijo Kate de forma empalagosa, dejando sorprendido a Vincent y sin palabras a Alex,

¿así que te mandaron a llamar de la escuela de los pequeños? – dijo Vincent quien ya había estado conversando un poco con Kate y no lo estaba gustando para ser pareja de su hijo, pero respetaría la decisión de Alex, pues sentía que el joven estaba solo y necesitaba compañía

Si papa, pero ya se arregló, bueno tengo que hablar con ellos después de comer- dijo Alex quien no quería dar más información frente a Kate

Les vas a hablar sobre nosotros- dijo Kate emocionada y con una sonrisa un poco malévola

No, es sobre otra cosa y por favor con ellos solo somos compañeros de trabajo, ahorita están sensibles y no quiero que estén tristes

Pero…-molesta pero fue interrumpida por Vincent

Bueno yo los dejo, voy a ver a mis pequeños y un placer señorita – dijo Vincent antes de retirarse

¿Qué Alex? ¿estas molesto? Créeme que mi intención es buena, quiero conocer a tus pequeños y que ellos me conozcan- dijo Kate tratando de sonar convincente- realmente me importas mucho

Está bien, pero promete que no le dirás que eres mi novia, solo somos compañeros de trabajo- dijo Alex quien no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pues Kate era realmente hermosa y la doctora más cotizada del hospital, el la admiraba por su belleza e inteligencia, pero sabía que no podía llegar y presentarla como su novia ante sus pequeños, sobre todo con Ana quien era muy posesiva con el

Solo esta vez, ya que realmente me gustaría empezar con el pie derecho con ellos, yo se lo importantes que son para ti- dijo Kate acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, quien desde que llego al hospital, supo que sería de ella-¿me das un beso antes?

En ese momento Alex tomo por la cintura a Kate y el beso, ella propicio a que el beso se hiciera más apasionado, ambos solo se soltaron cuando les falto el aire

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Quiero compartirles que estoy muy feliz porque ya termine los experimentos de mi tesis, sin embargo eso significa que entro a la parte más pesada, ya que espero finalizarla a principios de junio y empezar con todo el trámite que corresponde, por eso si me tardo un poco en publicar es por ese motivo, pero sean pacientes tratare de no tardarme mucho

Ahora ¿cómo ven la historia? ¿qué les gustaría que pasara o no? todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi

Finalmente quiero agradecer a: Yagui, Guest ( tal vez muy pronto), Luz, HaniR , arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw, adys, TamyWhiteRose ( ahora voy a leer tu capitulo) ,Flor, Anahi78, Becky 10000 , Saori Atena así como todas las que leen de forma anónima


	9. Chapter 9 Mi mama

MI mama

Al cabo de unos minutos Alex y Kate se encontraban en la puerta que daba hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba su padre con sus hijos, antes de entrar Alex detuvo a Kata

Por favor, recuerda solo somos amigos en frente de mis hijos, aun no es tiempo de decirles- dijo Alex viendo a los ojos a ella

No creo que después del beso en el estudio podamos decir que solo somos amigos, pero por esta vez lo tolerare- dijo Kate entre broma y enserio

Al entrar Ana corrió a los brazos de su padre, provocando que el la cargara, sin embargo Matt estaba a lado de su abuelo, era evidente que el niño se encontraba triste, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Alex

¿Tu quién eres?- dijo Ana viendo a los ojos a Kate con una mirada muy seria, distrayendo por un momento la atención de su padre hacia Matt

Hola yo soy Kate amiga de tu padre – dijo ella tratando demostrar empatía por la niña, aunque era claro que no la sentía, hecho que provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Vincent

¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo Ana quien seguía en los brazos de su padre, pero sin quedarse con la duda

Porque tu papi me invito a comer- dijo Kate un poco impresionada de la niña

Matt ¿Qué pasa? ven ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? – dijo Alex a quien le partía el corazón que uno de sus hijos no fuera feliz, dejando de lado un poco el cuestionario que Ana estaba haciendo a Kate

Si papi- dijo Matt yendo con su padre pero con la misma actitud

En ese momento Alex voleo hacia donde estaba Kate y sabiendo que era lo correcto le dijo – Kate perdóname, pero creo no es buen momento para que comamos, necesito hablar con mis hijos, ahora le digo al chofer que te lleve al hospital

Pero…Alex… te puedo esperar- dijo Kate haciendo hasta lo imposible para que su molestia no se notara – además tienes que regresar al hospital

No volveré esta tarde, después hablo con el director- dijo Alex quien ya había tomado una decisión

Pero...- dijo Kate quien ya no sabia que mas decir

¿No vas a regresar hoy papi?- dijo Ana emocionada dejando de ver a Kate

No corazón – dijo Alex con una sonrisa a la niña- Kate lo siento, nos vemos mañana

Está bien- dijo Kate molesta

En cuanto salió Kate, Alex volteo y le dijo a su padre –papa, te puedes quedar con Ana, ven Matt

Ana se quedó jugando con su abuelo, mientras que Matt salía del comedor con su hijo

¿Qué pasa campeón?- dijo Alex hincándose para quedar a la altura del niño

Nada papa- dijo Matt sin poder evitar mirar hacia otro lado

Matt entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, sé que estas triste ¿no me vas a decir?- dijo Alex sentándose en el suelo viendo a su hijo como se debatía entre hablar o no

Es que sé que estuvo mal pegarle a Tobías, pero no me gusto que su hermana estuviera haciendo llorar a Ana y…no se…hay algo que no sé si sea cierto- dijo Matt dudando de cómo hablarlo

¿Qué campeón? – dijo Alex infundiéndole confianza a su hijo

Es que Julieta dijo que si no teníamos mama es porque ella no nos había querido, que éramos niños malos, por eso solo tenemos papa – dijo Matt bajando la mirada

Cuando Alex escucho esas palabras sintió como su corazón se desquebrajaba y sin pensarlo abrazo fuertemente a su hijo-campeón creo que es hora de que hablemos, puedes ir con tu abuelo y hermana y decirles que vengan

Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban todos en el estudio, los niños sentados frente a Alex quien estaba de pie, a lado el abuelo

Hijos, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso hoy y no me refiero a la pelea, sino a que no quiero que nadie los lastime, créanme que para mí no hay nada peor que ver que ustedes sufren, los amo demasiado para permitirlo, por eso hoy les voy a explicar unas cosas que son importantes y quiero que quede claro que ustedes son mi vida y lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Alex tratando de hablar con las palabras adecuadas

Yo también los amo con mi vida y tampoco me gusta que sufran por comentarios de otros- dijo Vincent apoyando a su hijo

Mis amores, la razón de porque solo somos su abuelo y yo su familia, es porque yo no me he casado y fue solo decisión mía que ustedes fueran mis hijos, pero esto no los hace menos que nadie, ustedes valen lo mismo que si tuvieran mama y papa como sus compañeros, no es porque su mama no los haya querido, es porque solo tienen un papa que los ama – dijo Alex para quien era difícil explicarlo, sin meter más dudas en la cabeza de los niños

¿Cómo?- dijo Matt sin entender

Cuando yo era joven empecé a trabar en un lugar donde hay muchos niños que no tienen papas, por muchas razones distintas, ahí cuidan y protegen a los niños,, yo me dedicaba a cuidar como médico de esos niños, una noche ustedes llegaron a ese lugar, tenían muy pocos días de nacidos, no sé porque llegaron a ese lugar, pero desde el momento en que yo los vi, sintió que eran mis hijos y como yo no tenía pareja, los tome como mis hijos solo, es por esa razón que ustedes solo tienen papa, pero son iguales que los demás niños y tengan por seguro que ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida, los amo, por eso jamás permitan que alguien lo haga sentir mal – dijo Alex sumamente convencido de sus palabras

Para los niños no fue muy sencillo entender lo que su padre le decía, pues solo tenían 6 años, pero comprendieron que su padre los amaba y que había una razón para no tener mama, pero que eran iguales a los demás

Entonces ¿solo te vamos a tener a ti? – dijo Ana quien con esto comprendía que su padre seria solo de ella

Así es corazón, solo yo – dijo Ales sin ver el trasfondo de la pregunta de su hija – Matt ¿ahora comprendes porque no debes sentirte mal?

Si papi, tu nos quieres tanto como si tuviéramos dos papas como los demás niños- dijo Matt dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Así es mis pequeños, su padre los ama y así será siempre- dijo Vincent orgulloso de la fortaleza de su hijo

Pequeños, creo que la escuela donde vanes muy elitista y nos les permite ver que todos somos iguales, por lo que desde mañana los voy a cambiar – dijo Alex quien sabía que era la mejor, pero no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que estaba enseñando

Si papi- dijeron los niños al unísono

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres Terry se encontraba solo en su estudio pensando- cuando vi a Matt y Ana sentí como si quisiera protegerlos, inclusive más que a mis propios hijos, pero ¿Por qué? Sera porque nunca he querido a mis hijos, además se ve que su padre los adora ¿aunque porque no fue la mama? ¿Dónde estará?

Pero, mientras esto sucedía en Lakewood en Chicago, Candy llegaba a la oficina de Albert, pues como cada mes ella iba para ver si había alguna noticia sobre el paradero de si hijo y de Anthony, ya que esa es una búsqueda que desde el testamento de la tía abuela había comenzado

Hola Candy, que bueno que llegas, pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo Albert al verla entrar

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde inscribiendo en la escuela para educadores- dijo Candy quien a pesar de que habían pasado 6 años desde que le quitaron a su hijo, tomo la decisión de que él se sentiría orgulloso de la madre que tenía y como no había podido regresar a ser enfermera pensó en dedicarse a la educación

Me alegra, creo que tienes mucho talento para educar u poner en orden a los niños- dijo Albert quien sentía como se le quitaba un peso de encima pues para él era una preocupación que Candy estuviera mal

Gracias Albert, sabes adoro a los niños, pero como enfermera me era imposible ver que sufrieran o murieran ya que me siempre sentía que era mi pequeño, espero que como maestra sea más sencillo – dijo Candy tratando de justificar su acciones

Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- dijo Albert siendo sincero

Mejor dime como están todos- dijo Candy quien seguía apartada de todos, inclusive no había recobrado su amistad con Anni

Archí y Anni siguen en NY con Lisa y Santiago, ya te imaginaras a Archí como es de sobreprotector con su hija, ahí ellos continúan con la búsqueda de Anthony, dicen que el médico que tenía el mismo apellido, pero nombre diferente se fue hace dos años a Londres, y aquí en la mansión Mary a veces me ayuda con la contabilidad ya ves que ella es muy buena, pero ahora con Rodrigo es un poco difícil, Tammy y Rose tan lindas como siempre- dijo Albert tratando de resumir

Me alegro-dijo Candy con cierta nostalgia- ¿Archí no se ha encontrado a Terry?

El sigue en Londres, ya que creo hizo las paces con su padre y tomo su lugar, no ha vuelto ¿aun sientes algo por el?- dijo Albert quien sabía que con la confianza que había entre ambos podía preguntar

No, solo que hay veces que me pregunto cómo hubiera sido si él y yo hubiéramos criado a nuestro hijo o hija, pero el saber que él es feliz, sigue casado y tiene dos hijos, no sé cómo me hace sentir, me hace sentir tonta – dijo Candy quien podía comenzar a pensar con un poco más de claridad- mero mejor vamos a lo que vine ¿hay noticias de mi pequeño? ¿O de Anthony?

Tienes razón y quiero que estés tranquila con lo que voy a decirte, no quise comentarte antes porque no era seguro, pero ahora ya se confirmó, de Anthony no sabemos aún nada concreto, pero tenemos la sospecha y sobre eso están trabajando los investigadores que Sara Leagan tiene mucho que ver, pero respecto a tu pequeño, los investigadores me confirmaron que cuando te secuestraron y te llevaron en barco ese barco solo dio una vuelta y regreso, así que todo el tiempo estuviste en EUA solo quisieron que pensaras que te habían llevado a otro lado- dijo Albert quien coordinaba eso

¿Entonces eso quiere decir que mi hijo puede estar aquí? – dijo Candy ilusionada

Candy por favor tómalo con calma, ve el tiempo que nos ha llevado confirmar algo, no quiero que te ilusiones- dijo Albert hablando fuerte con la rubia, pero sabía que era necesario

Albert mira, no me importa pasarme la vida buscándolo y aunque sea la mínima esperanza me crea ilusión, compréndeme - dijo Candy hablando con el corazón

Está bien, tienes razón, ahora que soy padre no me imagino lo que has vivido, yo sin mis hijos me moriría- dijo Albert quien amaba profundamente a Tammy, Rose y Rodrigo

¿Hay alguna pista de quien lo hizo?- dijo Candy quien no sentía rencor, pero si quería saber quién la odiaba tanto para causarle tanto dolor

De eso nada, pero seguimos buscando- dijo Albert quien estaba igual de decepcionado que la rubia

Bueno Albert, ya sabes si hay algo avísame, muchas gracias por todo –dijo Candy con una sonrisa melancólica, ya que cada vez que iba un pedazo más de su corazón se rompía

Claro Candy, por cierto Mary me dijo que te comentara que ella prepara la cena de Navidad y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras-dijo Albert quien sabía la respuesta de la rubia

Gracias, pero no me siento bien para festejos, pero dile a los niños que la tía Candy mandara su regalo de navidad – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír

¿No crees que te estas castigando mucho? – dijo Albert quien le dolía el distanciamiento de ella

Es que estar ahí me hace preguntarme si mi hijo está disfrutando una cena de navidad , si él tiene regalos, si le dan una brazo lleno de amor y simplemente no puedo, perdóname – dijo Candy dejando que una lagrima saliera por su mejilla

2 años después

Kate y Alex continuaron con una relación tanto en el trabajo como fuera, él se negaba a presentarla como su novia a sus hijos, pues era evidente que Ana no quería a Kate y él no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a sus hijos, pero le atraía mucho su compañera de trabajo físicamente y se complementaban en ámbitos más íntimos, aunque para ser sincero no sentía amor por ella, todo era físico, por otra parte Kate se había fijado como meta ser la señora Brower, por lo tanto toleraba que Alex no le dijera a sus hijos sobre su relación, ya que él era un muy buen partido en lo económico, era sumamente atractivo y muy bueno como amante, por lo cual admitía la situación, aunque comenzaba a desesperarse

Alex, Kate tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo el director quien ya tenía mucha familiaridad con los dos médicos que llevaban casi todos los proyectos

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Alex serio, pensando que se trataba de algo malo

¿Hicimos algo mal? – dijo Kate un poco más preocupada, ya que a pesar de que personalmente no era la mejor persona como doctora era la mejor en su campo, era alguien muy entregada

No, todo lo contrario como ustedes son lo mejor que tiene el hospital, he decidido que nos representen en el nuevo proyecto que se lanzara en Chicago, se van a tener que ir sin fecha de regreso, es que no sabemos que tan bien o mal nos vaya, por eso estamos enviando a los mejor que tenemos ¿cuento con ustedes?- dijo el director hablando con la verdad

Claro, si soy considerada de lo mejor, cuenta conmigo, nada me ata a Londres- dijo Kate inmediatamente -¿tú también puedes Alex? ¿Verdad?

Pero Alex estaba más serio y pensado lo que más le convenía, pues él no trabajaba por la fama sino por el placer de ayudar a los demás- solo tengo una condición que pueda viajar con mi padre e hijos es la misma que cuando vine aquí

Claro, ya habíamos tomado eso en cuenta no olvido cuando llegaste- dijo el director quien estaba convencido de que él era una promesa y todos estaban dispuestos a apoyarlo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero como les he dicho ya estoy en la última parte de la escritura de mi tesis y eso me esta absorbiendo, no pensé que fuera tan demandante, tengan paciencia, pero siempre termino todas mis historias, quiero agradecer sus buenos deseos, solo por respeto a ustedes es que no las quiero dejar mucho tiempo sin capitulo, yo sé lo que se siente

En el próximo encuentro entre Candy, Alex y los niños, dedico el capítulo a quien me diga como será

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Lizbeth Haruka, Ranca lee, Luz, arleniferreyrapacaya , Becky 100000, HaniR, Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Stormaw, Anahi78, Yagui, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10 Encuentros

El Capitulo está dedicado a las personas que más se acercaron a la respuesta: Lizbeth Haruka, Elvira H.C , Anahi78, TamyWhiteRose,Luz

Encuentros

Candy se encontraba hablando con el director del hospital de Chicago, ya que un día antes habían ido a buscarla al colegio donde era profesora sustituta, diciéndole que era de suma importancia que se presentara en el hospital

Pero es que yo no puedo regresar a ser enfermera, es más tengo más de dos años sin serlo – dijo Candy sorprendida ante la propuesta del directo

Lo sé y puedes ver que esto es realmente importante para el hospital que estamos llamando a la persona que mejor se desempeñó en su labor y solo has sido tu – dijo el directo quien estaba convencido de que tenía que convencerla

¿Ninguna de las enfermeras del hospital cuenta con el perfil? – dijo Candy un poco sarcástica

No y esta es una oportunidad que el hospital no puede dejar pasar y el hospital de Londres nos seleccionó para llevar a cabo su investigación, siempre y cuando les demostremos que brindamos nuestro mejor personal – dijo el director comenzando a desesperarse

Pero yo ya soy maestra y a partir del próximo año escolar me asignaran un grupo, es una oportunidad que he estado pidiendo- dijo Candy hablando con la verdad

Y si te damos una constancia donde el hospital explique lo importante que eres- dijo el Director decidido a no perder

Pero, es que yo ya no quiero ni puedo ser enfermera – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a fastidiarse

Está bien, por favor dime a que acuerdo podemos llegar – dijo el director yendo por otro lado

Al ver la frustración del director y sus intentos por convencerla, can dijo – que le parece si yo trabajo con las personas que vengan seis meses, mientras tanto capacito a una de mis compañeras para que se quede en mi lugar, es lo más que puedo hacer

Tú ganas, tendrás un contrato de 6 meses solamente – dijo el director frustrado

Gracias y voy a necesitar la constancia para el colegio, ya que quiero que me esperen con mi grupo – dijo Candy quien no se iba a dar por vencida – por cierto ¿Quiénes son los doctores con quien voy a trabajar? ¿Los conoce?

No los conozco, pero el hospital de Londres menciona que son sus mejores doctores kavanagh Brower – dijo el director tratando de ser formal

¿Brower?- dijo Candy recordando que ese era el apellido de Anthony y con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular dijo – ¿de casualidad su nombre es Anthony?

Este... no, es Alexander Brower- dijo el director checando los papeles

¿Por qué Candy? – dijo el director curioso

Por nada – dijo Candy algo decepcionada

Al día siguiente Candy fue al colegio donde había estando trabajando como maestra suplente, explico la situación y al ser una Andrew, ya que desde que Albert tomo su cargo ella contaba con los mismo derechos y privilegios que Archí, no hubo ningún problema.

Al salir, como ella iba distraída revisando que tuviera todos sus papales para su baja temporal del colegio no se percató que alguien venia en sentido contrario, provocando que choran

Lo siento – dijo Candy dejando sus cosas y ayudándole a levantarse a la niña quien si se había caído

Pero cuando la niña volteo y la vio a los ojos Candy se quedó sin palabras y algo en ella se removió, ya que solo había visto ese color de ojos en una persona y no pudo evitar recordarlo

¿Está bien señora? – dijo la niña sintiéndose un poco intimidada del como la observaba

Este sí, es que venía distraída y no te vi- dijo Candy en forma de disculpa

No hay problema, yo también estaba distraída, es que voy a comenzar a estudiar aquí y mientras papa y el abuelo están en la dirección estaba viendo el lugar- dijo la niña quien se veía era muy despierta

Este es un bonito colegio- dijo Candy impactada por la belleza y dulzura de la pequeña

Ana vámonos papa y el abuelo ya están en el auto – dijo otro niños llegando corriendo – disculpe, mi papa nos ha dicho que no hablemos con extraños

Tu papa tiene mucha razón – dijo Candy sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba esos niños tenían algo especial, además los ojos del niño eran iguales a los de ella

Hasta luego – dijo la niña comenzando a correr junto con el niño rumbo a la salida

Luego de ver a los niños Candy se sintió muy deprimida, pues su pequeño o pequeña sería similar a esos niños

Al cabo de una semana Candy estaba lista para ingresar a su nuevo trabajo como enfermera y aunque solo serían unos meses ella iba a dar lo mejor de sí para que el proyecto saliera adelante y la chica que ella preparar no tuviera problemas

Cuando llego al consultorio que le habían asignado para trabajar entro sin tocar la puerta ya que pensó que no había nadie adentro, pero se equivoco

¿Acaso en América no les enseñan a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – dijo una mujer alta rubia con soberbia

Candy se quedó sorprendida de la forma en como la mujer le estaba hablando, debido a que la mayoría de los médicos con los que haba tratado eran muy cálidos

Lo siento, es que pensé que no había nadie- dijo Candy tratando de mantener la calma

Pues en Londres a las enfermeras se les enseña que antes de entrar a un consultorio deben tocar, ya que es el lugar de los doctores – dijo la mujer con superioridad

Está bien, esta es la última vez que sucede- dijo Candy comenzando a fastidiarse de la actitud de esa mujer

Eso espero, el Dr. Brower no tolerara personas que no son aptas para el trabajo, además ambos queremos que el proyecto finalice lo más pronto posible para regresar a Londres- dijo la mujer quien esperaba que al volver se casara con el

El hospital me contrato para ser parte del proyecto y apoyarlos en la parte de enfermería – dijo Candy quien trataba de ser objetiva

Bueno ya que tienes claro eso, el proyecto lo desarrollaremos entre el Dr. Brower y yo, soy la Dra. Kavanaghy por cierto ¿tú eres?- dijo la Dra. Quien no podía evitar mirar con desprecio a Candy

Soy Candy White Andrew y seré la enfermera a cargo- dijo Candy quien no le gustaba mucho usar el apellido Andrew pero esa mujer la había cansado y prefirió dejar claro su lugar en la cuidad pues cuando se enterara quienes eran los Andrew su opinión hacia ella cambiaria

Sin importarlo el nombre y con la misma postura desde que llego la rubia, Kate dijo – lo primero que vas a aprender es que el Dr. Brower como yo trabajo desde muy temprano por esa razón es casi obvio que cuando llegues nosotros ya vamos a estar aquí

Está bien, yo también puedo llegar a trabar desde temprano dijo Candy quien no tenía más que hacer

No es necesario, además las jornadas son muy largas- dijo Kate con autoridad

¿Así que ahora esperaremos al Dr. Brower para comenzar a trabajar? – dijo Candy quien ya estaba fastidiada de la conducta de la medico

No, el Dr. Brower el día de hoy no vendrá, tuvo un problema familiar así que solo te explicare en que consiste todo el proyecto, si tienes alguna dudad dime, porque después no creo haya tiempo para explicaciones y como enfermera puede ser que no me entiendas

Gracias por tu apoyo – dijo Candy sin poder evitar que sonara un poco sarcástica

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Candy trabajo con Kate, en algunos momentos se podía sentir la tensión entre ambas, los aires de superioridad de Kate y la frustración de Candy, cuando llego la hora de salir Candy fue la más feliz

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, pues no se quería topar con la Dra. Kavanagh, prefería ser ella quien la esperar.

Sin embargo cuando llego al hospital, entro corriendo sin poner mucha atención en sus pasos, hasta que choco con algo que hizo que se callera, pero nunca toco el suelo ya que fue sostenida por unos fuertes brazos

¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo una voz varonil y fuerte

Este...si –dijo Candy apenada, evitando verlo a la cara

No es conveniente que corra dentro de un hospital – dijo el caballero que la ayudo quien ella ya estaba estable de pie

Candy subió la mirada para ver quién era y cuando lo vio a la cara no pudo evitar pensar en Anthony, era muy similar a él, solo que este caballero tenía el pelo muy corto más inclusive que Stear y llevaba unas grandes gafas

Al ver que esa chica no hacia ningún comentario dijo -¿usted trabaja aquí?

Este…si- dijo Candy saliendo de su asombro

¿Puede decirme como llego al consultorio 206?- dijo el con voz decidida

Al escuchar el numero Candy hizo conexiones y espontáneamente dijo - ¿usted es el Dr. Brower?

Así es, el día de ayer no pude venir y quiero ponerme al tanto – dijo Alex ya no tan formal y frio

La Dra. Kavanagh me comento que tenía un problema familiar, yo soy Candy la enfermera que trabajar con ustedes – dijo Candy sonriendo sin pensarlo, pero algo en él le hacía muy familiar

Un placer, si me comento Kate que estuvieron trabajando- dijo Alex a más relajado

Así es, la Dra. Kavanagh me explico el proyecto – dijo Candy quien a pesar de los malos tratos no quería armar polémica ya que se veía que él era muy diferente a Kate

Candy estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando se escuchó que alguien venia corriendo y hablando, interrumpiéndola

Alex, amor- dijo Kate quien venía caminado rápido, pues no quería que la enfermera tan solo pensara que él era libre

Al cabo de unos segundos Kate llego y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios a Alex, el por costumbre paso su mano por la cintura, provocando que el beso fuera más apasionado, Kate coloco sus manos en la nuca de el

Candy muchas veces había visto a parejas demostrarse lo que sentían, inclusive a Terry besando a Susana en los periódicos, pero ver a los doctores le pareció muy incómodo y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba

Luego de unos segundos y cuando a ambos les falto el aire, Kate fue la primera en recuperarse y con hipocresía dijo - ¿Cómo sigue la pequeña?

Mejor, aunque yo creo va a ir al colegio hasta mañana- dijo Alex para quien hablar de sus hijos sacaba lo mejor de el

Me alegro, estaba muy preocupada ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – dijo Kate fingiendo preocupación

Seguro se indigesto con algo que comió- dijo Alex quien se había quedo con ella para observarla

Claro, aquí todo es horrible – dijo Kate quien no se hallaba con la comida

No empieces Kate- dijo Alex quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de ella

Bueno vamos al consultorio para que te ponga al corriente- dijo Kate tomándolo de la mano

Si vamos – dijo Alex son una sonrisa- Candy me gustaría que tu estuviera presente para que todos tengamos la misma información

Esta acción no fue grata para Kate, pero solo lo disimulo con una sonrisa forzada

Claro, el acompaño – dijo Candy sonriente

Durante toda la mañana los tres estuvieron trabajando, Kate no dejaba de llamar la atención de Alex, aunque él estaba más impresionado de la experiencia y aptitud de Candy, además había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, sobre todo su mirada que se veía era pura, reflejaba bondad aunque también tristeza y no podía evitar pesar que el color de sus ojos era igual que el de Matt

Amor ¿creo que es hora de comer? – dijo Kate dejando los papeles que tenía en la mano

Tienes razón, ya tenemos mucho tiempo trabajando- dijo Alex viendo su reloj -¿Candy quieres a acompañarnos? Sirve que nos dices donde podemos comer por aquí

Candy dudo en aceptar, pero al ver la mirada furiosa de Kate quien durante toda la mañana quiso menospreciarla, pero fue defendida por Alex quien era muy diferente dijo – claro, le mostrare uno de los restaurante más conocidos de aquí, está cerca del hospital

Vamos – dijo Alex con una sonrisa cálida

Al llegar al restaurante y aunque estaba lleno Candy consiguió mesa automáticamente y es que siempre que comía con Albert lo hacían ahí, todos sabían que ella era su hija adoptiva y tenía los privilegios que eso conllevaba

Señorita Candy, el señor William llegara en 10 minutos ¿quiere que le asignemos la mesa que estaba reservada para él o en otra? – dijo el capitán

En la que estaba reservada para el- dijo Candy quien conociendo a Albert sabía que el la apoyaría – les quiero presentar a alguien muy importante para mi

Pero, Alex veníamos a comer los tres ¿será bueno que haya alguien más?- dijo Kate con fastidio

Kate no conocemos a nadie aquí y si Candy lo sugirió es porque es bueno, es mejor conocer personas que ser solo los que llegamos de Londres, además yo estoy contigo ¿acaso no confías en mí? – dijo Alex tomándola de la no

Está bien, solo porque estoy contigo – dijo Kate dándole un beso, provocando la incomodidad de Candy

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les quiero agradecer su apoyo, sobre todo en lo respecto a mi tesis, como ustedes son muy importantes para mí, le cuento que ya la termine y se la envié a mi director y estoy en espera de correcciones, por eso ahora que tuve un tiempo escribir

Si me vuelvo a tardar en publicar ya conocen la razón

¿Qué tan mala es Kate? ¿Hasta dónde llegara?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Cagalli Yula, Sakura-chan, Flor, Mitsuki Kazumi, Lizbeth Haruka, LEIDY BROWER , Lacus Sheryl Nome, Elvira H.C , Mary silenciosa ( espero todo siga mejor y muchas gracias por brindarme un poco de tu tiempo te deseo lo mejor), arleniferreyrapacaya ( saludos hasta Peru), sayuri1707, Becky 10000, Anahi78, Stormaw , TamyWhiteRose,Luz, Guest

Espero sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11 Los hilos se unen

Los hilos se unen

Al principio Alex trataba de conversar con Candy, ya que por alguna extraña razón quería saber más sobre la enfermera, su mirada triste lo había dejado asombrado, aunque esto no lo revelaría ante nadie, menos su novia actual quien no dejaba de llamar su atención provocando que la charla con la rubia se interrumpiera. Sin embargo por fuerte tal como lo dijo el mesero Albert apareció y le fue extraño ver sentadas personas en su mesa, pero cuando vio a Candy una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Hola Candy, que sorpresa- dijo Albert dirigiéndose de inmediato a la rubia

Hola Albert espero no te importe comer con nosotros, ellos son el Dr. Brower y la Dra. Kavanagh, los médicos con quienes estaré trabajando en el hospital – dijo Candy quien sabia Albert estaba informado, además ella tenía un doble propósito

En ese momento Albert volteo a ver a las personas y no le pasó desapercibido la similitud que tenía el medico con él, era prácticamente el con el cabello corto y lentes, eso hizo que una idea se formulara en su cabeza, pero tratando de guardar la compostura dijo – un placer, soy William Albert Andrew, espero que su estadía en el hospital sea grata

Un gusto, esperemos que así sea y estoy seguro que con Candy apoyándonos será más sencillo y por favor soy Alex no me gusta los títulos– dijo el con una sonrisa y carisma que solo el poseía, aunque estas últimas palabras no agradaron a su novia

Un placer, aunque no creo que nos podamos acostumbrar ya que tenemos que volver a Londres y nuestro fin es acabar lo más pronto posible- dijo Kate tomando la mano de Alex demostrando que era de ella

Ya veo, pero si en el tiempo que estén les puedo ayudar en algo cuenten con mi apoyo – dijo Albert para quien fue evidente la actitud de la joven, pero con la esperanza de corroborar su idea pregunto –por cierto ahora lo que mencionas Alex, de casualidad no conoces a un Vincent Brower, es una amigo que hace mucho no veo

Mi padre se llama Vincent, pero no creo que se conozcan nosotros casi siempre hemos vivido en Londres- dijo Alex tranquilo sin sospechar nada

Eso creo – dijo Albert quien en su mente ya comenzaba a formar ideas

Podemos ordenar, muero de hambre y tenemos que regresar a trabajar- dijo Kate con fastidio

Claro, ordenemos – dijo Candy llamando a uno de los meseros

Mientras la comida transcurría, Albert volteo a ver a Candy y con total naturalidad dijo – cuando tengas un tiempo me gustaría hablar contigo en la mansión,

Hoy por la noche tengo tiempo, si quieres llego como a las 7 – dijo Candy comiendo su ultimo espagueti

Mejor envió al chofer por ti, no me gusta que andes sola por la noche y te puedes quedar en tu habitación- dijo Albert quien siempre pensaba en ella y su protección

No te preocupes, además sabes que adoro mi departamento- dijo Candy riendo

Ya vemos, además no creo que la niñas dejen a su tía favorita – dijo Albert siendo sincero

Esta conversación no pasó desapercibida para Kate quien con lo poco que escucho, ellos eran alguien de dinero pues tenían una mansión y choferes, ahora solo quedaba averiguar qué tan importante era el caballero que comía con ellos, además ella ya podía pasar a la fase dos de su plan

Al cabo de una hora los cuatro terminaron de comer y regresaron a sus labores

Te veo al rato Candy- dijo Albert antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el auto que la esperaba

Candy, te importaría su continuamos mañana con el revisión de proyecto – dijo Alex quien había recordado algo- o ¿puedes hacerlo con Kate?

En ese instante ambas mujeres de vieron a los ojos y sin poder evitar mostrar la desilusión de ambas Kate dijo -¿Qué pasa amor?

Es que recordé que Ana inicia hoy sus clases de ballet y me pidió que el primer día la llevara – dijo Alex para quien en su vida no había nadie más que sus hijos

La pequeña, creo que la consientes demasiado, pero no hay problema si quieres mañana seguimos – dijo Kate con una voz empalagosa

Si Alex, mañana podemos continuar- dijo Candy quien prefería eso a pasar otra tarde con Kate

Alex es un excelente padre, sus hijos son lo más importante, espero así sea con el nuestro – dijo Kate con dulzura tocándose en vientre, cuando Alex ya se encontraba lejos de ellas

Dra. Kavanagh ¿está embarazada? – dijo Candy quien sin pesar lo dijo

Hable en voz alta, por favor no vayas a decir nada, quiero darle la noticia en su cumpleaños, es la próxima semana, cumple 30 años, por favor promételo- dijo Kate fingiendo angustia

Por supuesto Dr., Kavanagh por mí no sabrá nadie – dijo Candy sintiendo una infinita tristeza y no entendía porque

A partir de la noticia que se acababa de enterar, Candy no quiso regresar a su apartamento, prefiero caminar por las calles, hasta llegar a un parque, donde se sentó a ver el pequeño lago que hay estaba, durante una hora ella estuvo ahí sentada mirando el apacible agua, hasta que una pelota choco contra su brazo

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo una niño corriendo por la pelota

No te preocupes, no me dolió- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la pelota al niño

Gracias es que estoy jugando con mi abuelo- dijo el niños señalando hacia donde se encontraba el abuelo

Ya veo, se nota que eres muy bueno pateando la pelota, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –dijo Candy hincándose para estar a la altura del niño

Soy Matt – dijo el niño viendo como su abuelo se acercaba hacia donde estaba – me tengo que ir, me esperan

Si, ten cuidado, sino tú pelota acaba en el agua – dijo Candy sintiendo empatía hacia el niño

Lo mismo me dice mi abuelo – dijo Matt corriendo en dirección hacia su abuelo

La breve conversación con el pequeño alegro un poco el corazón de Candy y pensando que solo quería que donde quiera que esté su hijo sea feliz

Por la noche Candy llego a la mansión Andrew, jugo un poco con las niña converso con Mary y cago al pequeño Rodrigo l

Cuando ya los niños estaban dormidos, Candy se encontraba en la sala conversando con Mary y Albert sobre cosas triviales hasta llegar al punto que a él le interesaba

¿Qué querías decirme Albert?- dijo Candy quien había que tema de conversación se terminaba

Mira Candy lo que te voy a decir es un poco delicado pero creo deberías saberlo, antes y durante los días que estuviste secuestrada Niel y Eliza hicieron numerosos viajes a NY y hasta el momento los investigadores encontraron la peculiaridad de que en todos ellos ambos se vieron con Susana Marlow, sin embargo aún no han logrado encontrar un propósito para esos viajes pero los investigadores creen que ellos tres tuvieron que ver con el secuestro, pero mientras no tengamos pruebas suficientes no podemos hacer nada no los quiero poner sobre aviso, pero Mary y yo consideramos que debías saberlo – dijo Albert sosteniendo las manos de su esposa

En ese momento, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Candy, sentía impotencia y coraje- si es así, no lo entiendo yo toda la vida me he hecho aún lado, cual es el fin de lastimarme con algo tan horrible

Tranquilízate Candy, cada vez estamos más cerca- dijo Mary quien no podía imaginar el dolor que era perder a un hijo, por eso no juzgaba a ella

Lamentablemente hay personas malas en este mundo, que solo gozan con hacer daño a los demás, pero te prometo Candy que esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Albert cerrando los puños en señal de frustración

Yo solo me conformo con ver por lo menos una vez más en la vida a mi hijo o hija, no sabes la incertidumbre que causa no saber si es niño o niña, eso no me permite imaginármelo – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Veraz que si lo vas a encontrar, la esperanza es lo último que muere – dijo Mary tratando de darle ánimos a la rubia

Gracias Mary, mientras tanto me hace feliz poder convivir con Tamy, Rose y Rodrigo- dijo Candy siendo sincera

Y los niños te adoran – dijo Mary con una sonrisa

Solo son muy cariñosos, me encantaría tener la misma relación con Santiago y Lisa, pero Anni aún no me perdona que no estuve con ella mientras esperaba a Santiago – dijo Candy consiente de que sus acciones que tenían consecuencias

Dale tiempo, además ellos están en NY, pero estoy seguro que cuando vuelvan todo se arreglara, además ella es como una hermana para ti y Archí sigue siendo el paladín numero uno – dijo Albert quien conocía todo acerca de esa historia

Archí, siempre tan bueno y elegante, él fue el primero que conocí formalmente, después Stear, donde quiera que este jamás lo olvidare y mi Anthony, no entiendo por qué el destino tenía que ser así con nosotros, recuerdo todas las veces que llore por el

Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, Albert dice que convivio mas con Archí y Stear cuando perdió la memoria, pero por lo que me cuentas de Anthony me imagino que los tres eran tus guardianes Candy – dijo Mary quien tenía una buena relación y sabía todo de la familia

La verdad es que no puedo negarlos, los tres fueron mis guardianes desde que estuve aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar que Stear me eligió para ser la última persona que lo viera por aquí – dijo Candy recordando la despedida en el tren

Los tres siempre sintieron un cariño muy especial por ti, ahora que vallamos a Lakewood te mostrare las cartas que cuando jóvenes me enviaron, yo ya pensaba en adoptarte, pero el leer en sus palabras lo mucho que te querían, hizo que me uniera a ellos en su meta de protegerte- dijo Albert sabiendo que no había ningún problema de que hablara abiertamente frente a su esposa, ella tenía confianza en sí misma y en el amor de el

Será grato conocer que palabras utilizaron los tres para describirme- dijo Candy riendo ante el recuerdo

Ahora Candy cambiando un poco de tema y no quiero que lo tomes muy enserio, pero desde en la tarde tengo una idea que no abandona mi cabeza ¿no crees que el Dr. Brower se parece un poco a Anthony? – dijo Albert quien como casi no convivio con el joven tenía sus dudas

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no creo ya que su nombre en otro y viene de Londres, no creo que Anthony sea el único Brower que haya – dijo Candy quien ya había pensado en eso

Tienes razón- dijo Albert quien todavía tenía otra duda que aclara con el medico

Por la noche Candy decidió pasar la noche en la mansión y al día siguiente salió temprano para llegar al hospital

Durante una semana Candy, Kate y Alex trabajaron, acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro, los tres eran muy profesionales y apasionados por lo que hacían, Alex estaba encantado con la presencia de Candy y su habilidad de empatía con los pacientes, cualidad que Kate no tenia, en cambio su novia cada vez era más intolerante y buscaba pretextos para hacer quedar mal a la rubia, acción que no le agradaba para nada a Alex quien salía en defensa de la rubia

Una tarde Candy había salido para dar una última revisión a sus pacientes antes de partir, por lo que Alex y Kate se quedaron solos en la oficina de el

Alex ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Kate fingiendo estar nerviosa

Claro ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Alex mientras checaba los expedientes

Por favor veme y ponme atención, esto es complicado para mí, pensaba decírtelo hasta tu cumpleaños que es en dos días, pero ya no soporto más tener que aguantar este secreto- dijo Kate viendo a los ojos a su novio

Sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos, dime que eso que me tienes que decir- dijo Alex dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y viendo fijamente a los ojos a Kate

Es que nos tenemos que casar lo más pronto posible – dijo Kate de una sola vez

Estas palabras desconcertaron al rubio, pues a pesar de ya llevar dos años siendo novio de ella, en ningún momento había pasado por su mente casarse, ni comprometerse con ella, disfrutaba del tiempo juntos, eran excelentes amantes, pero jamás se imaginó compartiendo una vida con ella, mucho menos como madrastra de sus pequeños, sabía que Ana no quería a Kate y para Matt no era grato pasar tiempo con ella y él nunca les impondría a alguien, ese es un juramento que se hizo desde que los adopto

Espera Kate, nosotros ni comprometidos estamos ¿Por qué piensas que nos tenesmo que casar tan pronto? Te quiero, pero sabes que mis hijos están primero y solo si ellos lo aceptan yo me casaría, de otra forma lo veo imposible, perdóname pero quiero ser sincero

Cuando ella escucho lo que Alex decía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentándose fuertemente, coloco sus manos en su vientre y entre sollozos dijo – Alex por tu hijo es que pienso que debemos casarnos, para que el nazca dentro de una familia y no sea mal visto por la sociedad, vamos a ser padres

Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo sucedió? Tu dijiste que no podías tener hijos- dijo Alex levantándose y comenzando a pasar sus manos por su cabello en señal de frustración

No sé cómo paso, pero paso y él o ella ya está aquí – dijo Kate fingiendo ternura

Kate, esto me toma por sorpresa, no estaba en mis planes, perdóname tengo que salir, necesito pensar – dijo Alex saliendo del consultorio sumamente alterado sin percatarse por donde caminaba , pero cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, choco con Candy quien iba subiendo también distraída leyendo un historial de un paciente

El choque provoco que la rubia cayera rodando por las escaleras, Alex al ver lo que había provocado corrió a su auxilio

Candy, Candy, CANDY – dijo Alex tratando de que ella reaccionara, pero ella estaba inconsciente y comenzaba a salir sangre de la parte trasera de su cabeza

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que me van a querer golpear por lo de Kate, pero tengo un propósito y solo les diré que todo se resolverá para bien, me gustaría saber que piensan

Muchas gracias por su apoyo con respecto a mi tesis, por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y no prometo publicar diario, pero si por lo menos no tan distante

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Lacus Sheryl Nome, Kanade Tachibana , serenitymoon20(me encantan tus fics), arleniferreyrapacaya , Luz, Stormaw(amiga que bueno que publicaste ya tengo que leer jajaja), Flor, TamyWhiteRose, Dani, así mo las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	12. Chapter 12 Mi casa

Mi casa

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy recobro la consciencia, pero se sentía desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Tranquila Candy, no te muevas- dijo Alex con una expresión de preocupación que asusto a l rubia

¿Qué me paso? – dijo Candy tratando de incorporarse pero fue detenida por Alex

Chocaste conmigo y rodaste por las escaleras- dijo Alex tomándole el pulso

¿Yo? Ouch- dijo Candy haciendo una expresión de dolor pues novio de lado su cabeza

No te muevas, creo que te abriste déjame revisarte – dijo Alex quien estaba muy preocupado

Estoy bien- dijo Candy con el fin de que él se relajara un poco, pero en ese momento se escuchó el chillido de Kate

Alex ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas con ella? Ven aquí conmigo – dijo Kate desde la parte superior de la escalera con las manos en la cintura y sumamente furiosa

Candy sufrió un accidente por mi culpa, la estoy revisar luego hablamos – dijo Alex molesto sin voltear a ver a la medico

Esto no es posible ¿es ella más importante que yo? – dijo Kate con autosuficiencia

En ese momento si, porque es mi paciente – dijo Alex muy molesto

Déjala, ella está bien, no la vez- dijo Kate quien no estaba dispuesta a perder esa discusión

No voy a discutir contigo, luego hablamos – dijo Alex dejando a Candy un instante y viendo a la medico

Al ver la expresión furiosa de él, Kate solo dijo – eres imposible cuando tengas tiempo para mí y tu hijo me buscas –dándose la media vuelta, para salir de ahí

Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con ella- dijo Candy quien durante la discusión había permanecido sin moverse en silencio

No ella tiene que entender, además conociéndola el enojo solo le durara unas horas- dijo Alex quien ya sabía cómo se comportaba Kate cuando quería llamar la atención, lo mismo hacia cuando se trataba de sus hijos- ahora voy a continuar revisándote, creo que te abriste en la parte posterior de tu cabeza

En ese momento Alex ayudo a Candy a voltearse y tal como lo pensó la rubia necesitaba que suturasen su cabeza muy cerca de la nuca, por lo que le pidió que fueran a la sala de enfermería, ya que no quería regresar al consultorio y encontrase a Kate

Sin embargo cuando la rubia trato de levantarse sintió un fuerte mareo y que todo lo daba vuelta teniendo que ser sujetada por Alex

¿Estás bien? – Dijo Alex preocupado por la rubio- sabes vamos a hacerte una placa antes de suturarte, no me gusta esto

Estoy bien Alex, ve con la Dra. Kate – dijo Candy quien realmente se sentía mal

No, ven vamos a rayos X- dijo Ale sujetándola por la cintura para que ella no se fuera a caer

Luego de una hora, Alex estaba finalizando de suturar a Candy, sus placas habían salido bien, aunque el golpe si había sido fuerte, pero cuando estaban por salir Candy sintió ganas de vomitar y no lo puedo evitar ensuciando el pasillo del área de enfermería, Alex solicito que limpiaran de inmediato, ella se sentía avergonzada

Candy creo que lo mejor es que te quedes internada- dijo Alex quien sabía que los golpes en la cabeza eran serios

Voy a estar bien, ahora que llegue a casa prometo que me estaré tranquila- dijo Candy pensando que ya había ocasionado demasiados problemas a Alex

¿Vives con alguien? – dijo Alex comenzando a pensar en que sería lo más recomendable

La pregunta de el desconcertó a Candy y un poco ruborizada dijo –no, vivo sola ¿Por qué?

Es que no me gustaría que te quedaras sola después de lo que paso ¿te puedes quedar con tu amigo Albert? – dijo Alex analizando posibilidades

En ese momento Candy pensó en mentir, pero siendo sincera no se le daba y su rostro lo denotaba así que para no pasar otra vergüenza con Alex dijo – es que él no se encuentra en la cuidad, salió con su familia a NY

Mira no me gustaría que quedes sola en tu casa porque muestra síntomas de una contusión y preferiría tenerte en observación por lo menos hasta mañana, yo no me puedo quedar en el hospital porque mis hijos me esperan, por ello podrías quedarte en mi casa, es una grande y te quedarías en la habitación de huéspedes, por favor Candy es por mi tranquilidad – dijo Alex pensando que esa era la mejor opción ante el escenario que tenia

Este… que…no creo que sea correcto – dijo Candy titubeando, pues algo le decía que el medico tenía la razón y por otra parte sabía que a su novia no le agradaría para nada

Por favor Candy, no me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento – dijo Alex siendo sincero

¿Y Kate?- fue lo único que la rubia puedo articular

Ella estaba molesta, ya se ha de haber ido, por ella no te preocupes, pero por favor ya vámonos mis hijos me esperan – dijo Alex quien sabía que a Ana no le agradaba que su padre se tardara

Está bien, pero solo por hoy – dijo Candy quien aún no se sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Luego de una hora ambos rubios llegaron a la casa del médico que tal como lo menciono, era una casa enorme. Al entrar Alex fue recibido por sus dos pequeños, quienes corrieron a abrazarlo

Papi, pensé que te habías quedado en una emergencia – dijo Matt quien era el más comprensivo

Te tardaste, ¿Por qué? – dijo Ana con ciento reproche

Mis amores, tuve un inconveniente y por eso llegue tarde – dijo Alex dando un beso en la frente de cada niño

¿Tu quién eres? – dijo Ana viendo a Candy quien se encontraba de pie atrás de Alex, enternecida por la muestra de cariño

Mi amor, esa no es la forma de preguntar – dijo Alex reprendiendo a la niña, aunque ya conocía la posesiva que solía ser con el

Hola, yo soy Candy y trabajo con tu papa- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de lo inquisidora que podría ser la niña, había algo en ella que hacía que Candy sintiera afecto

Hola, yo soy Matt y fui el que el otro día le pego en el parque – dijo el niño acercándose a saludar

Si ya lo recuerdo ¿no perdiste tu balón?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Alex

Si, se quedó en el lago, pero ya mi papa dijo que me va a comprar otro – dijo el niño viendo a su padre

Solo si sacas buenas calificaciones y como que le pegaste a Candy – dijo Alex quien no sabía ese evento

Fue un accidente y yo estorbaba la portería – dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo al niño para que la siguiera

¿Por qué viniste? – dijo Ana quien no se separaba de Alex pero mirando fijamente a la rubia

Corazón es que ella sufrió un accidente y yo quiero ver que este bien- dijo Alex quien se inclinó para cargar a la niña y tranquilizarla

¿También va a tener que venir Kate? – dijo Ana con enojo, sentimiento que fue evidente para Alex y Candy

No, ella no va a venir – dijo Alex dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña

Qué bueno- dijeron los dos niños al unísono haciendo pasar un momento poco agradable a Alex

¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Vincent saliendo al recibidor – lo siento, pensé que estaban solos

No hay problema, pa te presento a Candy White, ella está trabajando junto conmigo en el hospital y se quedara el día de hoy – dijo Alex presentando a la rubia y sabiendo que su padre no haría más preguntas incomodas en el momento

Un placer, soy Vincent Brower- dijo el presentándose ante la rubia

Muy gusto soy Candy White Andrew – dijo Candy presentándose formalmente

¿Andrew? ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con Elroy Andrew? – dijo Vincent sin poder evitar hacer esa pregunta

Como tal no, pero el jefe de la familia me adopto hace muchos años y ella sería mi tía abuela por esa adopción – dijo Candy un poco extrañada de la pregunta -¿los conoce?

Este…no, solo que son la familia más importante de Chicago y salen en los periódicos – dijo Vincent justificándose, aunque era claro que estaba nervioso, Alex lo atribuyó a que casi nunca llevaba a nadie a la casa-pasen la cena está servida, ahora le digo a calar que ponga otro lugar

En ese momento todos pasaron al comedor, Matt no dejaba de platicar con Candy quien tenía muy paciencia y soltura con los niños, mientras que Ana no se separaba de su padre y casi no hablaba, Vincent se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos y Alex estaba sorprendido gratamente con la relación casi instantánea de Matt con Candy

Luego de algunas horas todos se fueron a dormir, Alex le mostro a Candy la habitación de huéspedes que estaba a lado de la suya, conto un cuento a sus hijos y fue al estudio donde se encontraba su padre

Mientras estaba acostada sobre la cama de huéspedes Candy pensaba – los hijos de Alex son cautivantes y el los ama sobre todas la cosas, pero es evidente que no tienen relación con Kate, es más se nota que ellos no la aprecian ¿Dónde está su mama? ¿Quién fue?- con estas interrogantes, fue que Candy se quedó dormida

Por otro lado Alex se encontraba con su padre, ambos tomaban una taza de café, por unos segundos ambos se silenció hasta que Alex se armó de valor

Pa, tengo algo importante que decirte y es que necesito un consejo, no sé qué hacer – dijo Alex sacando toda la frustración que sentía

¿Qué sucede? Dime- dijo Vincent poniendo atención a su hijo

Voy a ser directo, Kate está embarazada – dijo Alex quien no sabía qué decisión tomar

Pero tú dijiste que ella no podía tener hijos – dijo Vincent sorprendido

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no es así- dijo Alex pasando sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación

Pero ¿la amas?, Alex a tus hijos no les gusta esa relación, los vas a lastimar, pero él o ella también es tu hijo- dijo Vincent quien no podía creer la noticia y era consciente de toda la situación

No el amo, solo me atrajo físicamente, después no supe como terminar esa relación y si estoy consciente de que mis hijos no la toleran y lo que menos quiero es dañarlos – dijo Ale frustrado

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Casarte con ella? – dijo Vincent quien esperaba una respuesta negativa

No lo sé, no quiero- dijo Alex siendo sincero

¿Y en todo esto que tiene que ver Candy?- dijo Vincent quien conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano

Nada, ella solo es mi compañera de trabajo, además por venir pensando en el embarazo de Kate, fue que la tire de las escaleras, es por eso que quería monitorearla – dijo Alex creyendo que esa era la verdad

Alex, desde que la conociste has cambiado, ¿te gusta? – dijo Vincent quien comenzaba a pensar que muy pronto tendría que decir la verdad

Como preguntas eso – dijo Alex contestando a la defensiva

Esa no es la pregunta – dijo Vincent sabiendo que su hijo estaba evitando hablar

Está bien, si me gusta, tiene una mirada pura aunque muy triste y eso me tiene cautivado, ahora en la cena que la vi interactuar con Matt quede sorprendido Kate nunca logro esa empatía con él, sé que Ana es más posesiva conmigo, pero me agrado mucho la conducta dulzura de Candy con los niños, eso es algo que no había visto antes con ninguna otra mujer- dijo Anthony abriendo el corazón con su papa

Hijo, creo que no te puedo dar un consejo que sea correcto, es una decisión que tú tienes que tomar, pero piensa que lo que está pasando en esos momentos solo es la consecuencia de tus actos, si no amabas a Kate, debiste terminar con esa relación antes, ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias, ve puede ser que pierdas a una mujer que realmente vale la pena- dijo Vincent quien conocía la historia de Candy con su hijo y esta vez no se iba a hacer un lado, estaba dispuesto a hablar con la verdad enfrentándose a quien tuviera que enfrentarse

Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes, Candy quien aún no se había dormido escucho que tocaban la puerta – adelante

¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Matt asomando la cabeza

Claro ven- dijo Candy tocando la cama en señal de que el pequeño se acercara

¿Es cierto que tu trabajar con papa?- dijo Matt quien tenía pensado un plan

Así es, soy enfermera y tengo que trabajar junto con tu papa todos los días- dijo Candy viendo como el niño colgaba sus pies, pues no alcanzaba el piso

¿Conoces a Kate?- dijo Matt jugando con sus manos

Si, también trabajo con ella ¿Por qué corazón?- dijo Candy colocando su mano debajo de la barbilla del niño para la viera al rostro

Es que… ella sale con papa desde que estábamos en Londres, pero ni a mi hermana ni a mí, nos cae bien, no sé porque papa sale con ella, ella no nos quiere – dijo Matt quien estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan

¿Por qué dices eso? A lo mejor ella no ha convivido mucho con ustedes – dijo Candy quien no su porque mas decir

No es eso, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Matt bajando el tono de voz

Claro ¿Cuál?- dijo Candy quien estaba encantada con la soltura e inteligencia del niño

Puedes ocupar su lugar en la vida de mi padre- dijo Matt con determinación

Pero ni Candy ni Matt se percataron que alguien escucho esta conversación

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué responderá Candy? ¿Quién escucho? ¿Qué hará Kate? Le dedico el siguiente capítulo a quien me responda

Chicas les aviso que el 19 de julio me dan correcciones de mi tesis, si no público antes de esta fecha es que me voy a tardar un poco en la siguiente publicación ya que quiero hacerlo por los menos en mis tres historia, espero comprendan la demora y por eso en el siguiente capítulo sabremos cual es que secreto que Vincent guarda y para no ser mala les diré que Kate si está embarazada pero... Alex no tiene hijos biológicos aun solo los tendrá con Candy

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Meer Campbell , Lacus Sheryl Nome, anette celestte , Guest, vialsi (yo pienso lo mismo de Anni). Stormaw , Kamanance, Elvira H.C, Flor, serenitymoon20, TamyWhiteRose, Shaoran-li , Sakura-chan, Lizbeth Haruka, Luz, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13 Descubriendo el pasado

Dedicatoria especial a TamyWhiteRose , aunque sea adelantado Feliz Cumpleaños

Capítulo dedicado a: Kanade Tachibana, serenitymoon20, Lacus Sheryl Nome, HaniR, Stormaw, Kamanance

Descubriendo el pasado

Ante las palabras del niño Candy por un momento no supo que hacer, ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho Kate, además la médico era muy diferente a Alex, él era amable, bondadoso, no era prepotente, carismático y ella era todo lo contrario, pero era consciente en que no podía influir en la decisiones de él, ella no era nadie, asimismo, no era bueno envenenar el alma de un niño, ni llenarlo de prejuicios. Candy sabía que cuando se hablaba con un niño tenía que hacerlo con tacto

Corazón, yo no puedo influir en la decisiones de tu papa, pero estoy segura que él no hará nada que los dañe, tú y tu hermanita son lo más importante para Alex, en el trabajo siempre habla de ustedes y créeme que yo estaría encantada de cumplir tu favor, pero es una decisión que no me corresponde – dijo Candy con voz tierna y conmovida de los sentimientos del niño

Yo no sé porque papa no te conoció antes- dijo Matt demostrando un poco su frustración, cruzando sus brazos

Corazón, a veces las personas no están destinadas a estar juntas, pero lo que no cambia y siempre está presente es el amor por los hijos y los padres tratan de hacer lo mejor por ellos – dijo Candy deshaciendo los brazos cruzados del niño y pensado en cuál sería el mejor consejo – pero te recomiendo que todo lo que sientas se lo digas a tu papa, él te escuchara y comprenderá

¿Crees? Es que quiero que papa sea feliz, él siempre ha estado con nosotros, mas con Ana, pero ella exige mucho y a veces es caprichosa y papa nunca le dice que no y aunque Kate lo haga feliz, no se a mí no me gusta – dijo Matt sincerándose, pero había algo en el que le decía que podía confiar en ella

Habla con tu papa, dile todo lo que sientes ya que parte de la felicidad de él, es la tuya y si tú no estás bien, él tampoco lo estará – dijo Candy animando al niño y con la esperanza de que Ales fuera la persona madura que ella creía

Pero antes de que Matt hablara Alex toco la puerta, ya había escuchado suficiente y no quería que el pequeño metiera en apuros a Candy al ya no saber que responder-¿puedo pasar?

Adelante – dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo a Matt quien se puso rígido al escuchar a su padre, ya que se suponía que él debía estar dormido

Campeón, según yo ya debías estar dormido, recuerda que mañana hay escuela y yo te voy a llevar, con razón oía voces cuando subía la escalera – dijo Alex de forma autoritaria pero sin ser severo, nunca había regañado a sus hijos, ni castigado , era un excelente padre

Si pa, es que vine a ver si Candy estaba bien, es la primera vez que duerme aquí, se puede sentir solita al no estar en su cama – dijo Matt tratando de justificarse

Matt tiene razón, me sentía muy solita y su compañía me animo – dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo al niño quien se sintió satisfecho con la complicidad de ella, ella era como la madre que siempre soñó

Ante las ocurrencias del niño y al notar la complicidad de Candy, Alex solo sonrió y tratando de no reír dijo – bueno Matt ya vine a ver como seguía Candy, ya puedes irte a dormir, gracias por tu compañía, ahora paso a apagarte tu lucecita

Si pa, adiós Candy-dijo Matt dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella, dejándola sorprendida

Adiós corazón, que descanses- dijo Candy antes de que saliera el niño

Ahora ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mareada? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Ves bien? ¿No has tenido ganas de vomitar? – dijo Alex quien seguía preocupado por la rubia, aunque le era grato que ella estuviera ahí y sobre todo la relación con Matt

Estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza- dijo Candy un poco sorprendida de ver la preocupación del medico

¿Estas segura?- dijo Alex quien no dejaba de sentirse culpable

Sí, todo bien mañana en el trabajo voy a estar bien – dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizar al medico

Lo mejor es que mañana lo tomes de reposo, nos vemos hasta el viernes –dijo Alex quien no quería exponer a Candy

Pero ¿y mi trabajo? tengo mucho – dijo Candy pensando en todo lo que había dejado pendiente

Yo lo hago por ti y voy a comunicar en el hospital lo que paso, tranquila lo más importante es que estés bien – dijo Alex con una sonrisa cálida colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella – te quiero bien y ahora lo mejor es que duermas y por favor si te llegas a sentir mal dime, mi habitación es la de a lado

Está bien, gracias por todo – dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco a penada de las molestias que estaba ocasionando

No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, descansa mañana yo te llevo a tu departamento – dijo Alex antes de salir

Durante toda la noche Candy solo sintió un poco de dolor, pero nada grave, Alex no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que al conversación de Matt con Candy lo había dejado pensando y tenía que tener una decisión clara, debido a que no dejaría pasar más tiempo con Kate, lo más importante eran sus hijos y con base en esa premisa actuaria. Por otro lado Vincent tampoco logro dormir ya que pensaba que pronto todo se sabría y él estaba decidido a hablar y defender sus acciones contra quien fuera, ya no temía a los Andrew

A la mañana siguiente Alex junto con Candy fueron a dejar a los niños a la escuela, hecho que alegro a Matt y no fue del gusto de Ana, pero prefería a su padre junto a la enfermera que con Kate, después de dejar a los niños Alex dejo a Candy en su departamento prometiendo volver por la tarde para ver que estuviera bien, ella dijo que no era necesario, pero por la tranquilidad de él, lo aceptaba

Cuando Alex llego al hospital, Kate ya se encontraba en el consultorio, furiosa debido a que ni el, ni Candy habían llegado y ya era hora de comenzar

Pensé que ya no ibas a venir- dijo Kate de forma sarcástica cuando Alex entro – te aviso que Candy no vino, creo debemos reportarla para que la cambien

Alex quien no estaba de buen humor trato de controlarse y dijo – sabes que no falto al trabajo, a menos que sea por alguna causa de mis hijos y a Candy le di el día por el accidente que tuvo ayer

¿Quién va a hacer su trabajo? – dijo Kate indignada

Si es necesario yo, acabo de avisar a enfermera la causa de la inasistencia de Candy – dijo Alex molesto

Eres demasiado comprensivo, dime ¿ya tienes la fecha de la boda? Mi hermano quiere venir – dijo Kate cambiando de tema y siguiendo con su plan

Sobre eso, ya lo estuve pensando y no habrá boda, me hare responsable de mi hijo, pero no me puedo casar contigo, es más nuestra relación llega hoy a su fin – dijo Alex de forma determinante

Al escuchar lo que él decía Kate se levantó y le dio una bofetada a Alex- NO, no me puedes hacer esto, quieres que crie sola a mi hijo, ¿acaso no piensas en él? El necesita que estemos juntos, piensa en tu hijo

Kate sé que no soy el mejor de los hombres y si no estuvieran mis hijos tal vez aceptaría casarme contigo, pero no solo estoy pensando en el hijo que esperamos, si no en los que ya también tengo, además tu y yo juntos sería un error y solo afectaríamos el niño – dijo Alex quien pensó en eso toda la noche

No es posible que me digas eso, es mas ellos ni tus hijos son, son dos huérfanos y el si es tu hijo de sangre – dijo Kate furiosa comenzando a derrama lagrimas

No vuelvas a decir eso, desde que yo me comprometí a ser su padre, son mis hijos, ves como tú y yo nunca podríamos casarnos, jamás aceptarías a mis hijos y yo no me estoy negando a mis responsabilidades, puedo ser padre si estar contigo, es mi última palabra- dijo Alex quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarse chantajear por Kate, la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados pero estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo

Si es así yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me regreso a Londres pero jamás conocerás a tu hijo e hija- dijo Kate quien comenzaba a desesperarse y no a no pensar con claridad

¿Y el proyecto? No me puedes negar ver a mi hijo- dijo Alex sorprendido de la reacción de ella

El proyecto me importa muy poco, yo no puedo ayudar si yo estoy mal y con lo que me acabas de decir destruiste todas mis ilusiones, prefiero que mi hijo me vea como madre soltera a que piense que su padre no lo ama y por eso no se casó con su madre – dijo Kate entre sollozos tomando su bolso

Kate estas tomando una decisión apresurada, piensa en lo que sería regresar a Londres, el hospital no te contrataría por dejar el proyecto a medias y quiero que consideres lo que te estoy diciendo, al niño no le faltara nada, yo me hare responsable de él y lo querré igual que a Ana y Matt – dijo Alex con voz suave para tranquilizarla

No lo sé, no es lo que yo pensé, dame tiempo mi hermano llegara en una semana tengo que hablar con él y tomare una decisión, aunque de una vez te aviso que no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kate viendo que Alex no cedería y eso no le convenía para su plan

Está bien, como tú decidas, solo te diré que no quiero que me alejes de mi hijo –dijo Alex un coco sorprendido de la reacción de ella, pensó que seguiría discutiendo

Bueno, vamos a trabajar, tenemos que compensar la falta de Candy – dijo Kate dejando su bata y tomando sus carpetas

Si vamos- dijo Alex aún más extrañado

Mientas esto sucedía en el hospital, en la casa de Alex un visitante fuera de lo común hacia su arribo

Buenos días ¿se encuentra el señor Vincent Brower?- dijo el caballero quien luego de dejar a su familia en la mansión fue a hospital y solicito la dirección del doctor Brower

Si, ahora le aviso ¿Quién lo busca?- dijo la mucama mientras lo dejaba pasar al recibidor

Soy William Albert Andrew – dijo el presentándose con su porte y elegancia

Permítame- dijo la mucama caminando hacia el estudio y regresando a los pocos minutos- el señor los espera

Así que es cierto – fue lo único que dijo Albert al ingresar al estudio

Así es, me imagine que este día estaría cerca, pero tú ya lo sabias, no veo porque la sorpresa, es más pensé que era una visita de cortesía a tu cuñado – dijo Vincent con tranquilidad sentado tras su escritorio

La respuesta de Vincent fue sorpresiva para Albert y siendo sincero dijo - ¿yo? No entiendo, yo me entere que Anthony estaba vivo en el estamento de la tía abuela

Ya veo, creo que los Andrew han aprovechado de tu juventud y su poder, aún recuerdo el pleito de Rosemary cuando la tía abuela te designo a ser el tío abuelo y te oculto de todos, tu hermana quería que tuvieras una infancia normal y feliz, lástima que ella estuviera enferma y no tuviera las fuerzas para contradecir a Elroy – dijo Vincent hablando con la verdad

¿Por qué lo dices? Que hicieron y quiero la verdad, la tía abuela ya no podrá pasar por ocultar la verdad, pero si hay más culpables ellos pagaran, por favor dime- dijo Albert quien desde que se enteró que Anthony estaba vivo, comenzó a investigar y tenía la verdad a medias y quería respuestas por eso su viaje a NY ya que quería que Archí estuviera enterado

No sé qué paso en la familia, pero te hablare con la verdad, no lo hago por ti o por lo Andrew, lo hago por Rosemary, ya que creo fue injusto lo que hicieron con nuestro hijo – dijo Vincent convencido de que iba a decir algunas cosas que nadie conocía

¿Te escucho? – dijo Albert tomando asiento, tratando de mostrase tranquilo, aunque estaba nervioso

Cuando tus padres murieron hubo un desajuste en la familia, por desgracia tu hermana siempre fue delicada de salud y el tener a Anthony empeoro su situación, por lo cual la tía abuela tomo todas las decisiones y siento tú el heredero opto por esconderte, tu hermana se opuso pero Elroy dijo que era lo mejor para la familia, siempre pensando en el maldito honor, tu hermana iba a huir conmigo y nuestro hijo, ya que nunca fui bien visto por Elroy al no ser de la misma clase, pero ella no te quería dejar solo con ella, por eso se quedó, al principio no lo entendí, pero la amaba tanto que era incapaz de contradecirla, solo le pedí que cuidara de nuestro pequeño y seguimos en comunicación por cartas, Elroy pensó que gano, al sepárame de ella, pero al darse cuenta que no era así, me amenazo con enviar a Anthony muy lejos y yo le dije que si lo hacía iba a decir todos los secretos que los Andrew ocultan , bajo esta amenaza me permitió seguir en comunicación con mi hijo, a pesar de que su madre había muerto- dijo Vincent sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran

Albert estaba sorprendido, amaba a su hermana y nunca se imaginó a todo lo que ella tuvo que renunciar - ¿entonces Anthony siempre estuvo en comunicación contigo?

Así es, por ello te puedo decir que mi hijo se enamoró de Candy desde la primera vez que la vio, me escribió cientos de cartas donde me contaba de ella y lo mucho que la amaba, sobre todo lo feliz que era al saberse correspondido, estas cartas me hicieron regresar, ansiaba conocerla, pero un día mi hijo me dejo de escribirme, eso fue extraño y cuando regrese a la mansión me encontré la triste noticia de que mi hijo había muerto y Stear y Archí quienes me dijeron se estaban alistando para irse a Londres a estudiar y Candy había desaparecido – dijo Vincent recordando ese día como el peor de su vida

¿Entonces no habías que Anthony había muerto?- dijo Albert sin poder evitar mostrar su asombro

No, me entere ese día, la tía abuela me conto como fue, culpo a Candy y que por esa razón ella se había ido, pedí ver la tumba de mi hijo y cuando estábamos por salir, Sara Leagan entro y dijo que Anthony no había tenido mejora, yo no entendí, pero al verse descubiertas, la tía abuela me dijo que hizo pasar a mi hijo por muerto ya que sería un deshonor que un miembro de los Andrew estuviera en coma y que nada garantizaba que el despertara, yo me horrorice ante lo que habían hecho y me dijo que todo fue por petición tuya, ya era mucho deshonor que Rosemary se haya casado con un marinero y más que ella haya muerto, al escucharlas les dije que me llevaría a mi hijo que Elroy no había cumplido su promesa de cuidar de él y no me importaba el tiempo que el tardara en despertar, a mí no me importaba el maldito honor que siempre caracterizo a los Andrew, por eso una noche solicite una ambulancia, lo cambie de hospital sin decir nada y 4 meses después cuando el despertó con amnesia me fui a NY , cambie su nombre y no le he mencionado su pasado con los Andrew, solo lo sentí por Stear y Archí quienes eran como unos hermano para mi hijo y Candy el amor de su vida, pero era lo mejor, los Andrew no lo dañarían – dijo Vincent quien había tenido ese secreto hasta ahora

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les cuento por razones ajenas a mí, mi revisor me ha cambiado ya dos veces la fecha de entrega ahora será el lunes y sinceramente no quise que esperan tanto y escribí el capítulo, la próxima semana me dedicare a la tesis no se su pueda publicar y la primer semana de agosto tengo exámenes entonces no sé cuándo pueda publicar les pido paciencia

La pregunta ¿Qué hará Albert con esta información?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Ranka lee , Lynn Minmei, Cagalli Yula, Kanade Tachibana, Shaoran-li, Meer Campbell, Mizusu Annie, Mitsuki Kazumi, Sakura-chan, arleniferreyrapacaya, serenitymoon20, Lacus Sheryl Nome , vialsi, HaniR, Stormaw, Kamanance, TamyWhiteRose, así como a las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14 Un viejo amigo

Un viejo amigo

Albert estaba sorprendido por todo lo relatado por Vincent, le dolía saber que su propia familia lo orillo a hacer eso y lo peor era que el no dudaba de la información del padre Anthony, ya que sabía hasta donde podía llegar el afán de la tía abuela con tal de seguir con el honor de la familia y los pocos escrúpulos que tenía la familia Leagan

¿No has pensado en decirle a Anthony la verdad?- dijo Albert quien quería saber que terreno tenía enfrente

Muchas veces, entre las cuales se encuentra cuando Stear murió, ya que sabía cómo mi hijo lo quería y estaba seguro que a Anthony le hubiera gustado estar ahí para apoyar a Archí, pero no sabía que podía hacer la tía abuela en su contra, por eso aprovechando que mi hijo no ha recordado nada hasta el momento no le he dicho, pero estoy consciente de que un día afrontare las consecuencias de esto – dijo Vincent, levantándose y viendo hacia el ventanal que tenía en su estudio

¿Sabes que Anthony y Candy se han reencontrado? – dijo Albert teniendo en cuenta que Vincent conocía los sentimientos de su hijo

Si, inclusive ella se quedó ayer aquí, ya que sufrió un accidente y Anthony no dejo que se fuera sola a su casa – dijo Vincent volteando a ver a Albert – y los sentimientos de mi hijo están comenzando a salir, pero creo ya es tarde para ellos y no me justaría que sufrieran

¿Candy sufrió un accidente? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Porque es tarde para ellos? – dijo Albert sin entender

Ella choco con él y se cayó por las escaleras, ya está mejor y es tarde porque ¿Qué tanto sabes de la vida actual de Anthony, ahora Alex?-dijo Vincent pensando que tanto tenía que explicar

Qué bueno que el la atendió y no la dejo sola, solo que trabaja con ella en un nuevo proyecto y creo está saliendo con su compañera médico, aunque en lo personal ella me parece muy antipática y muy diferente a el – dijo Albert recordando el día que había comido con ellos

Al parecer eres muy perceptivo, mi hijo si está saliendo con ella y ahora tienen un problema que resolver, es por eso que creo ya es tarde para Anthony y Candy- dijo Vincent sabiendo que Albert entendería - espero que tomen las mejor, no voy a permitir que mis nietos sufran

¿Nietos?- dijo Albert aún más sorprendido

Matthew y anastasia, acaban de cumplir 8 años son lo más importante para Anthony, esos niños fueron lo único que hizo que el no tuviera el hueco que sentía en su corazón, porque desde que despertó del coma y al no recordar su pasado, mi hijo se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba y desde que los adopto ya dejo se preguntarse sobre su pasado, son lo mejor de nuestra vida – dijo Vincent confiando esta información Albert

¿Los niños saben que los adopto? Es que yo no tengo prejuicios, yo adopte a Candy, pero a veces en esta sociedad es complicado – dijo Albert interesado en conocer mas

Los adopto siendo unos bebes de meses de nacidos y alguna vez se los explico ya que unos compañeros del colegio les hacían burla por no tener mama, pero es un tema que ahora ya no importa, su padre es Anthony, bueno Alex y yo su abuelo, así que te pediría discreción- dijo Vincent volteando a ver su reloj- si te quedas media hora más los vas a conocer

Me gustaría conocerlos, no te preocupes seré discreto – dijo Albert dando su palabra

¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la información que acabas de conocer?- dijo Vincent siendo directo

No lo sé, en primer lugar desenmascarar a Sara, los Leagan van a estar en serios problemas, pero primero tendré las pruebas ya que no quiero que haya algún cabo suelto , este tema será difícil tratarlo con Candy y me gustaría que me ayudaras, ella sufrió mucho por la muerte de Anthony y ahora que sabe que está vivo, pero no quien es, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, finalmente me gustaría pedirte autorización de decirle esta verdad a Archí, el cree que ha perdido a dos hermanos, déjame regresarle uno – dijo Albert tratando de pensar objetivamente

Claro, toma la decisión que consideres mejor, desde que le mentí a mi hijo, estuve consciente de que llegaría al día en que tendría que decir la verdad, soy un hombre que afronta las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo Vincent con determinación

Gracias Vincent, prometo que tratare el tema con delicadeza y cuenta conmigo, creo que lo que hicieron mi tía y Sara no tiene perdón y no quedara impune, yo no estaba enterado- dijo Albert sintiéndose responsable, ya que era su familia la que había fallado

Eso espero- dijo Vincent quien solo esperaba que el futuro fuera bueno para su hijo – en unos minutos entran mis nietos, cambia de tema

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre acontecimientos triviales, cuando de repente sin tocar entraron dos niños, emocionados y yendo a abrazar a su abuelo, dejando sorprendido a Albert

Niños que modales son estos, que va a decir nuestro invitado – dijo Vincent con una sonrisa en el rostro amaba la energía de los niños

Al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo ambos niños voltearon un poco apenados y vieron a Albert quien no podía creer lo que veía, eran los hijos de Anthony, eso solo confirmaba que había pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado

Hola, yo soy Matthew, pero me puedes decir Matt – dijo el niño extendiendo el bazo hacia Albert

Un gusto Matt, tu abuelo me ha hablado de ti – dijo Albert bajando un poco su tono de voz y hablando como lo hace con sus hijos – ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Soy anastasia- dijo la niña un poco más tímida y no tan sociable y carismática como Matt, aunque era más elegante y seria que su hermano

Qué bonito nombre – dijo Albert notando la actitud de la niña

Albert es un viejo amigo de aquí, por eso nos visitó hoy- dijo Vincent presentándolo a sus nietos-¿nos acompañas a comer?

Si claro – dijo Albert interesado en conocer más a los niños

Durante la comida Matt converso con Albert animadamente, mientras que Ana hablaba poco, pero analizaba al invitado

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de Alex, en el departamento de Candy ella recibía una visita

¿Saliste temprano?- fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Candy, cuando vio a Alex en la puerta de su casa

Este…si, termine antes y quise ver como seguías- dijo Alex quien en parte decía la verdad ya que se apuró con su trabajo para salir antes, además no tenía ánimos de ver a Kate quien toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvo molesta y diciéndole indirectas

Ya no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Candy sintiéndose alagada de la preocupación e interés de Alex

Me alegra, ¿entonces mañana nos vemos en el hospital?- dijo Alex con una sonrisa de esperanza, ya que ese día sin ella a su lado había sido horrible

Por supuesto, yo me aburro de estar aquí- dijo Candy sonrojada- pero que tonta soy, te tengo aquí en la puerta ¿quieres pasar?

Ante la acción de la rubia, Alex solo sonrió y sintiéndose bien dijo – solo un momento, que mis pequeños ya han de haber llegado de la escuela

Tus hijos son increíbles, muy despiertos e inteligentes – dijo Candy mientras se hacía aun lado, para que el pasara- ¿quiere un café?

Si gracias, son lo mejor de mi vida – dijo Alex con la mirada iluminada, ya que siempre que hablaba de sus hijos esa era su reacción

Se nota, me imagino que su mama debido de ser una mujer muy guapa, ya que son muy lindos- dijo Candy hablando sin pensar, debido a que ese podría ser un tema delicado para el medico

Candy ¿te puedo decir un secreto?- dijo Alex quien no le confiaba esa información a mucha gente

Claro- dijo Candy tomando un sorbo a su café

A mis pequeños los adopte, cuando tenía 22 años, hice mi servicio social en un hogar para huérfanos, cuando llegaron ellos estaban en muy malas condiciones, sinceramente no tenían mucha esperanza de que vivieran, tenían poco de haber nacido, yo lo cuide y cuando mi tiempo había terminado no pude dejarlos ahí y pedí adoptarlos, no sé si realmente son hermanos, pero llegaron juntos y yo los tome como si fueran hermanos, esto ellos no lo saben, solo saben que os adopte, sé que mucha gente no ve a bien este hecho y ya he tenido problemas ya que en las escuelas los niños les han burla por no tener mama, yo les explique y le dije las razones, trato de que sean fuertes y no se dejen llevar por lo que les dicen, yo los amo como si fueran míos, más bien son mis hijos- dijo Alex quien solo a su padre le había confiado su sentir , era la primevas que lo compartía con alguien y Candy era ya alguien especial en su vida , sin saber cuándo inicio ese sentimiento

Alex, eso es hermoso, cuando adoptas a un niño y le das una oportunidad es maravilloso para ese niño, te confieso que yo fui adoptada por la familia Andrew y tus hijos son muy afortunados al tenerte como padre – dijo Candy conmovida hasta las lagrimas

Yo solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ellos, pero a veces es complicado – dijo Alex siendo sincero

Si en algo puedo ayudarte cuenta conmigo – dijo Candy sorprendida gratamente de esta información

Gracias Candy, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya nos vemos mañana en el hospital – dijo Alex sintiendo que no debía irse, ya que algo pasaba entre ambos, pero no lograba descifrar que era

Este…si, nos vemos mañana – dijo Candy sintiendo un vacío, cuando él se levantó y camino hacia la salida

Sin embargo, Candy había mentido a Alex, ya que durante todo el día había tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareo, pero o quería hacer sentir culpable al médico, además cuando se golpeó solo había estado inconsciente unos minutos

Al estar nuevamente sola Candy, pensó en relajarse leyendo un libro sobre su cama, mientras esperaba que su dolor disminuyera, pero cuando comenzó a leer, le costó trabajo y las letras le parecían borrosas, quiso levantarse para tomar un vaso de agua, pero en cuanto se levantó se sitio mareada y cayó al piso

Por otra parte Alex llego a su casa y fue recibido por sus hijos con efusividad

Papi ¿ahora no te acompaño Candy? – dijo Matt quien esperaba que su padre llevara a la enfermera

No campeón, ella se quedó en su casa, pero está mejor, ya mañana va a trabajar al hospital- dijo Alex feliz de que su hijo aceptara a su nieva amiga

Hola papi- dijo Ana llamando la atención del rubio – y Matt para que quieres a Candy, además tenemos visita

¿Visita? ¿Quién vino? – dijo Alex extrañado, ya que no conocían a nadie en América

Un viejo amigo del abuelo, se llama Albert, es muy agradable – dijo Matt quien casi inmediatamente había hecho relación con el rubio

¿Albert? – dijo Alex quien inmediatamente lo relaciono con el amigo de Candy

Si, llego antes que nosotros llegáramos de la escuela – dijo Ana quien diferente a su hermano, no había hecho mucha relación con el

A ver, vengan vamos a saludar a su abuelo y a la visita – dijo Alex tomando de la mano a sus hijos

Hola, buenas tardes- dijo Alex saludando de forma cordial, por si no era la persona que él pensaba

Hijo, que bueno que llegas, te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo – dijo Vincent tratando de salvar la situación, ya que había visto como Albert se quedó sin palabras

En ese momento Alex sonrió y en forma relajada dijo – papa, ya conocía a Albert es amigo de Candy, hola Albert

Hasta ese momento fue que Albert pudo hablar y con un nudo en la garganta dijo – hola Alex, que gusto volverte a ver

Así que mi papa si era el Vincent por el que preguntabas- dijo Alex continuando la conversación

Así es, a ver qué día volvemos a comer juntos- dijo Albert más relajado, pero conmovido de saber que él era el hijo de su hermana

Cuando quieras, solo hay que comentarle a Candy, que por cierto ya se reincorpora mañana al hospital – dijo Alex feliz de esa última noticia

Me alegro, que bueno que no fue nada grave- dijo Vincent a quien la rubia le pareció alguien muy agradable y la preferiría mil veces a antes que a Kate

¿Seguro que Candy ya está bien? – dijo Albert preocupado

Si, ahora vengo de su departamento, pase a cerciorarme de que ella este bien – dijo Alex con mirada soñadora ya que ver a la rubia lo tranquilizaba

Gracias Alex, por preocuparte por ella, Candy es muy importante para mí – dijo Albert quien claramente vio el efecto de ella en la mirada de Alex y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado, si nunca los hubiera separado

Yo me retiro, voy a pasar a ver a Candy y estamos en contacto Vincent, Alex espero la invitación a comer- dijo Albert despidiéndose- Matt ya quedamos he, cuando quieras jugamos un partido, adiós Ana eres bienvenida a la casa para que conozcas a mis hijas

Gracias- dijeron los niños al unísono

Papa, voy a estar con mi hijos y al rato platicamos – dijo Alex quien tenía presente que debía tiempo a sus pequeños y los recompensaría

Al cabo de media hora Albert llego al departamento de Candy, vio que la luz de su ventana estaba encendida, lo cual indicaba que la rubia estaba dentro, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar e igual, comenzó a desesperarse hasta que luego de varios minutos fue por el encarado quien tenía las llaves

Al entrar vio que todo estaba normal, pero al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Candy inconsciente en el suelos, él se alarmo, trato de llamarla pero ella no respondía , por lo que la tomo entre sus brazos, la subió a su auto y la llevo al hospital

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les cuento, no tuve muchas correcciones de mi tesis y me dio tiempo de escribir, ya que las considero muy importantes para mí y no quise que esperaran mucho tiempo, además sus buenas vibras sirvieron para que no me fuera tan mal, gracias, esta semana tengo exámenes hasta el próximo lunes 6, por eso no publicare, les pido paciencia

¿Qué creen que le pase a Candy? ¿Que está sintiendo Alex? , adelanto en el siguiente veremos que está planeando Kate

Ahora quiero agradecer a : CeShIrE , serenitymoon20 , vialsi, TamyWhiteRose, Elvira H.C, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya, Kamanance, Ranka lee, guest , así como todas las que leen de forma aninima

Espero sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15 Una enemiga mas

Una enemiga más

En cuanto llegaron al hospital Candy fue ingresada, Albert informo que un día antes e había caído de las escaleras, ya que era lo único que sabía, durante unas horas no obtuvo noticias, hasta que en la madrugaba uno de los médicos que la estaban atendiendo salió

Familiares de la señorita Candy White- dijo el medico

Soy yo ¿Cómo esta ella? – dijo Albert sumamente preocupado

Ya despertó, pero se encuentra desorientada ya que la contusión que sufrió no fue severa, pero es probable que por unos días presente mareos, vómitos y pierda la consciencia, me comento que es enfermera del hospital, sin embrago es recomendable que por el momento no trabaje y no este sola, ya que como le comento los síntomas se volverán a presentar y por la mañana será dada de alta, ya que es necesario que sea monitoreada las horas siguientes – dijo el médico leyendo nuevamente su expediente

Está bien ¿puedo pasar a verla? – dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo

Si, acompáñeme – dijo el medico

En ese momento ambos caballeros caminaron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Candy

Candy ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Albert ingresando

Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy sintiendo una fuerte punzada

Cuando llegue a tu departamento te encontré desmayada y te traje al hospital – dijo Albert tratando de ser claro

¿Supiste que me accidente? ¿Quién te dijo? – dijo Candy ya que según ella, el aun tenía que estar en NY

Este…me encontré a Alex y el me conto, por eso fui a ver como estabas- dijo Albert quien no sabía si decirle que vio y hablo con el padre de Alex

Ya veo, pero ya estoy mejor, es más al día siguiente iba a regresar a trabajar – dijo Candy tratando de justificarse y es que no quería pasar más días sin ir al hospital

Lo siento Candy, pero por unos días no regresaras a trabajar, yo hablo con Alex, es más vivirás con nosotros en la mansión, es indicación de médico – dijo Albert adelantándose a lo necia que podría ser ella

¿Cómo? Pero yo estoy bien y…Alex me necesita, solo fue un desmayo y fue por el accidente, además no creo que el medico dijera que viviera en la mansión – dijo Candy ya que no le agrado la noticia de Albert

No dijo que fueras a vivir a la mansión, pero dijo que no estuvieras sola y como yo ya no puedo vivir contigo porque soy un hombre casado, con tres niño pequeños y al ser mi hija adoptiva te digo que te vienes a vivir a la mansión, solo serán unos días y los niños estarán encantados, es por tu bien – dijo Albert con el fin de que ella entrara en razón

Si no me queda de otra, pero tengo que hablar con Alex y decirle, ya que él sabe que mañana regreso a trabajar- dijo Candy debido a que no quería que el medico se preocupara y se sintiera culpable

Mañana por la mañana cuando te den de alta vamos – dijo Albert quien ya había llamado a Mary y le había comunicado que se quedaba en el hospital a cuidar de Candy

A la día siguiente, Candy fue dada de alta por la mañana, Albert y ella esperaron a que Alex llegara y al ver que ella aún estaba con ropa de dormir y de la mano de Albert se preocupo

¿Estás bien Candy? ¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme? Por favor dime – dijo Ales muy angustiado y pensando lo peor

Es que…- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo contestar y lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlo

Ayer cuando llegue al departamento de Candy, la encontré desmayada, el medico dice que es un síntoma normal de la contusión que sufrió, pero por unos días no podrá trabajar- dijo Albert tomando la palabra

Lo siento Candy, soy un tonto puse en peligro tu vida ¿está bien? Tomate los días que quieras yo cubro tu trabajo – dijo Alex sintiendo que en el deber de cuidarla y protegerla había fallado

No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, pero cuando iba a decir algo más fue interrumpida por alguien

Hasta que llegas Alex, ¿Candy porque vienes en pijama? ¿Acaso hoy tampoco vas a trabajar? – dijo Kate quien había llegado temprano para confrontar a Alex

Señorita kavanagh, Candy no podrá venir unos días a consecuencia del accidente que sufrió – dijo Albert interviniendo la situación

¿Entonces buscamos a otra persona para su puesto? el proyecto no se puede detener y menos ahora que debemos terminarlo cuanto antes posible y regresar a Londres para tener a nuestro hijo ¿verdad Alex? – dijo Kate marcando su territorio y demostrando que ella tenía la situación bajo control

Escuchar otra vez esa noticia provoco que a Candy de nuevo le comenzara a punzar la cabeza y dejo a Albert muy sorprendido, ya que comprendía porque Alex decidió adoptar a Matt y Ana, pero saber que iba a tener un hijo con ese tipo de mujer, no lo podía creer

No te preocupes Candy, cuando regreses tu puesto será el mismo – dijo Alex ignorando la pregunta de Kate y viéndola de forma desafiante

Tomen la decisión que sea pertinente- dijo Candy tratando de aguantarse su orgullo y lágrimas –nos vamos Albert, quisiera descansar

Si pequeña –dijo Albert imaginando lo que ella debía sentir, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados – Alex hasta pronto, tu papa tiene mi dirección, dile que es bienvenido cuando quiera

Gracias, yo le aviso – dijo Alex entendiendo el doble mensaje que esto tenia

Ya en el auto camino a la mansión Candy pregunto -¿tu papa? ¿Conoces al papa de Alex?

No, lo dije para que Alex se sintiera en la libertad de visitarte, en el hospital todos conocen la mansión Andrew, ¿no quieres que él te visite? –dijo Albert mintiendo, pero aun no era momento de rebelar la información que sabia

No se…- dijo Candy con la mirada triste – creo que lo mejor es que ellos busquen a alguien más para trabajar y yo regrese a ser maestra, ya no quiero tener que saber de Kate, ella me cae muy mal

Candy, tan solo unos días y tu corazón ya lo reconoció, porque el destino les tiene que jugar esta mala pasada, pensé que Terry era el indicado, pero ahora veo que la vida te tenía una sorpresa- pensaba Albert mientras veía a Candy quien miraba distraída por la ventada

Pero me gustaría seguir conociendo a los hijos de Alex, son adorables, aunque es mejor que ya me olvide de ellos –dijo Candy siendo sincera con Albert

Mientras esto pasaba en el auto de Albert, en el consultorio de Alex una pelea comenzaba

Porque te empeñas en complicarlas cosas- dijo Alex furioso

¿Qué? Yo solo dije la verdad, ¿acaso no es esa? Vamos a tener un hijo – dijo Kate fingiendo inocencia

Si es la verdad, pero no tenías por qué tratar así a Candy, ni estar informando a todos lo que vamos a hacer o tener – dijo Alex molesto y tratando de no perder el control

No te entiendo, yo lo veo por mis intereses y mi propósito es acabar cuanto antes el proyecto y no voy a estar esperando a Candy – dijo Kate subiendo el tono de su voz

Ya te dijo que yo me encargo del trabajo de ella – dijo Alex ya que no estaba dispuesto a trabajar con nadie más que no fuera la rubia- y si tanto te preocupa en lugar de estar reclamándome vamos a trabajar

Vamos, por cierto hoy llega mi hermano de Londres y espero me acompañes a cenar con él, como pareja que somos- dijo Kate antes de salir por la puerta

Alex, Alex eres un tonto cómo es posible que te relacionara con ella, no te pudiste esperar y dejarla las cosas claras desde un principio – pensaba Alex regañándose a si mismo

Durante todo el día Alex y Kate trabajaron en un ambiente tenso, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida Alex pensaba escaparse y no hablar con ella, pero cuando llego a su consultorio Kate ya lo esperaba

No vamos juntos- dijo Kate con una sonrisa y un plan en mente

Lo siento, pero quede de pasar por mis hijos a la escuela y no les puedo fallar- dijo Alex pensando que ese sería el mejor pretexto

¿Y lo de mi hermano? – dijo Kate indignada

Me dijiste hoy por la mañana, lo de mis hijos quedes desde ayer con ellos y mi padre va a salir, no creo él pueda ir y no voy a dejar que se regresen solos- dijo Alex con determinación

¿Y la niñera? – dijo Kate decidida a no perder esa batalla

Es su día libre y creo no te tengo que dar más explicación- dijo Alex tomando sus cosas y saliendo sin decir mas

No creas que te vayas a salir con la tuya, primero me cumples a mí, no sacrifique mi cuerpo para que me digas que no, ahora que le diré a Jack- pensó Kate al ver la reacción de Alex

Por otra parte en cuando Candy y Albert llegaron a la mansión, fueron recibidos por Mary

Candy ¿Cómo estás? Me dijo Albert que estabas internada – dijo Mary preocupada ya que apreciaba a la rubia

Estoy bien, solo que Albert es muy exagerado- dijo Candy quien tenía una muy buena relación con la esposa de su amigo

Ya ves como es, pero eres muy importante para él y no iba a estar tranquilo, dale el gusto – dijo Mary conociéndolo y desde un principio aceptando la cercana relación de ambos

Tienes razón ¿y los niños? – dijo Candy cambiando de tema

Tammy y Rose jugando atrás, están emocionadas de que venias, así que prepárate y Rodrigo durmiendo la siesta, aunque en unos minutos va a despertar – dijo Mary enterada de todo lo que pasaba en la mansión

Vengo preparada para jugar – dijo Candy quien con el paso de los años había prendido a vivir con lo de su hijo y a convivir con otros niños

Eso espero, porque no creo que te dejen – dijo Mary siendo sincera

¿Y no vas a saludar a tu esposo? – dijo Albert reclamando en broma

Es que necesitaba ponerme al tanto con Candy, tiene algo que no la veo y vivo contigo – dijo Mary mientras caminaba en dirección a el – no seas posesivo

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la sala de estar, las niñas aún no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia así que los adultos podían conversar

¿Y cómo les fue en NY? ¿Cómo esta Archí, Anni y los niños? – dijo Candy sentándose frente a ellos

Bien, las niñas extrañaban a sus primos lisa y Santiago están enormes, Archí es todo un empresario y Anni… está bien – dijo Mary quien al pasar los años tenía menos interacción con la esposa de Archí ya que no concordaban mucho

Al notar que Mary no sabía si hablar o no Albert dijo – imagine a Archí le va mejor en los negocios que a mí, tienen don para ser empresario

Su galanura ayuda – dijo Candy bromeando

Eso sí, ya es innato de el – dijo Mary siguiendo la broma

Ellos iban a continuar hablando cuando dos niñas entraron corriendo y diciendo al unísono – tía Candy

Finalmente en otra parte de la cuidad dos personas conversaban mientras comían

¿Entonces todo sigue en pie? – dijo el antes de meterse un bocado en la boca

No sé, no se quiere casar conmigo, dice que va a cuidar de su hijo, pero no se casa- dijo Kate igual comiendo

Algo tenemos que hacer, recuerda que el plan era dejar al niño en un orfanato, aunque sea mío no quiero tener hijos – dijo el hablando de forma frita

Lo sé y ya demasiado molesto es tener los síntomas, pero era la única forma de que Alex me creyera- dijo Kate fastidiada

Yo no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero debes de asegurarte de que se case contigo – dijo el acompañante de Kate

No es tan fácil Jack, no sé porque no buscamos a alguien más para quitarle su fortuna – dijo Kate quien no quería tener que soportar a Alex

Ya no es tiempo, además al principio cuando lo viste no pusiste ninguna objeción- dijo Jack burlándose

Claro que no, ya que es atractivo, quien no se quisiera acostar con él, pero ahora que lo conozco y que se lo bueno y bondadoso que es, me aburre, mi único placer es hacerlo enojar – dijo Kate hablando con la verdad

Yo te recomendaría que tuvieras otra estrategia porque esa no te está funcionando y recuerda que Alex es nuestro proyecto – dijo Jack persuadiéndola para que continuara

Pero y si solo sigo siendo médico, no gano tan mal – dijo Kate quien ya estaba harta de Alex

¿Realmente te gusta ser médico? Recuerda que solo lo estudiaste para darle gusto a tu estricto padre y no perder su apoyo económico – dijo Jack quien conocía la historia de ella

Claro, pero cuando la estúpida de mi hermanastra Susana perdió la pierna y se casó con el actor, deje de existir para mi padre y su apoyo económico, todo se fue en sus ortopedistas y hacer hasta lo imposible para que volviera a caminar y su marido que ni la quería no la dejara , recuerda que llevo años sin hablar con mi padre, ósea que no importa si sigo o no como médico – dijo Kate sin embrago el hecho de que su padre le diera su lugar algún día la motivaba en secreto a no dejar la medicina

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Sinceramente no pensaba escribir capitulo esta semana, pero creo que si no lo hacía iba a tardar mucho, ya que estoy viendo si ingreso a un posgrado, no creo que sea posible ya que la fecha límite es el 1 de septiembre y tengo aun varias cosas que hacer y seguir con lo de la titulación, pero no quise que esperaran mucho, así que si tardo es porque estoy en trámites, pido paciencia

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que ya está complicada la cosa o la complico más con la llegada de alguien, ustedes deciden? Será dedicado a quien me diga quien llegaría a la cuidad

Ahora quiero agradecer : Ranka lee, Lyn Minmei , Meer Campbell, Saori Atena, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, Cagalli Yula, Luna Maria (thanks), Lizbeth Haruka , Kimberly Brower, serenitymoon20 , Luz, Corazon-salvaje, saludos hasta venezuela, Kamanance, Mary silenciosa. vialsi, TamyWhiteRose , Stormaw , arleniferreyrapacaya , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	16. Chapter 16 Una tarde en familia 1

Una tarde en familia 1

Habían transcurridos dos días desde que Candy no se presentaba al hospital, ya que por indicaciones del médico tenía que estar dos semanas sin laborar, el primer día fue pasadero debido a que los hijos de Albert y Mary la distraían, pero durante el segundo se comenzó a desesperar

Albert trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible en la mansión, pero en ocasiones sus negocios lo absorbían mucho y no tenía otra opción que ir a la compañía, por otra parte para Mary era agradable la presencia de Candy tenía con quien conversar mientras las niñas estaban en la escuela

Cuando llego el fin se semana, todos los integrantes de la familia Andrew se encontraban desayunando cuando Albert dejo su periódico y con alegría dijo – niñas, les tengo una sorpresa ¿Quién creen que nos visita hoy?

No sé- dijo Rose haciendo una cara pensativa

¿Y tu amor?- dijo Albert refiriéndose a su hija mayor, mientras que Mary y Candy se veían tratando de preguntarse quién era, ya que ellas tampoco sabían

Tal vez, tío Archí y tía Anni- dijo Tammy tratando de adivinar

Y el premio es para Tammy aunque a la mitad – dijo Albert felicitando a su hija mayor

¿Cómo que a la mitad? – dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

Es que Archí me envió un comunicado que dice que hoy viene por la tarde, junto con los niños, se van a pasar unos días aquí- dijo Albert no dando más información

Entonces viene Lisa y Santiago- dijo Rose emocionada

Así es corazón, por eso espero que ya hayan terminado su tarea para que puedan jugar con ellos – dijo Albert viendo a sus hijas

Claro, ya acabamos ¿verdad? Rose- dijo Tammy siendo cómplice de su hermana

Así es- dijo Rose no muy convencida

Amor ¿y Anni?- dijo Mary quien tenía presente la información omitida

Ella…va a pasar unos días con su familia en Londres y Archí decidió venir con los niños – dijo Albert quien sabía que no era el mor lugar para tratar el tema

Anni sabía que yo estaba aquí – dijo Candy sin poder evitar que su mirada se cristalizara, ya que a pesar de todo se sentía mal por echar a perder su amistad con ella

Hasta donde yo sé no, fue decisión de ellos- dijo Albert notando como esta situación afectaba a la rubia y para hacerla cambian de humor menciono algo que era una sorpresa para ella- también invite a Alex, sus hijos y su papa, quiero que los niños se conozcan y jueguen en la alberca

Enserio, por fin voy a conocer al famoso Alex- dijo Mary entendiendo sin palabras las acciones de su esposo – ¿no te da gusto Candy?

Este… si claro, dices que los niños también vienen- dijo Candy a quien le entusiasmaba ver nuevamente a Matt y convivir más con Ana

Así es, cuando fui al hospital por tus últimos estudios, lo encontré y pensé que era una buena idea, además ellos no conocen a casi nadie aquí – dijo Albert quien después de hablar con Vincent trataba de acercarse más a Alex y conocerlo mejor, sabía que por el momento no estaba bien por la situación de Kate y el quería apoyarlo

Tienes razón, además estoy segura que a los niños les encantara la piscina – dijo Candy cambiando poco a poco su estado de ánimo por uno mejor

Ya oyeron niñas, hoy van a conocer a nuevos amigos- dijo Mary integrando a las niñas

¿Cuántos años tienen? – dijo Tammy curiosa

Creo que acaban de cumplir 8 – dijo Candy quien había conversado un poco con Matt y eso le había dicho el niño

Son más grandes que yo – dijo Tammy pensando – ojala sean divertidos

Solo recuerden sé que tienen que portar bien eh integrar a los nuevo niños – dijo Albert dejando las reglas claras

Si papi- dijeron las dos niñas al unísono

Entonces vamos a vestirnos y bañarnos – dijo Tammy tomando la mano de su hermana

En ese momento las dos niñas salieron corriendo del comedor y comenzaron a llamar a su nana

Creo que nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo ¿cómo a qué hora llegan? – dijo Candy quien estaba más interesada en la llegada de Alex, pero no lo hacía tan evidente

Archí me dijo que llegaba como a las 2 y Alex a las tres, así que aún tenemos tiempo – dijo Albert divertido al ver como la rubia comenzaba a pensar que se pondría

Está bien, voy a subir a mi habitación, necesito…hacer unas cosas antes – dijo Candy

Al cabo de unas horas, tal como lo dijo Albert el primero en llegar fue Archí junto con sus hijos, Santiago era un niño muy tranquilo, similar de conducta a Stear y Lisa era una niña muy traviesa, se parecía mucho a Candy cuando niña

Los niños al ver a la rubia se portaron de forma tímida, ya que muy pocas ocasiones había convivido con ella, por otra parte Archí ya estaba enterado del accidente de Candy, una más de las razones por las decido ir a Chicago

Candy ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Me conto Albert lo del accidente- dijo Archí cuando salido a la rubia demostrando su preocupación

Ya mejor, no fue nada grave, estoy bien – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, sorprendida gratamente de que Archí seguía siendo el mismo joven que siempre la cuido nada había cambiado con el

Pa ¿podemos ir a jugar con Tam y Rose?- dijo Lisa quien ya sabía saludado a todos

Está bien, pero donde Dorothy los vea- dijo Archí quien como padre era muy bueno

Luego se unos minutos todos los adultos conversaban mientras Albert y Archí preparaban una parrillada y Candy Mary hacia ensalada y cortaban fruta para los niños quienes jugaban en la alberca

¿Y dime Archí como va todo?- dijo Albert cuando vio que las chicas se separaban un poco de ellos

La verdad es que muy mal, sinceramente esperamos que estos días separados nos ayuden, sino tendremos que tomar otras medidas- dijo Archí sintiéndose frustrado y cabizbajo

Te entiendo, pero piensa en los niños – dijo Albert quien trataba de ver la situación por todos los puntos de vista posible

Lo sé y solo por ellos es que queremos rescatar lo que tenemos- dijo Albert focalizando su mirada en la carne aunque siendo consciente su situación no tenía remedio

Bueno, cambiando de tema tal vez te de buenas noticias al rato- dijo Albert sintiendo que debía darle un aliciente a su sobro

¿Así? ¿Qué es?- dijo Archí curioso

Tendrás que esperar, ya que es un poco delicado y es información confidencial- dijo Albert viendo que Candy nuevamente se acercaba

Está bien, por cierto me comentaste que vendrían unas personas ¿Cuántas son?- dijo Archí observando la comida que había en el lugar

Son 4 más, dos adultos y dos niños – dijo Albert sabiendo que Anthony no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Candy

Justo estaba Albert por comentar otra cosa con Archí, cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

Yo voy a recibirlos – dijo Candy apareciendo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y quietándose un delantal que traía puesto

Está bien, nosotros aquí nos quedamos – dijo Albert sonriendo de medio lado, divertido de la conducta de Candy, la cual no pudo evitar mostrar su entusiasmo

¿Eso que fue?-dijo Archí también divertido, olvidando por un momento sus problemas, ya que esa era la Candy que el recordaba de su juventud y desde que paso lo de su pequeño ella perdió

Digamos que es una nueva oportunidad en la vida de Candy y espero que de toda la familia, al rato te digo, ya que tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras- dijo Albert volteando su carne

¿Ya llego? quiero conocerlo- dijo Mary apareciendo con una bandeja con lechuga

Así que tú también lo sabes, al verlos yo también ya muero de la curiosidad- dijo Archí impresionado de la emoción que causaba la persona que llegaba

Por otra parte antes de abrir la puerta Candy se acomodó el cabello y tratando de mostrarse tranquila abrió la puerta quedándose sorprendida, ya que Alex en vestimenta informal era mucho más atractivo que cuando usaba su bata o vestía formal, se veía tan joven y tranquilo que provoco que las mejillas de ella se encendieran

Lo que ella no sabía era que había provocado el mismo efecto en Alex, ya que al verla en el vestido corto rojo que usaba, lo había dejado sin aliento, admirando su belleza, deseándola de una forma que nunca antes había deseado a una mujer, desde ese momento comprendió que Candy significaba todo en su vida

Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Vincent rompiendo la esfera donde las miradas de Alex y Candy se habían sumergido

Este… bien, un gusto volver a ver Sr. Brower- dijo Candy sonrojada de saberse sorprendida

Dime Vincent, creo que el Sr. Brower es muy formal-dijo el con una cálida sonrisa

Está bien Vincent – dijo Candy saludándolo

¿A mí no te da gusto verme Candy? Papa, dijo que veníamos a verte y que también a tu familia – dijo Matt siendo el primero en tomar la palabra

Por supuesto que me da gusto verte Matt, ya estaba pensando cuando acompañaba a su tu papa para saludarte – dijo Candy dirigiendo toda su atención al niño

Mi papa dice que no has ido a trabajar porque te accidentaste ¿estás bien?-dijo Matt mostrando su interés

Así es, pero ya estoy mejor y muy pronto voy a volver a trabajar con tu papa- dijo Candy guiñando un ojo a Alex provocando que él se sonrojara

Eso espero, porque papa solo habla de lo mucho que haces falta – dijo Matt sin reflexionar en lo que eso significaba

Matt, yo solo digo que Candy es un elemento importante en el trabajo – dijo Alex tratando de salvar la situación

Eso no es cierto, yo no soy indispensable- dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco incomoda, por lo que para cambiar la conversación dijo – Hola Ana, que bonito vestido

Gracias Candy- dijo Ana sin más emoción, pero mostrando que su papa era de ella menciono –lo compro mi papa porque dice que me hace ver bonita

Tu papa tiene mucha razón – dijo Candy sintiendo la indiferencia de la niña

Pero que mal educado soy, no te he saludado – dijo Alex interviniendo, sabiendo que su hija podría hacer un comentario que lastimara a Candy –espero estés mejor

No te preocupes, si ya estoy mejor – dijo Candy sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Alex

¿Ya no has tenido mareos o vomito?- dijo Alex quien moría por ir a verla, pero su situación con Kate cada día era peor y ella le adsorbía mucho tiempo

No, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero el medico dijo que era normal – dijo Candy procurando que él no se preocupara

Alex, porque no le haces un chequeo a Candy, yo me adelanto con los niños – dijo Vincent brindándole un momento a solas con la rubia

No es necesario, ya estoy mejor – dijo Candy quien internamente deseaba quedarse sola con Alex, pero sabía que no era del todo correcto

Creo que mi papa tiene razón, ven traje mi maletín – dijo Alex agradeciendo en su mente a su padre

Está bien, Vincent si quieres puedes pasar a la zona del jardín, ahora voy, una mucama te llevara – dijo Candy antes de pedirle a una de las jóvenes de servicio que los guiara con los niños

Cuando por fin Alex y Candy quedaron solos en el estudio donde Alex tomo los signos vitales de ella, por unos segundos el silencio reino, pero después fue ella la primera en hablar- ¿Cómo estas Alex? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

Si todo bien, el proyecto continua creciendo, aunque lo que Matt no mentía, el trabajo no es lo mismo sintió – dijo Alex hablando con el corazón tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas

Alex, yo no soy indispensable, además a Kate no le va a gustar esperar a que yo me pueda incorporar – dijo Candy teniendo siempre presente la situación de la otra doctora

Pero ella no toma la decisiones, el que decide soy yo y si te dijo que eres muy importante es porque simplemente lo eres – dijo Alex viéndola directamente a los ojos dando con estas palabras un segundo mensaje a Candy acercándose más a ella, ya que él no haberla visto en días, lo volvía loco y más ahora que la veía tan bella y solo para el

Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos con los demás, Albert muere por presentarse a toda su familia y hoy llego uno de mis primos y quiero que lo conozcas te va a caer muy bien –dijo Candy sintiéndose nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él ya que la distancia entre ambos se había acortado mucho

Sin embargo, Alex no lo soporto más y antes de que ella continuara hablando la tomo del rostro y le robo un beso, que el principio tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, pero sin pensarlo poco a poco fue correspondiéndolo

Continuara

Hola chicas sé que el capítulo es corto, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, sin embargo no quería que esperaran mucho

Ya que la decisión de complicar más la historia quedo medio dividida voy a tratar de dar gusto a todas y nadie atino que quien llegaba era Archí, yo sé que Terry aun está pendiente y solo les puedo decir que muy pronto también llegara ¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro entre Archí y Anthony? ¿Qué pasa con Archí y Anni?

En el próximo capítulo Candy regresa al hospital y sabremos como saldrá Kate de la historia

Sigo en los tramites de mi titulación y posgrado, realmente ha sido complicado y si tardo es publicar esa es la razón, muchas gracias por su apoyo

Ahora quiero agradecer a : korin Wilson,Guest; anette celestte,Asuna, .marroquin.13,Luna Maria (thanks), Mitsuki Kazumi , Kikyo Sachi-sama, Mizusu Annie (thanks), TamyWhiteRose, Lacus Sheryl Nome , Saori Atena, Kanade Tachibana ,Luz, Meer Campbell, Ranka lee, Cagalli Yula, Shaoran-li, Lyn Minmei , Sakura-chan, vialsi, Kamanance, serenitymoon20 , Lizbeth Haruka, Stormaw, Mary silenciosa, arleniferreyrapacaya, Gaby, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17 Conociendo los sentimientos

Capítulo dedicado a Lacus Sheryl Nome por su cumple 1 de octubre y al príncipe de las rosas Anthony 30 de septiembre

Conociendo los sentimientos

Durante unos segundos ambos rubios se perdieron en una burbuja donde solo se encontraban ellos, demostrando lo que sentían. Sin embargo la primera en volver a la realidad fue Candy, quien al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo bruscamente se separó de Alex

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alex sorprendido de la acción de ella

Alex no, esto no está bien- dijo Candy sintiéndose muy confundida, sobre todo entre sus sentimientos y su sentido moral

Pero…yo te quiero, a la que quiero es a ti y ya no encontraba la forma de decírtelo, de hacértelo saber – dijo Alex sintiéndose muy frustrado, ya que era la primera vez que le importaba mostrarle sus sentimientos a alguien

Es que esto está mal, tu…estas comprometido y vas a tener un hijo con otra persona, debes estar con ella- dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya que era una verdad que le dolía, pero debía aceptar

No entiendes que no la amo- dijo Alex desesperado- la única que me importa eres tu ¿acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mí?

Eso ya no tiene sentido, yo no le voy a quitar a un padre a un niño- dijo Candy con determinación

Entonces no tiene sentido que yo permanezca aquí, me voy Candy – dijo Alex molesto, ya que comprendía las palabras de ella, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía, por lo que se dio la media vuelta t comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

No Alex, espera – dijo Candy sujetándolo por el brazo – no te vayas…es que…

¿Qué Candy?- dijo Alex esperanzado

Es que…Albert te invito, él estaba muy ilusionado con que vinieras, no te puedes ir- dijo Candy no encontrando un mejor pretexto

Las palabras de ella desmotivaron a Alex y siendo un poco sarcástico dijo – claro Albert, tienes razón no es justo que le haga esto, pero será la última vez que yo venga

Ante la respuesta de él, Candy se quedó sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo dijo ven vamos con los demás

Al salir del estudio ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al jardín, ahí vieron que los niños ya jugaban con las hijas de Albert en la alberca y Mary cargaba a Rodrigo en sus piernas, sin señal de Archí, Albert o Vincent.

Mary ¿dónde están Archí, Albert y Vincent?- dijo Candy llegando hasta la esposa de Albert

Ellos entraron, Albert dijo que le iba a mostrar a Vincent unos cuadros de sus viajes- dijo Mary pensando la mejor escusa que pudo, ya que conocía lo que había pasado

Está bien, voy a buscarlos, no quiero que Albert se extienda en su conversación, ya vez que le encanta contar sobre sus viajes- dijo Candy tratando de no ser muy evidente al mostrar que no quería estar cerca de Alex

Este no, mejor espéralos, no creo que tarden- dijo Mary no ocultando su nerviosismo – mejor preséntame a tu amigo

A la petición de ella, Candy volteo a ver a Alex quien se acercó y con una sonrisa encantadora dijo – hola soy Alex Brower

Hola Alex, mi hombre es Mary, soy la esposa de Albert – dijo ella saludándolo con cortesía – déjame decirte que tienes unos pequeños encantadores, por lo que veo ya se hicieron amigos de mi hijas

Gracias, ellos son mi vida y lo mejor que tengo – dijo Alex viendo a los ojos a Candy quien estaba a lado en silencio

Me alegra, son unos niños divinos y bien educados – dijo Mary sintiendo una gran empatía por el

Los dejo un momento, voy por los chicos- dijo Candy quien no se sentía muy cómoda después de lo sucedido

No Candy, voy yo, sirve que dejo a Rodrigo con la niñera ya se está quedando dormido- dijo Mary deteniéndola

Pero…- dijo Candy mostrando su inconformidad

Sin embargo en ese momento llego Matt y Ana con ellos dándole oportunidad a Mary de ingresar a la casa

Papa ¿Por qué no te cambias? Ven a jugar con nosotros – dijo Ana quien con ayuda de Dorothy y Mary ya se había puesto su traje de baño y Matt había sido auxiliado por su abuelo antes de entrar con Archí y Albert

Ahora mi amor, tu mejor ve a jugar con los niños – dijo Alex inclinándose para estar a la altura de su hija

Pero si vienes- dijo Ana antes de regresar con las niñas con las que desde el primer instante tuvo química

Si mi amor, ahora voy – dijo Alex dándole un beso en la frente de su hija

¿Y tú Candy? No vas a jugar con nosotros- dijo Matt tomándola de la mano

Ahora voy- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y es que tenía que admitir que ese niño la derretía y no podía decirle que no

¿Lo prometes? – dijo Matt con esperanzas

Si corazón – dijo Candy feliz y con la mirada iluminada

Matt ya ven – dijo Ana a quien no le agradaba del todo Candy

Candy, por más que quieras no vas a poder evitarme siempre – dijo Alex para quien fue evidente que ella se quería ir, hecho que lo lastimaba, ya que pensaba que tal vez había mal interpretado todo y ella no le correspondía

Lo sé- dijo Candy volteando a verlo a los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte y dejarle claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión- pero tratare

Alex iba a responder a las palabras de ella cuando de repente llegaron los adultos que faltaban

Alex, que bueno verte – dijo Albert llegando a su lado junto con el padre de él y Archí

No podía no venir Candy es alguien muy importante para mí y yo sé que tú eres alguien a quien ella aprecia mucho, gracias por la invitación – dijo Alex cambiando su actitud y dejándole claro a Candy que no se iba a dar por vencido, viendo que ella se sonrojaba

Lo que sucede es que los amigos de Candy son mis amigos y como sé que eres nuevo por aquí, creo que es bueno que también tus hijos conozcan más niños – dijo Albert hablando con familiaridad – por cierto te presento a mi sobrino Archivald

En ese momento Archí se hizo presente y parándose frente a Alex, sintiéndose muy nervioso, minutos antes se había enterado de la verdad, casi se desmaya al ver al padre de Anthony , al principio culpo a Vincent, pero después comprendió todo , por lo que armándose de valor extendió su brazo en señal de saludo, no lo podía creer era demasiado bueno saber que Anthony estaba parado frente a él, había recuperado a uno de sus hermanos, ya que Anthony siempre fue eso y ahora su alegría era mayor debido a que ahora además tenía dos hermosos sobrinos que desde que los vio ganaron su corazón y al saber que Anthony los había adoptado hacia que lo admirara mas

Hola mucho gusto, soy Alex Brower – dijo el de forma cordial y la mejor actitud, ya que desde que vio al sobrino de Albert hubo una conexión, era como si lo conociera de antes

Sin embargo, al estrechar su mano, Archí quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño, que era un hermano para él y que cuando lo supo muerto fue devastador para él y Stear, que una parte de él murió cuando pensó que ya no lo vería mas, que nunca quebró su promesa, que cuido siempre a la mujer de su vida, ya que era la única forma de seguirle mostrando que él estaba presente en sus pensamientos y corazón , pero sabía que Anthony no lo recordaba y sería muy extraño si lo hacía, no le quedaba más opción que seguir lo que Albert ya le había planteado, no era lo mejor por el momento

Un placer, soy Archivald Cornwell, pero puedes decirme Archí – dijo el tratando de ser firme, aunque le voz le temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento sus sentimientos lo traicionarían y lo abrazaría fuertemente como ya no puede abrazar a su hermano y se imaginaba la felicidad que sería para Stear saber que Anthony estaba vivo y regreso a la familia

Desde el momento en que Archí y Alex cruzaron las primeras palabras, hubo una conexión sorprendente para Candy y muy emotiva para Albert quien sabía la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Vincent se sentía tranquilo y feliz de que su hijo estaba recuperando la familia que realmente siempre lo quiso

Durante el reto de la tarde los adultos conversaron, Archí principalmente acaparo la atención de Alex, quería saber todo sobre su vida, lo admiraba por lo que había hecho con sus hijos, mientras que Candy paso el resto de la tarde jugando con los niños, organizando varias competencias entre ellos, entablando una estrecha relación con Matt, por otra parte Ana hizo amistad con Tammy y Rose.

La tarde llego a su fin y la familia Brower se tuvo que retirar, pero con la promesa de volver pronto a reunirse. Aunque desde el beso Candy y Alex casi no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Por la noche los adultos de la familia Andrew conversaban animados, ya que para Archí fue una enorme alegría reencontrar a su primo, era una luz en la adversidad que estaba pasando en ese momento

Archí ¿está todo bien con Anni?- dijo Candy haciendo la pregunta que todos trataban de evitar, pero la más clara, ya que él no era el mismo de siempre

Candy a ti no te puedo mentir, lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado y quiero que me comprendan y no juzguen mis decisiones s- dijo Archí dando un fuerte suspiro pasando su mano sobre su cabello

Tranquilo, cuenta con nuestro apoyo- dijo Albert quien estaba sentado frente al junto con Mary quien descansaba en su pecho

Si Archí, tu sabes que mi relación con ella se fracturo por lo de mi hijo, la comprendo, pero ya no la veo como mi hermana, hemos vivido diferentes situaciones que nos alejaron y tú siempre has sido un soporte para mí, has estado cuando mas te he necesitado y compartimos el mismo dolor, al perder a Stear y cuando nos dijeron que Anthony estaba muerto – dijo Candy sincerándose por primera vez con quien siempre fuera su paladín- te apoyo en todo

Gracias Candy – dijo Archí tomando la mano de ella para darse valor – bueno, lo que sucedió fue que Anni me engaño con unos de sus compañeros del conservatorio, por eso estamos separados, no sé lo que pase con nosotros, solo le dije que yo me venía con mis hijos – al terminar de decir esto los ojos de él estaban cristalizados dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

En ese momento Candy lo abrazo fuertemente antes de decir- estoy contigo

Gracias, los niños no saben nada, solo les dije que tomaríamos unas vacaciones con ustedes – dijo Archí tratando de ser fuerte y no demostrar lo mucho que Anni lo había lastimado

No te preocupes, puedes estar el tiempo que quieras, cuenta con mi apoyo – dijo Albert serio y muy molesto con la situación, ya que su sobrino era una buena persona y no era justo lo que estaba viviendo

Mary tenía los mismos sentimientos que su esposo y tratando de animar a Archí dijo – y las niñas estarán felices de tenerte, eres su tío consentido y adoran a Lisa y Santiago

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes en estos momentos- dijo Archí hablando con el corazón, ya que a pesar de todo le dolía que Anni no hubiera respetado su matrimonio

Luego del fin de semana en que todos convivieron, los días pasaron de forma rápida, Alex no había vuelto a la mansión de los Andrew, solo en ocasiones Vincent llevaba a los niños a jugar con los niños Andrew, siempre con la encomienda de preguntar sobre la salud de Candy y llevarle información a su hijo, por otra parte Archí iba con frecuencia al hospital para conversar con Alex y saber más de él, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, además tenía más familiaridad que Albert, finalmente Kate estaba tranquila, ya que Candy no estaba yendo a trabajar y Alex se veía muy concentrado en finalizar el proyecto, lo que le daba esperanzas de regresar a Londres y volver a conquistarlo, aunque los síntomas del primer trimestre de embarazo la comenzaban a fastidiar

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente de Candy, su médico la había dado de alta y cuando fue al hospital no se cruzó con Alex, por lo que solo el Andrew sabía que había sido dada de alta

¿Estas segura que no quieres que le avise a Alex que ya mañana regresas a trabajar?- dijo Archí quien amaba a Candy, pero era leal con Anthony y creía que debería estar enterado

Si, nadie tiene que saber, es más les daré una sorpresa- dijo Candy sabiendo que Archí pensaría que eso iba para Alex, pero la verdad es que iba para otra persona

Solo porque dices que es una sorpresa no diré nada- dijo Archí jugando con Candy, ya que con el paso de los días, poco a poco iba superando la traición de Anni

Gracias, te debo una- dijo Candy sonriendo – por cierto ¿te has hecho muy amigo de Alex? creo ya le caes mejor que yo, ni me ha venido a ver

Lo que pasa es que soy encantador- dijo Archí en forma de burla- pero diario pregunta por ti

¿Así que diario? ¿Tu como sabes eso?- dijo Candy curiosa

Porque diario voy a comer con el – dijo Archí siendo sincero- si quieres nos puedes acompañar, estoy seguro que a Alex le encantaría

Este…no – dijo Candy dudosa- oye, creo que te habla Lisa

Solo porque mi princesa me habla, sino sigo molestándote – dijo Archí jugando, amaba vivir con Candy y que volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego antes al hospital, se puso su traje de enfermera y se dirigió al consultorio de Alex, quería hablar con el antes de comenzar y que no estuviera cerca Kate, tenía que decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, estas dos semanas lo había extrañado, pero que hasta que el no aclarara su situación no era posible

Antes de llegar escucho que alguien ya estaba en el consultorio, pero que no era Alex, cuando más cerca estuvo de la puerta, pudo oír mejor y supo que adentro estaba Kate con otra persona, por lo que sin poder evitar ser curiosa y pegar su oído a la puerta escucho lo que decían

El trabajo está hecho – dijo la persona que estaba con Kate

Espero que no hay sido tan idiota de hacerlo tú – dijo Kate con tono de fastidio

Claro que no, le pague a unos tipos y todo se vio como un asalto- dijo el hombre con forma burla

¿Un asalto? Que imbécil eres, se supone que hay que meter presión – dijo Kate molesta

No me digas imbécil, que si tu adorado Alex ve que esta cuidad en insegura no querrá que sus adorados hijos estén aquí y mientras más se tarde más cosas pueden pasar, no sé si empezar con el niño o la niña- dijo el hombre burlándose

Al escuchar eso Candy no lo podía creer y trato de escuchar mejor, no era posible que le hicieran daño a Alex

En eso tienes razón, va a tratar de proteger a los bastardos, y la niña es su perdición, aunque sea una fastidiosa, solo espero que tu plan tenga éxito, ya que el embrazo no ha funcionado y tu hijo es sumamente molesto, ya no soporto las náuseas y vómitos, en cuanto lo tenga lo dejamos en un orfanato- dijo Kate con fastidio

Eso sí que no, es mi hijo, le quitamos el dinero a Alex y después si quieres te vas y yo me quedo con mi hijo – dijo el hombre ya molesto

Bueno luego vemos que hacemos – dijo Kate ya más tranquila – mejor dime ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?

En la tarde vas a la casa de él, como si no supieras nada y te haces la asustada, aunque yo creo que te vas a asustar, dice mi amigo que lo dejo muy mal, casi irreconocible, solo acuérdate de portarte como la más amorosa y compasiva, se tiene que volver a enamorar de ti, si el embarazo no sirvió esto si – dijo el hombre riéndose a carcajadas

Cuando Candy escucho la risa, tenía los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, jamás se imaginó que Kate lastimara a Alex de esa forma, tenía que hacer algo, por lo que cuando escucho que caminaban comenzó a correr hacia la salida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, pero sigo con tramites de tesis y doctorado, yo solita me complico la existencia, además en México paso el temblor del 19 de septiembre y estuve unos días sin luz, no podía adelantar en la tesis ni escribiendo, pero tratare de apurarme

Capítulo dedicado al príncipe de la rosas por su cumpleaños 30 de septiembre

¿Qué creen que va a hacer Candy? ¿Creen que Anni deje libre a Archí?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Lucy Brower, Lilium, Mizusu Annie (thanks), Lyn Minmei, Mitsuki Kazumi, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Shaoran-li , Luna Maria( thanks), Lizbeth Haruka, Saori Atena, Ranka lee , Kanade Tachibana,, Kikyo-sama , Sakura-chan, Cagalli Yula, Meer Campbell, Kanade Tachibana, serenitymoon20, HaniR, Asuna, Lizbeth Haruka, Lina 254, Maegarita22, Luz, lesly leagan,Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Elvira H. C, arleniferreyrapacaya , Stormaw, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	18. Chapter 18 Tomando decisiones

Tomando decisiones

Al salir del hospital Candy pensó en ir inmediatamente a la casa de Alex, pero algo en su interior la llevo hasta una de las empresas Andrew que se encontraba muy cerca del hospital y donde casi siempre estaba Albert

En la empresa entro sin registrarse, algo que pareció entraño para las personas del lobby pero al reconocer que era ella no dijeron nada, cuando llego a la oficina de Albert, ingreso sin pedir autorización por parte de la secretaria, quien corrió detrás de ella

Por otra parte Albert se encontraba en una reunión de negocios cuando Candy ingreso con los ojos lloroso y mostrando que se encontraba mal

Albert, necesito tu ayuda, ven por favor – dijo Candy desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina de su amigo

Al ver el estado de ella Albert no lo dudo ni por un segundo y dijo a sus acompañantes- creo que reprogramaremos nuestra cita, pido una disculpa pero tengo un asunto que atender

Y antes de que los empresarios pudieran decir algo el ya había salido junto con Candy

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Porque estas así? Me estas asustando – dijo Albert colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella

Ven, tenemos que ir a casa de Alex, en el camino te cuento – dijo Candy aun entre sollozos

Tal como ella le dijo, durante el camino Candy le relato todo lo sucedido desde que ella llego al hospital, asimismo como el plan de Kate y su supuesto hermano

No lo puedo creer, pero esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Albert sumamente molesto

A mí no me importa lo que les pase a ellos, solo quiero que Alex este bien – dijo Candy cuando ya estaba por llegar a su casa

¿Dijeron que le hicieron? – dijo Albert quien quería estar preparado para todo

No, solo que un susto, pero ellos son malas personas que puedo imaginar cualquier cosa- dijo Candy muy preocupada

Tienes razón, lo bueno es que ya llegamos – dijo Albert dando un suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de Alex

En cuento abrieron la puerta lo rubios imaginaron lo peor, ya que la niñera era quien los había recibido y tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su estado no era el mejor, sin embrago antes de que pudieran decir algo apareció Matt quien corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas de Candy

Candy, mi papa está mal, lo golpearon – dijo Matt entre sollozos

Al escuchar al niño un nudo se formó en la garganta de ella y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas dijo- tranquilo corazón, venimos a ayudarlos, él va a estar bien

¿Lo prometes?- dijo Matt ya con los ojos rojos

Lo prometo – dijo Candy besando su frente abrazándolo fuertemente

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Vincent? – dijo Albert tratando de mantenerse fuerte para no asustar al niño, aunque por dentro estaba deshecho

Los asaltaron cuando el señor Alex llevaba a los niños a la escuela y… es mejor que hable con el señor Vincent, está en la habitación del joven Alex- dijo la niñera quien sabía que no iba dar más información frente al niño

Gracias, voy a verlo – dijo Albert entendiendo la situación – Candy puedes quedarte con los niños

A Candy no le pareció mucho la idea, ya que ella quería ver a Alex, pero sabía que para él lo más importante eran sus hijos y que los niños estuvieran bien le daría tranquilidad por lo que dijo –está bien, me encargo de los niños, solo mantenme al tanto

Claro- dijo Albert comportándose como el jefe de familia que era – podría decirme donde está la habitación de Alex

Por supuesto – dijo la niñera un poco más tranquila, ya que desde que ese día regreso el joven Alex había sido complicado – Matt ¿te quedas con ella?

Si – dijo Matt quien no había soltado a Candy

Matt ¿Dónde está Ana?- dijo Candy a quien le preocupaba que no había visto a la niña

Esta escondida es su habitación, tiene mucho miedo, se asustó cuando los hombres empezaron a golpear a papa- dijo Matt dejando salir varias lagrimas

Escuchar el relato del niño hizo estremecer a Candy, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para que los niños estuvieran bien – ven vamos a verla

Si – dijo Matt tomando la mano de Candy sujetándola muy fuerte

Al entrar a la habitación de la niña, estaba pintada de color rosa con morado, los muebles eran blancos y sobre la cama había varios peluches de todo tipo, sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de la rubia fue que la pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo a lado de su cama con las rodillas recogidas y sus manos sobre las mismas ocultando su rostro, se veía tan débil y vulnerable

Ana – dijo Matt son soltar la mano de Candy en el marco de la puerta

Pero no recibió respuesta

Al ver eso Candy se hinco y poco a poco fue acercándose a la niña sin soltar a Matt – Ana pequeña, ven por favor

No quiero- dijo Ana sin moverse, aunque su voz era un sollozo

Ven pequeña, tu hermano quiere estar contigo, no te aísles, todo va a estar bien – dijo Candy con voz dulce

¿Mi papa va a estar bien? Le pegaron muy feo – dijo Ana abrazándose así misma llorando fuertemente

Al ver a la niña Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y dejando salir una lagrima traicionera dijo – él va a estar bien, ahorita está mi amigo Albert con él y tu abuelo

¿Si le pasa algo tú también lo vas a cuidar? – dijo Ana desde su lugar

Si, te prometo que si le pasa algo lo voy a cuidar, soy enfermera – dijo Candy tratando de darle confianza a la niña

No quiero que Kate lo cuide, ella no nos quiere – dijo Ana con determinación

Te prometo que eso no va a pasar, solo yo – dijo Candy para quien ya era insoportable escuchar el nombre de Kate

Ante la promesa de la rubia Ana poco a poco se fue acercando, con cierta reserva, pero sintiendo que necesitaba ser protegida y no estaba su padre o su abuelo

Durante unos minutos los tres permanecieron abrazados sentados en el suelo, Candy trataba de calmar a los niños quienes estaban muy asustados, hasta que ingreso la niñera diciéndole que Albert quería hablar con ella, tomando su lugar con los niños

¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Puedo ver a Alex? ¿Está mal? –dijo Candy hablando rápido y de forma desesperada

Candy tienes que tranquilizarte, no creo que sea conveniente que veas a Alex- dijo Albert reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse –el está muy golpeado, como pudo llego a la casa para dejar a los niños, no quiso ir al hospital para no asustarlos, pero ahora está casi inconsciente, ya lo convencimos de llevarlo, no lo llevare donde trabajan será donde atienden a mi familia

Al escuchar lo que Albert decía poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir el rostro de Candy y con la voz quebrada dijo – quiero verlo

No Candy, comprende, necesito que estés fuerte y me apoyes en lo que he decidido – dijo Albert con determinación

¿Vincent lo sabe? – dijo Candy debatiéndose entre que hacer

Aun no, pero en el camino al hospital se lo diré – dijo Albert quien por suerte por sus años como empresario había aprendido a tomar decisiones rápidas

¿Entonces en que quieres que te ayude? – dijo Candy teniendo la confianza de que Albert haría lo mejor

Mira es peligroso que ellos estén aquí, ya vimos de lo que Kate y su cómplice son capaces, por favor lleva a los niños y la niñera a la mansión, ahí dile a Mary que distraiga a los niños, esto debió ser un evento muy traumático, ellos vieron todo, también dile a mi esposa que implemente el plan de seguridad, ella sabe qué hacer, con eso la mansión es impenetrable y todos están seguros, habla con Archí dile lo que paso y nos vemos en el hospital- dijo Albert tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle

Está bien, por favor que no le pase nada a Alex- dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

No le pasara nada, pero ya llévate a los niños no se lleven nada que Mary le preste ropa y juguetes, necesito que se vayan para sacar a Alex- dijo Albert sabiendo que la situación de su sobrino era critica, estaba muy mal, ya que al parecer no solo lo habían golpeado, sino también pateado, tenía el rostro muy hinchado y en cuerpo muchos rasguños y moretones

Cuídalo, yo te veo en el hospital con Archí – dijo Candy limpiándose bruscamente los ojos y yendo a la habitación donde se encontraban los niños

Ahí hablo con ellos, diciéndoles que iban a llevar a su papa al hospital para revisarlo y que todo estuviera bien, pero que ellos junto a la niñera irían a casa de Albert, al principio se negaron pero el hecho de ir a casa de Tammy y Rose era una buena idea, por lo que salieron antes que el patriarca de la familia

luego de unos minutos Vincent y Albert salieron cargando a Alex, ambos observaban que no los viera nadie, de forma rápida lo subieron al auto Andrew y se fueron al hospital que estaba un poco retirado pero prefiriéndolo como opción dadas las circunstancias, Alex durante todo el camino fue casi inconsciente, mientras que Albert relataba todo lo dicho por Candy

No lo puedo creer, esa mujer se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi hijo, nunca me gusto su relación, pero no creí que llegara a esto – dijo Vincent quien era claro que estaba muy afectado por la situación de su hijo y el episodio que sus nietos habían tenido que vivir

yo tampoco lo imagine, espero que ellos no se hayan enterado que ya sabemos la verdad, ahora lo importante es actuar y mantener a Alex y los niños lo más tranquilos- dijo Albert preocupado – los niños van a estar en mi casa, creo que lo mejor es que todos se muden ahí

Pero Albert… yo – dijo Vincent pero fue interrumpido por Albert

No digas nada, son mi familia y es mí deber cuidarlos y protegerlos – dijo Albert con seguridad

Gracias- dijo Vincent dejando derramar una lágrima al ver a su hijo

En otra parte de Chicago Candy llegaba a la mansión, Mary al verla se imaginó que algo malo había pasado, pero al ver a los niños y la niñera supo que tenía que actuar con familiaridad

Mary ¿esta Archí? – fue lo primero que dijo Candy tratando de contener el llanto

Si, fue por las niñas a la escuela ya que no hubo clases- dijo Mary para informarle que los niños estaban en casa

Necesito hablar contigo y con el – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Ana, Matt porque no van a la cocina y buscan a Tammy y Rose, deben estar almorzado ¿los puedes acompañar?

Claro señorita Candy – dijo la niñera

¿Pero? ¿Vas a ir a ver a papa?- dijo Matt ya que él era quien más le hablaba a Candy

Si, ya casi me voy, quiero que estén tranquilos, se van a quedar aquí, siéntanse como si estuvieran en su casa, van a pasar unos días aquí ahora Mary les ayudara a escoger su habitación ¿no les agrada la idea?- dijo Candy fingiendo una sonrisa

Para Mary fue un poco sorprendente lo que decía Candy, pero algo le decía que debía seguir la corriente- si pequeños, ahora van a escoger y las niñas los pueden guiar, ella conocen muy bien la mansión , ahora a la cocina y si quieren pastel pídanlo, creo acaba de salir del horno

Cuando los niños se fueron, Mary guio a Candy al estudio ahí la rubia rompió en llanto, al cabo de minutos llego Archí quien al ver el estado de rubia se preocupo

Con Candy más tranquila, comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que ella llego al hospital esa mañana y las decisiones que Albert había tomado, Mary estaba muy sorprendida por lo crueles que pueden ser las personas y Archí estaba devastado, ya que era su primo que él se encontraba mal

Sin pensarlo Mary todo su lugar como matriarca de la familia y comenzó a ordenar la protección y seguridad para toda su familia y ser una distracción para los niños quienes no debieron pasar por lo que pasaron, mientras que Archí y Candy salieron al hospital

Al llegar al hospital, Candy corrió a donde se encontraba Albert y Vincent -¿Cómo está?

Candy vamos a tener que ser fuertes, Alex esta en cirugía tenía heridas internas y varios huesos rotos, no sabemos mucho, mostro un fortaleza increíble al tener fuerza para regresar a su casa a dejar a los niños – dijo Albert tratando de contener el llanto

En eso momento Candy lo abrazo fuertemente, sentía que su vida dependía de que él estuviera bien y por primera vez sentía rabia y coraje de que la vida fuera injusta con personas que son nobles

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital casi ninguno de los cuatro hablaba, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tenían sentimientos de tristeza, coraje y frustración

Al cabo de 5 horas un medico salió solicitando a los familiares de Alex Brower, los cuatro se levantaron acercándose

¿Cómo está mi hijo?- dijo Vincent al borde de la desesperación

Señor, no le voy a mentir la situación de su hijo es crítica, resistió la operación pero perdió demasiada sangre, entro en paro cardiaco, tiene varias costillas rotas y presenta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que entro en coma, no sabemos cuándo despierte, debe de ser fuerte, las siguientes 24 horas son vitales, es posible que no pase la noche, lo siento – dijo el médico sintiéndose miserable al ver el rostro de las personas que tenía entre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Primero les pido una disculpa por el retardo, pero como les había comentado estaba en trámites de mi titulación, pero como ustedes son muy importantes para mi quiero compartir esto con ustedes estas dos noticias, la primera es que ya me titule, por fin soy Psicóloga y la segunda es que ya me dieron resultado del doctorado, pero no me quede, esperare la siguiente convocatoria y seguiré trabajando en el laboratorio, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comprensión

Ahora que ¿Qué creen que pasara con Alex?

Bueno agradezco todo su apoyo y paciencia por lo que este capítulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes que han tolerado mi falta de capítulos

Y finalmente agradezco a : Lucy Brown, Guest , Esteban Carrasco, Naomi Miyazaki, Aura, Angelise, Mai, Mikumo-san, Lyn Minmei. Kikyo, Mitsuki Kazumi, Lacus Sheryl Nome, Charlotte, Korin Wilson, Mizusu Annie, Lizbeth Haruka , Luna Maria, Angelise, serenitymoon20, Ranka lee, Saori Atena, Shaoran-li, Cagalli Yula, Lucy brower, Luz, arleniferreyrapacaya, TamyWhiteRose, vialsi, Lilium, May silenciosa, Pinwy Love , Stormaw, Meer Campbell Sakura-chan, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	19. Chapter 19 Un plan una verdad

Un Plan una verdad

El diagnostico de Alex era crítico, lo que alarmo a sus seres queridos, pero tenían la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, sabían que no podían desanimarse, no en ese momento, además lo que le hicieron no podía quedar impune

Doctor ¿podemos pasar a verlo? – dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre cada uno de los presentes

Solo una persona por el momento, ya que se encuentra en terapia intensiva- dijo el médico viendo la reacción de todos

Candy deseaba pasar, pero sabía que ese lugar era de Vincent, sin embargo se sorprendido cuando hablo el padre de Alex diciendo- Candy, creo que tu deberías entrar

Sin pensarlo mucho y con lágrimas en los ojos Candy dijo – gracias

Al ver a los familiares, el medico comprendió que ella seria quien pasaría y de forma cortes dijo – acompáñeme

Candy fue conducida por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde Alex se encontraba, tuvo que ponerse ropa estéril para ingresar, así como botas y cubre bocas, además de que recibió instrucciones del médico y una enfermera

Antes de entrar a la habitación Candy dio un suspiro, abrió la puerta e ingreso, ella estaba familiarizada con todos los equipos, no obstante saber que era de Alex la vida que esos equipos mantenían la derrumbaba

Poco a poco se fue acercando, al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el rostro de él estaba completamente hinchado, tenía una sutura en la frente y en el labio y en sus brazos había moretones y rasguños, además de los cables que lo conectaban con los aparatos, Candy no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de algo tan horrible, por lo que ella no permitiría que Kate se fuera impune

La mano de Candy temblaba pero se armó de valor para tomar la de Alex y con un nudo en la garganta dijo- perdóname, por ser tan cobarde y alejarte de mí cuando tú me hablaste con el corazón, yo tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú, pero …pensé que no era correcto y ahora de la peor forma compruebo que le estaba dejando el camino a una persona que es capaz de hacerte daño, perdóname, tienes que ser fuerte, tus pequeños te necesitan, yo te necesito

Su tiempo se ha terminado – dijo una enfermera ingresando a la habitación

Está bien- dijo Candy soltando la mano de el – Alex tienes que salir adelante

Cuando Candy regreso lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Albert y refugiarse en sus brazos como lo había hecho toda su vida, Archí y Vincent estaban conmovidos y sabían que Candy sería un aliciente para Alex, ambos conocían sus sentimientos

Los 4 pasaron la noche en el hospital, sabían que las siguientes horas eran cruciales y querían estar por cualquier cosa que sucediera, a la mañana siguiente después del informe médico donde decía que Alex estaba estable Albert y Candy regresaron a la mansión, los niños preguntaron por su padre, los asusto que aún seguía en el hospital, pero por suerte Mary, su niñera y los demás niños los distrajeron

Los días pasaron lentamente, todos los días Albert, Archí, Vincent y Candy se turnaban para cuidar a Alex y estar en la mansión con los niños, ya que a pesar de que era grato vivir con más niños, Matt y Ana comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y eso era algo que preocupaba a los adultos, Mary trataba de hacer actividades con las cuales ellos se distrajeran y se sintieran cómodos en la mansión , junto con varias mucama y otros sirvientes habían redecorado las habitaciones que le asignaron, además era un poco extraño ver en la mansión más personas de las que comúnmente veían ya que eran todo el equipo de seguridad

La niñera era la única que había regresado a la casa de Vincent, siempre custodiada y por lapsus de tiempo cortos, solo para traer cosas que el padre de Alex necesitara o los niños, solo una ocasión choco con Kate quien había ido a preguntar por Alex, pero ella dijo que no sabía nada, siendo asesorada por Albert

Una tarde luego de dos semanas Albert se encontraba en su estudio hablando con Candy y Vincent

Me dijo la niñera que Kate ha ido a preguntar por Alex, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya – dijo Albert serio ya que había analizado mucho la situación

¿Y porque no la denunciamos?- dijo Candy quien solo escuchar ese nombre le revolvía el estómago

Porque no tenemos pruebas suficientes y el testimonio oral no es muy creíble, ya que ella lo negaría todo y seria tu palabra contra la de ella- dijo Vincent quien junto con Albert ya había pensado en eso

¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? – dijo Candy triste, ya que no le agradaba que Kate siguiera haciendo daño

He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que regreses a trabajar como si no supieras nada y atraparlos cuando estén hablando, ya vimos que muy cuidadosos no son – dijo Albert hablando sinceramente

¿Volver? Pero yo quiero seguir cuidando a Alex, se lo prometí a los niños y ¿Cómo los vamos a atrapar? –dijo Candy no muy convencida no sabía si era capaz de hablar con ella

Porque así estarás dentro del hospital, además ella no sabe que tu estas enterada de su plan y los atraparemos ya que el director del hospital digamos que es mi amigo y él nos ayudaba a vigilarla y te apoyara – dijo Albert sabiendo que Candy no estaba muy convencida- piensa que es la única forma de alejarla completamente de Alex

Está bien, pero hay que decirle al director que le diga que no iré diario, ya que si quiero seguir cuidando de Alex, solo iré tres días a la semana – dijo Candy siendo consciente de que era la mejor forma

Gracias Candy – dijo Vincent quien ahora que vivía con el Andrew conocía más a las personas que su hijo amaba, sobre todo Candy

A la mañana siguiente Candy fue al hospital para presentarse y decir que trabajaría medio turno, además de que Archí le prometió que la mantendría al tanto de lo que sucediera con Alex

Ella iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente escucho la voz que más detestaba en su vida- hasta que apareces ¿creí que ya nunca ibas a volver? ¿Crees que el trabajo se hace solo? – dijo Kate con arrogancia

Candy tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sabía, de desquitar todo su odio y coraje, pero sabía que no era la mejor opción, por lo que guardando la calma dijo – vine a avisarle a director que estoy de vuelta, pero que como tengo secuelas de mi caída solo trabajare medio tiempo

¿Así y para que te quiero medio tiempo? Una enfermera así no sirve, además me dijeron que hace dos semana andabas por aquí – dijo Kate con el fin de hacer sentir mal a la rubia

Exactamente hace dos semana vine a dejar mi renuncia – dijo Candy llevando a cabo en plan que había tramado con Albert y el director

¿Yo? veo que sigues aquí – dijo Kate con sarcasmo

Que el director no me permitió renunciar, por eso me tome dos semanas más y trabajare medio tiempo ¿tú crees que el hospital va a permitir que una Andrew se vaya? Mi apellido les da renombre- dijo Candy odiando tener que decir esto, pero era la solución para que Kate por el momento no se metiera con ella

Por unos segundos Kate se quedó en silencio y sabiendo que no le convenía tener al director del hospital en contra dijo – está bien, pero si va a ser así, espero que trabajes mucho más en el medio tiempo

Así será, pero mis reportes son con el Dr. Brower, por cierto ¿ya llego? – dijo Candy con determinación

El…por el momento no vendrá, así que estarás trabajando para mí y de una vez te aviso que Alex y yo queremos terminar lo antes posible para ir a Londres y que haya nazca nuestro hijo – dijo Kate tratando de molestar a Candy

Ojala terminemos y el Dr. Brower pronto regrese para que así estemos trabajando los tres – dijo Candy con énfasis en el regrese

Bueno creo que ya fue mucha platica, ve a tu sitio de trabajo y cuando termines me avisas- dijo Kate comenzando a caminar hacia el consultorio

Al llegar se encerró y comenzó a pensar que era necesario que encontrara pronto a Alex y ver qué pasaba con él, este asunto no se le podía salir de las manos, pero si no sabía dónde estaba sería complicado, tena que saber que tanto daño le había hecho Jack a Alex

Por la tarde Candy pasó al consultorio de Kate para comunicarle que ya se iba, pero al entrar se encontró con el mismo hombre que había visto la última vez antes de salir corriendo

¿Ya te vas? – dijo Kate con sarcasmo

Es medio tiempo- dijo Candy furiosa apretando los puños

Si tú lo dices, espero que vengas mañana – dijo Kate feliz pensando que había logrado fastidiarla

Claro aquí estaré – dijo Candy fulminando con la mirada

Al salir del consultorio Candy quería escuchar que decían, pero por la hora era probable que la descubrieran, pero se alegraba de que el director del hospital hubiera colocado una grabadora oculta en el consultorio

Mientras tanto en el hospital donde se encontraba Alex, Albert hacia guardia, Archí era encargado de los niños, mientras que Vincent descansaba ya que él había estado por la noche

Albert se encontraba leyendo un periódico cuando escucho ruido, por lo que dejo su diario y se acercó a Alex

Alex, Alex- dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizarlo

Segundos después Alex poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al principio la luz de la habitación le lastimo los ojos pero se fue acostumbrado

¿Qué me paso? – dijo Alex con dificultad y sintiendo dolor de garganta

Tranquilo, sufriste un percance y estuviste en coma – dijo Albert tratando de ser claro y no confundirlo -¿Cómo te sientes?

La información que Albert brindo desconcertó un poco a Alex- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Dos semanas- dijo Albert viendo las reacciones de Alex

Dos semanas, es mucho tiempo ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Están bien? Ya lo recuerdo, me asaltaron – dijo Alex comenzando alarmarse y entrar en pánico

Tranquilo, estuviste grave, inclusive ahora te van a hacer más estudios, estábamos esperando que despertaras y por tus hijos no te preocupes, ellos están en la mansión Andrew, también tu padre – dijo Albert sabiendo que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad, el eso había deseado cuando despertó después del accidente de trenes

¿Están bien?- dijo Alex aun preocupado

Si ellos están bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Albert tranquilo de que su sobrino seguía teniendo su esencia de preocuparse por los demás

En ese momento Alex hiso una mueca y con las manos se tocó la cabeza

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Voy por el médico – dijo Albert alarmado

No, espera, bueno…me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo Alex sintiendo una fuerte punzada – no…espera… Albert tú eras el niño que jugaba conmigo cuando aún vivía mi madre

¿Te acordaste?- dijo Albert impresionado

No se…esa información está llegando a mi cabeza- dijo Alex desconcertado sintiendo fuertes punzadas- también...

¿También que?- dijo Albert sospechando que estaba comenzando a recordar

Un nombre, Anthony…no…espera yo soy Anthony, pero…no... Yo soy Alex- dijo el aún más confundido – no soy Anthony

Tranquilo, esto es un poco complicado, creo saber lo que esta pasando – dijo Albert comenzado a preocuparse

Soy Anthony, ¿Dónde está Candy? , pero tengo hijos Matt y Ana me llaman Alex- dijo el joven aún más confundido -¿Qué pasa?

Albert iba a contestar cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anthony dejando entrar a Candy quien sonriente decía - ¿interrumpo algo?

Candy – dijeron ambos al unísono

Creo Candy que no es un buen momento, necesito que vayas por Vincent y Archí…este Alex despertó – dijo Albert nervioso de ver que era lo que iba a pasar

Pero…Alex despertó – dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada y muy emocionada

Este sí...- dijo Albert aun más nervioso

Alex, Alex no sabes como la alegra – dijo Candy dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas ignorando por segundos a Albert

Candy, sigues siendo la misma, no sé lo que pasa, pero yo soy Anthony – dijo el muy conmovido y frustrado de no saber que pasaba, aunque le alegraba que ella estuviera ahí

¿Anthony? Eso no puede ser el…está muerto – dijo Candy sin poderlo creer

No, soy yo lo último que recuerdo es que yo te iba a declarar mis sentimientos en la cacería donde fuiste presentada – dijo Anthony desesperado al ver la cara pálida de ella

No…no…no…Alex no juegues conmigo y ¿Cómo te enteraste de Anthony?- dijo Candy entrando en shock

Alex iba a decir algo más, pero Candy cayo desmayada en los brazos de Albert, quien como estaba atrás de ella logro sostenerla

Continuara

Hola chic s (pido una disculpa porque siempre solo saludo a la chicas, ya me dijeron que hay chicos, por esa razón pongo el ) espero les guste este capitulo

Gracias por todo su apoyo en mis tramites y titulación, espero seguir contando con ustedes, me ayudan a continuar con este hobbie

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Charlotte, Lucy Brower, serenitymoon20, Cagalli Yula , Fabian-li, Sakura-chan, Angelise, Saori Atena , Lilium, arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, vialsi , Guest, jimenezhernandezmariadejesus3, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose, Pinwy Love, Anahi78 así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Quien soy?

¿Quién soy?

Al ver que Candy caía desmayada Anthony trato de sujetarla, pero fue detenido por un fuerte dolor que sintió en el torso y la señal de Albert de que él se encargaría de ella, con pesar vio como el salía con el amor de su vida en brazos, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara

Cuando salió Albert llamo a un grupo de enfermera pidiéndoles que cuidaran de Candy la llevaran a un habitación, ya que el tenía que hablar desde la recepción a la mansión solicitando la presencia de Vincent y Archí

Al cabo de media hora Archí y Vincent llegaron al hospital, Candy ya había reaccionado y sido llevada a la habitación de Anthony, ella tenía muchas preguntas y Anthony también, pero Albert les pidió que esperaran a que estuvieran todos y se aclararía

En cuanto llego Vincent, sabiendo que ambos rubios estaban muy alarmados, Albert le pidió que contara toda la historia, el padre de Anthony comenzó a relatarla con detalle, ante cada palabra el coraje de Anthony iba en incremento y Candy dejaba salir varias lágrimas

Eso quiere decir que todos me engañaron- dijo Anthony molesto sintiéndose traicionado por su familia

Lo hice por tu bien, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar la tía abuela y Sara – dijo Vincent nervioso y preocupado – tenía que protegerte

Pero...me alejaste de mi familia de Stear, Archí y del amor de mi vida Candy – dijo Anthony teniendo una mezcla de emociones

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la amaba y siempre la amo

Perdóname hijo – dijo Vincent derrotado

Te das cuentas cuantos años han pasado ¿ahora que soy? ¿Soy Alex o soy Anthony? Por ciento están mis hijos- dijo Anthony sin poder entender la justificación de su padre – porque no luchaste en contra de la tía abuela y de Sara

Anthony nosotros tampoco sabíamos de tu existencia, ellas nos estuvieron mintiendo, nos enteramos hasta que la tía abuela murió en su testamento –dijo Archí con el fin de que su primo se tranquilizara

Eso no justifica lo que me hicieron – dijo Anthony apretando los puños- Candy ¿te das cuentas que nos separaron cruelmente?

Candy no podía decir ni una palabra, estaba en su mente valorando la mentira, si vida durante esos años, la pérdida de su hijo y ahora a eso se le agregara el tiempo perdido con la única persona que la había amado sin restricciones

Candy ¿dime algo? – dijo Anthony desesperado al ver que ella estaba en shock

No es justo- dijo Candy entre sollozos, levantándose saliendo de la habitación

Al ver la reacción de ella Archí salió corriendo en su búsqueda, al encontrarla la abrazo por la espalda conteniéndola y dejando que todo lo que sentía ella saliera

Saca tu coraje Candy, no te detengas, aquí estoy yo – dijo Archí sin soltarla

En ese momento ella volteo y aferrándose a él, colocando su cabeza en su pecho comenzó a llorar

Han pasado muchos años ¿Por qué nos lo quitaron? Stear merecía saber que su primo estaba vivo, tal vez no se hubiera ido, yo no hubiera sufrido por Terry, Anthony hubiera sido el único, el si se enfrentaba a todo por mí, no es justo, no es justo –decía Candy abrazado fuertemente a Archí

Pienso lo mismo, no es justo – dijo Archí sin soltarla – pero piensa que el ya está aquí, podemos cambiar la historia

Luego de unos minutos Archí y Candy regresaron a la habitación, ahí se encontraba todavía Vincent, Anthony y Albert. Cuando ella vio a Anthony tenía muchas cosas que decirle, a pesar de que ya habían estado trabajando juntos, ahora era diferente, pero sin poder hacer nada, solo camino de forma rápida y lo abrazo sin decir nada

El abrazo fue correspondió, esa acción fue significativa para ambos en solo ese abrazo ambos se demostraron todo lo que tenían reprimido y lo que la vida les había robado

Candy, te pido que me perdones – dijo Vincent rompiendo su burbuja luego de unos instantes

Ante las palabras de Vincent, Candy volteo y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo –dejemos esto en el pasado, hay que aprovechar que la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad

Gracias Candy, mi hijo no se equivocó al hablar de ti- dijo Vincent siendo sincero- sé que cometí varios errores, pero trate de hacer lo mejor que pude

No hables más papa, no tengo nada que reprocharte, solo que no entiendo cómo es que permitiste que me hicieran eso y el ajarme de personas que quiero, sin embargo siempre has sido un padre que me diste todo, además eres el mejor abuelo que los niños pueden tener- dijo Anthony ablando con el corazón

Gracias hijo, no sé cómo disculparme por eso, sé que me falta carácter debí de haber desenmascarado a la tía abuela y a Sara, pero a mí lo que me importaba es que tu estuvieras bien – dijo Vincent con la mirada cristalizada

Ahora Candy, he recordado todo y me encantaría decirte que te amo, que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y que siguiéramos con el amor que hace años comenzó, pero ahora sé que estoy esperando un hijo con otra persona y así como Matt y Ana el está primero –dijo Anthony nervioso bajando la mirada

Ante las palabras de él, Candy sentía que su corazón volvía a latir y sus emociones renacían, por lo que viendo a la cara a Albert supo que era el momento de hablar así que tomándolo de las manos dijo – Anthony tengo algo que decirte

En ese momento Candy comenzó a relatar todo lo que escucho en la conversación de Kate y su cómplice

¿Entonces todo este tiempo he vivido engañado? ¿Ese hijo no es mío? – dijo Anthony nuevamente sintiéndose frustrado y molesto ya que eso significaba que él era un blanco muy fácil

Hijo no lo veas así – dijo Vincent sentando el terreno luego de ser disculpado por su hijo – eres una gran persona, bondadoso y siempre viendo lo mejor de los demás, no tienes la culpa de que haya gente nefasta en este mundo

Pero no entiendo cómo se puede jugar con un hijo – dijo Anthony a quien lo que más le dolía era que habían jugado con sus sentimientos

Te entiendo, yo jamás jugaría con algo tan importante como un hijo, pero te puedo asegurar que ya estamos actuando para que esto n quede impune –dijo Candy tomando la mano de el

Si Anthony, tu por el momento no te preocupes, lo único que te debe de importar es que te recuperes- dijo Archí con determinación mostrando el apoyo a su primo y relatándole lo que estaban haciendo

Por la tarde todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que por el momento Anthony seguiría siendo Alex por lo menos hasta que Kate cayera y vieran cual era la mejor forma de decirle a los niños, además Albert tomaría medidas más severas contra los Leagan ya que Sara tampoco quedaría inmune

Al anochecer, todos se marcaron y Candy se ofreció para ser quien cuidara a Anthony por la noche, dijo que no iría al trabajo al día siguiente. Durante los primeros minutos solos Anthony Candy estuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar

Te extrañe todos estos años – dijo Candy armándose de valor y siendo la primera a hablar

Créeme Candy que si no hubiera pasado el accidente jamás me hubiera separado de ti – dijo Anthony bajando la mirada, ya que ahora que sabía la verdad algo que lamentaba eran los años lejos de ella- desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti

Estoy segura de que tuvo hubiera sido diferente- dijo Candy pensando en lo que había vivido esos años

Pero…no tenemos por qué seguir pensando en el pasado, podemos construir un futuro juntos-dijo Anthony esperanzado

Anthony, ahora que te conocí como Alex no te voy a negar que sienta algo por ti, pero…no… te puedo prometer nada, han dañado mucho mi corazón y no soportaría que lo volvieran a lastimar- dijo Candy sin poder evitar pensar en Terry

¿De qué hablas? ¿Puedo saber?- dijo Anthony extrañado ante el cambio de actitud de ella, además ya que la recordaba era muy extraña la Candy vivas y feliz que el recordaba en comparación con la mujer que ahora tenía en frente

Ante los cuestionamientos de él, Candy solo bajo la mirada y con un nudo en la garganta dijo – es complicado, dame tiempo te acabo de recuperar y son muchas emociones, no creo ser fuerte para contarte ahora

Te entiendo y prometo esperar a que estés lista para contarme, ahora que recordé quien soy no te perderé– dijo Anthony ahora con la incógnita de que le había pasado para que ella haya cambiado tanto

Gracias-dijo Candy con una media sonrisa- mejor cuéntame algo tuyo

Que te puedo contar- dijo Anthony fingiendo que pensaba

Así pasaron las horas conversando Candy y Anthony, conociéndose nuevamente y dando una oportunidad para conocer a la persona que tenían en frente

Por otra parte Albert llegaba a su casa junto con Archí y Vincent, al verlo llegar Mary corrió a su lado y lo saludo, él le conto la buena noticia la cual ya había platicado con su sobrino y el padre de Anthony como lo harían con los niños

Amor, le puedes decir a Matt y Ana que vengan – dijo Albert prefiriendo sepáralos de los demás niños para darles la noticia

Claro, voy por ellos están jugando con las niñas- dijo Mary antes de salir le dio un beso a su esposo saliendo del salón

Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta, Albert dijo que podían entrar e ingresaron Matt y Ana saludando a los presentes

¿Cómo está mi papa?-dijo Ana quien era la más apegada a él y le hacía mucha falta

Sobre eso es que queremos decirles pequeños – dijo Vincent conmovido de la necesidad de esos niños por su padre

¿Está mejor? – dijo Matt esperanzado

Si es, su papa ya está mejor y ahora solo tienen que hacerles unos estudios de rutina por eso se quedó en el hospital – dijo Archí con la misma felicidad que el sentía

Al escuchar eso ambos niños se abrazaron en señal de felicidad, dejando a los adultos sorprendidos, pero sobre todo a Vincent, quien estaba feliz de que esos niños amaran tanto a su padre, ya que eso significaba que su hijo no se había equivocado al adoptarlos

¿Cuándo vendrá? – dijo Ana ya más tranquila

Tal vez en unos días- dijo Archí quien esperaba eso

¿Vamos a regresar a nuestra casa?- dijo Matt dejando en silencio a los adultos

¿Tú quieres regresar a casa? – dijo Vincent rompiendo en silencio que se había formado

La verdad no, me gusta más aquí y tengo amigos- dijo Matt siendo sincero

Además Matt, Ana esta es su casa de la misma forma que es de mis hijos y los hijos de Archí ustedes pueden disponer de todo y si sus habitación quieren personalizarlas no hay ningún problema lo hacemos – dijo Albert hablado con la verdad

¿Enserio? – dijo Ana ilusionada

Así es corazón- dijo Archí divertido

Luego de la buena noticia los niños ya no estaban tan deprimidos, lo cual los volvió más abiertos y dispuesto a conocer a esta nueva familia, sintiéndose pertenecientes de la misma

Mientras esto pasaba en la mansión de los Andrew, en otra parte de Chicago Kate conversaba con Jack de forma acalorada, ambos comenzaban a perder la paciencia

¿Ya encontraste a Alex? – dijo Kate sentada en un sillón, con la intención de prender un cigarrillo

Qué demonios haces- dijo Jack levantándose y quitándole el cigarrillo

Estoy nerviosa, no ves que esto se está saliendo de control y por lo que veo tú no haces nada- dijo Kate furiosa

Tú fuiste la culpable, ¿acaso yo perdí al doctorcito? No, fuiste tú y tu actitud de loca – dijo Jack con desprecio- además de una vez te aviso que si algo le pasa a mi hijo tú serás la única culpable

A mí no me amenaces, el que pensó que así ataría a Alex fuiste tú – dijo Kate viendo con asco su vientre –como te dije en mi vida no está tener hijos, hay que abandonarlo en un orfanatorio, piénsalo, nos vamos con el dinero y somos libre

¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a dejar en el orfanatorio que te recomendó la amiga de tu hermana?- dijo Jack sabiendo que ese era un golpe bajo para Kate

Por unos segundos Kate estuvo en silencio, hasta que después de un tiempo dijo – tal vez, la estúpida a la que secuestraron por lo que se nunca encontró a sus hijos, lástima que no sé quién era, fue cuando me separe de mi familia

Vaya tú y tu familia son todos unos criminales – dijo Jack en forma de burla

Pues tu familia no es la mejor – dijo Kate ya molesta

Bueno después veremos que haceos con mi hijo, por el momento lo importante es encontrar al médico – dijo Jack ya hablando en serio

Así es y no sé porque, pero creo que la estúpida de Candy sabe algo – dijo Kate quien ya tenía sus sospechas

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a la persona que sepa quién es la hermana de Kate y quien es su amiga

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Magnolia A, Korin Wilson, Naomi, Angelise; Mai, Lucy brower, Ranka-lee, Lilium, Charlotte, arleniferreyrapacaya , Serenity usagi, Aura, Lyn Minmei, Lacus Sheryl Nome , sayuri1707 , serenitymoon20, Luna Maria, Sakura-chan, Luz, TamyWhiteRose, YAGUI FUN , Stormaw, Cagalli Yula, Kanade Tachibana , Fabian-li, Meer Campbell, Esteban Carrasco, Saori Atena, Lizbeth Haruka, Anahi78, Pinwy Love, guest, así como a todas las que leen de forma anonima

Veo que hay muchas chicas y chicos nuevos, además de todos lo que ya he ido conociendo desde historias previas, no saben feliz y afortunada que me siento de saber que les agrada lo que escribo, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir y tratar de mejorar cada día

Espero sus reviews


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Quien es Kate?

Capítulo dedicado a: Fabian-li, Meer Campbell.

¿Quién es Kate?

Por la mañana Candy fue remplazada por Archí quien llegó temprano para que ella tuviera tiempo de ir a la mansión a cambiarse, desayunar e ir al hospital para reportar que por unos días no iría, debido a que quería estar con Anthony hasta que fuera dado de alta

Al llegar al consultorio donde trabajaba, se encontró con Kate quien ya la estaba esperando

Hola Candy, que bueno que llegas, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Kate con una sonrisa fingida

Claro, yo también necesito hablar contigo – dijo Candy no dejándose intimidar, acción que sorprendido un poco a Kate

Bueno, empezare yo he iré directo al punto – dijo Kate cambiando su expresión, ahora con actitud desafiante –quiero que me digas donde esta Alex

Las palabras de Kate molestaron a Candy, ya que era mucho cinismo que ella preguntara, pero también demostraba que estaba desesperada

¿El doctor Brower? Yo no sé dónde está, yo me fui del hospital por un tiempo ¿no debería usted de saber? Es su novia- dijo Candy con un poco de sarcasmo

Nuevamente la actitud de Candy desespero a Kate, por lo que perdiendo la cabeza dijo – estoy segura que tú sabes donde está, no ves que estoy embarazada y necesito que esté a mi lado

Candy estaba por responderle todo lo que realmente quería decirle, sin embargo quería que cayera ante la ley y si ella hablaba la pondría sobre aviso

Veo tu estado, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, porque no sé dónde está Alex- dijo Candy tratando de ser lo más convincente posible – y yo solo vine a decirte que por unos días no vendré, ya que tengo que hacerme estudios

¿Estudios? No ve vengas a mí con eso, de seguro ya no quieres trabajar, no pudiste con el proyecto – dijo Kate claramente burlándose

No es eso, no debería de darte explicaciones ya que mis jefes son el director del hospital y el doctor Brower, pero para que no estés hablando mal de mí, te diré que al parecer tengo secuelas y es necesario realizarme estudios, el director ya está visado- dijo Candy con determinación, antes de salir de consultorio

Cuando Candy salió del consultorio dio un suspiro, ella no podía creer que había podido confrontar a Kate, pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Anthony, ahora solo le queda regresar a la mansión y descansar un poco, ya que por la tarde iría a verlo

Por otra parte Anthony conversaba con Albert sobre algunos aspectos de la familia y sobre lo que estaban haciendo para que Kate cayera y él se deslindara del niño que ella esperaba

Archí ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Anthony quien necesitaba tener información

Claro, es sobre Candy – dijo Archí casi leyéndole el pensamiento

Si, ya no es la misma que recuerdo, tiene la misma esencia de la cual me enamore hace muchos años, pero ahora es alguien triste, ya sus sonrisas son escazas – dijo Anthony tratando de describir lo mejor posible su perspectiva

Anthony sabes que no te ocultaría nada, pero han pasado muchos años y creo que es derecho de Candy contarte lo que paso, si después de que ella te diga necesitas comprenderlo mejor, yo te diré, solo te pido es que tengas muchas paciencia con ella, la han lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón – dijo Archí quien conocía la historia completa

Está bien, sabré esperar – dijo Anthony no muy convencido

Sabía que dirías eso- dijo Archí con un tomo más animado

Mejor cuéntame ¿Dónde está Stear? – dijo Anthony quien desconocía esa parte de la historia

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, la mirada de Archí se cristalizo, por lo que luego de un suspiro, le conto lo que había pasado desde que fueron enviados al colegio San Pablo, omitió la parte de Candy y Terry, le conto como volvieron por la guerra volvieron y como esa guerra se había llevado a Stear

Cuando Anthony escucho que Stear había muerto, no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta y sin poder contener las lágrimas comenzó a llorar, ya que el inventor no era su primo, era su hermano, habían compartido muchas aventuras juntas

Así que ahora estamos solo nosotros dos- dijo Archí dejando salir una que otra lagrima traicionera

Así es, prometo no volverme a ir, los he recuperado, ahora solo me queda recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Anthony con todo lo que conllevaba eso

Pero…no hablemos de cosas tristes, cuéntame de tus pequeños –dijo Archí cambiando el tema, ya que la muerte de Stear era algo que aún no superaba

En ese momento Anthony le conto sobre su servicio social en un orfanato, sin mencionar su nombre, solo que ayudo a los niños quienes fueron abandonados en medio de la nieve y que desde que los conoció, sintió una fuerte conexión, por lo que decidió adoptarlos

¿No los pudiste separar? – dijo Archí para quien era admirable lo que su primo hizo, pero sentía que con 22 años era un poco complicado de cuidar a dos bebes

No pude, ambos llegaron el mismo día y algo en mi me decía que eran hermanos, sabía que siempre estarían juntos- dijo Anthony hablando con sinceridad

Vaya, realmente te admiro- dijo Archí hablando con la verdad

Ante el comentario de su primo Anthony sonrió y resumiendo sus sentimientos dijo – ellos son mi vida

Igual los míos – dijo Archí orgulloso pensando en sus hijos

¿Y tú esposa? – dijo Anthony quien se imaginaba que Archí si estaría con alguien

Este…de vacaciones – dijo Archí bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado

Sabes que podemos hablarnos con confianza ¿Qué paso? – dijo Anthony reconociendo la actitud de su primo

Está bien, te diré, pero promete que no dirás nada a Candy, mi esposa es como una hermana para ella – dijo Archí quien para ese momento lo único que no quería era lastimar a la rubia

Lo prometo – dijo Anthony mostrándose más serio

Iré directo al punto mi esposa me fue infiel con uno de sus compañeros de donde ella iba a practicar piano, digamos que los encontré en el peor momento, discutimos, ella se fue y yo vine a quedarme unos días con Albert y Mary no quería que los niños vieran como discutíamos – dijo Archí quien se sentía frustrado, engañado y defraudado, el había dado todo porque su matrimonio funcionara

Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar – dijo Anthony con pesar, viendo como su primo estaba realmente devastado

No te preocupes, creo que fue lo mejor, necesitaba desahogarme – dijo Archí con resignación

No lo puedo creer, Anni fue capaz de hacerte eso – dijo Candy quien había escuchado todo, ya que había llegado junto con Albert cuando Archí comenzó a relatar

Si Candy, creo que ya no puedo ocultar lo que paso – dijo Archí para quien por una parte era relajante saber que no seguiría cargando con ese secreto

Lo siento mucho Archí, no sé qué decir, Anni es…bueno…era como mi hermana, pero…- dijo Candy quien no sabía si continuar o no - …me entiendes, yo la necesitaba cuando me quitaron a mi hijo y ella me dio la espalda – era la primera vez que Candy decía como se sentía con respecto a Anni

Al ver que Candy comenzaba a quebrarse, ya que hablar de su hijo era un tema muy delicado para ella y más ante la frustración de no haber sabido nada en casi 9 años, mostraba lo frágil que era en la actualidad, Albert la abrazo fuertemente sabiendo que el cualquier momento la perdería

Esta imagen dejo a Anthony impresionado, primero por enterarse que ella había perdido un hijo y después por que no era nada de la chica feliz y siempre optimista que el recordaba y finalmente le molestaba que la persona que creía como una hermana le había dado la espalda

Candy, tranquila recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo Anthony desde su posición, desesperado por no saber qué hacer

Ante el comentario de Anthony, no pudo mostrar el afecto que en otra parte y en otro tiempo

Archí, creo que es mejor que salgas con Candy – dijo Albert cuando vio que la situación se empezaba a poner tensa

A Anthony no le gustó mucho la idea, pero vio que la rubia se estaba cerrando y lo mejor era no presionarla

Cuando Anthony se quedó solo con Albert, volvió a preguntar -¿Qué le paso a Candy? ¿Cómo que perdió un hijo?- él estaba desesperado por tener respuestas

Es complicado Anthony, sé que no es bueno tener secretos, pero creo que eso debes preguntarle a Candy, es algo privado y como viste es un tema que la lastima mucho – dijo Albert quien se sentía entre la espada y la pared, quería decir la verdad, pero solo ella podía

Ya que Archí me dio la misma respuesta, tendré que esperar – dijo Anthony no muy convencido

Durante el resto del tiempo Anthony permaneció serio, Albert comprendió su actitud ya que si estuviera en su lugar le gustaría saber que daña a Candy

Al cabo de una hora Archí regreso, solo para decirle a Albert que llevaría a Candy a la mansión, ya que ella no quería que Anthony la viera deshecha

Habían pasado tres días desde el momento de crisis de Candy, en estos días ella no había salido de su habitación, casi no comía y comenzaba a caer en un episodio depresivo, como el que vivía siempre que no podía confrontar la situación de haber pedido a su hijo, tampoco había ido a ver a Anthony y tanto Archí como Albert estaban preocupados

Anthony fue dado de alta, él estaba extrañado y triste porque no había ido Candy a verlo, su padre le decía que tampoco la había visto en la mansión, por otra parte Archí y Albert le decían que no sabía mucho que hacer, ya que habían pasado por eso varias veces, desde hace años

El día en que Anthony fue dado de alta, Mary le pido a la niñera que cuidara de sus hijos y los de Archí, ya que ella se encargaría de Matt y Ana quienes ya estaban desesperados por ver a su padre, además sentían que ya eran muchos días sin verlo y Matt quien era el más apegado a Candy, le hacía extraño que no la había visto en la mansión

Al llegar a la mansión Anthony tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, deseaba poder ver a sus hijos a quienes no les permitieron la entrada al hospital y también quería saber cómo se encontraba Candy

Anthony tenía que estas en reposo absoluto por lo que primero Albert y Archí lo ayudaron a que se instalara en la que sería su habitación y después llevaron a los niños, pidiéndoles que no fueran muy bruscos con el porque lo podían lastimar

Cuando la puerta se abrió los niños no podían contener su alegría y fueron corriendo para abrazar con cuidado a su padre, quien estaba feliz de tenerlos cerca

¿Cómo estás? – dijo Matt siendo el primero en recomponerse

Bien campeón, solo debo pasar unos días en cama, pero estaré muy bien- dijo Anthony quien si sentía algunas molestias sin embargo no quería que los niños se asustaran

Te extrañe – dijo Ana comenzando a llorar

Ven princesa- dijo Anthony extendiendo uno de sus brazos para que su hija se recostara en su pecho con cuidado – ya paso, ahora estamos juntos los tres

Esta imagen conmovió a Archí, Albert y Mary, ellos decidieron dejar a Anthony solo con sus hijos, sabían que habían pasado muchos días y era momento para que ellos se reencontraran

Por otra parte dentro con consultorio de Anthony, Kate comenzaba a desesperarse, los síntomas del embarazo la tenían fastidiada y como ni Alex, ni Candy habían ido a trabajar, el trabajo se estaba acumulando

Hola – dijo Jack entrando sin tocar la puerta

¿Acaso tú no tienes nada que hacer?- dijo Kate sin voltear a verlo

La verdad es que no – dijo Jack sentándose en frente de ella

Entonces no me vengas a fastidiar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Kate volteando para verlos por primera vez a los ojos

Que humor tienes el día de hoy, yo solo vine a preguntarte si ya contactaste con tu hermana – dijo Jack sin dar importancia a la molestia de ella

Ya te dije que ella no es mi hermana, mi familia murió el día que yo me sali de mi casa- dijo Kate hablando con sinceridad

Eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado, yo solo quiero tener el contacto de la amiga que contrato a las personas que secuestraron a los niños – dijo Jack comenzando a molestarse

De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo también conozco a Anni Cornwell, la conocía antes de que me saliera de la casa, ya no me entere a quien secuestraron y le quitaron sus hijo ya que ese era el plan de Anni y Susana, estoy segura que puedo contactarla para que me diga a quien contrato – dijo Kate hablando con la verdad con el fin de que Jack se fuera

Eso espero ¿no crees que ella misma lo haya hecho? – dijo Jack quien o conocía a esa persona

No creo, recuerda que por ese entonces mi hermana estaba embarazada de mis sobrinos y escuche que Anni conocía a la persona que iba a secuestrar, solo sé que la odiaba mucho – dijo Kate quien en ese tiempo ya tenía rivalidad con su hermana

Pues yo te recomiendo que la encuentres lo antes posible, se está terminando el tiempo – dijo Jack hablando seriamente

Esta semana la localizo – dijo Kate con seguridad

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

La respuesta era Kate y Anni, le confesare que si pensé en Eliza, pero conforme iba leyendo sus comentarios pensé que sería una buena idea que fuera Anni, así también justificaría el rompimiento con Archí. Pronto llegara Terry

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Fabian-li, Lyn Minmei, Meer Campbell, Sakura-chan, Korin Wilson , Charlotte, Angelise, Kikyo-sama, Cagalli Yula, anette celestte, arleniferreyrapacaya, Pinwy Love, serenitymoon20, sayuri1707 , Yagui Fun, Stormaw , vialsi, Luz, Serenity usagi , Elvira H. C , Anahi78, Nahomi, carol jeniffer Grandchester , Magnolia A, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	22. Chapter 22 ¿Por qué no estuve contigo?

¿Por qué no estuve contigo?

Luego de dos días de reposo Anthony se encontraba más repuesto, por lo que todavía sintiendo algunas molestias en su cuerpo decidió ir a la habitación de Candy a quien aún no había visto, el aprovecho que los niños estaban en la escuela, Archí y Albert habían salido junto con Vincent y Mary junto con la niñera

Anthony toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidido a saber de ella decidió entrar

Candy, lo siento ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Anthony ingresando, pero con la reserva de que eso no era lo correcto

Nuevamente el no recibió respuesta, hecho que lo alarmo, así que comenzó a caminar más deprisa, encontrándose con Candy dormida en uno de los rincones de la habitación, tenía marcas de que había estado llorando, su pelo revuelto y sucio, señal de una terrible depresión

Pero que fue capaz de destruirte de esta forma, ¿Dónde estuve todo este tiempo? Jamás debí permitirme que te dañaran – pensó Anthony conmovido hasta las lágrimas, sentía impotencia y coraje- Candy, Candy despierta- dijo dando suaves toques en el brazo de ella, ya que lo mejor era que se acostara en su cama en lugar del suelo- por favor Candy, levántate

El comenzaba a desesperarse cuando ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y con voz suave dijo- Anthony

Candy por favor levántate-dijo Anthony frustrado, ya que dada su condición no podía cárgala para ayudarle

Vete, quiero estar sola, no quiero que me veas así –dijo Candy ocultando su rostro

Sabes que no voy a dejarte sola – dijo Anthony con determinación – y si no te quieres levantar, entonces yo me quedare aquí contigo

En ese momento Anthony con cuidado y sintiendo mucho dolor se sentó en el suelo a lado de ella – ven

No quiero que me veas así, ya no soy la misma de antes, inclusive yo creo que la nueva yo te decepcionaría mucho – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Yo también he cambiado, me han pasado muchas cosas, tampoco sé si soy digno de ti, pero lo único que en este momento me importa es que tú estés bien y no lo estás- dijo Anthony sentado a lado su yo abriendo los brazos

Ante esas palabras Candy se desarmo y con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a él casi gateando sin levantarse, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él y dejo que los latidos del corazón de Anthony la tranquilizaran, el solo la abrazo y dejo que ella sacara todo lo que sentía

Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, hasta que Candy rompió el silencio diciendo – me hiciste mucha falta

Lo siento, me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente – dijo Anthony hablando con sinceridad-¿me vas a decir que te tiene así? No te puedo ayudar, sino conozco que es eso que te atormenta

No quiero, te vas a decepcionar de mi- dijo Candy ocultando su cara en el pecho de el

Por favor Candy, sabes que nunca me decepcionaría de ti, muchas veces en la vida hacemos cosas de las cuales no estamos orgullosos, pero son parte de lo que te constituye ahora- dijo Anthony tomando la barbilla de ella para levantar su rostro y verla a los ojos – dime

Está bien, lamento si le lastimo, pero es parte de la historia – dijo Candy no muy convencida, ya que no quiera hablar de Terry ante Anthony

No te preocupes por mí – dijo Anthony con una cálida sonrisa

En ese momento Candy comenzó a contar lo que sucedió después de él se cayó del caballo, como decidió ir al hogar de Pony, su decisión de ir a Londres y como conoció a Terry sin mencionar su nombre, hasta el día que lo dejo en invierno

¿Le dejaste el camino libre a ella? ¿Por qué tomaste tú la decisión? – dijo Anthony sorprendido, aunque no podía aceptar que mientras ella relataba sentía como su corazón se rompía en varios pedazos, sintiendo ganas de llorar

Sabía que él no lo iba a hacer y sería muy doloroso tener que esperar una respuesta, además en ese momento pensé que eso era lo correcto, ella lo necesitaba –dijo Candy quien siempre se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto

Sabes, no puedo juzgar a esa persona ya que no lo conozco, pero si hubiera estado en su lugar, no viera aceptado tu decisión y ni siquiera te hubiera dejado ir del hospital, tu lugar seria a mi lado – dijo Anthony con determinación

Pero él hubiera no existe – dijo Candy nuevamente bajando la cabeza

Entonces ¿es eso lo que te tiene mal? ¿Aún lo amas?- dijo Anthony sintiendo una daga en su corazón, pero sabía que lo mejor era tener todo claro

No, no es eso y hace muchos años que ya no lo amo – dijo Candy sorprendida de ver el miedo en la cara de el – la historia no termina ahí

Te escucho – dijo Anthony atento

Dos años después de las despedida en invierno, el vino a Chicago me contacto, me prometió muchas cosas, me dijo que no era feliz, que se había equivocado, que me amaba, que yo era la mujer de su vida, yo…- dijo Candy con la mirada cristalizada –fui muy débil, me sentía muy sola, seguía amándolo con todo mi corazón, por lo que decidí entregarme a el

Ante esas palabras Anthony sintió como un nudo formándose en su garganta y tratando de estar tranquilo dijo – si lo hiciste por amor no tiene nada de malo

Eso es lo que yo pensé al principio, bueno siguiendo con mi relato, un mes después de que el viniera a Chicago por los periódicos me entere que se iba a casa, ya que estaba esperando un hijo, había una foto de ella que mostraba un embarazo muy avanzado, yo me quería morir me sentí la más tonta, me pregunte donde quedaban todas las mentira que me dijo – dijo Candy dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas

Anthony la abrazo más fuerte, acercándola a el – no quiero verte sufrir ¿puedes continuar?

Si, esto nunca se lo había contado, creo que es bueno compartir con alguien, después de enterarme que se iba a casa yo me sumí en una terrible depresión, solo Archí, Anni y Albert me visitaban, paso un mes y me entere que estaba embarazada, yo no sabía qué hacer, no tenía el valor de decirle a Archí o Albert y la única persona que supo era Anni, yo pensé que ella me iba ayudar, pero cuando se enteró me dijo que yo ya no valía como mujer, que era una vergüenza para la familia, por lo que me sugirió que huyera y ya lejos diera en adopción a mi hijo si quería regresar con los Andrew o que jamás represara, yo era incapaz de abandonar a mi hijo – dijo Candy recordando claramente esa conversación

Esta información desconcertó a Anthony, jamás se imaginó que ella haya pasada por tanto - ¿Qué hiciste?

Tome su consejo y me fui sin decirle a nadie, solo Anni sabía que me iría, pero …- dijo Candy sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho –cuando iba de camino a mi destino, dos hombres me secuestraron, me golpearon y durante todo el embarazado me tuvieron, cuando iba a nacer mi hijo llego una señora a mí me sedaron y cuando desperté me dijeron que ya me habían ayudado con mi problema y me dejaron libre …yo …nunca vi a mi pequeño, no sé si es un niño o una niña

Candy comenzó a llorar más fuerte sacando todo el dolor que sentía, Anthony la abrazo tratando de ser su fortaleza, aunque todo su relato lo había deshecho, él era padre y no podía imaginarse pasar por eso, el dio un beso en la frente de ella

Por unos segundos ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, hasta que Anthony vio que Candy estaba un poco más tranquila con cuidado la separo de el con el fin de verla a los ojos y sintiendo- yo te ayudare a buscarlo, no estás sola

Gracias – dijo Candy dibujando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que Anthony ingreso a su habitación

Ahora creo es tiempo de salir de aquí- dijo Anthony levantándose con cuidado, aunque sintió una fuerte punzada

¿Estás bien? – dijo Candy preocupada

Sí, pero no hagas que me tenga que volver a sentar en el suelo, por lo menos no ahora – dijo Anthony bromeando

Lo prometo – dijo Candy levantándose y ayudándolo

Mientras esto sucedía en mansión, en el corporativo Andrew, Albert, Archí y Vincent se reunían con el director del hospital quien ya había recabado todas las grabaciones de Kate y Jack, en la cuales repetidas veces Jack dijo que el hijo de ella era suyo y como ambos había planeado quitarle su fortuna a Alex y lo más importante Jack se había adjudicado el plan para asustar a Alex y golpearlo

¿Tenemos información suficiente para desenmascararlos?- dijo Archí quien quería que cuanto antes pagaran

Yo creo que sí, solo que es Anthony quien tiene que hacer la denuncia – dijo Albert quien pensaba en todos los detalles

Hoy en la tarde hablo con él, no quiero que esa mujer tenga oportunidad de hacer algo en contra de él o de mis nietos – dijo Vincent quien sentía que le hervía a la sangre

Yo pienso eso mismo, no podemos dejar pasar el tiempo – dijo Albert sabiendo que Kate podía sospechar

Además Kate debe estar desesperada por encontrarlo, además puede sospechar de Candy, ya ves que por la depresión no ha querido salir de su habitación – dijo Archí preocupado también por la situación de la rubia

Eso también me preocupa, creo que esta depresión es peor que la última, no sé si Candy pueda salir adelante – dijo Albert hablando con sinceridad, conocía a Candy y sabía que cada vez era menos fuerte

Yo pienso lo mismo, necesita una motivación muy fuerte para salir de esta – dijo Archí quien había vivido el proceso con ella - ¿los investigadores han dado con algo?

Aun no- dijo Albert decepcionado – quien planeo todo, realmente quería destruir a Candy, ni siquiera creo que los Leagan sean capaces de tanto o no serían han hábiles

¿Puedo preguntar que tienen tan mal a Candy? Me gustaría ayudarla – dijo Vincent quien había escuchado la conversación y era testigo de la situación de la rubia

Por unos segundos Archí y Albert se miraron, siendo este último en responder- creo que lo mejor es que sepas, aunque es asusto delicado, te pido discreción

Por supuesto, no diré nada- dijo Vincent con determinación

En ese momento Archí y Albert comenzaron a relatar un poco la vida de Candy tratando de ser delicados y solo con el fin de que Vincent pudiera entender la conducta de ella

Pobre Candy, ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas- dijo Vincent conmovido con su historia

Así, la vida la ha destruido, ya que no es la chica fuerte que nos enamoró con su valentía y optimismo – dijo Archí siendo sincero con lo que pensaba y sus sentimientos

No entiendo como a alguien tan bueno ha tenía que pasar por tanto – dijo Albert quien más de una ocasión se sintió frustrado y desesperado con ánimos de hacer más por Candy

Cuenten conmigo, conozco relativamente poco a Candy, pero si mi hijo se enamoró de ella, por algo debió ser, es como si sus corazones se conocieran de inmediato – dijo Vincent recordando que Anthony volvió a sonreír con optimismo cuando comenzó a trabajar con ella, ya no solo lo hacía con sus hijos

Al llegar a la mansión, Albert Archí y Vincent le contaron a Anthony que ya tenían la información suficiente para poder denunciar a Kate y Jack, el director del hospital los apoyaría, Anthony les dijo que ya se sentía mejor y que al día siguiente actuarían, él tampoco quería que pasara mucho tiempo, deseaba ser libre cuanto antes, con el fin de declararle su amor libremente a Candy, ahora más que nunca sabía que ella no necesitaba

¿A qué hora llegan los niños? – dijo Anthony cuando terminaron de conversar sobre las medidas que tomarían contra Kate

El chofer ya fue por ellos junto con su nana – dijo Mary estando presente en la conversación

Gracias, me gustaría hablar con ellos, tratar de explicarles mi situación sobre Anthony/Alex-dijo Anthony pensando que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Archí colocando su mano sobre la de su primo

Gracias – dijo Anthony con sinceridad

¿Saben algo de Candy? ¿Ha salido de su habitación? – dijo Albert quien no podía dejar de preocuparte de ella

Yo no la he visto – dijo Mary quien desde que llego no la había visto en el mansión

Yo hable con ella, me conto lo que fue su vida y que la sumió en la depresión – dijo Anthony con tristeza tenía una mezcla de sentimientos le dolía saber que ella se había enamorado de alguien más, pero le frustraba y enfurecía que ella haya sufrido a causa de esa persona – dijo que bajaría a cenar con nosotros

Gracias Anthony, yo ya no sabía qué hacer para que ella saliera de su habitación – dijo Albert con sinceridad

No hay nada que agradecer, mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado – esta confesión, dejo a todos los presentes sorprendidos gratamente

Por otra parte en Londres una fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo

Pero Terry, no quiero regresar a América, me trae malos recuerdos, además aquí eres duque y los niños tienen títulos nobiliarios, acaso no has pensado en eso- dijo Susana molesta, pensando que si regresaba a América Terry iría tras Candy

Me importan pocos tus argumentos, desde que llegamos aquí, te dije que solo vine a ocupar el puesto de mi padre mientras se arreglaba la sucesión a mi hermanastro, por desgracia eso llevo años, la gente noble es tan anticuada, mi intención no fue quedarme aquí – dijo Terry mirando con coraje a su esposa, cada día era más complicado y frustrante hablar con ella, solo lo hacía por sus hijos

Yo no sé, yo no quiero ir a América- dijo cruzando los brazos – has lo que quieras

Hablar contigo es imposible – dijo Terry saliendo de su habitación, dando un portazo

¿Adónde crees que vas? Eres insoportable – dijo Susana comenzando a llorar del coraje

Si soy insoportable, dame el divorcio, el que ya no te aguanta soy yo – dijo Terry regresando, ella ya había logrado lo que quería, que era fastidiarlo hasta el punto máximo

Eso jamás, ¿acaso vas a regresar con la estúpida esa? ¿Te tengo que recordar que la que te dejo fue ella? Supo que yo era mejor para ti – dijo Susana con sarcasmo, sabiendo cual era el punto débil de Terry

A Candy no la metas, no puedes ensuciar su nombre con tus absurdas palabras – dijo Terry acercándose a Susana y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella

¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? – dijo Susana con cierto temor

Sabes que no lo haría, aunque eres nefasta – dijo Terry explotando por fin

Sin embargo en otra habitación de mansión, Julieta entraba sin pedir permiso al cuarto de su hermano

Se están peleando – dijo Julieta con tristeza y miedo, no le gustaba ver a sus padres así, aunque era continuo

No los escuches, ven te cuento un cuento, vamos a la biblioteca de papa – dijo Tobías tomando la mano de su hermana

Continuara

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Antes que nada espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y les deseo un próspero Año Nuevo, mis mejores deseos para mis lectores ustedes son mi motor para continuar, sin ustedes no estaría donde estoy, les agradezco su paciencia y tolerancia con este intento de escritor, son muy valiosos para mi Gracias

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Lilium, Lucy brower, Miku , Mitsuki Kazumi, Esteban Carrasco, Mai, Saori Atena, Sakura-chan, Nahomi, Korin Wilson, Lynn Minmei, Kikyo-sama, Angelise, Aura, Charlotte , Meer Campell , Ranka-lee, Asuna, Kanade Tachibana, Cagalli Yula, Luz, Fabian-li , Stormaw , Kamanance, vialsi, Anahi 78, TamyWhiteRose, Yagui Fun, Serenity usagi así como a las que leen de forma anonima

Espero sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23 Adiós Kate

Adiós Kate

Tal como Anthony menciono Candy bajo a cenar con los demas, su rostro aun denotaba tristeza, sin embargo la presencia y palabras del rubio le daban fortaleza y seguridad

Al cabo de dos días ya toda la familia estaba lista para proceder contra Kate y Jack, se le había unido el director del hospital quien no iba a permitir que se manchara el nombre de su institución y el jefe de la policía del estado, quien desde hace muchos año tenía una relación cercana a la familia Andrew

El director del hospital los informo de sobre que Jack llegaba siempre antes del mediodía, pasaba el tiempo con Kate y después ambos se iban a comer, por lo que de decidió que el operativo comenzaría alrededor de las doce y media

Todos llegaron juntos, además de varios oficiales de policía, Candy y el director se quedaron en la recepción del hospital, mientras que Archí y Albert subieron al consultorio de Anthony junto con los oficiales, finalmente el rubio entro a su consultorio dando un portazo, encontrando a Kate y Jack besándose

Alex – dijo Kate separando de golpe a Jack provocando que este se cayera- -¿Dónde estabas?

Estaba recuperándome y quitándome la venda de los ojos – dijo Anthony con ironía y sarcasmo

¿Recuperándote? ¿De qué? ¿Estabas mal? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Simplemente desapareciste y yo te fui a buscar a tu casa- dijo Kate de forma nerviosa, pensando que algo no estaba bien

No te hagas Kate, ya se toda la verdad, se lo que tú y tu supuesto hermano han hecho – dijo Anthony con determinación

Ante las palabras de Anthony, Kate se levantó al mismo tiempo de Jack no podían creer que eso fuera cierto

Alex, por favor déjame explicarte, todo lo que te hayan dicho no es cierto – dijo Kate caminando para estar más cerca del rubio – de seguro fue la insoportable de Candy, ella no me quiere, quiere que tú le hagas caso, la irresponsable ni ha venido a trabajar

A Candy no la metas, a ella la respetas y no fue ella, fueron ustedes dos – dijo Anthony apretando los puños, no soportaba que se metieran o hablaran mal de Candy – tengo todas sus conversaciones grabadas

Fue ella quien me obligo a hacerlo, ella lo planeo todo – dijo Jack quien trataba de salvarse

Que poco hombre eres – dijo Anthony con desagrado – pero a mí ya no me importa lo que pase con ustedes, lo único que quiero es justicia, Kate no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Alex y nuestro hijo – dijo Kate con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

¿Nuestro? más bien de ustedes – dijo Anthony siendo sarcástico

Por favor, entiéndeme, yo te amo – dijo Kate tratando de arrodillarse frente Alex, pero ella detuvo

No lo hagas, créanme que a mí no me habría importado la mentira o que se llevaran mi dinero como era su plan, pero que hayan provocado que mis hijos tuvieran miedo y tuvieran que preocuparse por mi jamás se lo perdonare, pagaran por eso – dijo Anthony furioso

Eres un imbécil- dijo Jack perdiendo la cabeza por la desesperación, acercándose de forma intimidante

Al ver la reacción de Jack, Anthony se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que entraran los oficiales, atraparan a Kate y Jack quien se puso muy agresivo teniendo que ser sujetado por tres persona

Llévenselos, a partir de ahora solo se verán con mi abogado – dijo Anthony con determinación, mirando fríamente a ambos

Eres un imbécil, estas dejando ir a la única mujer que iba a estar contigo y tus bastardos, esos mocosos insoportables—dijo Kate cuando paso a lado de Anthony

El quería responderle, nadie se metía con sus hijos, pero Archí lo detuvo diciendo que no valía la pena que hiciera caso

El asunto tuvo gran relevancia en el hospital, ya que varios pacientes conocían a Kate, sabían que era alguien sin tacto y muy déspota, por lo que se alegraron de que la policía se la llevara, otros solo fungían como espectadores

Cuando todo termino, Albert y Archí fueron junto con el oficial de policía, mientras que Anthony se quedó con Candy y ambos regresaron a la mansión

¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Candy tomando la mano de Anthony de regreso a la mansión

No sé, es extraño por un lado me siento libre, sabes jamás ame a Kate, me atraía mucho, tal vez por eso es que dure tanto tiempo con ella, sé que los niños va a estar felices de que termine con ella, como que me lastima saber que solo me utilizo, me siento como un tonto, inclusive el ser padre me llenaba de gusto, pero ahora sé que solo fue una trampa – dijo Anthony sincerándose con Candy

En la respuesta de Anthony, hubo partes que no le gustaron a Candy inclusive que la lastimaba, como el saber que él estuvo con Kate, razón por la cual creyó que ese niño era suyo

¿Vas a regresar al hospital? – dijo Candy cambian un poco de tema

Sí, quiero finalizar el proyecto, creo que ayudaremos a muchas personas, si tenemos resultados positivos – dijo Anthony quien realmente pensó esa investigación con fines de ayudar a muchas personas

¿Vas a regresar a Londres? – dijo Candy sin evitar denotar su miedo a que él se fuera, sería muy complicado que ella fuera a esa ciudad, le traía malos recuerdos

No, no tengo nada que me ate ahí, me trae malos recuerdos, además la persona que amo está aquí en América- dijo Anthony siendo director y viendo a los ojos a Candy

Ante la declaración de Anthony, Candy se sonrojo y con una tímida sonrisa dijo - ¿la conozco?

Sí, es la chica que he amado desde que la conocí en el portal de las rosas- dijo Anthony siguiendo el juego

Yo sé que esa chica siente lo mismo por ti y quiere una segunda oportunidad – dijo Candy quien desde que el hablo con ella y la saco de la depresión que se encontraba decidió que viviría su vida sin miedos, arriesgándose por lo que amaba, seguiría en la búsqueda de su hijo, pero ya no estaría sola sino con alguien

Yo encantado – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy con más fuerza

En ese momento Candy se acercó y sin que él lo esperara le dio un beso, el cual comenzó por ser un beso tímido, pero conforme avanzaba se volvía más apasionado, hasta el momento que el chofer de Albert les dijo que habían llegado a la mansión

Anthony y Candy bajaron juntos tomados de las manos, acción que no agrado a una de las personas más importantes para el

Papi, regresaste – dijo Ana quien estaba jugando con Tammy en la entrada de la mansión y vio cuando su padre llego

Corazón- dijo Anthony soltando a Candy y cargando a su hija quien le dio un beso en la mejilla

Juegas conmigo – dijo Ana aun en los brazos de su padre

Ahora no puedo mi amor, tengo que esperar a que lleguen tus tíos, por cierto ¿ya llegaron? – dijo Anthony quien necesitaba hablar con Candy y Mary

Solo tía Mary –dijo Ana no muy contenta con la respuesta de su padre

¿Si quieres yo juego contigo? – dijo Candy viendo como Anthony se debatía sobre qué hacer

No, mejor voy con Tammy y Rose- dijo Ana pidiendo a su padre que la bajara y corriendo donde estaban las otras niñas, dejando a Candy un poco decepcionada

Ana ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – dijo Anthony con la intención de cambiar un poco la situación, consciente de que su hija estaba molesta, la conocía muy bien

Está haciendo galletas con clara –dijo Ana aun seria yéndose a jugar

Ven vamos a ver a Matt – dijo Anthony tomando nuevamente la mano de Candy, pero esta vez ella lo soltó, pues veía que Ana la miraba con expresión de enojo

En un momento te veo, tengo que ir a mi habitación – dijo Candy tratando de no mostrar que se sentía triste, caminado hacia el otro lado

¿Estas segura? – dijo Anthony comprendiendo la situación

Sí, nos vemos en la comida, espero Archí y Albert hayan vuelto – dijo Candy yéndose del lugar

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony ya se encontraba en la cocina donde efectivamente estaba Matt con la niñera

Pa – dijo el Matt bajándose del banco donde estaba, corriendo a abrazar a su padre, ensuciándolo de harina, hecho que no molestaba a Anthony, estaba acostumbrado

Campeón- dijo Anthony abrazando a su hijo – espero que las galletas sean deliciosas eh

Claro pa- dijo Matt seguro de sí mismo - ¿Candy ya llego contigo?

La pregunta de su hijo desconcertó un poco a Anthony, era notoria la diferencia de sus hijos, mientras uno buscaba y quería a Candy, la otra la rechazaba y prefería estar alejada

Si campeón, fue a su habitación, pero dijo que bajaba a comer con todos nosotros – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Por la tarde todos compartieron la hora de la comida, Archí y Albert ya habían regresado, pero todos prefirieron dejar la información para después y pasar un buen tiempo en familia

Alrededor de dos horas después de la comida, los adultos se reunieron en el estudio, dejando a la niñera a cargo de los niños

¿Y bien? – dijo Anthony quien saber que procedía en el caso, no iba a dejar que Kate y Jack fueran libres

Gracias a los abogados, la próxima semana se dictara sentencia y ojala sean muchos años, el cargo más fuerte es por intento de asesinato, las grabaciones del hospital fueron de gran ayuda, ellos solos se inculparon – dijo Archí quien tenía un poco más de conocimiento acerca de derecho

Eso está bien, no es justo lo que le hicieron a Anthony – dijo Candy quien se asustó mucho cuando vio la condiciendo en la que lo dejaron

Así es, solo que ahora redoblare la seguridad para todos, no sabemos qué tan conectados he implicados estaban Kate y Jack, no puedo permitir que les pase algo y me tranquiliza saber que todos están en la mansión – dijo Albert quien no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto

Por los niños no se preocupen yo me puedo hacer cargo de ellos mientras están en la mansión – dijo Mary siendo de gran apoyo para todos

Yo igual me ofrezco a ser parte de los niñeros de los niños- dijo Vincent quien tenía mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo

Gracias, yo te tomare la palabra quiero regresar al hospital lo antes posible –dijo Anthony sintiéndose más en confianza luego de ver el apoyo de su familia

Igual yo regresare al hospital lo antes posible – dijo Candy sin apartar la mirada de Anthony

Aprovechando que estamos viendo cómo vamos a quedar en la familia yo quiero pedirles de favor que se queden unos días con mis hijos, tengo que ver a Anni y comenzar con los tramites del divorció- dijo Archí cabizbajo, aun le dolía que su matrimonio haya terminado- lo que menos quiero es que los niños sufran

¿Ya sabes dónde está? – dijo Candy quien sabía que ella se había ido de vacaciones

Sí, me envió una carta solicitándome ver en NY la próxima semana- dijo Archí pensativo, estaba seguro que la situación iba a acabar mal

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Anthony viendo que su primo se encontraba mal

No, prefiero enfrentar esto solo, les pido que no le digan a los niños donde estoy – dijo Archí quien estaba dispuesto a pelear por quedarse con sus hijos

Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo-dijo Candy hablando en nombre de todos

Gracias- dijo Archí con una media sonrisa

Y Anthony ¿vas a cambiar tu nombre? ¿Les dirás a los niños? – dijo Mary a quien a veces se le olvidaba

No lo sé, no quisiera tener que cambiar todos mis documentos, aunque si me gustaría ser honesto con mis hijos- dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Podrías se Alex para la sociedad y Anthony para la familia- dijo Albert ya en un ambiente más relajado

Esa situación me agrada – dijo Anthony pensando en ese punto que había omitido- y hablando de situaciones que me agradan quiero decirles que….

Espera Anthony es muy pronto – dijo Candy sonrojada imaginándose por donde iba la conversación

¿Qué? Cuenta, por favor Candy es muy notorio que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro – dijo Archí divertido olvidando por un momento su situación

Está bien, pero les diré yo, Anthony y yo decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad, queremos volvernos a conocer – dijo Candy tomando la mano de Candy

Felicidades, no saben cómo le alegra eso – dijo Albert feliz

Solo que pedimos un poco de discreción con los niños –dijo Anthony consciente de las actitudes de sus hijos

Está bien, pero que alegría, ya era tiempo – dijo Archí feliz por su primo

Esa misma noche Anthony hablo con sus hijos respecto al nombre, omitió ciertos detalles ya que los niños apenas tenían 8 años, dejando claro que ante las personas fuera de la familia él se llamaba Alex y con la familia era Anthony, aunque para que fuera un poco más sencillo ellos siempre lo llamarían papa

Continuara

Hola aquí les dijo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Les comento la próxima semana se terminan las vacaciones y no sé qué tan pronto pueda escribir, tratare de no tardar mucho y como ya es costumbre para las personas que me han leído a lo largo de mi tiempo aquí, esperen sorpresa para mi cumple, ustedes saben cuándo es.

Adelanto: veremos complicidades y el regreso de alguien

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Esteban Carrasco, Ranka, Lucy Brower, Asuna, Cagalli Yula , Sandra Casillas, Lizbeth Haruka , Lacus Sheryl Nome, Bulma, arleniferreyrapacaya, Fabian-li, Kanade Tachibana, Sakura-chan, lilium, kamannce, Stormaw , Guest, TamyWhiteRose ( no he tenido tiempo, pero hoy mismo leo tu publicacion gracias), Serenity usagi , serenitymoon20 , vialsi , Anahi78, asi como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	24. Chapter 24 Conociendo a

Conociendo a

Luego de la captura de Kate y Jack, se siguió con las averiguaciones ya que en los videos de sus grabaciones daban mucha información, por ello las autoridades estaban viendo que cargos iban a tener, aparte de intento de asesinato

Anthony había regresado junto con Candy al hospital, este hecho a alegro al personal del hospital, ya que sabían que con ellos al mando todo sería diferente

Su relación estaba iniciando, habían pasado muchos años y era el momento de reencontrarse y volverse a conocer, aunque era obvio que sus sentimientos seguían intactos y amaban compartir el tiempo juntos, en la mansión comenzaban a tener algunas dificultades ya que Ana exigía la mayor parte de tiempo de su padre, sin partir que Candy fuera participe, hecho que en ocasiones causaba conflicto ya que Matt siempre la hacía participe de sus actividades

Por otro lado, en NY se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre dos viejas amigas, quienes se volvían a ver después de mucho tiempo, ella contaban lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron sin comunicación y como todos sus planes se habían logrado con éxito

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos después de la obra que hizo tu marido – dijo una de ella mientras tomaba un como de te

Así, aún recuerdo como fue a la primer obra que me invito a verlo, aun me acuerdo del nervio que me daba que me vieran en sillas de ruedas, si me hubiera imaginado que tenía a todos mis compañeros a mis pies por eso, hubiera salido desde antes – dijo la mujer también tomando de su te, recordando lo bien que se sintió al ver que era el centro de atención – pero también tengo muy claro como cuando íbamos saliendo del teatro nos cruzamos con ustedes y tu marido fue un salvaje, dándole un puñetazo al mío, que horror

Ni me recuerdes, el idiota estaba así por la mosca muerta, no entiendo como siempre la tenía en un pedestal, la adora, parece que solo vive para protegerla, me hacía enfadar tanto, te lo juro que más de una vez por eso peleamos, por su amor desmedido por ella- dijo la mujer haciendo muecas de desagrado y molestia

Bueno, pero tu estas mejor, tenías la sospecha de que la amaba, yo siempre he vivido sabiendo que el corazón de mi esposo le pertenece, no sé qué le ven, es tan…simple y estúpida, pero gracias a tus consejos, es que pude darle dos hijos y el idiota los adora, no sería capaz de dejarme por ellos, con eso lo tengo de mi lado – dijo la otra mujer riéndose descaradamente

Pero, ¿si son suyos? – dijo la mujer sin comprender del tomo las palabras de su amiga

Claro, es mi esposo y me tenía que cumplir, teníamos que consumar el matrimonio, además los niños son idénticos a él, mi pequeña tiene el color de sus ojos y mi campeón el color de su cabello, por eso no hay dudas – dijo la mujer segura de lo que había hecho y un poco molesta ya que le insinuó que no eran sus hijos, eso si no lo perdonaría

¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho si se entera de la verdad que ocultamos y tanto bienestar nos causó? – dijo la primer mujer, recordando el dolor que causo en la que una vez llamo hermana

No sé, lo más seguro es que hubiera corrido a los brazo de ella, pero que bueno que me aconsejaste que yo actuara primero, un hijo siempre ata a las personas- dijo la mujer quien creía firmemente en eso

Así es, yo por eso tuve que tener dos con mi esposo, aunque seamos sinceros yo no soy para ser madre, lo único que hare ahora con el divorcio es pedirle mucho dinero para que él se quede con los niños, sé que su tío lo apoyaría incondicionalmente – dijo la mujer quien conocía a toda la familia y sabia como actuarían

¿Está segura? – dijo la mujer quien veía a su amiga muy segura de sus planes

Además la mosca muerta le daría parte de su fortuna, no olvides que desde que su tío tomo su lugar en la familia la coloco como la heredera de todo, no sabes como la odio, siempre tuvo lo mejor, todos la querían más, tenía la atención de los chicos, por eso cuando me diste la oportunidad de destruirla no pensé, ni lo dude, era momento de que fuera completamente infeliz – dijo la mujer siendo sincera en todo lo que sentía

Yo solo quería destruirla, porque jamás entendí como siendo tan simple tenía y tiene tan locamente enamorado a mí marido, yo soy más mujer que ella – dijo la mujer sintiendo celos y rabia

Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo, los hombre son tan tontos – dijo la mujer riendo, pensando que su pensamiento era correcto- por cierto ¿a qué hora llegan?

No deben de tardar – dijo la mujer viendo reloj

En ese momento se escuchó como se abría la puerta, las pisadas rápidas de dos niños quienes entraron corriendo, sin importarles tocas la puerta antes

Mama – dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Corazones- dijo la mujer saludando a sus hijos

Sin embargo, en ese instante un caballero cruzo la puerta, dejo las bolsas que llevaba, con la misma actitud seria de siempre y sin emoción, saludo a su esposa, dando un casto beso en la frente, pero le resulto más extraño ver a la mujer que se encontraba ahí

¿Anni?- dijo el caballero sin entender la presencia de la esposa de Archí ahí

Creo que no es el modo de saludar a las visitas- dijo su esposa en tomo de molestia

No hay problema Susy, Hola Terry, es un placer verte después de tantos años – dijo Anni fingiendo cortesía, mostrando su mejor sonrisa

¿Y el elegante? – dijo Terry ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no era muy grata la presencia de ella en su casa, siempre tuvo la sospecha de que realmente no quería a Candy

Terry, que pregunta es esa, no tienes por qué preguntar por terceras personas- dijo Susana pensando que era inapropiado que él lo hiciera

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es tu marido Anni?- dijo Terry sospechando que ahí había algo extraño

Bueno si, solo que digamos que estamos un poco distanciados – dijo Anni un poco nerviosa

Niños porque no van con su papa a comer – dijo Susana sabiendo que Terry seguiría de forma inquisidora, ya que había notado que Anni algo ocultaba

Si, vamos- dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Si papi vamos- dijo Julieta tomando la mano de su padre

Yo ahora los alcanzo – dijo Susana mirando fijamente a los ojos a Terry en señal de que se tenía que ir

Hasta luego Anni, me saludas a Archí – dijo Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica, viendo como su ex compañera se molestaba

Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Anni molesta e indignada

Luego nos vemos- dijo Susana con frialdad- no se va a quedar así que hayas dudado de mi – pensaba mientras veía que su amiga se iba

Al cabo de dos días Archí se encontraba listo para ver a su esposa en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos donde Anni lo cito

Ella llego una hora tarde, el comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que escucho – hola Archí – dijo Anni de forma fría

Hola Anni – dijo Archí con la misma actitud, le había prometido a Albert que actuaría de forma inteligente

¿Cómo estás? – dijo Anni siguiendo con la conversación

Creo que es mejor ir al punto ¿Qué quieres para darme el divorcio y la custodia de mis hijos?- dijo Archí con la mirada sobre los ojos de Anni no dejándose intimidar

Ante las preguntas de Archí y ver que él estaba conteniéndose por perder la paciencia, Anni pensó que tenía que hacer su mejor actuación -¿me quieres quitar a mi hijos? Por qué Archí, no puedes ver que solo fue un gran error lo que hice, perdóname

¿Perdonarte? No lo entiendo y no puedo, yo si te quería – dijo Archí un poco sorprendido de la actitud de ella

Pero nunca me amaste, no crees que era justo que yo buscara quien me amara – dijo Anni en defensa

Pudimos hablar de la situación, Anni te encontré en mi cama con otra persona, por favor no quiero hacer más grande esto, como tú dices nunca te amé, pero te quise mucho, eras mi compañera de vida, nada te falto, dime que quieres, sé que no te gustan los niños – dijo Archí desesperado

No será tan fácil dejarme, de seguro que quieres el divorcio para ir a consolarte con Candy – dijo Anni comenzando a subir el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de los comensales

No digas tonterías y si Candy es lo que tanto te preocupa desde hace muchos años supe que no me correspondía y que jamás lo haría, ella solo me ve como un amigo – dijo Archí cerrando sus puños- por eso dime ¿Qué quieres? No voy a pelear nada

Que tonto eres Archí, realmente no sé por qué me enamore de ti – dijo Anni de forma sarcástica – ya lo recuerdo, porque no entendía como Candy pudiera tener tantos pretendiente y tú eras el que tenía menos oportunidades, jamás te podrás comparar con Anthony, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí siendo niña, fue la primera vez que te vi y los tres solo me hablaron de la nueva mucama de los Leagan, por eso le pedía a mi madre que me llevara, quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que era Candy, ese lugar le corresponde, tampoco eres como Stear él era más inteligente y galante, finalmente nunca tendrás la gallardía de Terry, eres nadie

Cállate Anni, no voy a entrar en tus juegos, dime que quieres – dijo Archí llegando a su limite

Está bien, no quiero que cometas una locura, quiero la casa de aquí y una cantidad de dinero que creo me merezco, prefiero escribírtela para no llamar la atención – dijo Anni sacando de su bolso una pequeña libreta, escribió y le paso a Archí la cantidad

Estas loca, esta cantidad es demasiado ¿Dónde crees que voy a sacar el dinero? – dijo Archí sin evitar denotar su sorpresa

Si no mal recuerdo tienes un tío que es dueño de más de la mitad de Chicago y una prima con la misma cantidad de dinero, yo no sé cómo lo reúnas, pero si no me los das en una semana, comenzare pidiendo la custodia de mis hijos y como madre me los darán – dijo Anni a quien su amante ya le había buscado esa información

Eres…- dijo Archí furioso

Guárdate tus palabras para tu abogado, ya que creo no contaras con el dinero – dijo Anni burlándose de Archí

Dame una semana- dijo Archí con determinación

Sin embargo, el Chicago Albert llegaba a la estación de policía, debido a que había sido mandado a llamar

¿Ya están los cargos contra Kate y Jack? – dijo Albert para quien ese era un asunto de máxima importancia

Aun, ya que en las grabaciones hay mucha información y al parecer no solo intento de homicidio será el cargo – dijo el agente que llevaba a cabo la investigación

¿Qué más hay? – dijo Albert sintiendo curiosidad por ver que de que más eran responsables

En eso estamos trabajando, sin embargo hay algo que llamo nuestra atención y queremos saber su opinión – dijo el agente que sabía lo que significaba pertenecer a la familia Andrew, era como pelearse con la mitad poderosa de Chicago

¿Qué es? – dijo Albert ahora más intrigado

Al parecer Anni Cornwell está implicada en el secuestro de alguien, estamos trabajando en la grabaciones, pero Kate menciona a alguien que secuestro a una persona y le iban a pedir ayuda para sus fines- dijo el agente tratando de ser claro

¿Anni? – Dijo Albert para sí mismo, le costaba creer esta información – esto acaba de destrozar a Archí- pensaba Albert quien podía ver que su sobrino pensaba que había fracasado en su vida

¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos? – dijo el agente al ver la confusión en el rostro del rubio

Vayan hasta las últimas consecuencias con los implicados y por favor el asunto de Anni quiero que lo manejen con discreción, pero quiero saber hasta dónde llego, sé que no es el problema que nos incumbe, pero no permitiré que alguien que hizo algo así, dañe a la familia Andrew, manténganme informado – dijo Albert con determinación, muy similar a la que tenía en los negocios

Gracias, lo mantendremos informado – dijo el agente

Al llegar a la mansión Albert continuaba sorprendido por la información, no podía creer que su sobrino haya estado con una persona que fuera capaz de secuestrar a alguien

Amor ¿estás bien? – dijo Mary caminando hacia su esposo, desde que llego lo vio extraño

Este si – dijo Albert saliendo de sus pensamientos –lo siento venia pensando en varias cosas

Me imagino, te tengo algo tenso la situación de Kate y Archí ¿verdad?- dijo su esposa quien lo conocía muy bien

Así es – dijo Albert sin querer dar detalles – mejor dime donde están los niños

Todos están en el jardín, Candy organizo un día de campo en los jardines, ¿no te quieres unir? Ven te vas a despejar – dijo Mary tomando del brazo a su esposo

Está bien creo es lo mejor ¿está con ellos Anthony? – dijo Albert para quien otro punto importante era el, ya que era evidente que se sentía dividido entre Candy y Ana

No, el está trabajando – dijo Mary imaginándose el porqué de la pregunta de su esposo

¿Y Ana esta con ellos?- dijo Albert sin poderlo creer

Si, digamos que Tammy y Rose tienen un gran poder de convencimiento y ellas adoran a Candy – dijo Mary quien también era testigo de la situación

Bien, vamos a despejarnos, adema no quiero que Lisa y Santiago extrañen mucho a Archí – dijo Albert tomando de la mano de su esposa y caminando al jardín

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo les pareció Anni?

Les comento, esta semana comienza mis días de estudio para entrar a un posgrado, es posible que no publique tanto, o una historia a la semana, les pido paciencia y esta historia entramos en la tercera parte, no sé cuántos capítulos sean, pero tratare de que no queden cabos sueltos

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Luz, Corazón –salvaje, Saori atena Thanks, Luna Maria Thanks, Mizusu Annie , Sakura-chan, TamyWhiteRose, Sayuri 1707, serenitymoon20 , HaniR, Elvira H. C , Mary silenciosa, arleniferreyrapacaya, Serenity usagi, así como a los que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	25. Chapter 25 Yo te propongo

Yo te propongo

Durante el día de campo el ambiente fue un poco tenso, debido a que Ana no permitía que Candy se integrada a jugar con ellos, por otro lados las hijas de Albert junto con Matt siempre quería que la rubia fuera parte del juego

Candy trataba de que no le lastimara las acciones de Ana, siempre pensaba que era normal, que la pequeña adoraba a su padre, pero no era sencillo, la rubia deseaba que todo estuviera bien y pudiera acercarse a la niña

A la mañana siguiente Archí regreso de NY. Su actitud había cambiado mucho, se notaba triste y desesperado, esto no pasó desapercibido para Candy y Albert quien lo conocía bien. Luego de mucho hablarle, Archí decidió contarles la verdad, además de confesarle que no tenía el dinero que Anni había pedido, ente esta acción Candy se decepciono mucho de la que alguna vez fue su hermana y junto con Albert y Anthony reunieron la cantidad que ella deseaba, al principio Archí se negó a aceptarlo, pero después de comprender que era por el bien de los niños lo hizo

Los días pasaban de forma rápida en la mansión, la semana que Archí había pedido a Anni para reunir el dinero había llegado a su fin, por lo que el castaño nuevamente fue a NY para aclarar la situación, solo que esta vez lo hizo junto con Albert y su abogado, no iba a permitir que ella abusara de él. Asimismo, Albert quería verla a los ojos, no podía creer que ella estuviera inmiscuida en actos delictivos, todavía no le daban la investigación completa, sin embargo el quería hacer su propio juicio

Por otra parte Candy y Anthony cada vez se hacían más unidos, era muy notorio lo compatible que eran y como siempre trabajaban como un equipo

Una tarde Candy se encontraba terminando de archivar el último expediente, cuando de repente sintió como unas manos cubrían sus ojos, ella sabía quién era, pero quería jugar un poco

¿Me pregunto quién no me permite seguir trabajando? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios

Pero ella no recibió respuesta

Si no me dice quién es, yo me niego a seguir aquí – dijo Candy fingiendo enojo, aunque la conmovía esta parte de Anthony, ella no había vivido este tipo de juegos con nadie

Es alguien quien te quiere mucho – dijo por fin el sin poder contener la risa

¿Será Archí? No creo ¿tal vez Albert? No ellos están en NY – dijo Candy siguiendo el juego

¿Así que ellos te quieren mucho? Pues te puesto que la persona que te cubre los ojos te quiere mucho más que ellos, para el eres su vida misma – dijo Anthony quitando sus manos de los ojos de ella, incitándola a que lo volteara a ver

Ante esta acción Candy volteo con una amplia sonrisa y sin pensarlo se levantó, lo abrazo – diciendo –amor

¿Me dijiste amor? – dijo Anthony sumamente emocionado, era la primera vez que ella lo externalizaba – no lo puedo creer me dijiste amor – finalizando estas palabras con un beso que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia

Al principio el beso era tímido, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, hasta volverse más pasional

Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa cómplice que solo reflejaba lo que sentían

Tengo una idea – dijo Anthony pegando su frente a la de Candy viéndola a los ojos

¿Qué? Espero no sea una locura – dijo Candy sin deshacer la conexión entre los dos

Hoy les diré a los niños de lo nuestro, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, además los demás ya lo saben, creo es momento de que Matt y Ana lo sepan – dijo Anthony ilusionado, feliz de que todos sus sueños se estaban convirtiendo en realidad

¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo esperar más tiempo, no hay que apresurar las cosas- dijo Candy nerviosa, ya que era muy evidente que Ana aun no la aceptaba

Estoy seguro, te amo Candy y no quiero perder más tiempo, además cuando comencé a salir con Kate hable con ellos y les dije la verdad – dijo Anthony quien no quería hablar de la doctora, pero sabía que solo así Candy aceptaría

Pero cuando eso paso, los niños estaban pequeños, no podían oponerse – dijo Candy ya que no se atrevía a decirle a Anthony que sentía el rechazo de Ana

En eso tienes razón, pero déjame decirte que mis pequeños son muy despiertos y me hubieran manifestado su incomodidad, tranquila, hoy se lo diré y todo saldrá bien- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella, para mostrarle seguridad

Está bien, confió en ti – dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida

Por la tarde Anthony y Candy se encontraban en el jardín junto a los hijos de él, ambos rubios le habían pedido a Mary que cuidara de los demás niños, mientras ellos hacían lo que tenían planeado

¿Qué pasa pa? – dijo Matt quien veía que los adultos se encontraban nerviosos

Mejor vámonos a jugar, además tenemos tarea –dijo Ana con cierto fastidio

Niños, hay algo que quiero que sepan, ustedes saben que los año con mi vida, por eso es importante para mí lo que les voy a decir- dijo Anthony siendo el primero en hablar, viendo a los ojos a Candy

¿Tiene que estar Candy con nosotros? Si es algo importante para ti –dijo Ana quien desde que les pidieron hablar con ellos, había visto que le rubia no se separaba de su padre

Si corazón, es de Candy de quien quiero hablarles- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de la rubia, entrelazándola con la de el

¿Te pasa algo Candy? – dijo Matt preocupado, pues quería mucho a la rubia

No corazón- dijo Candy enternecida con la preocupación del niño

Lo que sucede es que voy a contarles que conocí a Candy hace muchos años, cuando éramos jóvenes nos enamoramos, inclusive yo pensé que ella sería mi esposa, por cosas que hacen los adultos nos tuvimos que separar y ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, hemos decidido continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente años atrás, por eso les presento a Candy mi novia – dijo Anthony besando los nudillos de ella

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, por unos segundos ambos niños permanecieron en silencio, hasta que en todo se rompió por dos reacciones contrarias

Si, que bueno- dijo Matt sumamente entusiasmado, ya que inclusive el comenzaba a verla como madre

Pero con Ana fue todo lo contrario, primero los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y con los puños cerrados dijo a Candy- te odio – saliendo corriendo

Ante la conducta de Ana, por un segundo Anthony y Candy se miraron sorprendidos y sin decir nada, el salió corriendo tras la pequeña, a quien atrapo no muy lejos de ahí, Ana comenzó a forcejear con su padre, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en su pecho

Candy se había quedado junto con Matt, la rubia quería llorar tenía la mirada cristalizada, hasta que sintió la mano del pequeño quien la tomo con cariño

Regresemos a la mansión – dijo Matt sin soltarla

Candy comenzó a caminar junto con él, en silencio sin decir nada, por otro de los caminos contrario al que había tomado Anthony y Ana

Al entrar a la mansión, llevo a Matt donde estaban los otros niños, no dijo nada a Mary y se dirigió a su habitación

Por otra parte Anthony permaneció abrazando a su hija hasta que la pequeña se calmó, después en brazos la llevo a su habitación, sabía que si la dejaba sola sería peor, quería hablar con Candy, pero su deber era cuidar de Ana, no valía la pena preguntarse por qué la pequeña era así, ya que desde que los adopto el los trato como su mayor tesoro, dándoles todo lo que él era, solo a ellos

Mary pasó a la habitación de Anthony donde este se encontraba contando un cuento a la pequeña, para informarle que Matt ya estaba dormido en su habitación y no faltaba mucho para que Ana también lo hiciera

Por la noche ya todos los niños se encontraban dormidos, Candy se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse a la cama, cuando de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta

Adelante – dijo Candy pensando que se trataba de Dorothy

Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Anthony entrando en la habitación cerrado la puerta tras de si

Claro ¿sucede algo? ¿Cómo esta Ana? – dijo Candy dejando de lado su peine, volteando a donde estaba el, tratando de ocultar su rostro, ya que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado toda la tarde

Ya está dormida, se quedó en mi habitación, y creo que si pasa algo y no sé qué hacer – dijo Anthony a quien le lastimaba esta situación, aunque sabía cuál era su deber

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has pensado? Habla, prometo escucharte – dijo Candy viendo como él se debatía entre habar o no hacerlo, imaginándose por donde iba la conversación

Por otro lado, Anthony luego de pensarlo mucho, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era hablar ahora, que cuando pasará mucho tiempo

¿Anthony? Me estas asustando, dime te prometo que te comprenderé, es el lugar que puedo ocupar en ti vida y por eso te admiro, los niños no pudieron tener mejor padre- dijo Candy al ver la conducta del rubio, no era el mismo de siempre, ella dejo derramar una lagrima

Es que...- dijo Anthony titubeando , muy nervioso, tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor, cerrando los puños hasta que estos se tornaron blancos, dejo que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla- te amo Candy, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, desde joven soñé hacer una vida contigo, pero ahora todo es diferente, me equivoque, pensé que los niños me apoyarían, no puedo culpar a Ana, ella es mi vida y ellos están primero, por eso no quiero causar mas daño y he decidio renunciar a ti, perdóname

Al escuchar las palabras de Anthony, un dudo se formó en la garganta de Candy, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella no hacía nada, solo estaba de pie, viendo como la persona que amaba renunciaba a ella

Perdóname Candy, no puedo hacer más, perdóname – dijo Anthony arrodillándose al ver la respuesta de ella, la estaba dañando y por eso mismo él se odiaba

No Anthony, levántate, te entiendo, lo importante es que ellos estén bien, nuestro tiempo a paso – dijo Candy hincándose para quedar frente a él, pegando su frente a la de Anthony cuando ya se encontraban de pie– solo te pido una cosa

Lo que quieras- dijo Anthony dibujando una media sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas

Candy dio un suspiro y armándose de valor dijo – por solo esta noche olvidemos lo que paso, piensa que todo salió conforme lo planeamos, dame esa oportunidad, por eso

Yo te propongo,  
que nos amemos nos entreguemos  
y en el momento que el tiempo afuera no corra más.  
Yo te propongo,  
darte mi cuerpo después de amar y mucho abrigo  
y más que todo y más que todo brindarte a ti mi paz.

La proposición de Candy tomo por sorpresa a Anthony, sin embargo nada lo podía hacer más feliz, ya que desde que se reencontró con ella, aun sin saber quién era el, deseo tanto ese momento, desde que la vio no volvió a estar con Kate

Por esa razón, con cierto nerviosismo, ante la mujer que tanto había amado y deseado, la tomo de las manos, dio un beso en la frente viéndola a los ojos dijo-

Aflójate el pañuelo  
que llevas en el pelo  
desliza ese vestido  
que va unido a ti  
descánsate y camina  
sin miedo hacia mis brazos  
que voy a marte tanto que vas a ser feliz  
desprende con malicia, tu pelo aprisionado  
despójate de prisa, de todo lo demás  
deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo

Si quitar la mirada de Anthony, Candy realizo toda las acción que el con voz varonil dijo, hasta estar cerca de él, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, no iba a dejar que su timidez le quitara el que sería el último momento que tendría con el hombre que amaba, por lo que estando tan cerca ella dijo-

Besame, mientras sientes la piel

Que hay detrás de tu piel

Júrame, una y otra vez que tu

Intentaras amarme más

Solo un poco más que ayer

Como si fueras tú

La vela y yo su luz

Para iluminarnos tú y yo

Casi nada muy poquito

Dentro del cuarto de un rincón

Escondidos, solo por el amor

La oscura habitación

Tu cuerpo mío, el tiempo de un reloj

Escondidos, solos tú y yo

Atrapados sin poder salir del interior

De tu interior

Mientras que hacemos el amor

Poco a poco Anthony comenzó a besarla de forma delicada, comenzó en sus labios para ir descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello sin timidez ni prisa, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella, hasta llevarla a la altura de la cama, comenzó a recostarla guiándola diciendo con ternura

Voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo  
voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos  
voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

Luego de la apasionada noche, Candy despertó muy temprano, observo con detalle a Anthony quien aún estaba desnudo sobre su cama, ella de forma sigilosa se vistió, escribió una pequeña nota que dejo sobre su mesita de noche, dio un beso a los labios de él y salió de su habitación

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció Ana?

Muchas gracias a todas las que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños y las invito a leer Siempre nos encontraremos, como les comento ya regrese al lab, pero no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

ahora quiero agradecer a: Saori Atena, Angelise, Charlotte, Esteban Carrasco, Sakura-chan, Magnolia A ( amiga espero este bien) Luz, Kykio-sama, Stormaw, Lizbeth Haruka , Mary silenciosa, serenitymoon20, HaniR, arleniferreyrapacaya, TamyWhiteRose, Elvira H.C, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

espero sus reviews

Los fracmentos de cancion fueron

Yo te propongo – Roberto Carlos

Voy a llenarte toda- Jose Jose

Escondidos – David Bisbal y Chenoa


	26. Chapter 26 Después de ti

Después de ti

Una hora después de que Candy se marchara, Anthony se despertó al principio le costó adaptarse a donde se encontraban, sin embargo no tardo en recordar lo que había pasado durante la noche, esto hizo con una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, aunque en un segundo se esfumo al recordar el motivo de esa noche

Se tallo los ojos y trato de incorporarse, pensando que Candy se encontraba dándose un baño, por lo que solo se cubrió con una sábana y camino hasta el baño, al entrar le sorprendió no encontrarse con la rubia, la habitación se encontraba vacía, en ese momento sus sentidos se agudizaron, fue en ese instante que vio la nota que ella había dejado

Anthony se sentó en la cama, tomo el papel del tocador, tenía miedo de abrirlo, reflexionaba sobre sus palabras y se sentía estúpido, como se había atrevido a decir que renunciaba a ella, amaba a Ana, pero debía ser sincero, no estaba haciendo nada malo, Candy era una gran mujer y el amor de su vida, no podía renunciar a ella, así que armándose de valor leyó la nota que decía

 _Anthony, amor mío_

 _Gracias por la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, fue un sueño hecho realidad, sabes que te amé desde niña, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, ahora debemos vivir con nuestras decisiones, se porque tomas esta decisión, yo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo, te amo, pero no me busques, regresare a mi hogar, por favor no vengas, Archí y Albert sabrán donde estoy, pero por favor no me busques, comprendo que renuncies a mí, pero dame tiempo, no creo regresar al hospital, pero sé que harás un buen trabajo, no te alejes de Archí, él te necesitara ahora más que nunca, esa mansión es tu casa, es tu familia, no te vayas a ir, te amo._

Al terminar de leer la carta Anthony cerro su puño agarrando la carta sintiéndose desesperado, tomo su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, se vistió y salió hacia su habitación, estaba molesto y no quería ver a nadie

Por la noche llego Archí y Albert, ambos estaban agotados del viaje desde NY, sin embargo para el joven Cornwell, no solo era cansancio físico, sino también emocional, no podía creer con quien se había casado, sobre todo le asustaba que era la madre de sus hijos. Por otra parte Albert pensaba en todas las posibilidades de que haya sido Anni quien secuestro a Candy, necesitaba tener pruebas antes de actuar

A la hora de la cena se encontraban todos reunidos, incluidos los niños quien más que comer estaba jugando entre ellos

¿Qué pasa Anthony? ¿Dónde está Candy? Desde que llegamos no la he visto – dijo Archí al notar a su primo cabizbajo y serio

Nada, no sé dónde está, me dijo que regreso a su hogar – dijo Anthony haciendo énfasis en lo último con cierto desdén

La respuesta de Anthony sorprendió mucho a Archí y Albert, por lo que decidieron no continuar con el tema

Mejor dime ¿todo bien en NY?- dijo Anthony cambiando de tema y sin mencionar nombres ya que ahí se encontraban los hijos de Archí

Si todo bien, ya está arreglado ese asunto – dijo Archí sintiéndose mal aun, por lo que Albert y Mary decidieron cambiar el tema

Por cierto en unas semanas será el cumpleaños de Tammy, ¿nos ayudaran con los preparativos?

Sí, mi cumple – dijo Tammy emocionada

Al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña, los adultos sonrieron por un momento y comenzaron a halar del evento, también los niños participaban

Al día siguiente todos salieron a sus respectivas labores, son obstante Albert se dio un tiempo para pasar a ver a Candy, sabía que algo había pasado y necesitaba verla

Cuando llego al departamento le pregunto al casero si ella se encontraba ahí, este le confirmo, dijo que llego desde ayer pero había salido, este hecho alarmo a Albert

Albert subió rápidamente al departamento de Candy, toco la puerta y no recibió respuesta, por lo que tuvo que tocar con más fuerza, hasta que una desaliñada y ojerosa rubia le abrió, al verlo lo abrazo fuertemente, el solo respondió el abrazo

¿Qué pasa Candy? – dijo Albert cuando ella ya se encontraba más tranquila y habían ingresado al departamento

Que la vida no es justa, todo me quita, ya me canse – dijo Candy volviendo a llorar, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala

¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? – dijo Albert sentándose a lado de ella

Que Ana no me quiere cerca de su padre, hemos decidido alejarnos, el renuncio a mí – dijo Candy volteando a ver a su amigo

Esa niña está muy consentida, ese fue un error de Anthony les ha dado todo y ella no ha sabido valorarlo – dijo Albert quien era consciente de la situación

Es su hija, Anthony la adora – dijo Candy para quien eso era maravilloso aunque ella saliera lastimada

La adora, pero hay que saber poner límites- dijo Albert convencido de eso

Lo sé, pero no lo voy hacer elegir, yo sé que saldría perdiendo, más vale que todo quede así y por favor Albert dame tiempo, necesito pensar y ver como focalizo mi vida, necesito encontrar a mi hijo, necesito tener algo porque vivir, ya que no se si realmente yo valga la pena – dijo Candy rompiendo en llanto

No hables así, claro que vales la pena, anímate y recuerda que te prometí ayudarte, no nos daremos por vencidos – dijo Albert limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas de ella

Gracias, solo dame unos días – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

Es que no me gustaría que te quedaras sola – dijo Albert siendo sincero

Por favor – dijo Candy casi en una suplica

Está bien, pero por favor Candy, no quiero que te deprimas y tomes decisiones apresuradas – dijo Albert, quien sabía que la rubia era propensa a desaparecer

Lo prometo, pero quiero estar sola – dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Albert solo la abrazo tratando de calmarla

Por otra parte en el hospital Anthony no lograba concentrarse, no podía creer lo que había pasado y ahora estaba desesperado sin saber qué hacer, se debatía entre su deber como padre y su amor por ella

Los días pasaron rápidamente, las investigaciones es el caso de Kate continuaban, Anthony se había refugiado en su trabajo, sin embargo su conducta había cambiado mucho, ahora casi siempre estaba molesto o irritado, por otra parte Candy seguía muy deprimida, solo había sido visitada por Archí con quien conversaba sobre la actitud de Anni, hecho que ninguno imagino

Así paso alrededor de un mes, las cosas se encontraban tensas en la mansión, Anthony había cambiado mucho desde que ella se fue, Candy no había regresado y estaba metida en una terrible depresión, similar a cuando perdió a su hijo, pensaba que la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo. Archí trataba de pasar mucho tiempo con sus hijos, ya que comenzaban a preguntar por su madre y él no quería que ellos se sintieran solos, Albert y Mary trataban de ser soporte para toda la familia, eran los más estables, solo a él le preocupaba saber hasta dónde había llegado Anni, Vincent cuidaba de sus nietos, ya que Anthony se había enfrascado en el trabajo, pasando poco tiempo en la mansión

Una tarde Matt ingreso a la habitación de su hermana, debido a que durante la mayor parte del día no la había visto

¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no has bajado a jugar con los demás? – dijo Matt entrando sin tocar a la habitación de su hermana

Porque estoy haciendo una tarjeta para papa, esta semana ha estado muy serio, ya no juega conmigo, solo llega a dormir – dijo Ana mientras seguía coloreando una hoja

¿Sabes porque papa esta así? – dijo Matt quien también había notado eso y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto

No ¿tu si sabes? ¿Dime? – dijo Ana dejando de hacer lo que hacía, volteando a ver a su hermano

Porque Candy no está aquí, ya se fue- dijo Matt quien había hecho sus propias conjeturas

Eso es mentira, papa esta así porque tiene mucho trabajo, no te das cuenta que llega tarde del trabajo – dijo Ana a la defensiva

Papa siempre ha tenido mucho trabajo y no por eso estaba así de serio, seamos sinceros papa cambio desde que nos dijo que su nueva novia era Candy y tu dijiste que no – dijo Matt de forma determinada

Eso no es cierto y yo me alegro de que Candy no esté aquí, siempre estaba cerca de papa – dijo Ana dando la media vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermano

Tu sabes que ella es buena y muy diferente a Kate, Candy siempre nos ha tratado bien y eso que tú eres muy grosera con ella, no ves que Tammy, Rose, Rodrigo, Lisa y Santiago la adoran, no entiendo por qué a ti te cae mal- dijo Matt siendo sincero

Porque no quiero que mi papa este con nadie, solo conmigo – dijo Ana comenzando a enojarse

¿Y no te importa la felicidad de papa? Cuando Candy estaba él sonreía y era muy feliz, más que cuando estaba con Kate, ¿acaso no te gustaría tener una mama? Porque a mi si – dijo Matt con los ojos llorosos, saliendo rápido de la habitación de su hermana, dejándola pensando la situación

Por unos instantes Ana pensó en las palabras de su hermano, una parte de ella le decía que era verdad todo lo que él decía y otra le decía que no podía compartir a su padre con nadie

Por otra parte, Candy no había cumplido su promesa y basada en su depresión decidió enlistarse como enfermera de guerra, los rumores de que abrina una segunda guerra eran intensos, por lo cual el ejército decidió comenzar a preparase, reuniendo al mayor grupo de personas capacitadas para el ataque, las enfermeras de guerra eran vitales y su capacitación comenzaba en una semana en Inglaterra

Esa tarde Anthony llego un poco antes de lo habitual, como siempre saludo a todos los presentes en la mansión y camino hacia su habitación, frustrado, cansado y triste

Papi ¿juegas conmigo? – dijo Ana apareciendo en el pasillo

Ahora no corazón ¿podemos dejarlo para después? – dijo Anthony quien no tenía ánimos de jugar

Ya nunca juegas conmigo – dijo Ana comenzando a hacer un puchero

Eso no es cierto princesa, estoy muy cansado ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano y primas que jueguen contigo?- dijo Anthony realmente frustrado

Pero yo quiero jugar contigo – dijo Ana molesta

Mira Anastasia, vengo cansado, ahora no voy a jugar- dijo Anthony perdiendo el control subiendo el tomo de su voz molesto

En ese momento Ana dio un paso hacia atrás y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió por el pasillo, Anthony al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sumamente preocupado corrió tras de ella, nunca antes le había hablado en ese tono, pero realmente estaba frustrado con su vida

Sin embargo Ana se metió a su habitación, cerrándola desde adentro, Anthony dio un puñetazo a la pared cando y molesto consigo mismo, desde afuera dijo – perdóname corazón, no quise hablarte así ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Pero no recibió respuesta, justo Albert iba pasando por el pasillo cuando esto sucedió – déjala Anthony, ahorita está molesta, ven vamos a hablar

Anthony solo dio un suspiro y camino detrás de Albert

Sé que te sientes mal, pero creo que Ana necesita limites, piensa, perdiste al amor de tu vida por la pequeña, te admiro por ser el gran padre que eres, pero tienes que pensar también en ti, no siempre le puedes dar todo – dijo Albert ya cuando ambos se encontraban en el estudio

Lo sé, pero sinceramente me ha costado mucho trajo negarles algo, ellos son mi vida, pero tienes razón no quiero perder a Candy, no sé qué hacer – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Lo único que te puedo decir es que, no pierdas tiempo – dijo Albert sabiendo que no podía ser quien actuara, era decisión de Anthony

Por otra parte Archí, quien también había escuchado el portazo de la puerta, se encontraba hablando con Ana

Corazón ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Archí abrazando a la pequeña que lloraba

Es que mi papa ya no me quiere, me grito – dijo Ana entre sollozos

Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que tu papa está un poco estresado, tiene mucho trabajo y…bueno esta triste – dijo Archí meditando por un segundo si era correcto hablar

¿Por qué esta triste?- dijo Ana dejando de llorar

Porque alguien que él quiere mucho se fue y ni creo que regrese ¿te gustaría ver a tu papa bien?- dijo Archí viendo con atención a la pequeña

Claro, yo lo quiero mucho y no me gusta verlo así –dijo Ana como si fuera lo más obvio -¿Quién se fue?

Ana, tu papa esta triste porque tu no dejaste que el saliera con Candy y como tú eres lo más importante para él, le pidió a Candy que no siguieran, por eso ella se fue, pero si regresa tu papa volverá a ser el de siempre y estará feliz – dijo Archí esperando que la niña entendiera

Entonces si ella regresa papa será el mismo –dijo Ana pensando esa opción -¿van a estar juntos y casarse?

Si regresa tu papa será muy feliz y yo creo que si se casaran y estarán siempre juntos- dijo Archí ya de una vez sin perder la vista de la niña

Solo si papa será el mismo que ella regrese – dijo Ana con actitud seria, pero meditando la situación

Por otra parte Anthony ya había salido de la mansión, gracias al consejo de Albert corrió al departamento de Candy, para hablar con ella, cuando regresara hablaría con Ana y le explicaría

Al llegar al departamento el casero le dijo que Candy había salido con una maleta, pero lo había dejado una carta, la cual decía

 _Querido Anthony_

 _Ya no puedo más, lo he perdido todo, mi hijo, a ti y mis ganas de seguir adelante, necesito algo porque vivir, ayudar a las personas siempre me ha reconfortado, por esa razón, he decidido enlistarme al ejército, recuerda que te amo. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento me pondré en contacto con Albert, no me busques_

 _Te amo_

¿A qué hora se fue ella? – dijo Anthony desesperado con la carta en las manos

Hace como dos horas- dijo el casero

En ese momento Anthony salió corriendo, tenía que encontrarla

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les comento, ya que ustedes siempre me han apoyado y han sido muy pacientes, lo que sucede es que voy a salir de viaje me voy a Londres-Paris del 4 al 11, no sé si escriba la siguiente semana, por eso me tardare un poco en publicar, tengan paciencia, tratare de no tardar

Le dedico el capítulo a quien le atine ¿Qué va a pasar con Anthony? ¿Alcanzara a Candy?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Angelise, Lore Campos, Guest, Lizbeth Haruka, Kykio, Sakura-chan, Mary silenciosa, Karito, Sakurachan, Luz, serenitymoon20 (¿complacida con la nota?), arleniferreyrapacaya, Stormaw,Sayuri 1707, TamyWhiteRose , Aminaabud, Pinwy Love, Anahi78, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	27. Chapter 27 Regreso

Capítulo dedicado a: TamyWhiteRose, Serenity usagi, Stormaw, Anahi78,

Regreso

Sin pensar mucho Anthony corrió hacia la estación de trenes donde pensó que encontraría a la rubia, pero al cabo de dos horas se convecino de que ella no se encontraba ahí e ir al puerto ya sería muy tarde para encontrarla

Desanimado regreso a la mansión, pensando sobre donde se encontraría ella, porque había tomado esa decisión, aunque tenía que ser sincero y aceptar que él había perdido mucho tiempo

Cuando ingreso a la mansión, no tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie, se sentía devastado, además sabía que el había sido el culpable, por lo que no quería expresar sus sentimientos con nadie, ni desquitar su coraje con alguien

Anthony iba caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones cuando de pronto vio salir a Archí junto con su hija, quien iba cabizbaja

Anthony, Ana tiene algo que decirte –dijo Archí tratando de presionar un poco a la niña, quien a veces era un poco difícil

Ahora no estoy en condiciones mi amor ¿puede ser después?- dijo Anthony viendo a su primo, pero hincándose a la altura de su hija

Pero papi, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Ana cruzando los brazos

En ese momento dio un suspiro y tratando de tranquilizarse dijo – está bien corazón, vamos

Anthony tomo a su hija por los brazos, la cargo y después ingreso a su habitación con su hija

¿Qué paso corazón? – dijo Anthony sentándose en la cama, sentando a la niña en sus piernas

Pa ¿tú quieres a Candy? – dijo Ana sin ver a los ojos a su padre

La pregunta desconcertó a Anthony, pero pensando que lo mejor era ser sincero dijo-sí, la quiero mucho y es alguien importante para mí

¿La quieres más que a mí? – dijo Ana levantando la cabeza para ver a su padre a los ojos

No mi amor, es diferente, tú y Matt son mis hijos y ese es un cariño infinito, son mi razón de vivir, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y Candy es el amor de mi vida, con la persona que me gustaría pasar mis días – dijo Anthony hablando de forma tranquila, esperando que su hija entendiera

¿Enserio? –dijo Ana aun un poco dudosa

Si es corazón, créeme que lo que más amo, es a ti y a tu hermano – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Entonces ya no diré nada sobre que estés con Candy, solo no dejes de quererme- dijo Ana aceptando ese hecho, pero no muy conforme

Mi amor, a ustedes nunca dejare de quererlos, no sabes la felicidad que me da que me digas eso, sin embargo no creo que yo pueda estar con Candy, ya que ella se tuvo que ir de viaje y no sé cuando regrese – dijo Anthony sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

¿Solo seremos nosotros tres? – dijo Ana más animada

Si corazón, solo seremos nosotros tres – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

Está bien, creo que ya me voy a dormir, tengo sueño-dijo Ana bajándose de la rodilla de su padre saliendo de la habitación de el

Descansa corazón – dijo Anthony dando un beso en la frente

Después de que la niña salió, Anthony se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos pensando que había pasado, como todo había cambiado tan rápido

Los días trascurrieron de forma rápida, Archí diariamente trataba de reorganizarse entre el trabajo y los niños, por suerte siempre era auxiliado por Mary quien tenía mucha paciencia con los niños y sabia como manejarlos, Albert estaba muy al pendiente de las investigaciones, sabía que ya estaban por atrapar a los cómplices, esa era una buena pista para saber dónde estaba el hijo de Candy, ya estaba enterado que ella se había dio, por eso esperaba que pronto se contactara con él, por otra parte Anthony se resignaba a perder a Candy, tratando de convencerse de que solo sería el con sus hijos

De esa forma transcurrió un mes, aun no se tenían noticias de Candy, los demás ya se había adaptado al nuevo estilo de vida, además que era de gran ayuda que vivieran juntos

Un mañana Albert fue llamado a la estación de policía con urgencia, él se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder, pero no sentía que estuviera preparado, aunque de igual forma fue, solo diciendo a su esposa que haría

Qué bueno que llega señor Andrew, tenemos que proceder, pero antes queríamos conversar con usted- dijo uno de los agentes que llevaba el caso

Lo escucho- dijo Albert de forma seria

Bien, la sentencia para Kate y Jack fue de 50 años en prisión, además logramos atrapar a las personas que supuestamente contratarían para hacer daño al señor Brower, son dos sujetos de 30 años una mujer y un hombre aún se está trabajando en la sentencia que les corresponde, sin embargo ellos dijeron quien fue quien los contrato y pago para secuestrar a su hija adoptiva Candy White Andrew, al mismo tiempo que describieron lo que sucedió mientras el secuestro, ya tenemos el nombre del autor intelectual – dijo el agente tratando de ser concreto

¿Quién fue? – dijo Albert apretando los puños, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Anni Britter, la esposa de su sobrino- dijo el agente quien ya había mandado a investigarla

En cuanto Albert escucho la confirmación de su nombre no podía creerlo, siempre sospecho dela relación de ella con la rubia, pero jamás se imaginó el daño que pudo hacer

No lo puedo creer, quiero que proceda con todo el peso de la ley, no voy a tentarme con alguien que le hizo daño a mi familia – dijo Albert seguro de eso

Procederemos de acuerdo a la ley, en este momento daremos una orden de arresto en su contra- dijo el agente con seguridad

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert salió de la agencia, estaba muy confundido y pensativo, sabía que en cuanto diera la noticia a Archí lo devastaría, además de hacerlo sentir culpable, además estaba consciente de que esto destruiría a Candy

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión vio que casi todos se encontraban reunidos, vio que a pesar de todo estaban logrando un gran equilibrio, por lo que decidió esperar a que atraparan a Anni para hablar

Esa misma tarde Anthony salió un poco más temprano del hospital ya que había terminado a tiempo su trabajo, así que decidió irse caminando a la mansión, quería despejar su mente y no tensar en su situación que cada vez era más desesperante se moría por saber dónde estaba ella

Iba caminando cabizbajo cuando de repente levanto la vista y vio que estaba frente al departamento de ella, muchas veces había pasado por ahí desde que Candy se fue, sin embargo esa noche la luz estaba encendida por lo que sin pensarlo corrió hacia el apartamento

El ingreso y subió la escalera de forma desesperada, no sabía que se encontraría, pero todo sería mejor a no tener a ella cerca, mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera sentía un nudo en su garganta, que las manos le temblaban y los nervios aumentaban

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió Anthony vio que era ella, el amor de su vida, por un segundo se quedó paralizado, pero después la abrazo de forma desesperada demostrando todo lo que sentía, el abrazo fue correspondido, nadie dijo nada, solo sentían sus emociones

Luego de unos minutos se separaron sin despegar su mirada, no querían perderse uno del otro

¿Volviste? Eres real- dijo Anthony con la mirada cristalizada, viéndola directamente

Si aquí estoy – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pero ¿qué te trajo de regreso?- dijo Anthony quien tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, sin orden, decía todo lo que le venía a la mente

En ese momento Candy bajo la mirada y soltó las manos de Anthony, provocando que él se sintiera extraño- tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Anthony extrañado

Créeme que comprendí que habías renunciado a mí y no te juzgo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en la misma situación, pero tuve que volver porque no puedo ser enfermera de guerra eso me hizo volver- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Me alegra que hayas regresado, comprendí que cometí un gran error al dejarte marchar, he vivido un infierno todo este mes, no sabes cómo te he extrañado, agradezco cualquiera que sea la razón para que hayas vuelto – dijo Anthony tomándole nuevamente las manos de ella

Es que…- dijo Candy indecisa de hablar o no

¿Qué? Dime Candy- dijo Anthony levantando el rostro de ella para verla a los ojos

Es que vamos a ser papas, por eso no puedo ser enfermera de guerra – dijo Candy diciendo de una vez la situación que la había obligado a regresar

Cuando Anthony escucho lo que Candy dijo no lo podía creer, era una grata sorpresa, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, iba desde la euforia hasta la felicidad – Candy vamos a ser papas, gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces- después deseo la abrazo

Candy sintió tranquilidad al ver la reacción de él, era lo mejor que había pasado - ¿estas feliz?

Como no iba a estarlo, vamos a ser papas- dijo Anthony tomándola por el rostro y dándole un beso que al principio era tierno pero poco a poco se fue intensificando

Luego de unas horas Candy y Anthony iban caminando de la mano, el la convenció de regresar a vivir a la mansión, desde que se enteró que sería padre supo que no podía volver a separarse de ella

Antes de ingresar se separaron, hablaron sobre que les dirían a los niños al día siguiente que continuarían con su relación, Anthony esperaba que Ana aceptara sino esta vez sí oba a tener que poner límites, ambos esperarían un tiempo para dar la noticia a ellos

Archí y Albert se sorprendieron de ver cruzar a puerta a Candy seguida de Anthony, se imaginaban que algo había pasado entre ellos, ya que su rostro reflejaba felicidad

Qué bueno es tenerte aquí Candy – dijo Archí mientras vivían él te cuando ya todos los niños se habían ido a dormir

Si pequeña, nos hacía falta – dijo Albert siendo sincero, aunque por dentro se sentía mal por la noticia que le daría de Anni

Pero ya digan la verdad ¿se reconciliaron? – dijo Mary haciendo la pregunta no echa por los demás

Digamos que algo así – dijo Candy completamente sonrojada

Además tenemos que, ya no vamos a estar separados nunca- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella besando sus nudillos

¿Así? ¿Por qué esa seguridad? – dijo Archí divertido, ya que a pesar de lo que había pasado no perdía su sentido del humor y más cuando estaban Anthony

Porque va a haber algo que nos unirá de por vida – dijo Anthony dando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia

Ya no entendí, ya digan – dijo Archí cada vez más intrigado

Vamos a ser papas- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, terminando con el sufrimiento de Archí

Esta declaración dejo a todos sorprendido, Mary estaba feliz de que por fin ambos rubios serian felices, Archí no lo podía creer pero estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, por otra parte Albert se quedó pensativo, ya que le alegraba la noticia, pero lo que la sabia sobre Anni ensombrecía la situación

Felicidades – dijo mar levantándose para abrazar a Candy -¿Cuánto tienes?

Un mes – dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

Vaya primo, tu si eres rápido, te admiro felicidades a ambos – dijo Archí acercándose para felicitarlos

Archí tu nunca cambiaras-dijo Anthony mientras recibía el abrazo de su primo

Albert fue el último en abrazarlos y felicitarlos, ya que en su mente pensaba como les diría a Archí y Candy lo que sabía, la noticia cambiaba todo

¿Y cuando se lo dirán a los niños? – dijo Mary tocando el punto que nadie había mencionado

Pensamos hacerlo mañana – dijo Anthony apretando la mano de Candy

Yo lo único que les digo es que tengan tacto, por ejemplo Tammy y Rose se pusieron un poco celosas cuando les dijimos que tendrían un hermano –dijo Mary recordando ese momento

Gracias por el consejo, lo tendremos- dijo Candy a quien le atemorizaba un poco cómo reaccionarían los niños

Anthony iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto el ama de llaves entro de forma rápida diciendo que la policía había ido a buscar a Albert

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Albert levantándose de forma rápida

En ese momento entro un agente y sin detenerse a ver quién se encontraba junto con el rubio dijo – señor Andrew venga, hemos detenido a Anni Britter

¿A Anni? ¿Por qué? – dijo Candy sin entender que sucedía

¿Anni? ¿Qué hizo? – dijo Archí también levantándose de su lugar

Albert no tuvo más remedio que voltear, ver a los ojos a las personas que más quería, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se armó de valor sabiendo que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad y no tratar de ocultar los hechos dijo – Anni fue quien secuestro a Candy

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ya regrese y espero poder ponerme al tanto lo más pronto posible ¿Qué creen que pasara con Anni?

Quiero agradecer a: Saori Atena , Sakura-chan, Korin Wilson, Guest, Meer Campell, Cagalli Yula , Korin Wilson, arleniferreyrapacaya ( saludos a Peru), HaniR , Lily brower , TamyWhiteRose, Mary silenciosa, Serenity usagi , Stormaw , Luz, Anahi78, Pinwy Love, Gaby, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	28. Chapter 28 Casi hermana

Casi hermana

Cuando Candy escuchó lo que Albert dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era imposible que ella le hubiera provocado tanto dolor, era una hermana para ella

Eso no es cierto, Anni no pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible- dijo Candy dejando que varias lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas,

Lo siento Candy, yo quería decírtelo con más tacto, pero ya ves fue imposible- dijo Albert dando una mirada de desaprobación al oficial

Es que no es cierto – dijo Candy sintiendo como algo en ella se quebraba lentamente, en ese momento Anthony la abrazo por la espalda, sabiendo que ella estaba mal

¿Es cierto Albert? ¿Anni fue capaz de eso? – dijo Archí quien estaba completamente decepcionado y sorprendido de la mujer con la que se había casado

Si Archí, antes de que la policía la detuviera, hicimos una gran investigación, para no dejar cabos sueltos, es más sus cómplices ya están tras las rejas cumpliendo una condena, lo siento mucho – dijo Albert viendo como su sobrino también comenzaba a quebrarse

¿Entonces ella sabe dónde están mis hijos? Quiero verla, por favor, llévame con ella –dijo Candy limpiándose de forma brusca los ojos, hablando casi en una suplica

Este…Candy no creo sea conveniente, menos en tu estado – dijo Albert viendo la desesperación en el rostro de ella

Si Candy, hay que esperar un poco – dijo Anthony quien prácticamente la sostenía

NO, yo no puedo esperar más, ya lo hice por casi nueve años, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir día a día sin saber dónde está mi hijo, si tengo que soñar con una niña o con un niño, no sabes el infierno que vivo cada día por saber si está bien, si está mal, por preguntarme en que falle, en pensar que soy la peor de las madres por permitir que me quitaran- dijo Candy desesperada, hablando con el corazón, dejando a todos los presentes muy conmovidos

Albert, Candy tiene que ir contigo – dijo Mary con determinación, la declaración de Candy le toco las fibras más sensibles, ella tenía hijos y no se imaginaba pasar un día sin ellos

Si es así, yo también voy – dijo Anthony entrelazando su mano con la de Candy

Y yo, necesito saber quién es la mujer con quien me case- dijo Archí tratando de ocultar su mirada cristalizada

En ese momento Albert no puso más objeción y caminando hacia donde se encontraban los oficiales, les informo que todos irían a la jefatura, mientras Mary se quedaba con los niños, pensó que no sería buena idea, pero Candy estaba desesperada por tener información

Durante el camino todos permanecieron en silencio, solo Anthony abrazaba a Candy por los hombros, sintiendo como ella temblaba

Al llegar a la jefatura, el oficia les dijo que solo podían estar unos minutos con Anni y que todo lo que se dijera seria gravado como prueba durante el juicio

Cuando entraron vieron que Anni estaba sentada dentro de una celada, con la mirada hacia el suelo, es posición como si estuviera pensando

¿Anni? – dijo Candy con la voz entre cortada

En ese momento Anni levanto su rostro, vio a cada uno de los presentes y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo – Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, a la pobre Candy y todos sus guardaespaldas

La respuesta de ella, desconcertó a todos los presentes y con lágrimas en los ojos Candy dijo -¿Por qué?

No te diré Candy, solo te diré que tuve razones poderosas- dijo Anni levantándose para acercarse a la reja

Haba Anni, creo que es lo menos que todos nos merecemos, no reconozco a la mujer con quien me case – dijo Archí enfrentándola, aunque por dentro estaba decepcionado

Como siempre tu darás la cara por ella, esa es una de las muchas razones, jamás entendí por qué tu amor desmedido hacia ella, ya le confesaste quela sigues amando, tantas noches que te escuche nombrarla mientras soñabas, no sé qué te imaginabas- dijo Anni con desdén

Sabes que eso no es cierto y si siempre la defendí, fue porque siempre hubo personas malas que le quisieron hacer daño y era una promesa hacia mis primos – dijo Archí defendiéndose

Como tú digas- dijo Anni con fastidio

Anni tu eres como una hermana para mí, siempre te vi así ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Me destruiste? – dijo Candy acercándose a la reja

¿Entonces lo logre? – dijo Anni con sarcasmo

Ante la actitud de ella, Candy bajo la cabeza y en un arranque de coraje dijo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Está bien te diré, porque siempre te he odiado, te he envidiado, cuando éramos niños las madres te preferían a ti, mis disque padres primero quisieron adoptarte a ti que a mí y varias veces los escuche diciendo que hubiera sido mejor tenerte a ti, eras más bonita, más inteligente y te parecías más a mama, cuando Archí te conoció y éramos unos adolescentes, siempre me hablaba de ti, la hermosa joven que vivía en los establos de los Leagan, me decía que no sabía cómo protegerte, que no era justo lo que te pasaba, tú eras su tema de conversación, varias veces me dijo que sentía cierto coraje por su primo Anthony, por tu lo habías elegido a él, cuando murió Archí me dijo que él te protegería siempre, como crees que yo me sentía, en el san pablo, yo sé que salió conmigo porque tú le dijiste que eso debía hacer, no porque estaba convencido, yo vi todas las veces que estuvo a punto de golpear a Terry por ti, cuando te fue a recoger al tren después de los de Susana, iba a salir conmigo y me cancelo, por eso tuve que acompañarlo, hasta Paty prefería conversar contigo que conmigo, a ti te contaba sus problemas, de ti fue de la única persona que Stear se despidió, hasta el mismo Niel se enamoró de ti, todos te aman y ya no pude con eso, si éramos tan iguales, no entiendo en que momento todos te amaron, por eso cuando me contaste que estabas embarazada, pensé que era el momento de destruirte un poco, de que ya no fueras la dulce y bondadosa Candy – dijo Anni con coraje, derramando varias lagrimas mientras hablaba

Archí no podía creer que Anni haya confesado varias de las cosas que el algún día le comento, Anthony estaba sorprendido de ver que la vida de Candy había sido más difícil de lo que el pensó, Albert miraba con desaprobación el odio de Anni, mientas que Candy estaba en shock nunca de imagino que Anni le tuviera tanto rencor

Anni, yo no hice nada, es mas siempre trate de ver por tu bien – dijo Candy completamente decepcionada

Yo no sé, lo único que me reconforta es que tu nuca vas a ser feliz- dijo Anni con desdén

Anni, yo no quiero actuar en tu contra, no podría hacerlos…solo dime donde está mi hijo – dijo Candy tomando la reja con sus manos

¿Tu hijo? – dijo Anni fingiendo inocencia

Si mi hijo, dime – dijo Candy acercándose más

Creo que te podre destruir más, porque no tuviste un hijo, sino dos bastardos, aun no entiendo como Terry se pudo haber fijado en ti – dijo Anni riendo de forma desesperada

¿Dos? – dijo Candy sorprendida

Por favor Anni dinos donde están los hijos de Candy y te prometo que no habrá represalias y retiraremos los cargos – dijo Albert quien estaba dispuesto a negociar, todo con tan de que la rubia estuviera bien

¿Y crees que te voy a creer? Albert no nos hagamos tu eres capaz de todo por ella, aun no entiendo como no te deja Mary, si siempre has amado a tu adorada pequeña, que envía debiste de sentir que Terry le quitara lo único valioso que tenía, porque aunque sea tu heredera no deja de ser una huérfana – dijo Anni demostrando todo el rencor que tenía hacia Candy

No digas tonterías- dijo Albert molesto

Por favor Anni dime donde están mis hijos- dijo Candy pegándose a los barrotes para suplicar

Pues mira, la verdad es que existen dos opciones, la primera es que murieron y la segunda es que tal vez alguien los tiene, no se cuál sea la verdadera, a mí me gustaría que fuera la primera-dijo Anni volviendo a sentarse en su celda

¿Cómo? No, no, no eso no pudo haber pasado- dijo Candy desesperada

Anni dinos donde están los niños – dijo Archí viendo como Candy comenzaba a apagarse mas y mas

Es que no se- dijo Anni nuevamente fingiendo inocencia

Anni dinos – dijo Albert ya enfurecido

Está bien, les diré aunque estoy siendo sincera sobre que no se, ya que yo quise rememorar las acciones de Candy y mías, por ellos un día de invierno cuando tenían solo unos días de nacido los abandone sobre la nieve, solo con la ligera cobija que no sería suficiente, es por eso que creo que murieron y si tuvieron más suerte como Candy y yo los debieron de haber adoptado, por cierto desde que toda la sociedad sabe que la familia Andrew financia el Hogar de Pony, casi todos los niños son adoptados, por eso es probable que ya tengan padres, ojala los hayan separado ¿acaso vas a ser capaz de quitarle un hijo a un padre Candy? Además la política del orfanato es no decir quien lo adopto, así que espero la hermana María no te diga quien fue, así que cualquiera de las dos opciones sales perdiendo Candy – dijo Anni sentada en su silla con las piernas cruzadas en pose aristócrata

No, no, no Candy como pudiste – dijo Candy deshecha, llorando a mares

Candy tranquilizaste, esto no te hace bien, ni al bebe- dijo Anthony al ver como la rubia se comenzaba a hiperventilar

Vaya tu sí que eres rápida, además para que sufres, vas a tener otro – dijo Anni al escuchar las palabras de Anthony

Cállate Anni – dijo Archí con furia, viendo como la rubia se podía mal

En ese momento Candy sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre y comenzó a ver negro, tuvo que ser sostenida por Anthony, quien salió de inmediato con ella en brazos, en se instante la confrontación acabo, Archí y Albert ignoraron a Anni y salieron tras Anthony

Al cabo de media hora ya se encontraban en el hospital, Candy había sido ingresada de emergencia, mientras que los tres caballeros estaban en la sal de espera

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Archí quien estaba desconcertado y decepcionado, era cierto que nunca amo a Anni con la intensidad que lo había hecho con Candy , pero le tenía cariño, además era la madre de sus hijos, no podía atacarla de la forma que quisiera

¿Nunca lo sospechaste? Que Anni estaba tras el secuestro – dijo Albert quien se encontraba igual de desconcertado

La verdad no, aunque si me parecía muy tranquila cuando todos tratábamos de ayudar a Candy y te soy sincero jamás imagine que tanto resentimiento guardara antes Candy – dijo Archí quien pensaba porque su esposa había actuado así, su vida había sido mucho más sencilla que la de la rubia

Archí, lamento decirte que voy a actuar en contra de Anni, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que todo el dolor que sintió Candy quede impune- dijo Albert sabiendo que Archí aun guardaba cierta estima por su esposa y se encontraba deshecho

Está bien, es lo justo, solo me duele por mis hijos, pero por ellos tampoco me gustaría que ella siguiera estando a su lado, ya no sé de qué es capaz – dijo Archí bajando la mirada

Por los niños no te preocupes, todos te vamos a apoyar y por el momento no sabrán que su madre está en prisión, seguiremos en el plan de que está de vacaciones y cuando tengan la madurez suficiente hablamos con ellos, ahora lo importante es ver dónde están los hijos de Candy, Anni no creo que ayude más- dijo Albert quien durante al trayecto en al hospital ya había pensado en eso

Durante todo ese tiempo Anthony permaneció en silencio, era obvio que estaba preocupado por Candy, pero también se encontraba muy pensativo, hasta que unos de los médicos salieron

Familiares de la señora Andrew – dijo el medico

Somos nosotros – dijeron los tres al unísono

Por favor díganos como esta, yo soy el padre el niño que espera – dijo Anthony dando un paso adelante

No le voy a mentir, la situación de su esposa es delicada, tuvo una amenaza de aborto, logramos contenderla pero si no quiere perder al bebe va a tener que estar lo más tranquila posible y no hacer esfuerzos, permanecer en cama la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo el médico tratando de ser claro

Así será, ¿puedo verla? – dijo Anthony quien ya en su mente tenia todos los cuidados que iba a tener

Por el momento no, le tuvimos que aplicar un tranquilizante que no daña al bebe y tenemos que monitorear su situación, yo le avisare cuando pueda pasar – dijo el médico antes de dar media vuelta y salir

Nuevamente los tres permanecieron sentados, conversando y pensando en los cuidados que tendrían con Candy, no permitirían que algo malo le sucediera

¿Por qué tan pensativo? Candy va a estar bien junto a tu hijo, no te preocupes- dijo Archí quien no entendía la conducta de su primo que es como si estuviera ausente

Lo sé, no voy a permitir que algo malo le pase a Candy- dijo Anthony pero aun en estado ausente

¿Te sucede algo Anthony? – dijo Albert también notando su conducta

Es que…creo saber quiénes son los hijos de Candy- dijo Anthony quien mentalmente se repetía las palabras de Anni

¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están? – dijo Archí sorprendido de la declaración de su primo, ellos tenían más de 8 años buscándolos

Son los míos, mi Anastasia y Matthew – dijo Anthony aun pensando en la posibilidad

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les pareció Anni? ¿Qué hará Anthony?

Quiero agradecer a: Carolina benitez, arleniferreyrapacaya, sayuri1707, Guest, Luz, Stormaw, TamyWhiteRose ( es porque ante los niños no van a mencionar todo lo malo de Anni, por sus hijos), Usui graham, Serenity usagi , Kate78, Pinwy Love, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	29. Chapter 29 Verdad inconclusa

Verdad incompleta

Albert y Archí no podían creer lo que Anthony les decía, eran lo mejor que les había pasado, pues ellos tenían 8 años buscando a esos niños y ahora que era posible que estuvieran tan cerca resultaba sorprendente

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Archí siendo el primero en reaccionar

No estoy seguro, pero con una pruebas lo podía confirmar, aunque para ser sincero todo concuerda – dijo Anthony quien en su mente ya había armado el rompecabezas

¿Concuerda con qué? – dijo Albert quien seguía sin entender, además estaba sorprendido por el cambio de Anni

En ese momento Anthony comenzó a decirles con detalle sobre el servicio que hizo en el hogar de Pony, como salvo a dos niños de la nieve, que estos solo tenían un cobija, que se encontraban en mi malas condiciones y estuvieron a punto de morir, como se enamoró de ellos, además les parecido de Matt con Candy, los mismos ojos, mismas facciones

Además Ana tiene los ojos de…- dijo Archí con coraje llegando a esa conclusión

¿De quién? – dijo Anthony siendo ahora quien tenía dudas

Del imbécil que engaño a Candy- dijo Archí quien ya no ocultaba su coraje hacia el

Archí, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso – dijo Albert tratando de ser objetivo

Albert seamos sinceros, muchas veces le fallo a Candy, francamente no merecía su amor, pero me alegro que haya la posibilidad de que tus hijos sean los de ella, porque eso significaría que los niños crecieron rodeados de amor – dijo Archí quien después de lo que paso con Anni, descubrió que no tenía que callarse sus sentimientos

¿Ustedes conocen lo conocen? –dijo Anthony impresionado de la actitud de su primo nunca lo había visto de esa forma

Así es, yo fui como ellos al Colegio San Pablo y ojala desde ahí me hubiera dado cuenta del imbécil que era, se llama Terry Grandchester – dijo Archí dejando claro su posición

¿De casualidad él no vive el Londres? – dijo Anthony recordando el suceso cuando molestaban a su hija, además de la pareja que atendió

Creo que un tiempo vivió en Londres, pero no sé si ya regreso, pero ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Albert quien después de la última conversación que tuvo donde le hizo ver que Candy salía adelante sin él, no volvió a saber de él, solo lo que los periódicos publicaban

Es que hace algunos años una niña molestaba a mis hijos por no tener mama, inclusive Matt se peleó con su hermano y fue ahí cuando les tuve que confesar porque no tenían, que yo los había adoptado, conocí a los padres de los otros niños y uno era terrece Grandchester, pero yo vivía en Londres – dijo Anthony recordado lo difícil que fue hablar con sus hijos – además recuerdo que era niños mal educados y caprichosos

Así que el actor tiene dos hijos- dijo Archí llegando a esa conclusión

Creo que esos niños no han tenido la mejor de las infancias, no me imagino a Terry siendo padre, además de que no quiere a Susana, solo se casó por obligación- dijo Albert

Como haya sido, lastimo a Candy y ahora que tenemos una pista clara, lo uno que debía interesarnos es ella- dijo Archí seguro de eso

Tienes razón – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de no conocer a Terry, no soportaba la idea de que Candy haya sufrido

En ese momento Albert iba a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidos por un médico que preguntaba por los familiares de Candy

Somos nosotros – dijeron los tres al unísono

¿Cómo esta ella? Soy el padre del hijo que espera – dijo Anthony acercándose más al medico

La señora ahora se encuentra estable, aunque se desmayó por que se le subió la presión y tuvo una amenaza de aborto, por lo que de ahora en adelante para que su hijo nazca bien, va a tener que estar lo más tranquila posible y en reposo – dijo el médico con determinación

Gracias, trataremos de que sea así- dijo Albert ya que Anthony se había quedo mudo

¿Podemos verla? –dijo Archí siendo el segundo en reaccionar

Claro, pero solo un momento, esta noche se quedara en observación y mañana será dada de alta – dijo al médico viendo la preocupación en el rostro de ellos

Gracias – dijo Anthony con sinceridad

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres caballeros ingresaron a la habitación que le había asignado a Candy

Hola – dijo Anthony siendo el primero en hablar

Ella se encontraba cabizbaja y con los ojos lloros y sintiendo peor dijo – lo siento Anthony, sé que puse en peligro a nuestro hijo

Tranquila todo está bien- dijo Anthony acercándose para sentarse a su lado y calmarla

¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? – dijo Albert acercándose también a donde ella estaba

No sé, quisiera estar molesta con Anni, pero más que estoy molesta, decepcionada y me impresiona hasta donde pudo llegar, me destruyo- dijo Candy dejando salir varias lagrimas

Lo siento Candy, debí darme cuenta- dijo Archí arrepentido

No fue tu culpa, nos engañó a todos, pero …ahora estoy peor que antes, no sé dónde están mis hijos, sé que ella los dejo en la nieve, pudieron hacer muerto, no entiendo cómo pudo ser tan cruel, eran tan solo unos niños – dijo Candy refugiándose en el pecho de Anthony quien estaba sentado a lado suyo

Por unos instantes los tres caballeros se vieron fijamente y hablando solo con la mirada, Albert toda la palabra – Candy, no quiero que te alteres, recuerda a tu pequeño

¿Qué pasa Albert? – dijo Candy levantándose un poco

Mira no estamos seguros, además es necesaria una serie de pruebas, pero Anthony tiene una información que puede darnos esperanzas – dijo Albert tratando de dar su punto, sin alterar a Candy

¿Qué sabes Anthony? Dime – dijo Candy volteando a ver al rubio

Anthony dio un suspiro y con la esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, dijo – creo saber dónde están tus hijos

Por unos segundos Candy se quedó impactada y después lo tomo de las solapas de su saco y casi en suplica dijo – dime, Anthony, no importa lo débil de tu sospecha la necesito

Tranquila amor, mira creo que Matt y Ana pueden ser tu hijos- dijo Anthony siendo directo

No, no, como crees, no, entonces ha estado cerca de ellos, pero no entiendo, porque lo piensas y si son ellos, tengo a mis hijos cerca- dijo Candy con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la confusión hasta la euforia

Al ver la reacción de ella, por un momento Anthony dudo sobre si fue bueno o no decirle, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, ella podría caer en depresión y eso no era bueno para su estado, por lo que tratando de tranquilizarla, conto la misma historia que había dicho a Albert y Archí evitando la parte donde conoció a Terry y sus otros hijos, ya que sospechaba que eso podría afectarla

Luego de escuchar a Anthony por las mejillas de Candy salían varias lágrimas de felicidad y buscando las palabras correctas dijo- es que todo concuerda y si son ellos, gracias a Anthony por cuidarlos ¿Cuándo hacemos las pruebas?

Tranquila Candy, yo creo en una semana podríamos estar haciendo las pruebas, eso lo tengo que coordinar con el hospital, pero por el momento no le diremos a los niños hasta estar seguros, además ellos también se tienen que enterar que tendrán un hermano próximamente y… no sé lo que vaya a pasar- dijo Anthony quien no olvidaba la conducta de Ana y no se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar

Ante ese comentario Candy bajo la mirada y sabiendo que tenía razón dijo – no lo había pensado, pero si tenemos que hablar con los niños

Discúlpame Candy, quisiera que todo fuera más sencillo pero Ana siempre ha sido un poco complicada- dijo Anthony quien sabía que como padre le había faltado ser un poco más enérgico con ella, pero su solo sonrisa lo desarmaba

Luego de unos minutos el medico ingreso para soltarse que dejaran descansar a Candy, ella por más que se resistió el sueño la venció y esa noche Albert se quedó con ella, mientras que Anthony y Archí regresaban a casa para cuidar de los niños, ahí le informaron a Mary de lo sucedido, ella se impresiono de ver la maldad de Anni

Al día siguiente Candy fue dada de alta, Archí, Albert y Anthony la ayudaban y trataban casi como si fuera de cristal, para la rubia esas eran muchas atenciones, mientras que Mary se reía de lo sobreprotectores que eran

Por la tarde después de que los niños llegaran de la escuela y comieran, Anthony le pidió a Archí, Albert y Mary si podían llevarse a los otros niños, ya que él y Candy querían hablar con sus hijos de su relación y futuro hermano

Hola pa, nos dijo tío Albert que querías hablar con nosotros – dijo Matt tomando la palabras mientras que Ana estaba detrás de el

Así es campeón, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con ustedes- dijo Anthony quien prefirió hablar primero a solas con sus hijos y controlar sus acciones, ya que si algo salía mal, Candy podría salir lastimada

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ana viendo como su padre estaba nervioso

Miren, voy a ir directo al punto, Candy regreso, hablamos y ella será mi pareja – dijo Anthony soltando de una vez esa parte de la noticia

Por unos segundos ambos niños se quedaron el silencio, pero Matt fue el primero en reaccionar – que bueno papa, ya la extrañaba

¿Qué dices Ana? – dijo Anthony viendo que la niña estaba seria y en silencio

Pues, está bien y no sé tú la quieres – dijo Ana con la misma actitud

Anthony sabía que no podía pedir más a su hija y lo tomo como una aceptación, con el tiempo iría conociendo a Candy y la querría

¿Eso es todo? – dijo Ana quien quería irse

¿Y dónde está Candy? – Dijo Matt entusiasmado – no que ya regreso

Sus dos preguntas las responderé al mismo tiempo, no es todo aún hay algo más que tengo que hablar con ustedes y Candy está en su habitación, pero tiene que estar reposo y lo más tranquila posible – dijo Anthony quien trataba de tener una buena forma de decirle a sus hijos

¿Y eso porque? – dijo Matt haciendo la pregunta que estaba en el aire

Niños, quiero que sapan que los amo y son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿lo saben? – dijo Anthony temeroso de Ana

Claro papa, soy tu tesoro – dijo Ana segura de eso

Lo que sucede, es que Candy y yo nos enteramos hace poco que…ustedes van a tener un hermano o hermana – dijo Anthony nuevamente yendo al punto

¿Otro hermano? – dijo Matt un poco confuso y sintiéndose raro

Por otra parte Ana estaba en silencio, solo poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

¿Qué pasa princesa? – dijo Anthony hincándose para estar a la altura de la niña

Nada- dijo Ana dejando salir dos lágrimas

Dime mi amor, entre nosotros no hay secretos- dijo Anthony abrazándola fuertemente

Es que… mi otro hermano...si va a tener mama y a ti…y… en la escuela cuando hay otro hijo, ya no quieren a los hermanos mayores ¿pero yo quiero que me querías? – dijo Ana entre sollozos y abrazando fuertemente a su padre

Corazón, si Candy es mi pareja ella los va a querer y amar, de la misma forma que ame a nuestro hijo, dale la oportunidad de conocerla, eso de que a los hermanos mayores ya no los quieren eso es mentira, no creas en esas cosas y si no me crees le puedes preguntar a tu tío Archí, él tenía un hermano mayor y siempre lo admiro, ustedes serán como el héroe de su otro hermano, porque son más grandes, conocen más cosas y te prometo que yo siempre te voy a amar- dijo Anthony tranquilizando a su hija

¿Enserio? – dijo Ana no muy convencida

Así es hija, te lo prometo – dijo Anthony limpiando las lágrimas de su hija

¿A mí también me van a querer? – dijo Matt haciéndose presente, ya que solo había estado en silencio

Claro campeón, ustedes siempre serán mis hijos y siempre los querré- dijo Anthony haciendo que Matt se uniera el abrazo grupal - ¿les gustaría ir con Candy?

En ese momento ambos niños se vieron y esta vez fue Matt quien respondió – mejor…mañana

Si, luego – dijo Ana siguiendo a su hermano

Está bien, será como ustedes quieran – dijo Anthony un poco decepcionado, pero sin presionar a sus hijos

¿Podemos ir a jugar? – dijo Matt a quien le alegraba que Candy estuviera de regreso, se sentía feliz por él y por su padre, pero la presencia de otro hermano no le era del todo grato, aunque no lo quería admitir frente a su padre

Claro vayan- dijo Anthony dándoles un último abrazo

Por otra parte Anthony se quedó en el estudio donde había conversado con sus hijos, ya que desde que llego a la conclusión que ellos eran los de Candy y la externalizo a su familia, se creó en él una duda, pues al saber que si eran los hijos de ella, eso significaba que también eran los hijos de alguien más, por lo que comenzó a temer que ahora le quitaran a sus hijos, a los que él les había dado todo, esos niños eran su vida, pero siendo sinceros si es estuviera en el lugar de Grandchester, no perdonaría que lo hayan separado de sus hijos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué hará Anthony? ¿Candy hablara con Terry? ¿Qué les gustaría?

Les comento que estoy en preparación para ingresar a un posgrado y la verdad escribir se me ha complicado mucho, pero tengan paciencia, no dejare la historia inconclusa

Quiero agradecer a: Lizbeth Haruka , Lilium, Mary Silenciosa, Asuna, Sakura-chan , Charlotte, Lucy Brower, Guest, HaniR , Corazon-salvaje, Stormaw , Magnolia A, Flor, serenitymoon20, Luz, Karito, Lili Brower, arleniferreyrapacaya , TamyWhiteRose Serenity usagi , Sayuri 1707, Kata 78, CeShIrE , Pinwy Love , Carolina benitez, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	30. Chapter 30 Mis niños

Mis niños

Después de que Anthony hablara con sus hijos, ellos tardaron unos días en acercarse a Candy, Matt era el más próximo a la rubia, mientras que Ana procuraba evitarla, pero demandaba mucha atención de su padre, esto era un conflicto para Anthony y Candy, la rubia deseaba conocerlos y estar cerca de ellos, pero comprendía la situación

Una tarde Candy hablo con los niños y les dijo lo mismo que Anthony, sobre el hermano o hermana que iban a tener, ellos no serían remplazados, es más serian una guía para él o ella, esto tranquilizo un poco a los hijos de Anthony, aunque no del todo

Las cosas en la mansión tampoco eran del todo fáciles, los hijos de Archí habían comenzado a preguntar por Anni, el había pedido a su familia que no hablaran mal de ella, ya que por sugerencia de Albert y Mary era mejor que los niños se quedaran con una buena imagen de Anni

Además la siguiente semana se dictaría sentencia contra Anni y esto tenía muy deprimidos a Archí y Candy, él no podía creer que la mujer que quiso haya hecho tanto daño y Candy estaba dolida y decepcionada, ella la consideraba casi su hermana

Lo único bueno que había pasado era semana, es que Anthony había solicitado las pruebas de sangre para ver si sus hijos eran los de Candy

De esta forma paso una semana, cada uno con sus propios conflictos pero unidos como la familia que eran, un día Anthony se encontraba encerrado en su estudio cuando de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, él se levantó y se dirigió a abrir

Candy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Anthony un poco sorprendida de verla ahí, se supone que no tendría que bajar escaleras

Tranquilo estoy bien, Archí y Albert me ayudaron a bajar, pero creo que la que tendría que preguntar soy yo ¿Qué te sucede Anthony? Has estado distante y te noto preocupado y distraído ¿Qué pasa? somos pareja – dijo Candy diciendo todo lo que ella sentía

Lo siento, perdóname – dijo Anthony tomándola de las mano y aguándola a adentro para que se sentara en un sofá

¿Entonces no me vas a decir que tienes? – dijo Candy viendo como nuevamente el evitaba la pregunta

Luego de un suspiro Anthony dijo – está bien, mira lo que pasa es que tengo miedo, mañana dan los resultados, puedo casi asegurar que Matt y Ana son tus hijos, pero tengo miedo, me pregunto ¿Qué vas a hace? No dudo de tu amor y estamos a punto de tener un hijo, pero Matt y Ana son míos, yo los cuide, los ame y protegí, no quiero perderlos

Antes las palabras de Anthony, la mirada de Candy se cristalizo y tomando sus manos dijo – tranquilo, mira mañana sabremos que pasara, si son mis hijos, te estaré eternamente agradecida, sabes porque, cuando Anni dijo que los dejo en la nieve, me imagine todos los escenarios posibles, desde que murieron hasta que habían sido adoptados por malas personas, si ellos comían, si tenían que pasar hambre o si vivirían lo mismo que yo viví, todo eso me aterro, pero saber que es posible que hayan sido adoptados por ti, me tranquilizo, porque sé que tuvieron una buena vida, rodeados de amor y debo de decirte que eres el mejor padre que he conocido, mis hijos no pudieron estar mejor, claro ellos tienen a su padre, pero nuestra historia nunca fue buena, el me engaño no me dijo que realmente estaba bien con su esposa y que iban a ser padres, él no sabe las consecuencias que tuvo la única ves que estuvimos juntos, por ello el único padre que tendrán mis hijos eres tú y jamás te quitaría eso – cuando termino dio un beso en los labios de Anthony

Gracias Candy, yo los amo – dijo Anthony también dejando derramar una lagrima

Lo sé – dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida – por eso te amos

A la mañana siguiente Anthony y Candy llegaron juntos al hospital, el prefería que ella se quedara en la mansión, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, por eso la llevo con muchos cuidados

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta para Candy, moría de nervios, ya quería que le dijeran que Ana y Matt eran sus hijos, eso sería para ella una enorme felicidad, Anthony había ido por los resultados, dejándola en su consultorio, los nervios de ella aumentaron cuando lo vio entrar

¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Candy sentada, sin darle oportunidad de que diera un paso

Tranquila, el medico ya me dio lo resultados – dijo Anthony dibujando una sonrisa en los labios

¿Qué dijo? Dime por favor – dijo Candy un poco más desesperada

Candy haz encontrado a tus hijos, son compatibles, Ana y Matt son tus pequeños – dijo Anthony conmovido hasta las lagrimas

En ese momento Candy levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente y dando un beso en las mejillas de él dijo- gracias Anthony, gracias por cuidarlos y amarlos darles una buena vida, gracias

Anthony solo la abrazaba fuertemente, feliz de que por fin se terminaría esos años de sufrimiento para ella

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron lentamente, pero sin perder la conexión de sus ojos, el limpio con su pulgar una lagrima que recorría la mejilla de ella y dando un beso en los labrios que produjo una sonrisa en Candy dijo – Recuerda que eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras

Estas palabras ampliaron más la sonrisa de ella

Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa – dijo Anthony tomando su mano

Así es, tenemos que pensar como se lo diremos a los niños – dijo Candy quien deseaba decirles que los amaba y eran los pequeños que siempre extraño

Claro, podemos hacerlo en el camino – dijo Anthony quien estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo por ella

Durante todo el trayecto ambos iban conversación sobre cual sería la mejor opción para decirle a los niños, llegaron a varios a cuerdos, entre ellos que dirían del verdadero padre de ellos y solo lo harían si preguntaba por el

Al llegar a la mansión se encontraron a Archí, Mary y Albert, quienes estaba almorzando, conversado de trivialidades, con el fin de que Archí por lo menos un rato olvidara la situación de Anni, ya que llevaba días deprimido y no porque la amara, sino porque se sentía culpable de no darse cuenta antes con quien se había casado

Hola familia – dijo Anthony animado, había sido una buena mañana

Por lo que veo vienen muy felices, ¿se puede saber el motivo? – dijo Albert animado de ver que por lo menos con Candy la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad

Es que hoy nos dieron los resultados de compatibilidad entre los niños y yo – dijo Candy quien no cabía de la emoción

¿Qué decían? – dijo Archí animándose un poco

Que son mis hijos – dijo Candy gritando de la emoción

Ante las palabras de ella, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos, pero muy felices por fin de acababa el periodo de tristeza para Candy, el cual los tres conocían y les dolía no poderla ayudar de alguna forma

Me alegra tanto pequeña, yo sabía que un día llegaría este día, no sabes lo mucho que me hace feliz y más de saber que hemos estado tan cerca de ellos – dijo Albert conmovido hasta las lágrimas

Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo – dijo Candy también dejando salir varias lagrimas

Anthony, los niños no pudieron estar mejor que contigo –dijo Archí quien estaba sumamente conmovido

Créeme que jamás lo imagine, sin embargo desde que los conocí, algo en mi nació y eso me dice que los tenía que proteger, amar y cuidar – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Es esa conexión que siempre has tenido con Candy, muchas veces Stear y yo no la entendíamos, pero era muy evidente – dijo Archí recordando cuando eran jóvenes y estaban los tres enamorados de Candy

Bueno creo que es hora de celebrar- dijo Albert leyendo hacia la cocina con intención de pedir un festín para celebrar el día

Yo también lo creo pertinente, pero antes vamos a hablar con los niños – dijo Anthony quien había llegado a ese acuerdo con Candy

¿Tan pronto? – dijo Mary un poco sorprendida

Si, preferimos que sea lo más pronto posible porque…también nos queremos casa en un mes, todo será muy sencillo he intimo – dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

Nuevamente este información sorprendió a todos, pero la aceptaron con agrado

Entonces sí creo que lo más conveniente es que hablen con ellos – dijo Albert sorprendido de la forma de actuar de Anthony y Candy, sin embargo la vida les había quitado muchos años y era justo que ellos ya no quisieran separarse mas

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos rubios se encontraban en el estudio tomados de las manos, sintiendo nervios de lo que pudiera pasar, pero seguros de que lo enfrentarían juntos, Matt y Ana estaban sentados frente a ellos, sin entender lo que sucedía

Mis niños, tenemos que hablar con ustedes – dijo Anthony tomando la iniciativa

¿Sobre qué? – dijo Ana siendo la más directa

Es algo muy importante para nosotros y queremos compartirlo lo ustedes –dijo Candy quien tenía la mirada cristalizada no podía creer que enfrente de ella estaban sus hijos, esos niños que tanto busco y extraño, más de una vez quiso terminar con su dolor, pero el hecho de saber que tenía que encontrarlos y verlos por lo menos una vez en su vida, la hacían salir adelante

No entiendo, ¿hicimos algo malo? –dijo Matt viendo que la conducta de los rubios no era normal

No, ustedes no han hecho nada malo, lo que sucede es que…recuerdan cuando hablamos de que en el mundo hay personas que son buenos y bondadosos y tras que no lo son – dijo Anthony quien no sabía cómo comenzar

Sí, nos dijiste que no todos eran buenos y lo mejor es ser observador, ya que es fácil que nos lastimen y tú no querías que nos pasara eso, que tuviéramos mucho cuidado – dijo Ana recordando esa conversación con su papa, ya que él siempre hablaba con ellos y les daba armas para enfrentar la vida

Candy no podía dejar de observar lo buen padre que era Anthony, era claro que el hecho un excelente papel con los niños

Bueno, pues debo contarles que hace muchos años una persona no buena, le hice mucho daño a Candy y la lastimo, le quito a sus hijos y todo este tiempo Candy lo ha buscado y extrañado mucho – dijo Anthony pensando que era la mejor forma

¿Es enserio? Que feo – dijo Matt sorprendido

Si corazón, yo extrañe mucho a mis hijos, yo los quiero mucho – dijo Candy sin poder contener varias lagrimas

¿Y no los han encontrado? – Dijo Ana siendo esta vez la que estaba conmovida al ver a la rubia llorar-¿Por qué esa persona fue mala?

No mi amor, no los había encontrado, llevo muchos años buscándolos y no sé porque era persona fue mala, así hay muchas personas, te lastiman sin un verdadero motivo, por eso debemos valorar a lo que realmente nos quieren – dijo Candy viendo como la niña se preocupaba

¿Había? Entonces ya los encontraste – dijo Matt quien seguía la conversación

Así es pequeño, el hoy me dijeron quiénes son mis hijos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Quiénes son? – dijo Ana curiosa

Candy dio un suspiro y tratando de contener la emoción dijo – son ustedes mis amores

Las palabras de Candy dejaron sin habla a Matt y Ana no comprendían del todo esta información que la rubia les estaba dando

¿Qué pasa niños? – dijo Anthony un poco preocupado al ver que los niños estaban pálidos y no decían nada

¿Es enserio? Eres nuestra mama – dijo Matt nuevamente siendo el primero en hablar, debido a que el rostro de Ana aún era de escepticismo

Si mi amor, soy tu mama – dijo Candy abriendo los brazos en señal de confort

Matt dudo por unos segundos en ir, pero algo en él se encendió y corrió a los brazos de ella, refugiándose en su pecho, para Candy no había mayor felicidad, por sin su niño estaba en sus brazos, pero Ana seguía estática en su lugar

Me quieres – dijo Matt sin deshacer el abrazo de Candy

En ese momento Candy beso la cabecita de niño y con ternura dijo- te amo mi niño

Anthony estaba conmovido ante la escena, pero faltaba Ana quien solo era observadora, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, que iban desde la desconfianza, pasaban lo la felicidad y finalmente el coraje

¿Corazón estas bien? – dijo Anthony acercándose a la niña

En cuanto el llego a Ana, ella se abrazó fuertemente a él y con voz entrecortada dijo – pero ¿tú siempre serás mi papa? No me dejes

Ante esto Anthony abrazo fuertemente a la niña y con la voz entrecortada dijo – claro mi amor, siempre seré tu padre, te amo, ahora tienes a tu mama también

Ana voltio a ver a Candy quien aún abrazaba a Matt y con una sonrisa dijo – yo también te amo corazón, ven

Ana dudo por unos segundos y soltándose se Anthony, se paró cerca de donde se encontraba Matt y Candy y llorando dijo – me hiciste mucha falta, amo a mi padre y…aprendí a decir que no tenía mama, no sé si me acostumbre a tenerte, no me dejes

Después de esto se unió al abrazo junto con Matt, Candy no podía creer que por fin tenia a ambos, sabía que con Ana sería un poco más difícil la relación, pero ya eso no importaba los tenia a ambos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento decirles que estamos muy cerca del final, no sé cuántos capítulos, pero en el siguiente daremos un salto de algunos años, ya regresa Terry ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya paso mi entrevista y ahora solo queda esperar

Quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20 , Luz, Magnolia A, Flor, Carolina benitez, Serenity usagi , Kata 78, TamyWhiteRose ( saludos a Venezuel), Stormaw , Yuyu , Mary silenciosa, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima , no Olviden mi historia de Siempre nos encontraremos

Espero sus reviews


	31. Chapter 31 La vida continua

La vida continúa

Después de que los niños se enteraron que Candy era su mama, la situación de la familia cambio un poco, primero todos fueron informados sobre el hecho, además de que ya se habían quitado un peso de encima, ahora solo faltaba ver cual sería la sentencia de Anni, aunque todavía tardarían unos días, debido a que sus padres estaban haciendo todo porque no pasara tiempo en la cárcel

Por otra parte Candy trataba de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, quería conocer los gustos de cada uno, aunque a veces Anthony la ayudaba, ella se sentía muy frustrada al ver que no conocía casi nada de ellos, se los quitaron mucho tiempo, por otra parte el conocía cada detalle de sus hijos, cuando estaban felices o cuando estaban molestos

Además, los niños eran muy distintos, por ejemplo Matt era dócil, tierno, valiente y apegado a su familia, él estaba encantado de saber que Candy era su mama y tenía el mismo propósito que ella, conocerla, no obstante, Ana era inteligente, decidida, autoritaria y más despegada, no tan fácil mostraba sus sentimientos y adoraba a Anthony, sin tener mucho interés en conocer a Candy, aparte de que no le agradaba la idea de tener un hermano

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, Anthony continuaba trabajando en el hospital, Candy cuidaba de su embarazo y buscaba la forma de convivir con los niños, Albert y Archí estaban enfocados en las empresas, aunque para Archí era difícil decir a los niños que su madre no estaba, por suerte tenía la ayuda de Mary y Candy

Un tarde Anthony había llegado temprano del trabajo, quería estar con su familia, además de que faltaba poco tiempo para la boda con Candy y quería que todo estuviera listo. Sin embrago al entrar a su habitación se encontró con Candy sentada en la cama sosteniendo la fotografía de Matt y Ana, era evidente que estaba llorando

¿Qué pasa Candy? – Dijo Anthony acercándose, abrazándola por la cintura-dime

Es que no se, sé que Matt y Ana son mis hijos, pero los siento tan lejanos, Matt es muy tierno, pero siento que aún no confía en mí, ni me ve como a su madre aunque lo intenta y Ana…ella creo que no me quiere, es más que le molesto

Al escuchar eso Anthony sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ya que el sabía que las palabras de Candy eran ciertas, pero si lo admitía le rompería el corazón, por lo que prefirió decir – dales tiempo, durante muchos años ellos solo me tuvieron a mí, se tienen que acostumbrar

Pero es que no fue mi culpa – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Yo lo sé, pero para ellos es diferente – dijo Anthony quien se sentía un poco dividido entre ella y los niños

Pero son mis hijos – dijo Candy destrozada, perdiendo el control en un momento, sin pensar mucho lo que decía, solo hablando con sus emociones – tú los conoces más, no es justo, quiero que me quieran como a ti, ellos sin llevan mi sangre, son más míos que tuyos

Al escucharla, Anthony no pudo evitar soltarla, lo que había dicho lo había herido y sabiendo que lo mejor era no discutir dijo – lo siento Candy, yo no puedo hacer nada con los años que perdiste, tampoco fui culpable, y aunque no lleven mi sangre los siento míos, los ame desde que los rescate, te dejo para que pienses eso, ahora vuelvo – al terminar se levantó y salió de la habitación, estaba dolido y no quería que fuera peor

La actitud de Anthony, sorprendió a Candy, ella no se había percatado que sus palabras lo hicieron, ella solo estaba hablando con sus emociones

Por otra parte, Anthony no podía creer lo que Candy había dicho, él estaba ahí para apoyarla siempre, pero que dijera que había diferencia en ellos porque los niños si llevaba la sangre de ella, lo había lastimado, él siempre los amo y jamás haría una diferencia entre los hijos con ella y Matt y Ana. Sabía que Candy estaba desesperada, pero no era la forma correcta de pensar

Por ese motivo decidió salía a caminar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Ana quien estaba sentada en el primer escalón de la salida

¿Qué tienes corazón? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros acercándola a el

Es que …siento que ahora es todo diferente y no me gusta, tu solo pasas tiempo con Candy al igual que Matt , ya no somos solo nosotros tres – dijo Ana quien desde hace días veía pensando eso

Corazón, paso tiempo con Candy porque estamos viendo lo de la boda y Matt pasa tiempo con ella porque es su mama y quiere conocerla, eso deberías de hacer tu, acércate a ella y conócela- dijo Anthony levantando el rostro de su hija

Es que…yo no quiero que te cases, no quiero que todo cambie, quiero regresar a Londres, quiero ser tu consentida y que pases tiempo conmigo – dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada

La conducta de la niña sorprendido a Anthony provocando que un nudo se forma en la garganta de él, pero tratando de tranquilizarse dijo - ¿realmente no quieres que me case? ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos una familia?

Tu nos dijiste que Matt y yo éramos tu familia, solo nosotros – dijo Ana recordando algunas de las conversaciones

Lo sé, pero ahora también se incluye tu futuro hermano y tu mama que es Candy, ya no es como antes, podríamos volver a Londres, pero seriamos los 5 – dijo Anthony tratando de mostrar su punto

Ante la respuesta de su padre Ana solo bajo la cabeza y sin verlo a los ojos dijo- si es así, creo que no puedo hacer nada

Después de eso Ana se levantó y salió corriendo hacia adentro de la mansión, dejando a Anthony pensativo y sin perder tiempo fue a su habitación, tenía algo que hacer

Al cabo de dos horas Candy salió de su habitación, ya se había lavado el rostro y se preguntaba dónde estaba Anthony y sus hijos. Primero fue al comedor ahí se encontró con toda su familia, excepto Anthony

Hola ¿no han visto a Anthony? – dijo Candy a quien le extraño no verlo ahí

No Candy, pensé que aún estaba en el hospital, te buscamos pero igual pensamos que estabas dormida, pero no te quieres quedar a comer – dijo Archí quien ya estaba probando su comida

Está bien, no hay problema, y este ahora regreso- dijo Candy quien se sentía mal de sus palabras hacia Anthony

Posteriormente Candy fue a la habitación de él vio que estaba bajo llave, por lo que tuvo que tocar

Estoy ocupado, por favor déjenme solo – dijo Anthony desde dentro

Soy yo, podemos hablar- dijo Candy desde fuera de la habitación

Lo siento Candy, realmente estoy ocupado, después hablamos – dijo Anthony quien aún estaba herido, además de estar haciendo algo importante

Está bien- dijo Candy un poco decepcionada, por lo que prefirió bajar a comer con los demás sin decir nada

Durante el resto de la tarde ninguno de los miembros volvió a ver a Anthony, Candy prefirió estar hablando con Albert y Mary mientras que Archí estaba con los niños. No obstante antes de que los niños se fueran a dormir, Anthony llamo a Matt y Ana a su habitación

¿Qué pasa pa?- dijo Matt quien era

Nada campeón, solo que hoy quiero hacerlos un regalo- dijo Anthony antes de sacar se su escritorio dos cuadernos los cuales decían "9 años de ser inmensamente Feliz" y se los entrego – mis niños en estos álbum están todas la fotografías nosotros como familia, su vida en Londres, he compartido lo mejor de mi vida con ustedes y quiero que sepan que ante cualquier cosa soy su padre y siempre los amare, hay varias notas, siempre que se sientan solos, léanlas aquí está todo lo que siento por ustedes, los amo

En ese momento ambos niños abrieron sus cuadernos y vieron una foto de Anthony cargándolos cuando eran pequeños

Gracias pa – dijo Matt yendo a abrazar a su padre

Siempre me querrás- dijo Ana también abrazando a su padre

Luego de unos minutos Anthony llevo a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, para finalmente ir a la habitación de Candy

Puedo pasar- dijo Anthony desde fuera

Claro – dijo Candy quien había estado intranquila toda la tarde

Cuando Anthony entro dijo – lo siento Candy, no quise actuar de esa forma, pero tus palabras me lastimaron, porque aunque no llevo la sangre de Matt y Ana los considero mis hijos, sé que estas desesperada, pero trata de comprenderlos, sé que lo que te paso no fue justo, pero para ellos también es nuevo

Lo siento, tienes razón, no fue mi intención herirte, te pido una disculpa, te amo, solo que me desespera la situación – dijo Candy apenada, hablando con sinceridad

Lo sé, pero los niños están igual, va a ser un poco complicado, pero solo hay que tener paciencia – dijo Anthony más tranquilo acercándose a ella, hasta sentarse a su lado

Fue en ese instante que Candy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Anthony – gracias por estar conmigo

Sabes que te amo – dijo Anthony dando un beso en la frente de ella

nuevamente los días comenzaron a transcurrir de forma rápida, Matt cada día estaba más cerca de Candy, aunque también pasaba mucho tiempo con sus primos, mientras a Ana prefería estar con Albert, le parecía fascinante todos los lugares que había conocido

Anthony estaba feliz de que poco a poco su familia comenzaba a acomodarse, Matt y Ana decidieron mantener en secreto el álbum que su padre les dio, era como un tesoro para ellos, ambos amaban Londres y tenían buenos recuerdo ahí

El día de la sentencia a Anni llego, esta vez solo fueron los caballeros de la familia Andrew, Candy prefirió no saber, aun le dolía que su casi hermana le hiciera tanto daño, por eso ese día lo paso a lado de Mary distrayéndose

Para Anni fue cadena perpetua por secuestro a Candy e intento de homicidio a Matthew y anastasia, ella parecía no estar afectada por esta situación. Sin embargo cuando paso a lado de Archí dijo – cuida de mis hijos, si me hubieras amado todo sería distinto, no le digas que fue de mí

No lo hare, pero no por ti, sino por ellos, no quiero que sepan que tienen una madre sin corazón, prefiero que tengan solo lo poco bueno de ti – dijo Archí tratando de mantenerse frio, aunque por dentro estaba deshecho, pensaba que había perdido parte de su vida

El camino de regreso a la mansión fue largo, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ya tenían el plan para hablar con los niños cuando fuera necesario, dirían que Anni murió en el viaje, pero que amaba profundamente a su familia

Al llegar nadie hizo comentarios, solo Candy y Anthony ingresaron al estudio, ahí ella lloro, sabía que Anni la había herido en lo más profundo, pero aun así la lastimaba

De nuevo , el tiempo paso, hasta que llego el día esperado por toda la familia, sería un día especial, ya que Anthony y Candy por fin se convertirían en marido y mujer, Vincent ayudo a su hijo en todo, mientras que Candy fue asesorada por Mary y Archí, todo sería muy discreto e íntimo, solo querían personas allegadas a ellos

Matt se encontraba feliz, amaba profundamente a su padre y lo admiraba, además que lograba dimensionar el hecho de que si no lo hubiera adoptado todo sería diferente, por otra parte Ana había aceptado que Candy formara parte de su vida, aprendía a conocerla y acercarse a la rubia, no obstante, solo en Anthony confiaba ciegamente y sabía que él siempre la amaría y protegería y a veces se preguntaba si Candy no tuvo que ver en que no estuviera con ellos, ya que nadie hablaba del porque ella no estuvo, solo decía que fue alguien malo

La ceremonia en la que Anthony y Candy unieron sus vida fue muy emotiva, ambos dijeron sus votos, los cuales ellos mismos escribieron, entre lo más relevante estaba que él se comprometía a amarla y cuidarla toda su vida, así como hacerla feliz recuperando el tiempo perdido, mientras que Candy le agradecía el excelente padre que era y le decía que le devolvió la luz a si vida, brindándole una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz

Después de la boda, Anthony y Candy tuvieron una breve luna de miel en Lakewood, donde ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, además de sanar su corazón por la separación cuando eran jóvenes

Los meses pasaron rápido, los niños cada vez estaban más acostumbrados a la gran familia que los Andrew habían construido, los niños de Archí ya casi no preguntaban por Anni, el trataba de ser fuerte y afrontar todo, Albert y Mary eran la cabeza de la familia junto con su hijos Tammy, Rose y Rodrigo, mientras que Matt y Ana aceptaron la unión de sus padres

Una tarde de abril, llego un miembro más a la familia, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los de Anthony, diferentes a los de Ana, al cual por consejo de sus hijos nombraron William, este pequeño llego a ser el centro que unió a toda la familia

Los primeros días de la llegaba de Will, Matt se encontraba un poco celoso, pensaba que perdía el cariño de sus padres, por otra parte Ana lo había aceptado con gusto, ya que significaba que ella seguía siendo la princesa. No obstante, el noble corazón de Matt hizo que amara a su hermano, rápidamente

Todos se encontraban felices de vivir como una gran familia, sin embargo una noticia vino a cambiarlo todo

Una tarde Anthony se encontraba en la oficina del director del hospital, debido a que había sido solicitado

, seré directo, gracias a sus aportaciones en esta hospital, sus investigaciones han rendido frutos y tengo el honor de informarle, que el hospital central quiere que usted sea el director del mismo, esta misma semana tendrá que ir a NY a hablar con ellos- dijo el director que estaba enterado de todo

Anthony no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca imagino que su carrera llegaría tan lejos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Les cuento, si me quede en el posgrado, gracia por su apoyo y buenas vibras, son parte importante de mi vida

¿Qué hará Anthony? Tengo tres historias en la cabeza, alguien me podría recordar en esta historia ¿Dónde está Terry? No recuerdo su en NY o Londres, le dedico el capítulo a quien me ayude Gracias

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ster star, JAZMIN, Luz, serenitymoon20 , Meer Campbell , Sakura-chan , arleniferreyrapacaya , daide luct ( en próximos capítulos, veremos que paso, me agrada la idea del encuentro dramático, lo estoy pensando), Serenity usagi, Carolina benitez , Mary silenciosa, Stormaw , sayuri1707 Guest (no estaría mal la paliza), TamyWhiteRose , Kata78 , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reiviews


	32. Chapter 32 La vida sigue

Capítulo dedicado a: Lina254, serenitymoon20 , Luz, TamyWhiteRose , LilianaPP , Ster star, Kata78

La vida sigue

Cuando Anthony caminaba de regreso no podía creer lo que el director le dijo, era una excelente oportunidad, el dirigiría su propio hospital, el sueño de cualquier médico, pero ahora no solo era él también estaba Candy y los niños, tenía que hablar con ellos antes de tomar cualquier decisión

Al llegar a la mansión, saludo como de costumbre, vio que todos los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, Albert y Archí aun no llegaban del corporativo Andrew y Mary y Candy estaban en el jardín viendo a los niños

Por unos segundo el observo con atención la escena y reflexiono que en ese momento su vida era perfecta por lo que pensó-¿será correcto cambiar todo?

Sin embargo en ese momento Candy y lo vio, al instante una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella, por lo que dejo a Mary y fue a saludarlo

El día transcurrió de forma rápida, Archí y Albert se unieron a la familia, por la tarde convivieron juntos y por la noche Anthony se armó de valor, sabía que no se podía demorar y ese era el momento adecuado

Candy ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Anthony sintiéndose nervioso, pidiéndole a ella que se sentara frente a el

Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama, mientras que Anthony de pie frente a ella- claro ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Mira, por la mañana el director del hospital me comento que el hospital central de NY, quiere que yo sea su nuevo director, es una gran oportunidad, pero esto conllevaría trasladarnos a NY lo antes posible, somos una familia y quiero tu opinión – dijo Anthony tratando de ser claro

La información proporcionada por Anthony, dejo a Candy sin palabras, estaba consciente de que era una gran oportunidad, pero ahora estaba ella y sus hijos involucrados. Sin embargo ella estaba segura que cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos, saldrían adelante por lo que con una sonrisa dijo – yo te apoyo y si tenemos que mudarnos a NY, yo estoy contigo, no es como si nunca volviéramos a ver a la familia

Gracias a la respuesta de Candy, Anthony se tranquilizó y pudo quitar un peso de encima, sin pensarlo el beso, se sentía tranquilo y apoyado

Al día siguiente ambos dijeron la noticia a Albert, Mary y Archí, esto causo una mezcla de sentimientos, desde la felicidad y el orgullo por el nombramiento de Anthony y tristeza al saber que ya no vivirían juntos, pero estaban consiente que los días importantes y vacaciones estarían juntos

Por la noche de igual forma Anthony y Candy hablaron con Matt y Ana, ambos niños no sabían como recibir la noticia, no era la primera vez que se mudaban, había vivido en NY, en Londres, en chicago y ahora regresaban a NY, no tenían recuerdos importantes de ahí, pero sería un nuevo cambio

Entonces dejare de ver a mis amigas- dijo Ana siendo la más afectada

Pero conocerás nuevas amigas y es más vendremos muy seguido ya que aquí están tus tíos y primos, podrás ver a tu amigos – dijo Anthony tratando de dialogar

Así es mi amor, estaremos cerca, podemos venir los fines de semana – dijo Candy animando a la niña

¿Enserio? -dijo Ana aun no muy segura

Si, incluso tú puedes quedarte a dormir o tus primos en la casa- dijo Anthony quien ya sabía que podía ocupar la mansión de los Andrew en NY

Bueno, pero si no, regresamos – dijo Ana cruzando los brazo

Está bien – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, cada día conocía más a su hija -¿tú que dices Matt?

El niño se encontraba serio, para él no era importante los amigos, ya que no tenía muchos, era un poco reservado, contrario a Ana, pero aun sentía débil a su nueva familia y siendo sincero dijo – yo solo quiero saber ¿viene el abuelo con nosotros? Yo no me quiero ir sin el

Ante esa pregunta ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio, Candy no sabía que decir, tenía buen trato con Vincent, pero no sabía cuál era su opinión, por otro lado Anthony sabía que su padre haría lo que los niños quisiesen, los adoraba

No lo sé Matt, pero te prometo que hablare con él y estoy seguro que ira con nosotros- dijo Anthony reconfortando a su hijo, hablándole con la verdad

De ser así, voy – dijo Matt un poco más entusiasmado, aunque le dolía no ver a sus primos

Luego de esa conversación con los niños, Anthony y Candy iniciaron los preparativos para mudarse a NY, el hablo con Vincent quien no se pudo negar a las peticiones de los niños

Por lo que una semana después los 6 iniciaban en camino a una nueva vida, habían tenido una emotiva despedida por parte de sus familiares, prometiendo verse pronto y con la esperanza de que la familia sería tan fuerte como hasta el momento

Al llegar a la mansión Anthony dijo a sus hijos que podían elegir sus nuevas habitaciones, hecho que los emociono, ya que el quería que tanto ellos como Candy se sintieran en casa

La nueva familia poco a poco fue adaptándose a su nueva vida, Anthony en su papel como director del hospital pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, Candy aunque tenía todo para regresar como enfermera, quería pasar más tiempo con los niños, además para ella era importante conocerlos, Vincent la ayudaba mucho con Will, quien era el consentido

Fue muy distinto convivir ellos solos como familia, ya que en la mansión de Chicago estaban rodeados por muchas personas y en NY estaban solos, tenían algún personal de confianza de Albert pero era el mínimo

Los días trascurrieron de forma rápida, Candy logro estrechar sus lazos con sus hijos, ya conocía que les gustaba y que no, además trataba de consentir a Ana y volverse más cercana a ella, con Matt todo era más sencillo

Archí con sus hijos los visitaban cada mes, lo que provocaba que la mansión de NY se llenara de energía y niños, cuando estaban Archí y Anthony, eran dos niños más, Candy se divertía con cada una de las ocurrencias, Albert iba cada dos meses junto con su familia, a veces coincidía con Archí, pero sus labores como empresario le quitaban mucho tiempo

En la vacaciones de fin de año Anthony junto con su familia fue quien los visito en Chicago, pasaron días muy divertidos, lejos de los problemas que la vida les presento, la tía abuela, Kate y Anni quedaron atrás, ahora eran una nueva familia

Para la cena de Navidad Albert invito a su nueva socia, era una joven muy hermosa que provenía de una de las familias más poderosas de Seattle, ella era una joven hija única, quien a pesar ser parte de la alta sociedad no seguía ninguno de sus convencionalismo, es mas era muy similar a Mary en forma de pensar

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en espera de que la cena de navidad estuviera lista cuando Albert dijo – familia me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a alguien a nuestra cena, la pasaría sola aquí en Chicago y la invite, espero no haya inconveniente

Albert lo que hay de cenar sirve para alimentar a muchas más personas de las que estamos presentes – dijo Archí divertido

Así es, no te preocupes, mejor dinos quien es- dijo Anthony apoyando a su primo

Es una nueva socia, Mary ya la conoce, es muy agradable – dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo

Si tiene la aprobación de Mary no veo cual sea el problema – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Unos cuantos minutos después la puerta de la estancia se abrió dando paso a una hermosa joven, que no paso desapercibida para Archí quien estaba sentado al lado de su hija Lisa

Buenas noches – dijo la joven con un ligero sonrojo

Hola Reneé, pasa – dijo Albert levantándose de su lugar, para saludarla

En ese momento el comenzó a presentarse a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, quienes la recibieron de forma cálida, no obstante cuando llego a Archí, al estrechar sus manos ambos sintieron una extraña corriente que los hizo sonreír

La cena paso de lo más amena posible, los niños fueron a dormir antes que los adultos siendo cuidado por Dorothy. Todos estaban felices de estar juntos. Sin embargo, Archí fue el mejor anfitrión de la noche

Después de una semana Anthony y su familia regresaron a NY a seguir con su vida cotidiana, un mes después fueron visitados por Archí y los niños, además de que iban acompañados por Reneé quien había comenzado a salir con Archí aunque aún no formalizaban su relación

Alrededor de junio Archí y Reneé formalizaron su relación, Anthony y Albert estaban muy felices por él, Candy también se alegraba de que fuera feliz, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Anni, ni en cómo había cambiado tanto

La vida continuo de forma rápida, hasta que nuevamente se encontraban listos para celebrar navidad, ya habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que Anthony se fue a NY, y esa sería la primer navidad con Archí y Reneé casados, ella había demostrado ser muy diferente a Anni, amaba a los niños y tenía una buena relación con Lisa y Santiago, ambos la doraban y veían en ella a una figura materna

Los niños después de la cena se habían quedado dormidos, ahora tenían Matt y Ana 12, Tammy 11, Rose 10, Rodrigo 8, lisa 9, Santiago 10, Will con 2 mientras que los adultos conversaban de forma animada

Creo que yo hare la pregunta que Albert no se atreve, yo vi dos personas que no brindaron ¿van a decir porque? – dijo Mary divertida sospechando y apostando con Albert quien tenía la misma idea que ella, pero solo una pareja

Está bien, nos descubrieron en unos meses, para ser más exacto 6 tendrán a otro miembro de familia Andrew- dijo Archí dando un beso en la mejilla de Reneé

Esta información dejo sorprendidos a Albert y Mary, pero siendo el primero en reaccionar dijo – felicidades sobrino, no sabes que gusto me das que salgas adelante – estas palabras con doble connotación

Yo igual pensé que no lo lograría, pero mi amor me enseño que puedo ser amado por una buena persona- dijo Archí entrelazando sus manos con las de ella

Y los niños esta felices, le dijimos que aun no dijeran ya que queríamos darles la sorpresa- dijo Reneé quien adoraba a Santiago y Lisa, los sentía propios

Felicidades me alegro mucho por ustedes –dijo Mary con una sonrisa

Pero no solo se deben alegrar y felicitar a Archí y Reneé, ya que nosotros estaremos en la misma situación igual en 6 meses- dijo Anthony entrelazando su mano con la de Candy

No me digan que ustedes también- dijo Albert divertido- vayan que esta navidad fue muy informativa, creo que me tengo que poner al corriente

Ya veremos – dijo Mary de forma coqueta Albert, aunque en algún momento hablaron de no tener más hijos

Luego de esa información las parejas siguieron compartiendo de forma divertida, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en ese tiempo

No obstante, cuando regresaron a la vida diaria nada fue igual, al regresar a NY, Matt y Ana se enteraron que tendrían otro hermano, esta noticia fue bien recibida, ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Will, pero 6 meses después todo fue muy diferente, primero Archí y Reneé tuvieron a un pequeño al cual nombraron Gael, Lisa y Santiago estaban felices, Archí no cabía de la emoción de tener otro hijo.

sin embargo, la historia para Candy y Anthony fue diferente, debido a que 6 meses después tuvieron a una pequeña a la cual nombraron Gabrielle, ella era la duración de sus padres y de su hermano Matt, pero no la de Ana quien al instante de saber que tenía una hermana, cambio mucho

Primero sentía que había sido desplazada a ocupar un segundo lugar, puesto que con Matt y Will no sentía esto ya que ella era la princesa de papa y la consentida de mama, ahora ese lugar lo compartiría, además su relación con Candy se fracturo nuevamente, sentía que el hecho de haber llegado a su vida, fue cuando todo cambio y demandaba más la atención de Anthony

Candy no sabía qué hacer, se sentía dividida, por un lado sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con todos sus hijos, pero quería estrechar su relación con Ana lo antes posible, siempre sintió que esto era muy frágil y no quería perderla

Anthony se encontraba de igual forma, trataba de no ser irresponsable con ninguno de los niños, pero sabía que Ana haría sentir mal a Candy si él no le prestaba atención

Por otro lado se encontraba Matt, quien tenía que fungir como mediador entre Ana y sus padres, principalmente Candy, con quien ella evitaba tratar, por una parte comprendía a su hermana, para él la presencia de Candy era grata y la quería, pero no omitía que cuando ella llego a sus vidas todo cambio, ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar solo con su padre y abuelo, asimismo sabía que su padre siempre había tenido cierta predilección por Ana, él sabía que esto se debía que su padre siempre pensó que aunque Ana se mostraba fuerte por fuera, por dentro era alguien muy débil, que sería muy fácil de herir, alguna vez él le pidió que la protegiera

Matt siempre recordaba ese momento

 _Matt se encontraba llorando en su habitación, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, era su padre, quien sin pedir permiso entro y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama_

 _¿Qué pasa campeón? – dijo Anthony abrazando a su hijo_

 _Nada – dijo Matt bajando la cabeza_

 _¿No me vas a decir? ¿Sabes que somos amigos? Dime- dijo Anthony haciendo que el niño lo viera a los ojos_

 _Es que…siento que quieres mas a Ana, yo también la quiero, pero quiero que me quieras- dijo Matt cuando tenía 6 años_

 _Campeón, yo lo amo igual, desde el día que llegaron a mi vida, ustedes significaron todo en mi vida y mi amor es el mismo, pero te confesare algo, los amo y los conozco a la perfección, por eso sé que tú tienes un corazón noble, que harías cualquier cosa por lo que amas, eso te da fortaleza y estoy convencido que ante cualquier obstáculo saldrás adelante, porque tienes personas que amas y te ama, por ese amor nada te vencerá, te considero alguien valiente y decidido, pero Ana aunque parece ser fuerte y que todo lo que quiere lo obtiene, es alguien muy débil por dentro, ella tiene miedo a la vida, a afrontar cualquier obstáculo, por eso a veces hace berrinches por que no sabe cómo aprontar las cosas, yo los amo, pero ella me preocupa, sé que por su forma de ser es muy fácil que la dañen o lastimen, paso un poco más de tiempo con ella, porque quiero que sea fuerte y valiente como tú, pero no es sencillo, es muy difícil tratar con ella, lo único que hago es tratar de que no la dañen, aunque a veces no sé cómo, pero nunca dudes de que te amo- dijo Anthony tratando de ser claro_

 _Entonces si me quieres y soy valiente – dijo Matt ya un poco más tranquilo_

 _Claro hijos, eres lo más valioso para mí, por eso te voy a pedir que protejas a Ana, ella puede cometer muchos errores, pero debe entender que siempre nos tendrá, porque somos su familia y ustedes mis tesoros –dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, tranquilo de ver que Matt ya no lloraba y meditaba sus palabras_

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Dimos un gran salto en el tiempo, pero le puedo contar que en el próximo Terry hará su aparición ¿Qué creen que pasara? Alguien me pidió una entrada dramática, la estoy pensado

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Jazz, Cindy1188 , Lina254 , arleniferreyrapacaya , Stormaw , serenitymoon20 , Luz , Elvira H. C , TamyWhiteRose , Carolina benitez , LilianaPP , Ster star , Kata78 , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	33. Chapter 33 Una discusión provoca

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Stormaw quien es una gran amiga y me ayudo a desarrollar este capitulo

Una discusión provoca

A pesar de lo complicada que era la interacción entre los miembros de la familia Brower, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, a veces con días buenos y otros no tanto. Ana era muy cómplice de Matt y Will, así como de su padre, pero no de Candy y Gabrielle.

Archí y Albert trataban de visitarlos cada que podían, sin embargo a veces eso era un poco complicado por sus trabajos y la escuela de sus hijos.

Luego varios años, la familia Brower había llegado a una estabilidad, Matt y Ana acaban de cumplir 15 años, hacia una semana atrás se había llevado a cabo el festejo, donde toda la familia se reunió y ambos recibieron muchos regalos, Will ya contaba con 5 años, mientras que Gabrielle con 3

Una tarde todo la familia se encontrada reunida en el comedor, estaban listos para comer y disfrutar de una tarde juntos, ya que ni Candy y Anthony tenían que regresar al hospital, ella llevaba un año trabajando a su lado

¿Cómo les fue en la escuela mis amores?- dijo Candy de forma dulce a sus hijos mayores

En mi grupo todo normal, bueno hoy ingresaron dos chicos, que también son gemelos y todos tuvimos que presentarnos – dijo Matt sin dar mucha importancia a sus nuevos compañeros

Pero son medio raros, no hablaron con nadie, yo creo que piensan que no somos como ellos- dijo Ana con cierta molestia

¿Por qué lo dices corazón? – dijo Anthony quien conocía a su hija como la palma de la mano y sabía que algo le había molestado

Porque yo intente hablar con la chica, pero me ignoro, de seguro creen que son más porque vienen de Inglaterra, yo quise hablar con ella de eso y el tiempo que vivimos ahí – dijo Ana justificándose

Más bien la asustaste- dijo Matt a quien la nueva alumna le parecía muy bonita, aunque no iba a admitirlo

Es más sociable el hermano – dijo Ana con determinación, ya que con él había hablado un poco y le pareció lindo –además es tractivo

¿Cómo que atractivo? – dijo Anthony subiendo un poco su tono de voz

¿Qué es atractivo? – dijo Will a quien le había llamado la atención la actitud de su padre

Candy solo soltó una ligera sonría, debido a que Anthony no era celoso con ella, pero con Ana si y era divertido conocer esa faceta de él, por lo que restando importancia a él, le dijo a su hijo menor- atractivo es cuando una persona es muy linda o bella

¿Cómo tú? – dijo Will con inocencia, ya que mucha veces escucho a su padre decir que su mama era muy bella

Así es Will, como tu mama – dijo Anthony guiñando un ojo a su esposa

¿Saben cómo se llaman sus nuevos compañeros? – dijo Candy salvando la situación a Ana

Creo que Julieta y Tobías, pero no me acuerdo del apellido – dijo Matt quien a veces solía ser un poco distraído -¿te acuerdas Ana?

No, no puse atención-dijo Ana siendo sincera

Bueno eso no importa, miren a lo mejor ellos son raros como dices Ana, porque no conocen a nadie aquí y esto es nuevo por lo que es un poco complicado ¿se acuerdan como se sentían cuando nos mudamos aquí? Durante varios días les costó adaptarse – dijo Anthony tratando de explicar la situación

Su papa tiene razón, denles unos días y verán que se adaptan a su nuevo salón, se pueden acercar y conocerlos mejor- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

En ese momento la conversación termino, debido a que la comida fue servida y todos comenzaron a comer, al finalizar, Anthony Candy junto con sus hijos pasaron la tarde en el parque, al regresar a su hogar les ayudaron con las tareas y los acostaron

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Anthony fueron a trabajar, sería un día largo, ambos tenían guardia ese día, mientras que los niños eran cuidados por la nana que tenían

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que llegaron los nuevos alumnos al colegio de Ana y Matt, ya se encontraban por el fin del ciclo escolar y era el momento se seleccionar a los chicos que actuarían en la obra de fin de cursos, esta vez seria Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare

Después de que todos los alumnos habían hecho la audición para los papeles principales, la profesora de artes plásticas diría quienes los interpretarían

Bueno esta vez había mucho talento, por lo que nos costó trabajo y tenemos un problema, ya que los protagonistas no pueden ser hermanos y los mejores fueron Matthew y Anastasia, entonces tendrán que decidir quién se queda – dijo la maestra quien ya había hablado eso con la directora

¿Por qué ellos? Nosotros somos mejores – dijo una furiosa Julieta- venimos de familia de actores

Espera Julieta, dependiendo de lo que ellos decidan, hablaremos contigo y Tobías que quedó en segundo lugar – dijo la profesora siendo honesta, a veces tratar con jóvenes era complicado

No me parece justo-dijo la chica en forma de protesta

Yo no quiero participar, la verdad es que el teatro no me gusta, si quieren puedo tocar el piano, lo hago bien o el violín- dijo Matt quien a veces pensaba que Julieta se parecía mucho a su hermana pero aún más caprichosa, ya incluso lo bella que era se apagaba con su forma de ser

Gracias Matthew, con esto queda decidido que Tobías será Romeo y Julieta será interpretada por anastasia – dijo la profesa haciendo caso omiso a la furia de Julieta

No es justo, a mi hermano no le importa el teatro, a mí sí, mi padre es el gran Terry Grandchester y mi madre también es una reconocida actriz, porque no se obliga a Matt a participar, soy mejor que anastasia – dijo Julieta cruzándose de brazos y viendo con odio a Ana

Tranquilízate Julieta, fue una decisión justa, todos los alumnos participaron y la directora fue quien decidió, no importando de donde vienen y nosotros les dimos a escoger a ellos, ya que no pueden ser hermanos porque hay un beso en la obra, Matthew participara de otra forma, es mas todo los alumnos participaran, solo se eligieron a los actores de la obra- dijo la profesora tratando de no perder la paciencia

Si Julieta, yo también amo el teatro he leído un sinfín de obras y conozco casi todos los papales, es más mis padres continuamente nos llevan al teatro así que no te sientas más- dijo Ana molesta harta de la competencia de ella con Julieta

Cálmate July, solamente es una obra, papa y mama entenderán que no siempre se gana – dijo Tobías quien era un poco más consciente que su hermana, aunque muy vanidoso y orgulloso, contrario a Matt

No es justo, yo quiero ser Julieta, soy más bonita que Anastasia – dijo Julieta en quien su furia crecía y crecía más, por lo que sin pensarlo, empujo a Ana quien estaba frente a ella, Ana dio dos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las bancas del salón de usos múltiples del colegio

Julieta no podía creer lo que había provocado, su hermano la separo igualmente asustado, Matt corrió a lado de su hermana quien estaba inconsciente

No la muevas, puede ser peligroso, Tobías corre a la dirección y pide una ambulancia – dijo la profesora sumamente alarmada- todos los demás al salón, Matt quédate aquí, tengo que llamar a tu padres

Ana, vas a estar bien – decía Matt a lado de su hermana

Lo siento – dijo Julieta quien era jalada por su hermano

Lárgate de aquí, si algo le pasa a mi hermana, me las pagaras – dijo Matt furioso asustando a la joven

Mientras tanto en el hospital en NY, Anthony y Candy tomaban su almuerzo, cuando otra de sus compañeras entro sin avisar

Les hablan de la escuela de sus hijos, creo es importante – dijo la enfermera

Gracias, vamos –dijeron ambos al unísono

Anthony tomo el teléfono del hospital y con cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se oscurecía más y más

¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy cuando el colgó el teléfono

Hubo un accidente, Ana se golpeó la cabeza, vienen para acá- dijo Anthony sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, si algo no podía soportar es que algo le pasara a su princesa, esa joven que a pesar de tener un carácter complicado, era su adoración, además de tener un vínculo especial con ella

No, mi niña no – dijo Candy con los ojos lloroso

Tranquila, Ana va a estar bien, es muy fuerte, la vamos a cuidar – dijo Anthony abrazando a su esposa por los hombros

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una pareja comía casi en silencio, era tan incómodo estar juntos, que el silencio era lo más bello que ambos podían tener, ya que de lo contrario serian una discusión infinita por cualquier cosa.

Cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó, él se levantó y contesto, similar a lo que sucedía con Anthony, el rostro de él cambiaba ante cada segundo

¿Qué pasa Terry? – dijo Susana cuando la llamada termino

Que tu hijita esta en graves problemas, al parecer ocasiono un accidente a otra compañera, tenemos que ir a la escuela ahora – dijo Terry con fastidio, su vida era miserable, detestaba a su esposa, es tiempo con ella era un infierno, sus hijos eran terribles personas, el joven orgulloso y vanidoso, soberbio, muy similar a él en el San Pablo y su hija una réplica de su esposa, ambos sacaron la belleza de ambos, pero también lo peor de los padres

Mi hija, es nuestra hija y espero que esta vez la defiendas, porque siempre parece que la detestas, que no es tu hija – dijo Susana en reproche

Cállate y ya vámonos – dijo Terry aún más fastidiado

Regresando al hospital, Ana aún estaba inconsciente, la profesora y Matt habían viajado con ella en la ambulancia

Mi niña, que te paso – dijo Candy ahogando un grito, asustada de ver así a su pequeña, a quien ella amaba profundamente

¿Qué fue lo que sucedido? – dijo Anthony manteniéndose fuerte, aunque igual de devastado que su esposa

Hubo una discusión entre las compañeras por los papeles de la obra de fin de año, una de las compañeras no estaba de acuerdo que Ana fuera quien tuviera el papel principal y la empujo, Ana perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó la cabeza contra una banca – dijo la maestra

¿Pero cómo pudo pasar? Tengo que entrar a ver a mi hija, pero de una vez le advierto que si algo le pasa a mi hija, el colegio enfrentara las consecuencias – dijo Anthony quien cuando se trataba de sus hijos, no era una persona coherente, sino alguien que estaría dispuesto a todo

Estamos conscientes de eso – dijo la profesora quien tenía por encargo de la directora aminorar cualquier represalia, para que el nombre del colegio no fuera manchado

Yo me quedare en la oficina – dijo Matt quien sabía el movimiento del hospital, al ser su padre el director

Voy contigo – dijo la profesora

Mientras que Candy y Anthony ingresaban junto a su hija a urgencias, era grave que la niña aun no hubiera despertado

Ya en el colegio Terry y Susana esperaban fuera de la dirección del colegio, en espera de la directora quien estaba muy preocupada por lo sucedido con anastasia, sabía que el Andrew era una familia poderosa y podían hundir su colegio si se lo proponían

Al cabo de unos minutos ella ingreso a su oficina

Gracias por venir, tenemos un serio problema con su hija y queremos que con ayuda de ustedes lleguemos a un acuerdo – dijo la directora de forma seria

¿Qué paso con Julieta?- dijo Terry serio, pensando que de su hija se podía esperar todo

En ese momento la directora les relato lo sucedido en la clase de artes. Para Susana y Terry fue sorprendente lo que escucharon, pero no imposible

¿Cómo está la joven herida?- dijo Terry preocupado, sabía que su hija podía tener serias consecuencias si algo le pasaba a su compañera

Aun no lo sabemos, la profesora de artes fue con el hermano de la niña al hospital y aun no se reportan – dijo la directora

¿Y los padres?- dijo Terry cada vez más asustado

Su padre es el director del hospital y su madre enfermera del mismo, esperamos aun reportes – dijo la directora quien no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y asustada

Pero no le pueden hacer nada a Julieta, son jóvenes, así reaccionan los jóvenes- dijo Susana nerviosa, tratando de justificar a su hija

Lamento contradecirla señora Grandchester, pero la conducta de su hija es reprobable y es sinónimo de una falta de educación y necesita ayuda psicológica, si los padres de Anastasia deciden actuar en contra de la niña, el colegio tendrá que apoyarlos – dijo la directora quien por sus años como docente conocía bien ese tipo de comportamiento

Eso no es justo, mi hija…bueno ella se molestó, pero veo por qué deba de tener consecuencias, es más le prohibió que diga que mi hija está mal educada y es malcriada – dijo Susana furiosa

Mejor cállate Susana, no sabes el problema en que está metida Julieta-dijo Terry cerrando los puños, consciente de que todo lo que dijo la directora era cierto – nos podría dar la dirección del hospital donde está la joven

Claro, solo les recuerdo la posición del colegio- dijo la directora observando como el padre era más coherente

Por supuesto, nosotros vamos a ir a pedir una disculpa y ver en que podemos ayudar ¿no podemos llevar a nuestros hijos?- dijo Terry tomando la palabra sin permitir que Susana interviniera

Mientras tanto en el hospital Candy y Anthony observaban como realizaban estudios a Anastasia que aún no había despertado

Tengo miedo, no quiero que nada le pase – dijo Candy con los ojos rojos de todas las lágrimas

Tranquila, Ana va a estar bien –dijo Anthony tratando de reconfortar a su esposa, aunque el tenía el mismo miedo y el tiempo no le ayudaba, pues era sinónimo de que algo estaba mal

Candy estaba por decir algo, cuando de repente una enfermera entro corriendo- la pequeña acaba de reaccionar, el estudio se interrumpió, está vomitando

Al escuchar esto Candy y Anthony corrieron a donde estaba su hija quien vomitaba continuamente

Tranquila, aquí estamos – dijo Anthony sosteniendo el cabello de la niña

Me duele, me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo Ana tratando de tranquilizarse

Mi amor, vas a estar bien – dijo Candy asustada pues el vómito no era buen síntoma

Tengo mucho sueño, me duele la cabeza- dijo Ana sintiéndose irritada, muy molesta por el dolor

Si mi amor, pero no te duermas, tenemos que hacerte unos estudios, no te duermas – dijo Anthony quien sabía que era peligroso que ella se durmiera

Pero quiero dormir, mi cabeza- dijo Ana volviendo a vomitar ensuciando a Anthony

En ese momento con la joven estaba sus padres, dos enfermeras más y dos médicos más un neurólogo infantil y un neurólogo especialistas en lesiones en la cabeza, quienes a recibieron a la pequeña y estaban bajo la dirección d Anthony

Quiero dormir- dijo Ana comenzando a llorar – me duele la cabeza y este veo borroso

Quiero un estudio completo de mi hija ya – dijo Anthony levantando la voz, una enfermera más unió y comenzó a tomar sangre de la joven – Candy creo que lo mejor es que vayas con Matt

No, quiero estar con mi hija –dijo Candy a quien le costaba ser objetiva

Entonces, se profesional – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de estar devastado, trataba de mantener la cabeza fría

No te vayas mama, me duele, dile a papa que me deje dormir – dijo Ana abrazando del brazo a Candy

Aquí me quedo, pero hazle caso a tu papa, no te duermas tenemos que hacerte unos estudios, para saber que pasa – dijo Candy de forma tierna, pero antes de volver a decir algo, la joven volvió a vomitar

La situación de Ana era grave, mientras que Matt y la profesora esperaban en la oficina de él padre de el

¿Cree que le pase algo a mi hermana? – dijo Matt asustado

Ella va a estar bien

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

En el siguiente capítulo será el encontró entre Candy y Terry ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara con base en todo lo que paso en el capítulo? ¿Qué va a pasar con Ana? ¿Cómo reaccionara Anthony? Me gustaría ver que opinan

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Jazz, Luz, Ster star ¸ Carolina benitez, .g76, Cindy1188 , Margarita22, Stormaw, LINDA BROWER , Kamanance , serenitymoon20, TamyWhiteRose , arleniferreyrapacaya, Guest , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	34. Chapter 34 Tenias que ser tu

Tenías que ser tú

Proceso y un tiempo sin vomito el neurólogo le permitió dormirse. Candy y Anthony querían quedarse a lado de Ana, no obstante sabían que Matt y la profesora de los niños los esperaban, así como estaba por llegar el abuelo de los niños

Anthony, yo me quedo con Ana ¿puedes ir con Matt y la profesora? – dijo Candy a quien le estaba costando trabajo alejarse de la niña

Claro, pero ¿estás de acuerdo en lo que hablamos hace un momento? – dijo Anthony quien antes de que llegaran las enfermeras a tomar las ultimas muestras hablaron de lo que harían

Si, ya no me siento segura de que mis hijos estén ahí- dijo Candy colocando su mano sobre la frente de su hija, quien dormía tranquilamente

En ese caso, voy – dijo Anthony dando un rápido beso en los labios a su esposa y saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba su hija

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony ya se encontraba frente a su consultorio, dio un suspiro, había tenido una tarde muy pesada además del estrés de saber que ocurría con su hija, el abrió sabiendo que era lo que haría

Pa, ¿Cómo está mi hermana? – dijo Matt levantándose y abrazando a su padre al instante

Un poco grave, pero va a estar bien, estate tranquilo – dijo Anthony con la finalidad de que su hijo se calmara – por cierto tu abuelo va a venir por ti, me dijo que te esperaba en la cafetería, ve con el

¿Seguro? Me gustaría quedarme y saber qué pasa con mi hermana- dijo Matt siendo sincero

Mira, Ana ahorita está dormida, tu mama y yo nos vamos a quedar cuidándola, si algo pasa le hablo a tu abuelo – dijo Anthony dándole seguridad a su hijo

Está bien, nos vemos pa, hasta luego profesora – dijo Matt despidiéndose de los presentes

En cuanto el joven salió la actitud de Anthony cambio drásticamente, pues el hecho de que su hija haya estado en peligro era imperdonable

¿Cuál es el estado de Anastasia? – dijo la profesora de forma tímida

La situación de mi hija es muy delicada, un golpe en la cabeza no es nada sencillo, estamos esperando los últimos estudios, por lo que con base en ellos tomaremos la decisión de demandar o no al colegio- dijo Anthony para quien sus hijos eran lo más importante

Pero…pero… fue un accidente y el colegio esta en las mejores disposición, inclusive la colegiatura no se aplicara para Matthew y anastasia – dijo la profesora quien había sido asesora por la directora

Sabemos que fue un accidente, pero consideramos que la autoridad que hay en el colegio no es la mejor , ya que si lo tuviera, desde que comenzó a subir de tono la conversación entre las dos compañeras las habrían detenido, aprovecho para informarle que mis hijos no regresaran a estudiar ahí – dijo Anthony hablando con determinación

En ese momento una pareja quien había preguntado cómo llegar al consultorio de él director del hospital, estaba por tocar la puerta, pero al escuchar la discusión prefirieron esperar un poco

Creo que no es buen momento – dijo la mujer escuchando la advertencias del medico

Tiene que ser ahora, además ¿Cómo te pondrías tu si hubiera sido al revés? Que nuestra Julieta estuviera en peligro, creo que lo mínimo es pedir disculpas y ponernos a su disposición, créeme que también pienso en que no haya represalias contra nuestra hija – dijo el con fastidio

Regresando dentro del consultorio, la profesora temosa dijo – pero, el estudio de sus hijos en el colegio es importante para nosotros

Ante las palabras de ella, Anthony no pudo evitar reír- claro que es importante, la familia Andrew es uno de los principales benefactores, pero desde este momento ya no lo es

¿Andrew? ¿Cuál será la relación con la niña accidentada? ¿Será hija de Archí o Albert? Ojala no sea de él elegante, no quisiera tener que disculparme con él, no creo sea de Candy, tiene la edad de mi hija – pensaba Terry al escuchar las últimas palabras del galeno dentro del consultorio

Escuchaste, creo que la familia es poderosa – dijo Susana escuchando la discusión, sacando a su esposo de sus pensamientos

Creo que si – dijo Terry de forma seca

Unos cuantos minutos después la profesora salió cabizbaja, Anthony tomo asiento, no le gustaba comportarse de esa forma, ni utilizar al apellido Andrew, pero al ver a su hija en peligro enloqueció, estaba por regresar a lado de Candy y su pequeña cuando llamaron a su puerta

Adelante – dijo Anthony tratando de comportarse formal y sabiendo su lugar en el hospital

Hola queríamos hablar con usted, somos los padres de Julieta Grandchester – dijo Terry – Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester y Susana Maslow

¿Terry Grandchester?- pensó Anthony sin poder evitar la sorpresa de escuchar el nombre de quien era el padre biológico de sus hijos, pero comportándose de forma fría dijo – un placer

Queríamos saber cómo está su hija, estamos muy preocupados y apenados por la situación- dijo Susana con el fin de que no hubiera consecuencias para su hija

Les voy a ser sincero, tanto mi esposa como yo estamos muy molestos con lo sucedido, ambos estamos implicados en el ámbito médico y sabemos lo grave que pudo haber sido, aún no sabemos cuál es el estado rea de nuestra hija, lo estamos tomando como una falta de autoridad del colegio y no tomaremos represalias contra su hija, pueden estar tranquilos- dijo Anthony de forma determinada, estaba molesto y comenzaba a tener miedo, le aterraba que algo hiciera contra de él y lo prefería lejos

Pero es que nosotros estamos en la mejor disposición de ayudar – dijo Susana comenzando a desesperarse

Mire, se cuáles son sus intenciones y como padre haría lo mismo, les comento que en estos momentos preferimos no dar detalles de la situación de nuestra hija porque ni nosotros la sabemos, además manejar al asunto nosotros – dijo Anthony manteniéndose firme

Bueno entonces quisiéramos hablar con su esposa – dijo Susana ahora molesta por la conducta del medico

Lo siento, pero desde que mi hija llego, mi esposa no ha querido separarse de ella, yo dolo vine para tranquilizar a mi hijo y despedirme de la profesora, mencionando nuestro paso a seguir y es momento que regrese – dijo el médico de forma fría

Porque no acepta nuestra ayuda – dijo Susana furiosa

Susana déjalo ya, lo importante es que no habrá represalias contra Julieta – dijo Terry deteniendo a su posa, no había estado al tanto de la conversación e su esposa y el galeno, por estar pensando porque era miembro de los Andrew- solo una pregunta ¿pertenece a los Andrew de Chicago?

Así es – dijo Anthony sin dar más información

¿Conoce a Albert Andrew? – dijo Terry ahora más interesado

Sí, es mi tío – dijo Anthony viendo a los ojos del actor fijamente

¿Su tío? – dijo Terry ahora más confundido

¿Pasa algo, amor? – dijo Susana viendo como su esposo se ponía ansioso

No, solo ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo Terry un poco más desesperado ignorando a su esposa

Anthony Brower – dijo el de una vez, sabía que era posible que desatara una tormenta, pero era a lo que algún día se enfrentaría

Como el jardinerito – pensó Terry en voz alta

¿Dijo algo? – dijo Anthony quien había escuchado claramente

Nada-dijo el actor quien ya no sabía que pensar

De ser así, yo me retiro – dijo Anthony nervioso aunque no lo demostraba, sabiendo que solo faltaba una pregunta por hacer del actor

No obstante, antes de que Anthony pudiera salir de consultorio Susana dijo la pregunta no formulada antes - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?

Armándose de valor y sabiendo que no tenía nada de que arrepentirse dijo – Candy White Andrew

Susana lo había hecho con el fin de acercarse a la esposa y cerciorarse de que en el futuro no se metieran con su hija, quedo impactada con la revelación, hacia 15 años que no escuchaba ese nombre y lo agradecía, por otra parte Terry no lo podía creer 15 años pensando en ella y la estupidez de no lugar por ella en el momento preciso y ahora el solo escuchar su nombre provocaba que todo su cuerpo se erizaba. Finalmente Anthony cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al matrimonio en silencio

Perdóname Candy, pero luchare por ti y por mis hijos- pensó Anthony al ir caminando hacia la habitación donde estaba su hija

Al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, Anthony tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió, pensando a lo que se enfrentaría

¿Cómo sigue? ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? – dijo Anthony cerrando la puerta tras de si

No, sigue igual, me tranquiliza que ya no haya vomitado – dijo Candy quien estaba sentada a lado de su hija

También me tranquiliza, el neurólogo me dijo que más tarde nos traía los resultados- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de su hija – Candy podemos salir un momento, solo afuera de la habitación

¿Pasa algo? – dijo Candy, conociendo a Anthony

Si – dijo Anthony quien ya no resistía

Está bien, vamos – dijo Candy viendo que su esposo estaba mal y necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado

Por otra parte de regreso a su hogar Terry Susana iban en completo silencio, hasta que ella no resistió más y comenzó a llorar

¿Ahora porque lloras? – dijo Terry con fastidio

Porque sé que estas así, porque escuchaste el nombre de ella, pero entiéndelo ella siguió con su vida es feliz y ahora está casada con otra persona- dijo Susana subiendo el tono de su voz en forma de reclamo

Eso tu no lo sabes, solo dijo que era su esposo, no que estuvieran jugando a la familia feliz – dijo Terry apretando con fuerza el volate- además si así fuera debió de casarse justo cuando apenas llevábamos dos años de separación, no creo que me haya olvidado tan rápido- esto último lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo necesitaba externarlo

¿Y eso que importa? Estaban ya casado conmigo en ese momento o en preparativos, me habías elegido a mí – dijo Susana llorando aún más fuerte

Ante esto nuevamente Terry se quedó en silencio y pensado - ¿Anthony Brower? ¿Cómo el jardinerito? Pero el está muerto, esto no tiene sentido

¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ya no hay porque ir, él dijo que no tomaran represalias contra Julieta, recuérdalo Terry nosotros somos tu familia – dijo Susana remarcando esto ultimo

No obstante, nuevamente el actor no respondió solo condujo, en su mente solo había una pregunta -¿tan rápido de olvidaste Candy?- pero eso lo llevo a otro pensamiento -¿hiciste el amor conmigo y estabas con él? No eso no puede ser

Terry ¿me escuchaste? – dijo Susana desesperada viendo como él estaba en otro lugar

Déjame en paz, no puedes ir callada, no tengo ganas de soportarte – dijo Terry gritándole a Susana

Todo es por ella, otra vez está destruyendo mi vida- dijo Susana haciéndose la victima

Regresando al hospital, Anthony y Candy ya se encontraban fuera de la habitación de su hija

Candy seré directo, Terry es el padre de Julieta la joven que aventó a Ana y ya sabe que tú eres la madre de Ana – dijo Anthony pensado que lo mejor era ir al grano

¿Cómo? No, no eso no puede ser, han pasado 15 años y no nos habíamos encontrado ¿Por qué ahora? No, esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Candy comenzado a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de él -¿Cómo paso?

En ese momento Anthony le relato con detalle lo sucedido en el consultorio, viendo como el rostro de ella se descomponía

¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo Candy con miedo viendo a los ojos a Anthony

No sabemos que vaya a hacer el, pero te prometo que lo enfrentaremos juntos, no te dejare sola – dijo Anthony viéndola a los ojos, sellando la promesa con un beso

Tengo miedo – dijo Candy siendo sincera

Yo también, pero de una vez te digo Anastasia y Matthew son mis hijos tanto como William y Gabrielle –dijo Anthony seguro de eso

Enfrentaremos juntos lo que sea – dijo Candy entrelazando sus manos con las de el

Luego de unos minutos ambos de tranquilizaron y regresaron a la habitación de Ana tomados de la mano

Mi niña, nunca pensé verla así de frágil, desde que era un bebe siempre mostro tener un carácter más fuerte y difícil que el de Matt, pero aun así me encantaba cuando tenía miedo e iba a que la protegiera y cuidara, invente cientos de cuentos de princesas y más de una vez tuve que disfrazarme de príncipe, mi niña – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Ana quien dormía

Me hubiera gustado ser partícipe de todo eso – dijo Candy dejando derramar una lagrima- perdí mucho tiempo sin ellos

Por otra parte Terry se había encerrado en su estudio desde que llego a su hogar, tenía una botella de whisky, tenía el objetivo de sacarse todo el dolor que sentía

Me engañaste Candy, estuviste conmigo y con él, que estúpido fui, yo aun amándote con cada parte de mi cuerpo, recordando aun cada una de tus caricias, después de estar contigo no pude volver a estar con nadie más, Julieta y Tobías mis mayores errores y tú de seguro riéndote de mí, conmigo y con el ¿será el mismo jardinerito? pero él está muerto, 15 años pensando en ti y tu de seguro gozando de la vida ¿Por qué fuiste así? – decía Terry en un monologo de destrucción – pero esto no se quedara así, quiero explicaciones

A la mañana siguiente Anthony y Candy recibieron los estudios de Ana, en los cuales se observó que la joven tuvo una contusión severa, aún era necesario tenerla en observación, pero iba mejorando, ya que despertó con normalidad y su conducta no estaba modificada, hecho que tranquilizo a sus padres

Ana quiso que su padre se quedara con ella primero, por lo que decidieron que Candy regresara a cambiarse para por la tarde relevar a Anthony y tranquilizar a su familia en la mansión, además Vincent les había informado que Albert y Archí ya iban en camino junto a sus respectivas familias

Candy estaba agotada cuando salió del hospital, en su rostro era evidente el cansancio, pero todo cambio cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba

¿Candy?- dijo Terry viendo de frente a la mujer que había amado toda su vida

¿Terry?- dijo ella de forma nerviosa

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y les haya gustado como se han encontrado

¿Qué les parece Terry? ¿Qué creen que va a hacer? Hare lo que ustedes pidan, ¿les gustaría que Candy y Anthony tengan otro hijo? Esa idea se me vino a la mente ¿Qué les parece?

Ahora quiero agradecer a : serenitymoon20, Jazz, Cindy1188, Carolina benitez , daide luct , Guest , arleniferreyrapacaya, Luz, Serenity usagi , sayuri1707 , Kamanance , Stormaw , Ster star, TamyWhiteRose , LilianaPP, así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	35. Chapter 35 Son míos

Son míos

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que estuviera viendo a la persona que tanto amo, habían transcurrido 15 años desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora estaba frente a frente, siendo unos adultos ya no los jóvenes que se enamoraron pero no pudieron continuar con su amor

¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Terry siendo el primero en romper el silencio

Tengo muy poco tiempo, ¿puede ser otro día? – dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo tomar la situación, no pensó verlo tan pronto

No, tenemos mucho que hablar, necesito que me aclares muchas cosas – dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse, la razón era que se sentía frustrado, quería ir abrazarla, decirle que siempre la había amado, pero desde que se enteró que estaba casada sentía que había una barrera entre ambos

Yo, yo no tengo nada que aclarar, la vida siguió después de ti y de mí, ahora como te digo tengo poco tiempo, pase una guardia de 24 horas, después llego mi hija accidentada me quede con ella toda la noche, ahora su padre esta con ella, tengo que llegar a mi hogar a tranquilizar y ver a mis otros hijos, además en cualquier momento llegará a mi casa Albert y Archí con sus respectivas familias por ver a mi pequeña que está aquí, comprendes porque no tengo tiempo y quiero venir a remplazar a mi esposo que esta igual de agotado que yo – dijo Candy comenzando a subir el tomo de su voz

Pero Candy ¿Cuándo poder hablar contigo? – dijo Terry un poco decepcionado de ver que su presencia no era del todo deseada para ella

No lo sé, primero quiero ver que mi hija este bien y la den de alta, después o sé si tanga que estar con ella, puede ser en una semana, tal vez, no se- dijo Candy comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

¿Una semana? ¿Pero es mucho tiempo? – dijo Terry cerrando los puños ante su frustración

Entonces será algún día, entiende Terry me tengo que ir – dijo Candy ya desesperada

Solo dime ¿Por qué demonios me engañaste? – dijo Terry frustrado decidido a tener sus respuestas, ya que sentía que se carcomía por dentro

¿Engañar? Yo nunca te engañe –dijo Candy también subiendo el tomo de su voz, pero percatándose que las personas comenzaban a voltear a verlos – has ganado, vamos a hablar en el consultorio de mi esposo

Cada vez que ella decía esposo, Terry sentía que a sangre le hervía, pero al ver que ella había accedido comenzó a caminar tras ella

Minutos después ambos llegaron al consultorio de Anthony, el tomo asiento frente al escritorio de él, donde había unos sillones

Voy a avisarle a mi esposo que aún no me voy – dijo Candy tratando de calamar sus nervios

Al estar solo en el consultorio, Terry observo las distintas fotografías, en algunas aparecía Archí, junto a alguien, Albert junto a otra persona, varios niños, pero la que más llamo la atención fue una donde estaba Candy junto a un caballero rubio, el mismo que dijo que no habría represarías contra su hija, a lado de ellos dos jóvenes como sus hijos, solo que rubios y dos pequeños, ella cargaba a una niña y el cargaba al otro, todos se veían felices

Mientras tanto Candy llegaba a la habitación donde estaba su hija, quien aun dormía, Anthony estaba a su lado sentado en una silla, leyendo una revista

¿Se te olvido algo corazón?- dijo Anthony al verla entrar

No…es que… Terry vino a buscarme y quiere hablar, está en tu consultorio, tengo miedo – dijo Candy nerviosa, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo

Tranquila, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo Anthony separándola un poco para verla a los ojos

No sé, tal vez es momento de decirla la verdad- dijo Candy quien era lo único que vagaba por su mente

¿Estas segura? – Dijo Anthony sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero sabiendo que era la fortaleza de Candy dijo – si crees que es correcto hazlo, no estás sola

No lo sé – dijo Candy quien tenía ganas de llorar

Mira habla con él, ve que quieres y si es correcto lo haces, tu sabrás cuando es el momento, yo te apoyare pase lo que pase, recuerda ellos son mis hijos y eso nada lo cambiara- dijo Anthony dándole un beso en la frente, para después hacerlo besarla en los labios

Gracias, regreso antes de ir – dijo Candy un poco más tranquila, consciente de que era momento de regresar

Aquí te espero – dijo Anthony dándole una última sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos ella regreso al consultorio donde estaba Terry esperándola, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a el

Por lo que veo tú si fuiste feliz – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica

Ahora lo soy – dijo Candy de forma determinada

Dime Candy ¿Por qué me engañaste? Yo sufriendo y tu olvidándome ¿realmente fue fácil?- dijo Terry con cierta ironía

Eres un estúpido Terry, yo nunca te engañe y no, no fue fácil olvidarte, yo si te amé, era mi vida y la que salió lastimada fui yo – dijo Candy comenzando a molestarse

Como no me vas a engañar, su tus hijos tienen la misma edad que los míos ¿ acaso estuviste con otro hombre para borrar mis caricias, mis besos? Te desconozco Candy, dime te revocaste con alguien más- dijo Terry sacando todo el coraje que sentía

Pero en ese momento Candy quien enfureció le dio una fuerte bofetada- no te voy a permitir que hables así de mí, eres un estúpido, yo nunca te engañe, ni me revolqué con alguien para olvidarte, quien crees que soy y si hablamos de engañar, el único culpable eres tú, me juraste que me amabas, que te divorciarías, que nunca la habías tocado y dos días después de hacer el amor contigo, porque eso fue para mí, me entero por periódicos que ella está embarazada ¿Cómo demonios crees que me sentí? Te doy la respuesta, la más sucia y depreciable, ya me sentía mal de hacer estado contigo cuando estabas casado y al saber que esperabas un hijo, me hizo sentir miserable- dijo Candy dejando salir varias lágrimas de coraje

Ante el reclamo de Candy, por unos segundos Terry se quedó sin palabras, pero armándose de valor dijo – yo no sabía que Susana había mandado la noticia al periódico – fue su única justificación

¿Y qué? Sabías que ibas a tener hijos con ella y tú si te revolcaste conmigo, que detestable eres Terry- dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Pero yo te amaba , bueno no, más bien te amo, todo estos años te he pensado, cada día de mi vida recuerdo la vez cuando estuvimos juntos y es decepcionante ver que tu si seguiste adelante, que te casaste que tienes hijos con el- dijo Terry subiendo su voz, cerrando los puños - ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan pronto?¿tan poco valí para ti? ¿Por qué demonios eres feliz? Yo estoy viviendo un infierno, no sabes cómo te envidio ¿Cuánto tiempo después de mi estuviste con alguien? ¿Días o meses?

Sabes Terry, te voy a decir cómo es que fui feliz, para que tu envidia sea mayor – dijo Candy limpiándose los ojos con brusquedad

¿Vas a destruirme aún más? Hazlo, ya lo he perdido todo, no sabes cómo te envido- dijo Terry con coraje y con ganas de que ella supiera todo lo que había sufrido por ella y viera con su vida se acabó desde que se separaron

Envidia esto Terry, me entregue a la persona que amaba con mi vida, consciente de que estaba mal, porque él era casado, pero me juro que me amaba y se divorciaría en cuanto regresara a su hogar, dos días después me entero que va a ser padre y en los periódicos dicen que está muy feliz, lo que me hizo sentirme una porquería, un mes después me entero que estoy embarazada, y si Terry son tus hijos, al no saber qué hacer le conté a mi mejor amiga Anni, solo a ella, una semana después me secuestran y me tienen en cautiverio todo el embarazo, dándome de comer migajas y sobras de comida, golpeándome diariamente, nacen mis hijos y me dicen que están muertos, solo me dicen que es uno, sin decirme si era niña o niño, yo no les creo y al dejarme libre los empiezo a buscarlos con ayuda de Albert y Archí, 8 casi nueve años los busco como loca, perdiendo casi la razón, manteniéndome solo por ellos, conozco al que sería mi esposo, el cual es el amor de mi vida desde que era joven, Anthony, el jardinerito como le llamabas, es una larga historia, solo te diré que el perdió la memoria y estuvo alejado de la familia, el siendo muy joven adopto a dos niños huérfanos que se encontraban en la nieve a punto de morir, esos niños al principio no me aceptan, luego me entero que quien me secuestro fue Anni, por tenerme envidia y coraje, me entero que los niños que adopto el, son mis hijos, ellos no aceptan esto, paso años ganándome su cariño, después me case y ahora soy feliz, después de que mi vida fue in infierno, Albert estuvo a punto de meterme al psiquiátrico, me sentía muy culpable por perder a mi hijos, luego cuando me entere que ellos estuvieron en la nieve a nada de morir, me parte el corazón, me siento la peor de las madres, lo único que le agradezco a la vida es que Anthony los encontró, porque desde bebes han vivido rodeados de amor y protección, son niños felices ¿envidias esto? Yo también viví un infierno – dijo Candy descargando todo el peso que sentía, con los ojos rojos y la puños cerrados

El relato de Candy, provoco que Terry se estremeciera, no sabía que ella había pasado por tanto

Y ahora vienes tú y dices tenerme envida, como crees que me sentí al saber que serias padre, cuando me secuestraron, cuando me dijeron que mi hijo murió, cuando supe que la familia Andrew me mintió sobre la muerte de Anthony, cuando me entere que Anni mi mejor amiga me secuestro, el saber que con los golpes perdería a mi hijo, el saber que mis hijos estuvieron a nada de morir, sentir su rechazo, saber que era una desconocía en sus vidas- dijo Candy explotando, gritándole todo su dolor a Terry, sintiendo como todo salía de control

Lo siento, no pensé que habías pasado por todo eso – dijo Terry quien tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba eufórico de saber que tuvo hijos con Candy, sentía coraje por saber que tenía años perdidos con ellos, frustración al enteraras por todo lo que había pasado Candy

Terry iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente vio como Candy se levantó y se tuvo que sujetar fuerte del escritorio diciendo- Terry…no me siento…bien

Al instante Terry se levantó, teniendo oportunidad de sujetarla, ya que Candy se desvaneció en sus brazos

Candy, Candy, despierta – dijo Terry con ella en brazos

Sin saber que hacer Terry salió con Candy en brazos y a la primera enfermera que vio le hablo, la enfermera reconoció a Candy como la esposa del director del hospital y comenzó a organizar al equipo de trabajo, unos camilleros subieron a Candy a una camilla y a Terry le pidieron saliera a la sala de espera

Anthony estaba con Ana quien acababa de despertar y de ser revisada por el neurólogo, todo estaba bien con ella, tendría dolor de cabeza unos días por lo fuerte del golpe y sus padres tenían que estar al pendiente de ella y cualquier cosa volver en automático al hospital. Ana y su padre estaban desayunando cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

Adelante- dijo Anthony sospechando que era Candy, él estaba mentalmente preparado para auxiliarla

Dr. Brower se solicita su presencia en urgencias – dijo la enfermera

¿A mí? Yo coordiné todo para no tener guardias hoy y mañana, tengo que ver a mi hija – dijo Anthony sin entender

Ana solo escuchaba atenta la situación, le gustaba ver como su papa siempre fue profesional y un medico muy reconocido

Estamos enterados, pero…su esposa se desmayó y está en urgencia – dijo la enfermera sabiendo que lo mejor era decir la verdad

Al escuchar eso Anthony dejo lo que estaba comiendo y puso toda su atención en la enfermera-¿Qué paso?

No lo sabemos, solo un caballero salió con ella en brazos de su oficina, dijo que se había desmayo y ahora está en urgencias- dijo la enfermera

Gracias, enseguida voy – dijo Anthony preocupado, pero sabía que tenía que ser objetivo, aunque por dentro pensaba que Terry le había hecho algo a Candy

¿Qué le paso a mi mama? – dijo Ana antes de que Anthony se levantara

No lo sé, voy a ir a ver ¿te puedes quedar un momento sola corazón? – dijo Anthony tomando su saco

Si – dijo Ana preocupada por saber que paso- ojala mama este bien

Veras que sí, ahora regreso, cualquier cosa esta el botón para llamar a la enfermera, si sientes nauseas, mareo o dolor de cabeza les llamas y yo regreso o el neurólogo, no tardo – dijo Anthony quien se sentía dividido, quería quedarse con su hija, pero le preocupaba Candy

Si papa ve- dijo Ana tomando de su jugo del desayuno

Al cabo de minutos Anthony llego a urgencias, donde le dijeron que a su esposa se le había subido la presión, además de una baja de glucosa

Además le hicimos pruebas de sangré, en unos minutos las traerán – dijo el médico que estaba llevando a cabo los estudios - ¿sabe porque fue el desmayo?

No, yo estaba con mi hija, me acaban de avisar- dijo Anthony sumamente preocupado – puedo pasar a ver a mi esposa

Claro, en unos momentos una enfermera vendrá por usted – dijo Anthony caminando de lado a lado

Cuando ya Anthony se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Candy, ella comenzó a despertar

Tranquila- dijo Anthony levantándose para estar a su lado

¿Qué me paso? – dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco mareada

No lo sé, estabas conversando con Terry – dijo Anthony siendo sincero

Cuando Candy escucho eso sus ojos comenzaron a llevarse de lágrimas y sin decir algo se abrazó a Anthony, quien correspondió el abrazó protectoramente

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al médico que atendió a Candy – lo siento, es un mal momento

No, espere – dijo Candy limpiándose las lagrimas

Por favor díganos ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Anthony tomando la mano de ella

Al parecer el desmayo se debió a estrés, lo que provoco que su presión se elevara, eso aunado a que usted está embarazada, felicidades

Anthony y Candy solo se quedaron observando mutuamente, no podían creer lo que estaba pasado

Finalmente en la sala de espera Terry pensaba – son mis hijos, hijos de Candy y míos, lo mejor que me pudiera pasar en la vida ¿tengo derecho a estar con ellos? ¿Qué hare con Susana, Julieta y Tobías? Son mis hijos y a pesar de todo los amo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones para publicar ¿les gusto?¿que hará Terry ahora que sabe la verdad?¿cómo les gustaría que Candy y Anthony tomaran lo del embarazo

A las Terry tanas tratare de no ser tan mala con Terry, solo un poco

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20, Jazz, Carolina benitez, Guest, lily grandchester, Luz, Ster star , sayuri1707, AnneNov, daide luct, Mary silenciosa, Stormaw, arleniferreyrapacaya, Pinwy Love , Lore Campos, Kamanance, Serenity usagi , TamyWhiteRose, LilianaPP así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	36. Chapter 36 Comienza la tormenta

Comienza la tormenta

Anthony y Candy estaban sorprendidos con la noticia, no es que les entristeciera, solo que ellos habían planeado no tener más hijos, sentía que ya tenían una familia completa

Tranquila amor, es nuestro hijo y va a tener el mismo amor y cariño que sus hermanos- dijeron limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de ella, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada por ella

Lo sé, solo que tal vez no es el momento- dijo Candy quien tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos

Mira si llego en este momento, es por alguna razón, todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien – dijo Anthony dándole seguridad a su esposa

Tienes razón, solo por el momento no digamos nada, quiero saber cuál va a ser el movimiento de Terry, por favor- dijo Candy casi en suplica

¿Pero porque? –dijo Anthony sin comprender la acciones

Conozco a Terry y por lo que vi, esta resentido contra la vida, contra mí y si se entera del embarazo, no sé qué pueda hacer y no quiero perder a mis hijos, compréndeme- dijo Candy dejando derramar algunas lagrimas

Ante esa situación, Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y dando un beso en el dorso de su mano dijo – no diremos nada, por lo menos no por el momento, no quiero arriesgarte ni a los niños

Gracias- dijo Candy un poco más tranquila- creo que lo mejor es que ya me vaya, Vincent debe estar esperándome, le dije que llegaría temprano

No te preocupes, mi papa sabe cómo es esto dl hospital, además ya debió de haber llegado Albert y Archí con los niños, estará entretenido, además con todo esto se me olvido decirte que el neurólogo ya dio de alta a Ana, estaba con ella cuando te desmayaste- dijo Anthony aclarando sus ideas

¿Enserio? Que alegría, pensé que tendría que estar más tiempo en el hospital- dijo Candy feliz, ya que eso significaba que el golpe no había sido tan severo

Así es, bueno tendrá unos días de reposo, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, ya que se puede marear y tener dolor de cabeza, pero eso lo podemos ver en casa y estoy seguro que será consentida por todos, además ni tu ni yo vendremos al hospital- dijo Anthony quien desde que hablo con el neurólogo armo el plan en su cabeza

No sabes cómo me alegra – dijo Candy comenzando a bajar de la camilla – vamos con ella

Tranquila Candy ¿quieres que te cargué? ¿Traigo una silla de ruedas? – dijo Anthony sosteniéndola de inmediato

No, estoy bien, además no quiero levantar sospechas con Ana- dijo Candy ya de pie

Después de hablar por un momento con el medico que atendió a Candy, ambos rubios salieron de la mano, caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Ana e ingresaron si tocar

Mama ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Ana al ver entrar a sus padres juntos

Nada corazón, se me bajo la presión por pasar mucho tiempo sin comer ni dormir – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, acechándose a s hija -¿tu como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, bueno me duele un poco la cabeza, pero el neurólogo dijo que sería normal algunos días – dijo Ana quien ya había terminado de desayunar- papa, estaba conmigo y con el

Ya veo, veras que en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo Candy sentándose en la cama de su hija

Tu mama tiene razón y por eso yo las dejo, para que te arregles corazón y hoy mismo estarás en casa, además estoy seguro que ya llegaron Archí y Albert.- dijo Anthony quien como director tenía que dejar todo en orden para poder faltar unos días

¿Enserio vienen Tío Albert y Tío Archí? – dijo Ana entusiasmada, pero deteniéndose al sentir una punzada en la cabeza

Así corazón, pero recuerda que por el momento todo con calma – dijo Candy al ver la mueca de dolor de ella

Si mama –dijo Ana más tranquila

Yo las veo en un momento – dijo Anthony saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Candy ayudo a cambiarse de ropa a Ana, por suerte cuando Vincent fue por Matt, llevo ropa para la joven, Ana conversaba animadamente con su madre feliz de ver a sus tíos y primos. Mientras que Candy no podía dejar de pensar en la tormenta que estaba por desatarse

Por otra parte Anthony se dirigió a su consultorio, reviso los archivos pendientes y vio que nada era de suma relevancia, lo único importante era que una nueva doctora se integraría, pero eso lo vería hasta el día que llegara, por lo que le era posible estar unos días en casa con su esposa y sus hijos, por un instante la idea de un nuevo hijo lo hizo conmoverse, a todos los amaba por igual y sabía que ese nuevo ser tendría el mismo cariño que sus hermanos

Anthony estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando llamaron a su puerta

Adelante- dijo Anthony tomando el último de sus archivos

Dr. Brower, hay una persona preguntando por su esposa, quiere saber su estado, pero le comentamos que es clasificado y pidió hablar con usted- dijo la jefe de enfermería

Está bien, yo lo atiendo – dijo Anthony molesto, si algo tenía claro es que defendería la paternidad de Anastasia y Matthew con todas sus fuerzas, del mismo modo apoyaría a Candy y no permetiria que saliera dañada

Minutos después Anthony se encontraba frente a la recepción de enfermería, al instante ubico a Terry y camino directo hacia el

¿Qué deseas saber de mi esposa? – dijo Anthony siendo directo

Al ver la actitud de Anthony, Terry sintió que no debía dejarse intimidar – mira, ya se toda la verdad y quiero saber cómo esta Candy, se desmayó en mis brazos

Estoy enterado de la conversación con ella y Candy está bien, solo se le bajo la presión, llevaba más de un día sin dormir y mucho tiempo sin comer – dijo Anthony de forma determinada

Quisiera verla – dijo Terry con la misma actitud que Anthony

Lo siento, eso no se va a poder, ella esta con mi hija porque será dada de alta y por favor no seas inoportuno, la salud de mi hija es aun delicada – dijo Anthony de forma seria

La palabra mi hija, irrito de sobremanera a Terry, además del hecho de que no podría ver a Candy y sin pensarlo dijo- ella no es tu hija es mía, que de una vez te quede claro y luchare por ella

En ese momento Anthony enfureció y tomando de las solapas al actor dijo- este no es el momento, mi hija y mi esposa me importan más que tus amenazas, padre es el que cuida y ama, o el que engendra

Varias de las persona se quedaron observando a Anthony, pues quien lo conocía sabía que era alguien muy amable y tranquilo y verlo en esa actitud con otra persona era extraño

Sin que Terry pudiera hacer algo, Anthony lo dejo e ingreso nuevamente al área de consultorios y habitaciones del hospital, hablo con el personal de seguridad y prohibió la entrada al actor, por lo que fue sacado de la sala de espera

Cuando se encontraba más calmado, fue con Candy y Ana quienes ya lo esperaban, ambas sentada en la cama conversando

¿Listas para irnos? – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Si pa, ¿Cómo me veo con esto? – dijo Ana siendo la más feliz de salir del hospital, aunque un poco incomoda con el gorro de cuero que tenía que usar por unos días para darle soporte a su cráneo

Te ves encantadora hija – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba deshecho, la advertencia de Terry había llegado hasta lo más hondo, pero después hablaría con Candy

Unos minutos después Anthony coloco a Ana en una silla de ruedas y camino hacia el elevador del hospital y de ahí al estacionamiento donde su auto los esperaba

Al cabo una hora los tres arribaban a la mansión Andrew en NY, al llegar fueron recibidos por Vincent, Archí, Reneé, Albert, Matt y Tammy, los demás niños estaban con la niñera y Dorothy ya que eran muchos niños pequeños

Todos los adultos al ver que Ana traía un casco y bajaba con ayuda de Anthony comprendieron que había que tratar a la joven con cuidado. Anthony cargo a su hija para llevarla a su habitación, ya que por recomendaciones médicas tenía que estar dos días en absoluto reposo

Princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Albert ya más tranquilo de ver a su nieta en casa, cuando recibió la llamada de Vincent no lo pensó y viajo junto a su familia

Bien tío Albert, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero bien – dijo Ana quien estaba sentada en la cama

Acuérdate que cualquier cosa extraña que sientas nos tienes que decir de inmediato – dijo Anthony quien había hablado con el neurólogo, el cual le comento que la situación de Ana estuvo a nada de ser trágica

Si pa – dijo Ana a quien siempre le gusto ser el centro de atención y en ese momento lo era

Además va a haber muchas personas para cuidarte corazón – dijo Mary quien adoraba a sus nietos

Claro, está tu tío carismático, ósea yo – dijo Archí sentándose en la cama de Ana

Si tío Archí- dijo Ana quien lo adoraba

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Reneé a quien su esposo solo le dijo que irían a NY

Cierto, yo tampoco se – dijo Archí viendo a Anthony y Candy

Hubo una diferencia en la escuela de los niños, Ana y una compañera comenzaron a discutir y su compañera aventó a Ana – dijo Candy siendo concreto

Pero qué horror ¿ya los cambiaste?, no sería bueno que ellos continuaran yendo a ese colegio – dijo Albert quien solía ser muy sobreprotector con los niños

Ya, bueno hoy mi papa fue a inscribirlos a un nuevo colegio, ayer que sucedió el accidente le informa a la profesora que ya no continuarían ahí y que tampoco tendrían el apoyo de los Andrew – dijo Anthony aclarando la situación

Ana, no estaba informada de eso, pero no le causaba incomodidad ya no estar en su colegio

Hiciste bien Anthony, cuanta con mi apoyo- dijo Albert quien aún no podía creer que los jóvenes sufrieran un accidente

¿Y sabes de que familia es la niña que provoco el accidente? – dijo Archí quien tenía el mismo coraje que Albert, adoraba a Ana al igual que a sus otros sobrinos

Sí, es Grandchester – dijo Candy interviniendo, tratando de no mostrarse afectada

Al escuchar el apellido de Terry, Albert y Archí se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Mary comprendió la gravedad de la información, ella por Albert estaba enterada de todo, por otra parte Reneé miraba sin comprender la situación

Reneé, Mary podrían quedarse con Ana y los niños, Candy y yo tenemos que informar a Archí y Albert la situación del hospital – dijo Anthony pensando que pretexto usa para sacarlos de la habitación

Claro, nosotros aquí nos quedamos – dijo Mary entendiendo la connotación de las palabras de Anthony

Al cabo de unos minutos Anthony, Candy, Terry y Albert ya se encontraban en el estudio de la mansión

No me gigas que Terry está de regreso –dijo Archí siendo el primero en romper el silencio

Así es y…él ya sabe la verdad, yo misma se la dije, me reclamo y tuve que decirle todo lo que paso –dijo Candy hablando con la verdad

¿Se atrevió a reclamarte? Es un imbécil – dijo Archí furioso, nunca fue de su agrado y ahora lo odiaba más

Si y no sé qué medidas vaya a tomar –dijo Candy rompiendo en llanto

Tranquila Candy, no vamos a permitir que Terry haga algo en contra de ustedes, el fallo por haberle sido infiel a su esposa y a ti engañarte con que todo estaba mal con Susana y tenemos la evidencia de tu secuestro, además legalmente los niños son hijos de Anthony – dijo Albert tratando de pensar objetivamente

Por suerte Anthony hizo el cambio de nombre en todos sus papeles a tiempo – dijo Archí quien había ayudado a su primo en ese aspecto

Albert tiene razón, tranquila Candy todo va a estar bien- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de su esposa, guardando su secreto

Los días transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, Matt ingreso a su nuevo colegio, mientras que Ana aun tenia algunos días de reposo, ella no había tenido síntomas por lo que todo marchaba a la perfección. Archí y Albert junto con su familia tuvieron que regresar a Chicago debido que sus hijos aún estaban en clases y Mary como Reneé tenían actividades pendiente. No obstante ante cualquier problema con Terry ellos viajarían a NY sin pensarlo. Por otra parte Candy y Anthony estarían en casa los mismos días que Ana hasta que regresara al colegio

Sin embargo, una semana después del accidente Anthony tuvo que ir al hospital a recibir a la nueva neuróloga que se integraría al mismo

Anthony no estaba muy contento con dejar a Candy en casa con Ana y Gabrielle, pero era un compromiso que tenía pendiente, así que solo recibiría a la nueva doctora y regresaría con su familia

Dr. Brower la Dra. Steele lo espera, en su consultorio- dijo la enfermera al ver que él llegaba a su consultorio

Gracias, ahora la atiendo – dijo Anthony caminado de forma rápida

Al llegar a su consultorio, Anthony abrió la puerta y de forma profesional dijo – lamento la demora, un placer conocerla mi nombre es Anthony Brower

No hay problema cabo de llegar, soy Phoebe Steele, un placer conocerlo Dr. Brower – dijo la médico con una amplia sonrisa

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Sus peticiones son ordenes, tenemos nuevo personaje, aun no sé qué tan relevante será, pero ¿Qué les gustaría? ¿Qué creen que va a hacer Terry? ¿Recuerden el capítulo 1?

Lamento decirles que mis vacaciones terminan, tratare de publicar en cuanto pueda, pero pido paciencia, no lo dejare colgado y tendrá un fin

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Carolina benitez , luz, Jazz, daide luct , Cindy1188, serenitymoon20 , arleniferreyrapacaya , Stormaw , Serenity usagi , TamyWhiteRose , Kamanance, Kata78 , LilianaPP , Mary silenciosa, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	37. Chapter 37 Llego el dia

El día llego

Había transcurrido una semana desde que la Dra. Steele llego al hospital, Candy por fin se reincorporaría a trabajar a lado de su esposo, Ana aun no regresaba al colegio ya que había tenido algunos mareos y dolores de cabeza, por lo cual su médico le dio unos días más de descanso

El día de trabajo fue algo agotado debido a que tenían muchos niños en pediatría y Anthony tenía que atenderlos, por otra parte Candy necesitaba archivar varios documentos lo cuales estaban en la oficina de él, por esa razón se dividieron, el atendería pediatría mientras que ella dejaba todo listo

Al medio día, Candy se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de la oficina de Anthony

Adelante – dijo Candy sin voltear a ver quién era

Cuando la puerta se abrió ingreso la Dra. Steele quien pensando que ella era una enfermera nueva dijo- disculpa ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el Dr. Brower? ¿No deberías estar en enfermería?

Las preguntas de la doctora desconcertaron a Candy, la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras la trataba con mucha cordialidad y de forma amistosa

El Dr. Brower está en pediatría y tienes razón debería estar en enfermería, pero estoy apoyando a mi esposo con algunos documentos, si quieres cuando regrese le digo que los buscas ¿tú eres? – dijo Candy un poco fría, no le agrado la actitud de la doctora

Lo siento ¿eres esposa del Dr. Brower? –dijo Phoebe un poco apenada

Así es, Anthony es mi esposo – dijo Candy un poco más calmada

Discúlpame no quise ser impertinente, solo que me fue extraño verte como enfermera fuera del área de enfermería- dijo Phoebe en forma de disculpa

No te preocupes, creo que no nos conocemos, yo soy Candy White- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Tienes razón, yo soy Phoebe Steele – dijo la médico un poco más relajada, aunque un poco decepcionada, pues por unos días se había hecho a la idea de que Anthony era soltero

¿Quieres esperar a Anthony? – dijo Candy con la misma cordialidad que le hablaba a sus demás compañeros

No, solo venía a comentarle un caso, pero regreso en un momento – dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa

Entonces después nos vemos-dijo Candy volviendo a sus documentos

Phoebe salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pudo ver que la esposa de Anthony era alguien agradable y sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo

Durante el resto del día el trabajo continuo, cuando finalizó la jornada laboral Anthony y Candy salieron juntos y fueron a su hogar, pasaron la tarde con sus hijos, les ayudaron a hacer tareas, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir

Durante la noche, Ana había tenido dolor de cabeza, razón por la que Candy paso gran parte de la noche cuidándola, a la mañana siguiente la joven ya se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, Anthony le dijo a su esposa que se tomara el día, para que descansará y siguiera vigilando a Ana

Ambas desayudaron juntas, conversaron un poco y alrededor de las 2 de la tarde la joven tomaba una siesta mientras que Candy leía un libro, cunado una de las mucamas le aviso que la buscaban

¿A mí? ¿Quién? – dijo Candy sin comprender quien la pudiera buscar en su casa

Me dijo que era el señor Terry Grandchester- dijo la mucama

Cuando ella escucho el nombre del actor sintió que toda la sangre se le fue a los pies y tratando de no demostrar que no le afectaba dijo – dile que me espere en el estudio, en un momento voy para allá

Ante las palabras de la rubia, la mucama se retiró dejando a Candy sola con su pensamiento

Que hare, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte, es mi hija y no puedo exponer a mi hijo, Anthony regresa – pensaba Candy mientras se quedó sola

Minutos después Candy abrió la puerta del estudio, ahí se encontraba Terry quien estaba de espaldas a ella, el miraba una foto que se encontraba sobre el escritorio en ella, estaba Anthony cargando a un niño pequeño el cual era Will, Candy cargando a una pequeña que era Gabrielle y a lado de ellos un joven con una sonrisa que abraza a otra joven similar a él, era una fotografía familiar de las últimas vacaciones

Terry- dijo Candy caminando hacia él, dejando la puerta abierta

Al escucharla Terry dejo la fotografía y volteo a verla, por un segundo el pensó que tomarla y besarla como tanto lo deseaba, pero en su mente tenía la imagen de esa familia feliz, lo cual lo destrozo

Ya escuche tu parte de la historia, pero no solo tu sufriste, yo viví un infierno a lado de una esposa a la cual odio, con unos hijos que quiero, pero jamás ame ni quise y llegando a la conclusión de que el día de invierno la que eligió fuiste tú, tu decidiste dejarme con Susana y ahora que me entero que tengo hijos con el único amor de mi vida, todo mi mundo cambia, tengo sentimientos que nunca imagine ¿sabes cómo me siento?- dijo Terry desahogándose, sacando todo lo que sentía

No me hagas reír Terry, es muy fácil deslindar culpas, pero ambos nos equivocamos, pero como tú dices si yo elegí ¿Por qué no me seguiste o vitaste que me fuera? Simplemente me dejaste marchar, mientras caminaba en la nieve rogaba que fueras tras de mí y no lo hiciste – dijo Candy derramando una lagrima

Estas últimas palabras desarmaron por un momento a Terry, quien se quedó en silencio

Además como dices yo te deje el camino libre, pero tú fuiste quien decidió casarse con Susana, decidió tener hijos con ella, es más me engañaste me juraste que no la amabas y prácticamente después de estar contigo me entero que vas a tener un hijo con ella y te hago la misma pregunta ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? – dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca

Tienes razón, pero entiéndeme, son mis hijos, algo creado por ti y por mí, algo perfecto, es más porque no me dijiste de su existencia – dijo Terry en forma de reclamo

¿Por qué no te dije? la respuesta es sencilla, porque estaba secuestrada y después lo único que me importaba era encontrarlos ¿acaso que crees que tenía cabeza para pensar en ti? Hace muchos años que deje de pensar en ti – dijo Candy a la defensiva

Esto último lastimo a Terry, quien cerró los puños, debido a que una parte de él tenía la esperanza de volver con ella

¿Entonces realmente lo amas? – dijo Terry dolido, sin pensar sus palabras

Claro que lo amo, yo no me case sin amor, cuando me entere que era realmente Anthony yo ya lo amaba y saber que fue mi primer amor, me devolvió un poco de paz y me dio la fortaleza para seguir buscando a mis hijos- dijo Candy tomando valor

Nuevamente lastimado Terry dijo- quiero conocerlos, quiero estar cerca de hijos es más, quiero que sepan la verdad y ellos decidan

Cuando Candy escucho esa declaración sintió un fuerte mareo que provoco que tomara asiento de golpe, pensó que estaba preparada para ese momento, pero la verdad era muy diferente

Me quitaste mucho tiempo sin ellos, es justo que ellos sepan la verdad y decidan si quieren estar contigo o conmigo soy su padre – dijo Terry con determinación

No me puedes hacer eso, si hablamos de tiempo yo también perdí tiempo sin ellos, además el único que tiene la custodia completa de ellos es Anthony, quien los adopto de bebes – dijo Candy sintiendo que las manos le temblaban

Si es así, peleare por ellos Anastasia y Matthew sabrán quien es su verdadero padre – dijo Terry viendo a Candy desde arriba ya que él se encontraba de pie

¿Eres tú? – dijo una tercera voz en el marco de la puerta

Así es, soy tu verdadero padre Ana – dijo Terry acercándose a la joven, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás

Quiero una explicación, madre – dijo Ana viendo fijamente a Candy

Para ese instante la rostro de Candy estaba bañado en lágrimas y sabiendo que el momento había llegado y que mentir estaba de más dijo – es verdad, el señor Terry Grandchester es tu padre biológico – esto último lo dejo muy claro, padre solo Anthony

¿Cómo es eso posible? Dijiste que nuestro padre había muerto antes de que te secuestraran- dijo Ana recordando esa conversación

Terry vio con una mirada acusatoria a Candy, pero ella lo ignoro y solo concentrándose en su hija dijo – lo que sucedió es que, Terry era alguien casado y estaba esperando hijos, él es el padre de Julieta y Tobías

¿Julieta y Tobías son mis hermanos?- dijo Ana horrorizada- ¿Por qué estabas casado? ¿No amabas a mama?

Ellos son tus hermanos solo por parte mía – dijo Terry quien fue interrumpido por otra voz

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-dijo Anthony quien acaba de llegar con sus hijos, el vio el escenario, Terry furioso, Candy trataba de controlarse pero estaba llorando y Ana solo lo observaba

Ya sé que él es mi padre ¿Por qué nos han mentido? ¿Quiero toda la verdad?- dijo Ana molesta viendo con decepción a Candy y Anthony

Te la diremos, pero creo que Matt también debe estar presente, dejo a Will y Gabrielle con la niñera y regreso con tu hermano, estoy es clara ahora- dijo Anthony con determinación, viendo con furia a Terry y preocupado por Candy ya que estas emociones no le hacen bien y por Ana quien necesita estar tranquila, todavía estaba delicada por la caída

Ana no dijo nada, solo observaba como Anthony salía del estudio, por una lado necesitaba la presencia de Matt, pero por el otro sabía que su hermano adoraba a sus padres y no tendría un buen juicio cuando la verdad fuera dicha

Anthony regreso unos pocos minutos después junto con Matt, quien al ver la situación, fue a sentarse a lado de su madre

¿Estás bien? – dijo Matt preocupado viendo a su madre llorar

Si corazón, ve con tu hermana, en este momento se enteraran de muchas cosas – dijo Candy con una simple sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, Anthony se paró a lado de ella, mientras que Terry estaba a la misma altura que ellos frente se encontraba Matt y Ana

¿Qué esta pasado?- dijo Matt muy confundido

Que este señor que ves aquí es nuestro verdadero padre y eso no es todo, Julieta y Tobías Grandchester son nuestros hermanos- dijo Ana con decepción, viendo a sus padres con recelo

No, eso no puede ser, estoy consciente que papa nos adoptó, pero mama es nuestra madre y ella dijo que nuestro padre había muerto antes de que la secuestraran – dijo Matt quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo es posible que este señor sea nuestro padre?

Hijo para todo hay una explicación – dijo Anthony manteniéndose tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba devastado

No le llames hijo, en realidad son míos, tú no eres su padre – dijo Terry en un impulso, sin poder contener su coraje hacia aquel caballero rubio

Soy más padre que tu así como más hombre y caballero, jamás engañe ni utilice a las personas, no me excusó con tonterías y acepto mis errores, además soy fiel a mis sentimientos, he amado a Candy desde que la vi la primera vez y nunca hubo alguien más – dijo Anthony a quien la actitud de Terry desespero

Pudiste volver a estar con ella, porque ella me dejo, de lo contrario jamás hubieras tenido oportunidad- dijo Terry con arrogancia – ella me quito la oportunidad de ser padre de nuestros hijos y esa es la verdad Ana, Matt

Eso no es cierto – dijo Candy con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

Es cierto, tú me has quitado 15 años con ellos ¿Por qué fuiste así Candy? – dijo Terry desesperado, por un lado sabía que con esto la lastimaba, pero por otro no podía soportar que ella era feliz con ese imbécil

Tienes razón Terry, te quite 15 años de ellos, pero a mí me quitaron casi nueve, fui secuestrada, golpeada y me quebró el hecho de saber que eras feliz a lado se Susana, que ibas a tener hijos con ella ¿acaso eso no lo ves? – dijo Candy entre lagrimas

Pero, si tú me hubieras dicho que íbamos a ser padres todo sería diferente, estaríamos juntos, siendo una familia, el no existirá – dijo Terry para quien esa era su mayor ilusión

Él hubiera no existe- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie

Anthony iba a intervenir, pero Ana se adelantó diciendo – basta, quiero escuchar cómo es que él es nuestro padre

Tienes razón hija y yo te la diré- dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas- pero necesito volver el tiempo a cuando viví con los Andrew y a decirles algo que espero no digan porque lastimarían a su primos

En ese momento Candy comenzó a relatar desde que ella vivía en el Hogar de Pony, su relación con Anni, la adopción de los Leagan, los malos tratos, como Archí, Stear y Anthony intervinieron para que fuera adoptada por los Andrew, como Anthony era el amor de su vida desde que lo vio, la muerte de Anthony, su depresión, la ida al San Pablo, como conoció a Terry, sus acercamientos, la trampa de Eliza, su noviazgo por carta, la aparición de Susana, su ida a NY, como se enteró que Susana perdió una pierna y cuando ella lo dejo en el noche de invierno

No, lo puedo creer por todo eso pasaste mama – dijo Matt conmovió, viendo que su madre era un guerrera

Si hijo y eso es lo que me hace ser quien soy-dijo Candy ya con los ojos rojos

¿Pero cómo es que si lo dejaste él es nuestro padre? – dijo Ana quien aún necesitaba más información

Candy dio un suspiro y dijo- al dejarlo yo me sentía morir lo amaba demasiado, pero comprendía que era lo mejor, además él no me siguió dejo que yo eligiera, por lo cual seguí con mi vida, pero dos años después, el me busco en mi departamento, hablamos me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí, que era su vida, estuvimos juntos, al día siguiente se fue con la promesa de separarse de su esposa, con la cual se casó un año después de que lo deje, yo estaba ilusionada lo amaba y pensaba que era momento de pensar en mí y ser feliz, pero mi felicidad duro dos días, ya que por un periódico y en una entrevista que su esposa había dado decía que estaba feliz de esperar el primer hijo de Terry, eso me devasto y poco después me entere que estaba embarazada y le conté a Anni, ella me apoyaba y tan solo unos días pasaron para que sucediera el secuestro y la otra parte ya la conocen- al terminar Candy se abrazó a Anthony refugiándose en su pecho a llorar

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo un capitulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora sean pacientes, volví a ser estudiante, tratare de publicar pronto

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pase con Candy? ¿Y con Ana? ¿Anthony y Terry?

Terrytanas pido perdón, pero al final no seré tan mala con él, por lo menos una víbora le quitare, solo que por el momento será el villano, más bien incomprendido

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Cagalli Yula, Lily Brower, Kari, Jazz, Nys Catarina , Corazo-salvaje, serenitymoon20 , Carolina Benitez, Guest, TamyWhiteRose , Luz, Yagui FUN, Stormaw, Serenity usagi . arleniferreyrapacaya , Pinwy Love , Kamanance, Ster star , Cindy1188 , sayuri1707 , Kata78, LilianaPP , así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	38. Chapter 38 Eres libre de decidir

Eres libre de decidir

Tanto Matt como Ana estaban muy sorprendidos de todo lo que había tenido que vivir su madre, siempre pensaron que al parecer a la familia Andrew todo había sido más sencillo y que el único que la había pasado mal era Anthony, por perder la memoria

Esa es toda la verdad –dijo Candy aun con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando un momento a Anthony para ver sus hijos

Lo siento mama, es mucho por lo que has pasado – dijo Matt sintiendo empatía por su madre

Vaya, no pensé que todo eso te hubiera pasado, pero aún tengo una duda – dijo Ana quien sentía sentimientos encontrados

¿Cuál hija? – dijo Candy sumamente afectada, pero dispuesta a responder

¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi padre de nosotros? ¿Qué habría pasado si…Anthony no, nos adopta? ¿Jamás le hubieras dicho a Terry? – dijo Ana teniendo esas preguntas en la cabeza

Para Anthony fue una sorpresa que su hija preguntara de forma tan clara, la preguntas que posiblemente no tuvieran respuesta

¿Yo tengo las mismas dudas? – dijo Terry interviniendo antes que Candy respondiera

Ana, mi amor lo único que te puedo decir es que no se, no sé si alguna vez le hubiera dicho, era en lo que menos pensaba, yo lo único que quería era encontrarlos – dijo Candy entre lagrimas

Ya Ana, deja a mama – dijo Matt con fastidio a su hermana

No, ella dijo que nos respondería con la verdad y yo quiero saber la verdad, ya que de alguna forma ella nos hubiera negado conocer a nuestro verdadero padre – dijo Ana a la defensiva

No ves que la lastimas- dijo Matt aún más molesto

Tranquilo hijo, Ana tiene razón, la verdad se tiene que saber –dijo Anthony interviniendo, pero aun siendo el soporte de Candy, quien comenzaba a temblar

Candy, tu sabes que siempre fuiste el único amor de mi vida, nuestros hijos para mí son lo único perfecto que hay en mi vida y quiero conocerlos- dijo Terry quien jamás pensó que la situación se tornaría de esa forma-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

¿Y tú porque no lo hiciste? – dijo Candy quien comenzaba perder el control

Porque siempre has sido tú la que decide, cuando nos separamos en invierno, tú decidiste dejarme, cuando estuvimos juntos, tú decidiste que tenía que volver y arreglar todo con Susana, yo ya no pensaba volver – dijo Terry a la defensiva

Pero ella ya esperaba un hijo tuyo- dijo Candy subiendo el tono de su voz

Yo tampoco sabía, cuando regrese estaba dispuesto a separarme, pero en cuanto llegue ella me dijo que seriamos padres y creí que lo mejor era ser responsable- dijo Terry también perdiendo el control – si yo hubiera sabido que sería padre contigo, todo habría sido diferente, ve cuantos años me has quitado de conocerlos, la culpable eres tu

Tranquilízate Terry, no voy a permitir que le hables así a Candy- dijo Anthony colocando a la rubia tras de el

Tú no te metas, esto es algo que Candy tiene que aclarar- dijo Terry con furia - quiero conocer a mis hijos y que me digan padre, quiero recuperar al tiempo que me fue robado

Pero ellos son mis hijos y de Anthony, no tienes por qué venir a exigir nada – dijo Candy limpiándose bruscamente los ojos

Lo siento mama, pero mi padre tiene razón, yo quiero conocerlo e irme a vivir con el – dijo Ana interponiéndose en la discusión, dejando a todos los presentes por unos segundos en silencio

No, no, no, hija no puedes – dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia Ana, pero fue sujetada por Anthony quien la contuvo

Por mi encantada hija- dijo Terry a quien le tomó por sorpresa lo que la joven pidió, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella, ya después pensaría en Susana y sus hijos

No, no, no, Terry no me puedes hacer eso- dijo Candy con un grito ahogado

Ana, que estupidez estás haciendo – dijo Matt a su hermana tomándola del brazo

Estoy haciendo lo que tu deberías de hacer – dijo Ana soltándose de golpe de su hermano

Matt deja a tu hermana, hija estas siempre será tu casa y si quieres irte con él, es tu decisión – dijo Anthony volviendo a dejar a todos impactados

Creo que esta discusión termino, Ana mañana paso por ti a esta hora – dijo Terry dando media vuelta y saliendo del estudio

Tras él, salió Ana sin decir nada, ni voltear a ver a sus padres, cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, Candy se separó de Anthony bruscamente y comenzó a golpear en el pecho

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Es nuestra, no tenías derecho- decía Candy tras cada golpe, el nada más la sostenía

Tranquilízate Candy, como dices es nuestra y la conozco, si no permitíamos que fuera su reacción sería peor, estoy seguro que volverá –dijo Anthony tratando de ser fuerte, viendo a Candy devastada, aunque él lo estaba por dentro, había perdido a uno de sus tesoros

No es justo, es mi hija- dijo Candy ahora rompiendo en llanto abrazándolo fuertemente

Tranquila amor, esto no te hace bien-dijo Anthony abrazándola, dando un beso en su frente

Pero estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Matt, quien de inmediato pregunto ¿Por qué no le hace bien?

Luego de un suspiro, Anthony dijo- Matt lo que sucede es que tu mama está embarazada, vas a tener un hermano o hermana

Esta información dejo sin palabras a Matt por unos segundo – vaya y ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada?

Es que queremos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo- dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizarse

Pero, deberían de decirlo – dijo Matt sin entender

Por el momento es mejor no, no hay que dejar que la decisión de tu hermana este influenciada positivamente o negativamente – dijo Anthony seguro de eso – por favor hijo ayúdanos

Está bien- dijo Matt no muy convencido

Gracias hijo, voy a llevar a tu mama a descansar un poco ¿puedes ir a ver como están tus hermanos menores? No le digas nada a Ana

Si papa, voy – dijo Matt caminando hacia la salida del estudio

Ven amor, vamos a descansar- dijo Anthony ayudando a Candy a ponerse de pie

¿Crees que ella regrese? – dijo Candy ya con los ojos rojos

Si amor, ten paciencia- dijo Anthony besando la frente de su esposa

Por otra parte Terry iba conduciendo su automóvil, mientras pensaba que haría, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria su esposa y sus hijos, pero haría todo por estar con sus hijos con Candy y de ser posible recuperarla a ella

Candy ¿Por qué tenías que llegar tan tarde a mi vida? ¿Porque estas con él? Mis hijos me tienen que conocer- pensaba Terry mientras conducía

Regresando a la mansión de los Andrew, Anthony y Matt se encontraban comiendo, ya que Will y Gabrielle lo hicieron junto con Vincent cuando llegaron

¿Cómo sigue mama? – dijo Matt entre bocado

Ya un poco más tranquila, aunque muy afectada, por suerte se quedó dormida – dijo Anthony quien había estado con ella desde que subieron a su habitación

¿No crees que debiste detener a Ana? Somos tu hijos, bueno para mi eres el único papa que tengo-dijo Matt sabiendo que con Anthony podía hablar libremente

Campeón, conocemos a tu hermana y si le prohibimos algo reaccionaria peor, además ustedes ya pueden tener su criterio propio y lo mejor es respetar sus decisiones y te agradezco que así me veas, para mi ustedes son mis hijos, eso jamás lo dudes , son lo mejor que pudo haber pasado – dijo Anthony hablando con la verdad

Pero ¿crees que ella regrese? – dijo Matt ahora más por curiosidad

Si hijo, por desgracia tu hermana va a tener que tocar fondo, pero ella regresara, por eso le deje claro que esta siempre será su casa – dijo Anthony probando bocado aunque no tenía mucha hambre

¿Por qué estás seguro? Yo la veo muy decidida a cambiarnos y pues…me duele, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo y creo que es muy injusta con mama y contigo – dijo Matt quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado

Mira hijo estoy seguro, porque como te dije ustedes son mis hijos y los conozco como la palma de mi mano, por eso sé que a tu hermana siempre le dolió saber que no estaba con sus padres de verdad, siempre sintió el rechazo de otros niños por no tener mama y aunque muy niños tuvieron que saber la verdad y que yo los adopte, ambos lo vieron de distinta forma, tu como una gran oportunidad y ella como que había sido rechazada, no obstante ambos han crecidos rodeados de amor y cariño, al principio por mí y por su abuelo y después por Candy y la familia Andrew, ahora ella esta impresionada por conocer a Terry, no lo juzgare, dejare que ambos se creen su propio criterio sobre él, y estoy seguro, que los hijos de él no crecieron rodeados de amor, por eso son como son, solo hay que darle tiempo a Ana para que se dé cuenta, solo espero no sea mucho – dijo Anthony quien siempre vivió con el temor de que ese día llegara, pero con el tiempo se preparó mentalmente para aceptarlo

Tienes razón, yo también espero que no tarde en darse cuenta-dijo Matt pensativo ante las palabras de su padre

Ambos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, cuando terminaron Matt fue a su habitación habían pasado muchas cosas y quería pensar, mientras que Anthony se quedó en el comedor, al poco tiempo Vincent se unió

Escuche lo que le dijiste a Matt- dijo Vincent sentándose a lado se su hijo

¿Hice bien? Estoy a punto de explotar, no sé qué hacer, me preocupa Candy, sé que tengo que ser fuerte por Matt, sin descuidar a Will y Gabrielle y Ana, mi princesa, siempre tan conflictiva- dijo Anthony sintiendo que podía liberarse de toda la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros

Solo te diré que eres un gran padre e hiciste lo correcto, Ana y Matt han llegado a una edad donde necesitan cometer sus propios errores, me duele por Candy, ella es una gran mujer y me duele por todo lo que está pasando, no obstante has hecho lo correcto hijo y por Will y Gabrielle no te preocupes yo los cuido, si se cuidar niños- dijo Vincent hablando con la verdad y tratando de animar a su hijo

Gracia papa, necesito ser fuerte- dijo Anthony ya un poco más tranquilo

Lo eres hijo, solo se paciente – dijo Vincent animándolo

Voy a ver cómo sigue Candy – dijo Anthony levantándose y comenzando a caminar hasta la escalera

En la habitación, sacaba todas sus pertenencias, para poder seleccionarlas, de la más importante a la menos, ver que era lo que cabía dentro de una valija y la acompañara a su nueva vida, pues aunque le dolía en el corazón dejar a la que hasta ese momento había sido su familia, quería darle una oportunidad a una persona que según ella, era solo víctima de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, el toque de su puerta hizo que se distrajera de su ardua labor

Adelante – dijo ella mientras doblaba una de sus playeras favoritas

Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo su hermano gemelo desde el marco de la puerta

Sino vienes a decirme que soy de lo peor, que soy una desagradecida y que debería de pensar las cosas si- dijo ella con cierto fastidio

No, no vengo a eso, solo vengo a despedirme- dijo su hermano quien era idéntico a ella, solo que con los ojos color verdes ambos eran muy atractivos y con porte

¿Aun sigues pensando que no debería hacerlo?- dijo ella sentándose en la cama y sabiendo prácticamente lo que pensaba el joven

De qué sirve que yo te diga que pienso si al final vas a hacer lo que queras, estas tan consentida por mi padre que solo lo que sientes tú te vasta -dijo el sentándose a lado de ella

Es que no entiendo porque tu no haces lo mismo- dijo ella con cierto aire de berrinche

Porque yo si se reconocer la realidad- dijo el joven con determinación

¿Cuál realidad? Si nos mintieron por años – dijo la joven ofendida

Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, el único que es inocente es papa – dijo el joven quien tenía una gran admiración por su padre

Pero él no es nuestro padre- dijo Ella a la defensiva y olvidando por momento buena parte de su historia de vida

Lo sé y por eso tiene más mérito- dijo el joven quien reconocía las virtudes de él y era consciente de la realidad

No te entiendo- dijo la joven quien no compartía el pensamiento de su hermano

Mira te lo pongo de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por él, tu y yo hubiéramos muerto a los días de nacidos en la nieve, tal vez seguiríamos viviendo en el hogar de Pony junto con la hermana María, en el mejor de los casos o peor hubiéramos sido adoptados por diferentes familias y pueden ser que fueran como los Britter o como los Leagan, así que de no ser por nuestro padre, todo eso nos hubiera pasado – dijo el joven quien alguna vez ya había pensado eso

Como sabes eso, tal vez nos hubieran adoptado juntos, nos encontraron juntos- dijo ella tratando de tener la razón, ya que era una rasgo muy característico de su personalidad

Mama y la tía Anni fueron encontradas el mismo día y fueron adoptadas por unas familias muy diferentes- dijo el joven quien conocía toda la historia, Matt sabía que Anni era la madre de sus primos

Contigo no se puede, solo te digo que yo si quiero conocer a papa y darle una oportunidad- dijo la joven quien ya no tenía argumentos

Es tu decisión, yo solo tengo un padre y no puedo darle la espalda a mi familia- dijo el joven con determinación

Pero, yo soy tu hermana, tu gemela- dijo ella volviendo a hacer puchero

Lo sé, pero también tengo dos hermanos, Will y Gabrielle, yo si pienso en todos- dijo el joven levantándose de la cama

No eres justo, tu deberías de venir conmigo- dijo Ella comenzando a desesperarse

No, tú ya tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía- dijo el joven caminando hacia la puerta – lo único que te voy a pedir es que no seas grosera con mama y papa, ellos ya han tenido que pasar por mucho, para aun soportar que su princesita se vaya

Pero, él no es mi padre- dijo la joven con coraje- además ya tiene a su consentida, ella si es su hija

No seas tonta, si no te hubiera querido, simplemente no te adopta y se hubiera evitado soportar a una niña malcriada quien siempre hizo su voluntad y a la cual la consentía a mas no poder, sabes tal vez ese si fue un error que podríamos juzgarle a el- dijo el joven con cierto sarcasmo

¿Cuál?- dijo ella quien quería hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano, aunque en el fondo quien quería cambiar de opinión era ella

Que jamás te dijo que no a algo, aún recuerdo cuando siempre te tenía que contar un cuento absurdo sobre princesas antes que despedirse de mí, porque si no hacías berrinche y llorabas eternamente y ese es otro error por el que lo puedes culpar- dijo el joven quien estaba sacando todo lo que siempre sintió y nunca dijo

¿Cuál es otro error?- dijo la joven tratando de que las palabras de su hermano no la lastimaran, demostrando que era fuerte aunque en realidad no lo era

Que con tal de que no derramas ni una lagrima, papa hacia hasta lo imposible por verte feliz- dijo el hermano con cierto coraje, pues estaba en desacuerdo con el hecho de que su hermana olvidara todos esos momentos – ya no recuerdas cuando estuvo a punto de no casarse con mama, porque tu no querías que tu viera novia

Ante esas palabras la joven se quedó callada, ya que era cierto, ella no quería que su padre saliera con nadie, le daban celos ver que él quería a una mujer que no fuera ella

Por lo que veo se te olvido- dijo el joven al ver la reacción de su hermana

No se me olvido, además yo jamás he tenido ninguna injerencia en su vida- dijo la joven a quien cada vez le era más difícil justificarse

Y cuando papa cambio de trabajo porque su princesita quería que el la llevara todos los días a la escuela para poder presumir que tenía un papa guapo- dijo el joven quien conocía los sentimientos y acciones de su hermana a la perfección

No que no venias a hacerme cambiar de idea- dijo la joven ya sin argumentos

Tienes razón, hermanita te deseo lo mejor y espero que con ese señor encuentres la felicidad que según tú te falta, por cierto no olvides tu álbum de fotos que nos dio papa a los 2- dijo el joven sabiendo que esa era la clave final de su plan, en ese momento el salió, dejando a su hermana parada a mitad de su habitación

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal los padres de los gemelos se encontraban conversando acerca de lo que sucedía en su familia

Es que no entiendo, yo he dado todo de mí y aun no tengo al cariño completo mi hija- dijo la madre de la joven sentada en la cama y dejando escapar unas lagrimas

No digas eso amor, nuestra pequeña solo quiere saber cómo el, conocer lo que no pudo- dijo Anthony sentándose a lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola a el

Pero, conmigo solo ha estado 6 años y desde era tu novia ella no me quería- dijo la madre comenzando a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de su marido – como es posible que se haya enterado de la existencia del hace dos meses y ya se quiera ir a vivir con él, no es justo

Lo se amor, a mí también me lastima, ha sido mi princesita 15 años y ahora de la nada me dice que se va, yo la amo ella es mi hija aunque ahora no vea así- dijo el esposo quien nunca ha hecho diferencia entre sus hijos, los amaba a todos por igual, inclusive el cariño por los gemelos era especial ya que durante un tiempo de su vida fueron solo ellos 3- pero tenemos que dejar que ella tome sus decisiones, sino puede ser peor

Pero yo soy su mama, ahí va a estar con la esposa de él, no sé cómo él es capaz de llevar a vivir a mi hija con esa señora – dijo la mama sin poder contener el llanto

Amor sé que es difícil de comprender, yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y demostrarle que en el momento en que quiera regresar será bienvenida aquí, con nosotros y sus hermanos – dijo el esposo dando en beso en la frente de su esposa, ya que a pesar de que él se sentía destrozado, tenía que ser fuerte por ella

Tienes razón, pero no sé si pueda estar presente mañana que el venga por ella- dijo la mama sincerándose

Si quieres yo el acompaño y tú te quedas con los pequeños- dijo Anthony que haría cualquier cosa por ella

Gracias, por cierto su hermano ya salió de su habitación- dijo Candy quien había visto que su hijo mayor entraba a la habitación de su hermana

Aun no, no lo he escuchado que pase- dijo el esposo quien identificaba muy bien los pasos de su hijo

Lo bueno es que Will y Gabrielle están dormidos- dijo la mama limpiándose con brusquedad las lagrimas

Por otra parte la joven al ver salir a su hermano, recordando las últimas palabras de él, fue hacia su armario y saco de una gran caja forrada de colores un libro, el cual estaba empastado y tenía en letras doradas un título que decía "Mi princesa, 9 años de ser inmensamente feliz", en ese momento a la joven la mirada se le cristalizo, provocando que abrazara ese libro con cariño

Pero, mientras eso sucedía en la mansión Andrew, en otra parte de NY otra conversación se llevaba a cabo

Susana tenemos que hablar – dijo Terry desde el marco de la puerta

Continuara

Hola chicas llegamos al capítulo 1, por fin estamos en esa terrible noche (lo modifique un poco) ¿les gustaria que la historia fuera larga o ya casi cerca del final? Lo que decidan hare

Lamento la demora, pero el doctorado realmente es pesado, tengan paciencia

¿Cómo reaccionara Susana? ¿Qué hará Ana? ¿Que hay en el álbum? ¿Les gusto la decisión que tomo Anthony? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Quiero agradecer a: Lizbeth Haruka, Margarita 22, Stormaw, Luz, Guest, serenitymoon20 , Jazz, Magnolia A, lily brower, Liliana PP, Cindy1188 , Kamanance, Serenity usagi Carolina benitez, arleniferreyrapacaya, Ster star , TamyWhiteRose , Pinwy Love, Kata78, así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviwes


	39. Chapter 39 Mi hija

Mi hija

Al ver la actitud de su esposo, Susana comenzó a sospechar que algo estaba mal, pues con el paso de los años, había aprendido a conocerlo y esta vez hasta en su voz había nerviosismo

¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo Susana manteniendo la calma

Es que tenemos que hablar y no es sencillo, lo que te voy a decir – dijo Terry parándose frente de ella

¿De qué se trata? – dijo Susana comenzando a preocuparse

Mira seré concreto y directo y quiero que sepas que es algo que jamás imagine y me acabo de enterar – dijo Terry tomando valor para hablar

Te escucho – dijo Susana de forma seria, ya que a pesar de amar a Terry con cada fibra de su cuerpo sabía que él no le correspondía, sin embargo se conformaba con que estuviera con ella

Lo que sucede es que tengo dos hijos con Candy y ellos se acaban de enterar de mi existencia, además la joven ha decidido venir a vivir conmigo – dijo Terry yendo directo al punto

No obstante con cada palabra del actor, el rostro de Susana se descomponía cada vez más, sus peores miedos se hacían realidad, él se había enterado de la existencia de sus hijos

¿Cómo pudiste? Me engañaste, eres un infeliz, un estúpido, yo que he consagrado mi vida a ti y a nuestros hijos, vienes y de forma tranquila me dices que tienes hijos con ella ¿Dónde queda nuestro matrimonio? ¿Los niños? – dijo Susana con el rostro bañado en lagrimas

Al ver lo que había hecho, Terry se sentía el más miserable y sin tener mucho que decir dijo – lo siento, perdóname

¿Perdóname? Me engañaste y encima de eso tienes hijos con ella ¿y los nuestros? Y lo olvidaba tu nueva hija quiere vivir contigo ¿Dónde? – dijo Susana con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el coraje hasta el miedo

Seamos sinceros Susana, entre nosotros nunca hubo amor, te sabes que el único amor de mi vida es Candy, solo me quede contigo por los niños, además Candy nunca me dijo de mis hijos y ahora que los encuentro quiero conocerlos, que vean en mi a un padre y mi hija vivirá aquí conmigo – dijo Terry comenzando a desesperarse

Eres un descarado y ve tú mismo me estás dando la razón, la única que te amado soy yo, a ver dime ¿Por qué Candy no te dijo de tus hijos? ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de su existencia?- dijo Susana entre lagrimas

En ese momento Terry comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que Julieta aventó a Ana hasta la confrontación de ese día, incluido la presencia de Anthony y Matt

Vaya, así que Candy siguió con su vida, ve ella no te amo, de ser así te seguiría esperando, pero se casó, se enamoró y tuvo otros hijos y todo esto sin ti- dijo Susana con la intención de lastimarlo

No sigas, ya se todo lo que acabas de decirme, solo te vine a avisar que es un hecho que mi hija se viene a vivir aquí y espero contar con tu apoyo, sé que perdí a Candy, pero no quiero perder a mis hijos – dijo Terry de forma determinada

¿Tus hijos? – Dijo Susana con sarcasmo – tus únicos hijos son Julieta y Tobías

No, ahora también lo son Anastasia y Matthew – dijo Terry con coraje

Y ¿Por qué si son dos, solo vendrá a vivir tu hija? ¿Acaso tu hijo no te quiere? – dijo Susana buscando la forma de lastimar a Terry

Ante la pregunta de su esposa, Terry cambio completamente su actitud y de forma triste dijo – mi hijo no me quiere, el llama padre a otro y no me reconoce como uno

Cuando Susana vio como esta situación era complicada y la misma hería al actor, pensó que era mejor cambiar su estrategia para lastimarlo y con eso no solo lo heriría a él, sino a la mosca muerta de Candy, quitándole su felicidad y estabilidad, al destruir a su familia quitándole a su hija, ya que por lo que Terry dijo el esposo de Candy los veía como hijos, por eso el otro hijo lo llamaba padre

Pensando rápidamente su plan, Susana dio un suspiro y con relativa calma dijo – tienes razón Terry, te acabas de enterar de la existencia de tus hijos, por lo que es lógico que quieras estar con ellos y sinceramente creo que Candy actuó muy mal, son tus hijos y tenías derecho a estar con ellos, solo te voy a pedir que no olvides a Julieta y Tobías

Al ver el cambio de ella, Terry sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de encima, pues prácticamente solo necesitaba la aprobación de ella, ya que también era su casa

Por supuesto que no me olvidare de ellos, perdóname si hace un momento fui muy duro contigo, pero realmente estoy desesperado y la noticia me tomo por sorpresa y ten por seguro que ellos son mis hijos también – dijo Terry un poco más calmado

Eso espero y pues tu hija es bienvenida en esta casa – dijo Susana tragándose su orgullo para un fin mayor

Gracias, ahora hay que hablar con ellos – dijo Terry sabiendo que ahora se enfrentaría a otra batalla

Ya es tarde ¿Qué te parece si mañana juntos hablamos con ellos? Antes de que tu hija venga, te prometo tendré una habitación preparada para ella cuando regreses – dijo Susana tratando de convencerlo y así tendría toda la noche para pensar su plan

gracias Susana, sé que me equivoque, pero ahora veo que puedo contar contigo – dijo Terry quien desde que se enteró que era padre con Candy algo en el cambio, ya que se sintió traicionado por Candy, dolido porque ella siguió con su vida y finalmente comprendía que su vida era a lado de Susana y sus otros hijos

No obstante en otra casa de la cuidad, Ana se atrevía a abrir su carpeta, aquella que al que llamo una vez padre, le regalo cuando tenía nueve años

Al abrirla los ojos de Ana se llenaron de lágrimas, debido a que en la primera página había una fotografía de ella junto con su hermano y ambos sostenidos por Anthony con una pequeña leyenda que decía _"Lo mejor de mi vida, ustedes los amo",_ en el reverso de la página se indicaba que ese fue cuando le fueron otorgados como hijos, siguiendo con las paginas había más fotografías de ella y su hermano, hasta que llego a una donde ella era una bebe y estaba sostenida por Anthony con la leyenda _"Eres mi princesita, prometo amarte, protegerte, cuidarte y si es posible poner el mundo a tus pies, mi niña te amo, desde que te vi supe que serias la niña de mi vida"_ después de esta fotografía Ana cerro el álbum, abrazándolo fuertemente

Perdóname papa, pero quiero conocer a quien realmente me creo y saber porque no estuvo conmigo todos estos años – pensaba Ana mientras abrazaba el álbum

Durante la noche ninguno de los implicados en esta situación pudo dormir, en la mansión Andrew, Anthony paso velando el sueño de su esposa, preocupado de cómo esta escenario podría afectarle, Matt se encontraba molesto con su hermana, además de no entender su proceder, mientras que Terry estaba nervioso y pensando si hacia lo correcto, mientras que Susana pensaba como tomaría este suceso a su favor

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Susana decidieron hablar con sus hijos en el desayuno, con el propósito que durante el tiempo que estuvieran en el colegio pensaran la situación

Hijos necesitamos hablar con ustedes – dijo Susana tomando la palabras

¿Qué pasa mama? – dijo Julieta comiendo

Lo que les vamos a decir es complicado para nosotros, por eso quiero decirles que los amo son o mejor de mi vida, les pido perdón y espero me comprendan, pero ya es una decisión tomada- dijo Terry quien se encontraba muy nervioso

¿Por qué nos dices esto? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasado? – dijo Tobías completamente sorprendido por las palabras de su padre

Lo que pasa es una situación grave y quisiera que comprendieran que a veces los adultos cometemos errores cuando somos adolescente, errores que con el paso del tiempo traen consecuencias y su padre se acaba de enterar de una de ellas y les pido lo comprenda y den su apoyo, así como yo lo estoy haciendo- dijo Susana mostrándose comprensiva pero recalcando su pensar sobre la situación

¿De qué habla mama? ¿Cuál es ese error? – dijo Julieta algo insegura

Lo que pasa es que tengo dos hijos más aparte de ustedes – dijo Terry yendo al punto

¿Cómo? – dijeron ambos al unísono

Miren no voy a entrar en detalles, su madre ya sabe los detalles, lo único que les voy a decir es que fue algo que sucedió con una mujer importante de mi vida, por cosas del destino no pudimos estar juntos, tengo que ser sincero y decir que no me arrepiento y me acabo de enterar de su existencia – dijo Terry tratando de ser concreto

¿Y cuantos años tienen nuestros supuestos hermanos?- dijo Julieta con desdén

La actitud de su hija demostró su pensamiento y sabiendo que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad, Terry dijo -15 años

La misma edad que nosotros, mamá ¿no vas a decirle algo? Fue cuando nosotros también estábamos – dijo Julieta furiosa

Hija ya hable con tu padre y las cosas quedaron claras entre nosotros, por favor compréndanos – dijo Susana quien se sentía indignada, pero sabía que tenía que actuar de forma inteligente

¿Tan fácil como eso mama? Papa te engaño y tenemos otros hermanos – dijo Tobías hablando por primera vez

Tal como lo dices, tu papa me engaño, pero ya hablamos y he decidido perdonarlo y apoyarlo, ya que él fue víctima de la otra persona y él nunca supo de sus otros hijos y ahora quiere recuperar parte del tiempo perdido – dijo Susana de forma clara

Pero ¿Cómo es que a penas se enteró? – dijo Julieta entre molesta y sorprendida

Amor, diles cómo te enteraste y todo lo que paso – dijo Susana de forma comprensiva tomando la mano de el

Ante esa acción, Terry dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que Julieta aventó a Ana y como él se acercó a la afectada por tratar de cubrir a su hija

¿Entonces anastasia es mi media hermana? – dijo Julieta con repulsión y coraje

Así es hija y espero me apoyen porque ella ha decidido venir a vivir conmigo – dijo Terry dando la noticia más importante

¿Aquí? ¿Y porque aquí? – dijo Tobías molesto, pensando que no era posible compartir con una media hermana, su única hermana seria siempre Julieta

Porque esta es mi casa y yo vivo con ustedes, además quisiera que se conocieran – dijo Terry viendo la poca aceptación de sus hijos – además ya es una decisión tomada

Ahora que lo recuerdo ella tiene un hermano ¿el también vendrá a vivir aquí? – dijo Tobías mostrando su incomodidad

No, el no, solo ella y me gustaría que en algún momento vengan los dos – dijo Terry hablando con la verdad

¿Qué dicen hijos nos apoyan? – dio Susana mostrando su apoyo, pero sabiendo que le haría la vida imposible a esa niña

Si ya es una decisión tomada no podemos hacer nada – dijo Tobías con molestia

Tendremos que vivir con ella – dijo Julieta aún más molesta, pero viendo la determinación de sus padres

Gracias hijos- dijo Terry conmovido por la aceptación de sus hijos- ahora me voy por ella, cuando regresen del colegio la conocerán

Ya la conocemos – dijo Julieta con desagrado

Ve amor por hablo con los niños – dijo Susana mostrándose dulce y comprensiva

En cuanto Terry se fue, Susana dio un suspiro y viendo a sus hijos dijo – apoyen a su padre, esto es difícil para él, solo recuerden que ustedes son sus verdaderos hijos y ella no, eso piénsenlo, ahora a prepararse para el colegio, será un día largo- ella haría que la tal hija se fuera de su casa lo antes posible

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew se vivía una mañana muy tensa, Candy no había bajado a desayunar con su esposo y sus hijos, se sentía mal tanto física como emocionalmente, Anthony se sentía dividido pero convencido de que haría lo mejor, Matt desayunaba pero sin decir nada pensando cómo había cambiado su vida, Ana tampoco había bajado a desayunar, lo había pedido en su habitación, finalmente Will y Gabrielle eran ajenos a todo lo que sucedía

Chicos prepárense para ir a la escuela – dijo Anthony viendo su reloj

¿Y mama? – dijo Will a quien todo los días Candy daba un beso antes de irse

Mama está dormida y no va a bajar – dijo Anthony justificando a Candy y esperando lo niños no preguntaran mas

Papa, yo no quiero ir, me gustaría estar aquí – dijo Matt sabiendo que las cosas no estarían sencillas esa mañana

Hijo tienes que ir al colegio – dijo Anthony un poco cansado y abrumado de la situación

Por favor papa – dijo Matt casi en suplica

Está bien, voy a dejar a tus hermanos en el colegio y regreso, cualquier cosa ayudas a tu mama – dijo Anthony sabiendo que su hijo entendería

Si papa – dijo Matt con determinación

Alrededor del mediodía Anthony y Candy se encontraban en su habitación, ella ya estaba lista, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no le daría el privilegio a Terry de verla mal

Llego la hora que en Ana se ira, se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Candy abrazo fuertemente a Anthony y en un susurro dijo – no me dejes sola

Nunca- dijo Anthony dando un beso en los labrios

En ese momento Matt ingreso en la habitación y dijo – el ya llego, ya está en el estudio para llevarse a Ana

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora pero mis clases y proyecto me dejan con poco tiempo, les pido paciencia

¿Qué pasara? ¿Se va Ana?

Ahora quiero agradecer a: serenitymoon20 , Magnolia A, Stormaw, Jazz, TamyWhiteRose, Margarita 22, Nys Catarina , Carolina benitez, Cindy1188, Luz, AnneNov, Ster star, Guest, arleniferreyrapacaya, Julie-Cullen-00, Kamanance, Kata78 , así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	40. Chapter 40 Mi nueva vida

Mi vida cambia

Cuando Anthony y Candy escucharon que Terry había llegado, ambos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos y con una mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos negativos

¿Segura que quieres bajar? – dijo Anthony sintiendo como ella temblaba

Sí, tengo que despedir a mi hija – dijo Candy dejando derramar una lagrima

Está bien, solo trata de estar tranquila, sé que es complicado, pero es por tu bien – dijo Anthony besando la frete de ella

Lo intentare – dijo Candy tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual fue imposible

Saldremos de esto juntos, ¿podrías esperarme bajo la escalera junto con Matt? Voy a ir por Ana y su maleta – dijo Anthony tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – Matt ayuda a tu mama

Claro pa, ven mama- dijo Matt ofreciendo su brazo a su madre

Al quedarse solo, Anthony dio un suspiro y después camino hacia la habitación de su hija la cual quedaba después de la de Gabrielle, cuando llego antes de toca dio un suspiro y toco la puerta, al principio no recibió respuesta, por lo que volvió a tocar

Adelante – dijo Ana desde dentro, tomando su maleta

En ese momento Anthony abrió la puerta y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dijo - ¿esta lista?

Sin que Ana dijera nada corrió y abrazo a Anthony por la cintura y bajando la mirada dijo – perdóname

Anthony la abrazo y la acerco aún más a él y sacando su fortaleza interna dijo – solo quiero que recuerdes que está siempre será tu casa

Si – dijo Ana sin voltear a verlo

Ven, vamos, es hora – dijo Anthony separándose un poco de ella, seguro de que no iba a insistir dejaría que ella tomara la decisión

Está bien, tengo que hacerlo – dijo Ana sintiendo que necesitaba dar una explicación

Lo sé- dijo Anthony sin decir más, solo paso a lado de ella y tomo su maleta

Minutos después, Anthony y Ana se encontraban en la parte alta de la escalera, mientras que en la base se hallaban Candy y Matt, ella al ver a su hija sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sin proponérselo tomo de la mano a su hijo, para que este le diera fortaleza

Cuando Ana paso a lado de su mama y su hermano, solo dijo – lo siento- y siguió caminando

Matt no dijo nada, solo apretó la mano de su padre, Anthony dio un beso en la frente de su esposa y camino, al cabo de unos minutos ya los cuatro se encontraban frente al estudio donde se hallaba Terry esperando

El actor no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, ahí estaba su hija con su maleta en las manos, del otro lado estaba Candy quien tenía los ojos rojos por llorar y al ser ella tan blanca de piel era muy notorio, su hijo lo miraba con mirada desaprobatoria, mientras que su rival era imposible de leer su actitud y sentimientos

¿Estas lista? – dijo Terry siendo el primero en romper el hielo

Si, ya tengo todas mis cosas aquí – dijo Ana con la cabeza cabizbaja, tomando su maleta y caminando en dirección hacia el

Está bien ¿Matt no vienes con nosotros? – dijo Terry al ver al joven que solo lo observaba

No, yo me quedo con mi familia – dijo Matt con determinación

Respetare tu decisión, solo quiero decirte que conmigo siempre serás bien recibido y deseo poder conocerte más – dijo Terry sabiendo que lo mejor era llevar una buena relación con el joven

No creo que sea necesario, tengo a mis padres y hermanos y solo espere Ana no se esté equivocando – dijo Matt armándose de valor siendo sincero con lo que pensaba

Matt, tenemos que respetar la decisión de tu hermana – dijo Anthony interviniendo por primera vez

Ahora te vas a comportar como la persona más comprensiva – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica, sintiendo una punzada de celos en su interior

A ti no te importa cómo me comporte, soy quien soy y no tengo que ser diferente – dijo Anthony serio con determinación

Por favor no quiero que discutan, Terry te estas llevando a nuestra hija, no fastidies más- dijo Candy dejando derramar una lagrima- solo te pido la cuides

Tú me los quitaste Candy, no te queda el papel de víctima y claro que la cuidare es mi hija – dijo Terry a la defensiva, sintiendo celos, queriendo gritarle que aun la amaba que estuvieran juntos

Anthony esta por responder, pero fue interrumpido por Ana quien tomo de la mano a Terry y con voz clara le dijo - ¿nos vamos?

Claro hija – dijo Terry tomando la maleta de ella

Ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Candy dio un paso pero fue detenida por Anthony, quien el tomo de la cintura, impidiéndole el paso. En cuando la puerta se cerró, ella se refugió en el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar, mientras que su esposo la sujetaba fuertemente, no obstante de un momento a otro Candy sintió una fuerte punzada en vientre lo que la obligo a agacharse para aminorar el dolor

¿Estás bien? – dijo Anthony sumamente preocupado

No, me duele, me duele mucho – dijo Candy entre lágrimas

En ese momento Anthony la tomo entre sus brazos y sin perder tiempo dijo- Matt voy a llevar a tu madre al hospital, por favor quédate e informa a la niñera que cuide de tus hermanos y envía un comunicado a Archí Albert, solo coméntales que necesito hablar con ellos, creo que será necesario

Me duele- dijo Candy llorando más fuerte

Tranquila todo va a estar bien – dijo Anthony caminando hacia la salida- por favor cuídate hijo y haz o que te pedí

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Andrew, en el automóvil donde iban Terry y Ana reinaba el silencio, el conducía mientras que ella solo veía como poco a poco se alejaba de su hogar

Veras que te gustara mi casa, es muy grande – dijo Terry con el fin de romper el silencio

Este... ¿me hablabas? – dijo Ana quien no había escuchado lo que el actor le decía

Si, te decía que mi casa te gustara es muy grande- dijo Terry un poco desconcertado, pues en la mirada de ella había tristeza

Ya quiero conocerla- dijo Ana fingiendo interés

Nuevamente el silencio reino hasta que una hora después llegaron a una casa impresionante, no era tan grande como la mansión Andrew, pero podía decirse que era una mansión

Es aquí, ¿te gusta? – dijo Terry quien deseaba con todo su corazón agradar a su hija

Es bonita, solo creo que falta un jardín, en todos los lugares donde he vivido siempre había un gran y hermoso jardín – dijo Ana hablando sin pensar y siendo sincera, ya que uno de los aspectos que siempre amo de su casa era el jardín

Si tú lo quieres, podemos hacer una remodelación y poner uno – dijo Terry con una sonrisa – viene, entremos

Cuando ambos entraron de encontraron con Susana quien estaba lista para recibir a su esposo y con un plan armado

Mi amor, regresaste, ya tengo todo listo – dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa, lista para tener la mejor actuación

Gracias Susana, mira te presento, ella es mi hija Anastasia, Ana ella es mi esposa Susana – dijo Terry haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes

Hola, soy Susy y como tu papa dice soy su esposa y bueno me puedes ver como una amiga y que bueno que sacaste los ojos de su padre son hermosos- dijo Susana fingiendo ser amable y dando un doble sentido – nuestra hija tiene el mismo color de ojos

Gracias – dijo Ana de forma tímida, algo le decía que no tenía que confiar

Mi amor, pero creo que ya es necesario que conozca a los niños – dijo Susana quien quería ser una buena anfitriona

Tienes razón- dijo Terry quien lo que más deseaba era que sus hijos se conocieran y aceptaran – Tobías, Julieta vengan

Minutos después aparecieron en la puerta los jóvenes, quienes de inmediato vieron de arriba abajo a anastasia

Pero que feo gorro traes – dijo Julieta siendo la primera en reaccionar

Julieta compórtate – dijo Terry de forma seria

Es la verdad papa – dijo Julieta justificándose

Ocupo un gorro feo, porque desde el accidente que provocaste tengo que usarlo para que mi cráneo tenga estabilidad – dijo Anastasia molesta

En ese instante Terry comprendió que era momento de intervenir sino el conflicto iría en aumento

Julieta, Tobías ya hable con ustedes y conocen la situación, por lo que solo me queda decirles que ella es Anastasia y es mi hija, por lo que vendrá a vivir aquí y espero ustedes la hagan sentir en casa – dijo Terry siendo sincero

Jamás la veré como hermana, es una invitada aquí – dijo Julieta a la defensiva, mientras que Susana sonreía sabía que con su hija no era necesario hablar, ella sola tendría su propio plan

Papa tengo la misma postura que mi hermana, si quieres que viva aquí lo hará pero no cuentes con que sea de mi agrado- dijo Tobías hablando con determinación

Hijos por favor comprendan mi situación, los tres son mis hijos – dijo Terry un poco decepcionado

Hijos, apoyen a su padre, yo lo hare y todos seguiremos con nuestra vida normal, aceptando la presencia de anastasia – dijo Susana para hacer que sus hijos no le destruyera su plan

Yo no necesito la aprobación de nadie, vine a conocer a mi padre biológico, solo eso y si el me acepta con ello me conformo – dijo Ana sintiéndose como una intrusa, pero no dejando que vieran que le dolía, sacando la fortaleza que siempre le caracterizo

Tranquila Ana, aquí todos aprenderemos a convivir y aceptar nuestra nueva condición – dijo Terry sujetándola por los hombros

Ven Anastasia, te mostrare la habitación que prepare para ti – dijo Susana con el fin de calmar el ambiente

Gracias – dijo Terry viendo a su esposa

Yo voy a mi habitación – dijo Julieta dando media vuelta

Yo igual – dijo Tobías serio

Mientras tanto en el hospital Anthony se encontraba en la espera de noticias sobre su esposa, ya habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde que ella entro a urgencias y aun nadie salía a decirle nada

Familiares de la señora Brower- dijo el médico saliendo a la sala de espera

Soy su esposo, por favor dígame como esta ella- dijo Anthony de forma desesperada

Señor le voy a ser sincero, la situación de su esposa es delicada, debido a que sufrió una amenaza de aborto, logramos estabilizarla, pero tiene que estar lo más tranquila posible de lo contrario perderá a los productos ¿ha sufrido alguna situación de estrés?- dijo el médico hablando de forma tranquila viendo como el rostro de Anthony cambiaba ante cada palabra

¿Son más de uno? Nos dijeron que solo tendríamos un hijo – dijo Anthony quien no se imaginó tener más hijos

Cuando la señora llego a urgencias realizamos una ecografía para ver a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando y encontramos que eran dos productos – dijo el médico de forma habitual

Está bien, ¿alguna indicación debido a su situación? – dijo Anthony recordando la gravedad del estado de su esposa

Así es, de ahora hasta el final del embarazo su esposa tiene que tener reposo absoluto, solo levantarse para necesidades básicas, de lo contrario el embarazo se adelantara y la vida de su esposa e hijos correrá riesgo y lo más importante no tener situaciones de estrés- dijo el médico con severidad

Comprendo y haremos todo lo necesario para no tener ningún inconveniente – dijo Anthony con preocupación - ¿puedo ver a mi esposa?

Si, en unos momentos vendrá una enfermera por usted para llevarlo con su esposa, ella despertó cuando finalizamos el análisis y ya está enterada de la situación – dijo el médico siendo sincero

Gracias, espero a la enfermera – dijo Anthony dando un suspiro, se sentía frustrado y desesperado ante la situación que vivía, pero sabía que tenía que ser un soporte para Candy

Minutos después Anthony ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su esposa, antes de tomar la manija de la puerta dio un suspiro y abrió, ahí se encontró con Candy quien lloraba, el corrió a abrazarla fuertemente

Amor, perdóname – dijo Candy sollozando – debes creer que soy la peor

No, amor saldremos de esto, solo recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte por nuestros hijos – dijo Anthony colocando su mano en el vientre de ella

¿Ya lo sabes?- dijo Candy con una media sonrisa

Si – dijo Anthony dando un beso en los labios de ella

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por la demora, pero cada vez es mejor mi tiempo, tengan paciencia

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias a sus comentarios decidí que fueran dos ¿Qué quieren? Ustedes decidirán y ¿Cómo creen que le va a ir a Ana?

Chicas ya que ustedes han estado conmigo en varias de mi historia, más o menos ya saben mi línea de escritura, pero estoy viviendo una lucha interna y sinceramente estuve a punto de dejar de escribir, eso de una semana para ahora, por eso me pregunto ¿Cómo me perciben? Es solo si quieren comentar de lo contrario no hay problema, ya que no me reflejo con ninguno de mis personajes y eso me llevo a pensar que es mejor dejar esto y focalizarme en otras cosas

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Georgina Ruelas, serenitymoon20 , Kata78, Stormaw, Luz, Kamanance , Guest, TamyWhiteRose, HaniR, Carolina benitez, Carolina benitez, arleniferreyrapacaya , Jazz, LilianaPP, Ster star, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	41. Chapter 41 No es facil

No es fácil

Luego de una semana Candy fue dada de alta, bajo la condición que tenía que estar en reposo absoluto y no tener ningún sobresalto, durante esa semana que Terry había solicitado en el teatro para estar con Ana y que se adaptara, Susana se había comportado de la mejor manera, menos sus hijos quienes evitaban a Ana en todo momento, aunque Terry trataba de intervenir

Por suerte el comunicado que Matt había enviado a sus tíos llego pronto y una tarde unos días después de que Candy dejara el hospital, Anthony, Archí y Albert se encontraban hablando de lo sucedido desde el accidente de Ana, Terry, la ida de Ana y el peligro que ahora corría Candy

Es que no lo puedo creer, con que cinismo viene, critica a Candy y además pide derecho sobre Matt y Ana – dijo Archí quien estaba más que furioso

A mí lo que único que me lastima y más porque sé que Candy debe estar devastada es que Ana haya querido irse con el – dijo Albert quien estaba pensativo

Eso es algo que yo tampoco entiendo- dijo Anthony cabizbajo

¿es que por que lo permitiste? – dijo Archí aun con frustración y coraje

Porque si no lo hacía sería peor, conozco a Ana y sé que actuaría de la peor forma y no contra mí, sino para hacia Candy, siento que a ella fue a quien más le pego el hecho de no tener padres biológicos y después …bueno yo siempre fui su centro de atención y cuando llego Candy a mi vida sintió que me perdió- dijo Anthony quien había estado pensando en ese hecho desde hace algunos días

Mi hijo tiene razón, Ana siempre quiso ser única y no solo fue Candy también la llegada de Gabrielle la desbalanceo – dijo Vincent quien acababa de llegar

Comprendo y ¿ahora cuál es el paso que piensas seguir Anthony? Sabes que cuentas con nuestro total apoyo – dijo Albert quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con su familia

Por el momento mi prioridad es Candy y los niños, sé que cuento con Matt para distraer a Will y Gabrielle, pero necesito que Candy no se deprima, por esa razón quería pedirles que en cuanto puedan vinieran, tenemos a la niñera y ella nos puede ayudar con los niños, pero pienso que en compañía de Mary y Rene será más difícil que Candy caiga en presión, yo voy a tomar tiempo el hospital – dijo Anthony quien ya había pensado en todo eso

Cuenta conmigo, en cuento regrese a Chicago hablo con Rene, sé que ella no pondrá objeción, quiere mucho a Candy y podemos contratar profesores particulares para que los niños terminen el ciclo escolar aquí – dijo Archí pensando rápido

Archí tiene razón los niños no son problema, a Tammy, Rose y Rodrigo les encanta pasar el tiempo con sus primos, yo necesito arreglar todo para que George se haga cargo, por lo que llegaría una semana después de Archí, pero cuanta conmigo – dijo Albert colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Anthony

Gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes – dijo Anthony quien tenía que admitir que estaba desesperado

Y yo para distraer a todos los niños – dijo Vincent uniéndose a la conversación

A ti ya te contaba desde un inicio – dijo Anthony dando el peso que correspondía al apoyo de su padre todos estos años

Solo queda una cuestión ¿y Ana? No creo que la hayas olvidado – dijo Albert conociendo el puro corazón de su sobrino

Por supuesto que no, me duele y lástima que ella se haya ido, pero estos seguro que de esa forma comprenderá lo que sentimos su mama y yo por ella, antes de marcharse le dije que está siempre seria su casa y conociéndola sé que ella vendrá cuando lo necesite – dijo Anthony con la esperanza de que ella vuelva

Espero sea pronto, no quiero pensar que pasara con Candy – dijo Archí quien se encontraba dudoso- por cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí en una semana

Está bien – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba agotado, no físicamente, más bien mentalmente por una parte preocupado por su esposa y otra por saber si estaban cuidando de su hija

Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos para alcanzar el último tren – dijo Albert viendo su reloj

Tienes razón, le prometí a Rene acompañarla a una cena mañana – dijo Archí levantándose

¿no quieren pasar a ver a Candy? – dijo Anthony tratando de ser cortes

Mejor no le digas que venimos y la próxima semana que se lleve la sorpresa de vernos aquí – dijo Albert conociendo a Candy quien pensaría que lo hacían por ella

Albert tiene razón hijo, mejor que sea sorpresa, como unas vacaciones adelantadas- dijo Vincent tranquilo, sabía que tenía que ser la paz que su hijo necesitaba en ese momento

Anthony, trata de tranquilizarte y cuidarte tú también, sé que lo que estabas viviendo es horrible, pero tienes que ser fuerte por Candy- dijo Archí dirigiéndose a su primo

Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Anthony dando un suspiro

Minutos después Archí y Albert se marcharon sin que nadie supiera que estuvieron en la mansión, Matt pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanos menores, mientras que Anthony con Candy

Por otro lado, Terry sabía que pronto regresaría a trabajar y no quería dejar desprotegida a Ana por lo que decidió hablar en privado con ella cuando salieron por un helado juntos

Ana voy a comenzar a trabajar en mi nueva obra, mis ensayos a veces se prolongan, pero quiero que te sientas en casa, esta es tu casa y cualquier cosa que pase me puedes decir – dijo Terry tratando de dar confianza a la joven- ¿de acuerdo?

Si, prometo que lo hare – dijo Ana comiendo su helado

No quiero que te sientas desplazada por Julieta y Tobías, a los tres os quiero igual, bueno tu eres especial, eres hija del amor de mi vida- dijo Terry sin ocultar sus sentimientos

¿y porque no luchaste por ella? - dijo Ana siendo sincera

Por tonto, deje pasar mi oportunidad y ahora pago las consecuencias – dijo Terry cabizbajo

Ante eso Ana solo dijo – comprendo

Al día siguiente Susana sabía que era momento de comenzar su plan contra Candy y su hija, por lo que aprovechando que Terry ese día comenzaría a trabajar decidió hablar con su servidumbre

Desde el día de hoy quiero que siempre el plato de nuestra invitada este frio y sin muchos condimentos, no me importa que tengan que cocinar doble y si alguno se atreve a desafiarme la puerta está muy amplia y espero que sepan que yo jamás dije esto, es su palabra contra la mía – dijo Susana a todos los miembros de la cocina

Si señora- dijeron todos al unísono

Solo que su esposo dijo que tratemos a la joven igual de a la señorita Julieta o el señorito Tobías – dijo una de más mucamas

¿acaso no entendiste? Esa bastarda jamás será como mis hijos y sabrá lo que es venir a interrumpir la paz de una familia, claro ustedes argumentaran cualquier excusa de porque estaba frio o sin sabor- dijo Susana con determinación

Si señora- nuevamente todos al unísono

Espero eso comience desde el desayuno de hoy – dijo Susana dando la media vuelta saliendo de la cocina

Cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, la primera en sentarse fue Susana, seguida de Ana quien no estuvo mucho tiempo en su lugar

Quítate de ahí, es mi lugar- dijo Julieta parándose a lado de Ana

Siéntate en otro lugar – dijo Ana la defensiva

En esta casa ahí lugares y ese es el de mi hermana – dijo Tobías de forma seria a Ana

Qué importancia le dan a los lugares – dijo Ana en forma de queja, por un momento recordando su hogar donde cada quien se sentaba donde quería

Anastasia, te voy a pedir que no vengas a imponer y te aprendas las reglas de esta casa y cuando tu padre no esté la que manda soy yo y como mi hija dice, ese es su lugar – dijo Susana viendo directo a los ojos a la joven rubia

Ante el regaño de la esposa de Terry, Ana se levantó y se cambió de lugar

Aquí es correcto – dijo Ana con sarcasmo

Respétame anastasia – dijo Susana ahora molesta

Esta vez Ana se quedó callada, a los pocos minutos los platos con el desayuno comenzaron a llegar, Ana pudo ver como todos comían, pero cuando ella probo su plato sintió que este se encontraba frio

Mi comida esta fría – dijo Ana con un poco de asco

Eres una mentirosa, porque la de nosotros está bien ¿acaso quieres hacer quedar mal al chef? – dijo Julieta mientras comía

No, pero yo no me puedo comer esto- dijo Ana alejando su plato

Anastasia en esta casa no se desperdicia la comida, sino lo quieres comer te quedas sin desayuno – dijo Susana con determinación

En ese momento Ana se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, no iba a permitir que la siguieran regañando, durante la comida un escenario similar se suscitó, dejándola sin comer hasta en la noche que llego Terry y ella ceno solo un biscocho pues según Susana eso es lo único que se cenaba en esa casa

Los días transcurrieron de forma rápida, Ana siempre recibiendo platos fríos y con suerte unos que otro que no lo estaba tanto, además casi nada tenía sabor y se comenzaba a preguntar como los demás eran tan felices comiendo eso que era prácticamente horrible, asimismo veía a Terry muy poco, aunado a que tenía que soportar los múltiples regaños de Susana porque según ella esa casa tenía muchas reglas que no aplicaban para sus hijos, pero si para ella, Julieta con comentarios hirientes y Tobías apoyándola

A veces pensaba mucho en Matt quien siempre trataba de ser objetivo e imparcial, por lo que siempre estaba en pro de lo que era justo, no como Tobías que todo aceptaba de Julieta, también pensaba en Will quien era divertido y muy atento con ella, hasta en Gabrielle quien la admiraba y más de una vez dijo que quería ser como ella

En esos días también Archí había llegado junto con Rene y sus hijos Lisa, Santiago y el pequeño Gael, quien tenía la misma edad que Gabrielle y no fue una semana después, solo tres días más y arribo a la mansión de los Andrew Albert con Mary y Tammy, Rose y Rodrigo, todos los niños estaban advertidos de no preguntar por Ana, mientras que Mary y Rene tenían la misión de distraer a Candy

Para la rubia fue una grata sorpresa ver que tanto Archí y Albert junto con su familia habían llegado a visitarla y al parecer por unas cuantas semanas, ella sabía que Anthony tenía que ver, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa

Rápidamente todos se acostumbraron a vivir juntos, puesto que la mansión de NY era demasiado amplia para que no se sintieran abochornados con la presencia de otros

Los días trascurrieron de forma rápida, Candy en ocasiones tenia días buenos y otros no tanto, los peores eran cuando ella no podía dejar de pensar en Ana, en esos días Anthony trataba de pasar todo el día con ella

Por otra parte, Ana había tomado de la peor forma la actitud de Susana y sus hijos, puesto que siempre la regañaban hacían menos y le daban casi todo frio y sin sabor, no obstante, ella había decidido que no les daría el gusto de verla vencida, por lo que cuando no estaba Terry ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación

Sin darse cuenta los días, se convirtieron en meses, en la mansión Andrew todo fluía de la mejor manera, todos los niños estaban felices de convivir juntos, mientras que Archí y Albert dirigían las empresas desde esa ciudad, asimismo Mary y Rene pasaban mucho tiempo con Candy quien cada día se deprimía mas y mas

Una tarde Ana había salido a uno de los parques cercanos debido a que ya no soportaba a Susana y a Julieta principalmente, ya que desde hace unos días Tobías solo la ignoraba, hecho que ella agradecía

Ella comenzó a caminar sin pensar hasta que sin proponérselo llego a la que era su casa, ella estaba a una distancia prudente para que nadie la viera, a lo lejos ve a Matt quien va con Tammy y Rose

¿Albert estará aquí? ¿Qué habrá pasado? - se preguntaba ella, pues no era común ver a sus primas ahí

Después que su tío Archí abrió la puerta por lo que pensó - ¿Por qué esta mi tío Archí aquí?

Con todas esas preguntas ella camino de regreso a la casa de Terry, ella tenía que aceptar que el daba todo porque ella se sintiera cómoda en su hogar, pero el resto de la familia de él era horrible y ella comenzaba a ser consciente de que sus fuerzas ya eran mínimas, ya no quería seguir demostrando que no le importaba, puesto que la lastimaba

¿hice bien? ¿me aceptarían en mi casa? – pensó Ana cuando llego a su casa, dio un suspiro y entro

Hasta que te dignas a regresar ¿Qué crees que haría Terry si sabe que te largaste? No piensas, eres una desconsiderada- dijo Susana a penas Ana cruzo la puerta

Ya estoy aquí, no hay problema y déjeme voy a mi habitación – dijo Ana pasando de lado, ignorándola

Te estoy hablando, ya me cansaste niña, eres insoportable – dijo Susana a Ana que caminaba sin voltear a verla

Ana subió las escaleras y comenzó a caminar a su habitación con pesadez, sin embargo, lo que vio la horrorizo, ya que en su habitación se encontraban Julieta junto a Tobías rompiendo cada una de las fotografías que Anthony había recopilado

Qué demonios hacen, eso es mío – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos

Es que no teníamos nada que hacer y vinos esta basura y déjame decirte que tu disque padre es un cursi- dijo Julieta en burla rompiendo la foto

Ante esas palabras Ana se abalanzo contra Julieta tirándola al suelo, Tobías quito a Ana de su hermana, en ese instante ingreso Susana diciendo –¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ana se puso loca y golpeo a Julieta, yo las separe – dijo Tobías dando un resumen a su conveniencia a su madre

Sin escuchar más Susana dio una bofetada a Ana, pero como traía un anillo en su mano hizo un rasguño en la mejilla de la joven

los odio – dijo Ana colocando su mano en la mejilla para amortiguar el dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos, después de esto salió corriendo sin mirar atrás

continuara

hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios y prometo que continuare la historia, no me dejare llevar por comentarios de terceros, realmente ustedes me ayudaron a decidir seguir con esto que es un placer para mi

les tengo una noticia estamos cerca del final, no sé si sea capítulos mas ¿quieren epilogo? ¡que va a hacer Ana?

Estoy en final de semestre si tardo esa es la razón, después del 7 de diciembre soy libre, tratare de publicar antes, pero no lo prometo

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ster star, Carolina benitez, serenitymoon20 , joce9814, Stormaw ,Jazz, Cindy1188 , sayuri1707, serenitymoon20, Guest, Georgina Ruelas, Kamanance, YAGUI FUN, LilianaPP, Serenity usagi, Selenityneza ,Luz, Yessy, Julie-Cullen-00 , corazon-salvaje, arleniferreyrapacaya así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	42. Chapter 42 ¿te puedo llamar?

¿Te puedo llamar?

Con lágrimas en los ojos Ana salió corriendo de la casa de Terry, ya no aguantaba más, habían sido meses de soportar comidas frías, indirectas acerca de su familia, sobre todo del hecho que cuando bebe era huérfana, los empujones de Julieta y las malas caras de Tobías siempre que ella estaba presente

Ella corrió sin fijarse por donde caminaba, ella llego hasta el parque cercano, ahí camino durante varias horas, no quería regresar a su casa, más bien esa nunca fue su casa, por lo que con un pensamiento en su cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia un objetivo

Al cabo de una hora Ana llego al hogar de Anthony y Candy, ella por fin comprendía que ese era su hogar, sabía que siempre seria recibida con los brazos abiertos por sus padres, aunque sí tendría que soportar el regaño de su hermano, pero prefería estar con ellos que con Terry y su familia

Dando un suspiro Ana toco la puerta, ella esperaba que cualquiera de sus padres le abrieran o sus tíos pues ella los había visto, sin embargo, la que le abrió fue su tía Reneé

Tía Reneé – dijo Ana viéndola a los ojos

Ana ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Reneé sorprendida de ver a su sobrina ahí, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue ver que en la mejilla de la joven había un corte y había sangre seca alrededor - ¿Qué te paso? ¿quién te hizo esto?

En ese instante Ana rompió en lágrimas y sin pensarlo abrazo fuerte a su tía, la cual la abrazo con fuerza

Entre sollozos Ana dijo – fue la esposa de Terry, sus hijos destruyeron mi álbum y yo le pegue a su hija

Pero corazón nadie tiene derecho a pegarte – dijo Reneé quien era muy maternal y estaba en contra de la violencia física, por lo que no dejo de abrazarla hasta que la joven se tranquilizo

¿puedo pasar? ¿dónde están mis papas? – dijo Ana separándose un poco de su tía, ya que ambas estaban en la entrada

Ante las preguntas de su sobrina Reneé dio un suspiro y tratando de ser fuerte dijo- Ana tus papas no están, es mas no hay nadie en la mansión, bueno solo tus hermanos pequeños, los hijos de Albert y mis hijos

¿pero por qué? - dijo Ana extrañada

Ana cuando paso lo de tu accidente y el hecho de que decidiste irte a vivir con Terry, Candy estaba embarazada, durante este tiempo tu mama ha estado muy deprimida y por esa razón venimos tanto Archí como Albert y hace unas horas se comenzó a sentir mal, y todos fueron al hospital, solo estamos tu abuelo y yo – dijo Reneé un poco apenada por ser quien diera la información

El rostro de Ana fue cambiando conforme su tía le decía lo sucedido con su madre, siendo la preocupación y arrepentimiento sus principales sentimientos – yo quiero ir a verla, ¿el chofer esta en casa?

Reneé estaba por responder cuando detrás de ella apareció Vincent, quien dijo- yo llevare a mi nieta al hospital

Vamos abuelo – dijo Ana quitando todas las barreras que ella había impuesto hacia su familia

Durante algunos minutos de camino ambos iban en completo silencio, Vincent sabía perfectamente lo que haría, solo faltaba que su nieta comprendiera, él la adoraba, pero también era consciente que Anthony se equivocó al darle todo a manos llenas y nunca establecer límites con ella

Me equivoque – dijo Ana viendo el panorama, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su abuelo

Ahora te das cuenta, ¿créeme que no sabes el dolor que has causado? y no solo hablo de tus padres quienes estaban devastados y tu padre es Anthony, aquel actor nunca lo fue, ¿Qué te llevo a regresar? Sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo – dijo Vincent manteniéndose firme, aunque por dentro le lastimaba hablarle así

Sé que soy una mala hija, jamás debí irme y tuve que soportar malos tratos y siendo sincera mi orgullo no me dejaba regresar – dijo Ana aun viendo había la ventana

Ana aquí siempre has tenido una familia que te ama, para Anthony eres su vida, Candy es la más dichosa de tenerlos ¿te imaginas como se sintió todos los años que los pensó perdidos?, es algo que no valoraste, que te puedo decir de Albert y Archí, para ellos eres una hija más y para mi fuiste y eres mi motivo para seguir cada día, yo me quería dejar morir y que tu padre hiciera su vida, no obstante un día me llego una carta donde me contaba sobre ustedes, en ese instante tanto tu hermano como tu fueron eso porque seguir viviendo ¿ porque cambiaste todo eso por una sola persona? – dijo Vincent serio – sé que cuando lleguemos al hospital, tu padre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, solo como es el y tu padres refugiarse ahí, no te preguntara esto que yo estoy preguntando, solo quiero que lo pienses

Ante cada palabra de su abuelo, lagrimas caían por el rostro de Ana y desarmándose por completo, volteo y vio a su abuelo quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y había apagado el auto orillándose

Lo siento, lo siento tenia curiosidad por saber que era un padre según yo verdadero, con mama en algún momento pensé me quitaba el cariño de mi papa, fue peor cuando nació Gabrielle, ya no sería yo la única y no sé, pero ser alguien adoptaba siempre me hizo sentir que no era lo suficiente para alguien, sentía que desde que nací el destino me rechazo, además tenía miedo de que algún día mi papa ya no me viera como hija, pues él ya tenía hijos propios – dijo Ana abrazando a su abuelo

Corazón eso jamás iba a pasar y no tenías que competir con tu mama o con Gabrielle, las personas podemos querer de diferente forma y para Anthony tanto tu como Gabrielle son sus hijas, está orgulloso de ustedes y las ama más que a su vida misma – dijo Vincent separándola un poco para verla a los ojos

¿enserio? – dijo Ana insegura

Por supuesto – dijo Vincent besando la frente de su nieta- ahora vamos al hospital para ver cómo sigue tu mama y que hables con ellos, por cierto, escuche que esa mujer se atrevió a pegarte

Si vamos y así es sus hijos fueron horribles conmigo, destruyeron el álbum que papa me dio, yo le pegue a su hija y ella me dio una bofetada, pero con sus anillos me abrió la mejilla- dijo Ana quien al ser tan blanca ahora tenía la mejilla roja y comenzaba a ponerse morada

Eso es imperdonable, tu padre y tus tíos se volverán locos cuando te vean así, pero ya veremos cómo lo resuelven – dijo Vincent quien sentía su sangre hervir al ver el daño en el rostro de su nieta

No obstante, en ese momento ambos continuaron con su viaje hacia el hospital. Al llegar Ana bajo antes que su abuelo, puesto que el aun iba a estacionar el automóvil

Ella pregunto por su madre en la recepción y fue directo hacia donde se encontraba, en cuanto llego vio que sus tíos Albert, Mary y Archí se encontraban sentados de un lado de la sala y del otro estaba su hermano y su padre, todos en silencio

Matt fue el primero en ver que Ana se encontraba ahí de pie, por lo que de forma impulsiva se levantó y fue directamente hacia ella, ya estado frente a su hermana completamente molesto dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no ves todo lo que causaste?

Ana estaba por responder cuando Anthony dijo- Matt tranquilo, Ana ¿Qué haces aquí? – esto último sintiéndose el peor de los padres

Yo…bueno … me equivoque ¿aun te puedo llamar papa? – dijo Ana cabizbaja sintiéndose nerviosa e intimidada

Con esas palabras una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Anthony y solo abriendo los brazos, Ana se refugió en ellos. Albert, Archí y Mary estaban igual de conmocionados, los tres no juzgaban a Anthony, debido a que actuarían de la misma forma con Tammy, Rose o Lisa

Siempre serás mi hija – dijo Anthony levantando el rostro de ella y viendo el rasguño en su mejilla, que comenzaba aponerse morado - ¿Quién se atrevió a pegarte?

Ante esta pregunta todo pusieron más atención, sabían que Ana aun debía disculparse con alguien más y que había actuado de la peor forma, pero nadie tenía derecho a pegarle

Fue Susana, la esposa de Terry, sus hijos rompieron mi álbum y yo le pegue a su hija y ella me abofeteo – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos- además les dije que los odiaba y salí corriendo, llegue a casa y tía Reneé me dijo que estaban aquí y me trajo mi abuelo

Mi amor, nadie tiene derecho a pegarte y esto después lo vamos a arreglar, Terry prometió que te cuidaría y no lo hizo – dijo Anthony quien estaba furioso y molesto, él sabía que eso no se quedaría así

Lo sé, pero dime ¿cómo esta mama? – dijo Ana con genuina preocupación

Aun no lo sabemos, estamos esperando a que salga el médico – dijo Anthony volviendo a su preocupación inicial

¿me puedo quedar con ustedes? – dijo Ana bajando la mirada

No te volverás a ir – dijo Matt quien aún tenía sus dudas respecto a su hermana

No, ya comprendí que solo ustedes son mi familia y que mis ideas no eran las correctas- dijo Ana hablando con la verdad

Pequeña esta siempre será tu familia, jamás lo dudes – dijo Albert interviniendo en la conversación

Así es Ana siempre formaras parte de esta familia y no porque nos haya abandonado un tiempo, te libraras de mi – dijo Archí tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Realmente los extrañe – dijo Ana quien estaba por volver al llanto, pero Matt fue quien la abrazo, había veces que no la soportaba, pero siempre seria su hermana

Lo sabemos, hasta cierto punto conocemos como es Susana, pero tu tenías que darte cuenta por ti misma – dijo Albert quien en varias conversaciones con Candy tubo una noción de la conducta de la actriz

Archí estaba por comentar algo cuando apareció Vincent quien ya había encontrado lugar de estacionamiento

Lo siento hijo, pero Ana quería venir – dijo Vincent acercándose a su hijo

Estuvo bien papa, ella tiene que estar con su familia – dijo Anthony un poco más tranquilo, ya que desde que Ana se fue no lo volvió a estar

No obstante, la tranquilidad duro muy poco, puesto que todos habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares, solo que ahora Ana está sentada a lado de Anthony, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre cuando alguien aprecio en la sala

Terry – dijo Albert al ver al actor ahí

Vine por mi hija – dijo Terry con autoridad, aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado, cuando ese día llego a su casa, Susana le dijo que Ana había desaparecido y sobretodo que no la quería ahí porque había golpeado a su hija, al actor no le importo Julieta salió corriendo a casa de Candy, donde le informaron que ella estaba en el hospital

Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa Anthony se levantó y dio un derechazo en la mejilla de Terry y con todo el coraje dijo – prometiste que la cuidarías, que estaría bien y ve lo que tu esposa hizo

Terry estaba por responder el golpe cuando Ana se colocó delante de su padre

¿Susana te hizo esto? – dijo Terry sumamente sorprendido ya que, en la versión de ella, el golpe no estaba

Si, cuando le pegue a Julieta por destruir mi álbum ella me abofeteo y con su anillo me abrió la mejilla y siempre fue mala, toda la comida que recibía era fría, cuando no estaban Julieta y Tobías decían cosas malas y groseras de mama y de mí, me decían que yo era una huérfana que nadie quiso, se metían a mi habitación y escondían mis cosas, Susana fingía ante ti, pero de frente a mí me decía que estorbaba en esa casa, un día tus hijos pusieron estiércol del jardín en mis zapatos – dijo Ana entre sollozos, dejando a todos sorprendidos, molestos y con ganas de golpear a Terry

¿y porque nunca me lo dijiste? – dijo Terry completamente impactado por esa verdad

Porque nunca estabas, porque son tus hijos y es la mujer que tu elegiste sobre mi madre, soporte todo eso, pero todo llego a su límite cuando rompieron mi álbum, que mi padre me dio, es lo único que me importaba – dijo Ana entre lagrimas

Cómo pudiste permitir que tus hijos le hicieran eso a Ana – dijo Archí quien estaba a nada de golpear al actor

Tú no te metas, yo no lo sabía – dijo Terry a la defensiva

Jamás perdonare que hayan lastimado a mi hija – dijo Anthony colocándose frente a Terry

No es tu hija, es solo mía – dijo Terry sosteniéndole la mirada a Anthony

Sin embargo, una pelea estaba por comenzar cuando un médico salió interrumpiendo el ambiente – familiares de la paciente White Andrew

Somos nosotros – dijeron al únicos

Soy su esposo ¿Qué sucede con ella y mis hijos? – dijo Anthony olvidándose de Terry para ver que sucedía con ella

Terry también se acercó, quería saber cómo estaba Candy, pues la joven que le abrió en la mansión Andrew no le dijo mucho, solo que estaban en el hospital

Lo lamento, la situación de su esposa es grave por lo que tenemos que inducir el parto y por lo que observamos tengo que preguntarle ante una situación crítica ¿a quién debemos salvar? – dijo el médico conmovido con los rostros de cada uno de los presentes

Sálvelos a los tres – dijo Anthony sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

¿estaba embarazada? – pensaba Terry para sí mismo

Si tiene que decidir, sálvela a ella – dijo Anthony sintiéndose el peor de los padres, pero también tenía que ser justo con Gabrielle y Willl eran muy pequeños para perder a su madre

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su grado

Que creen este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el último, lamento la demora, pero estoy en fin de semestre, esta semana que empieza se acaba deséenme buena suerte

Claro que hay epilogo

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Ster star , Jazz, TamyWhiteRose, sayuri1707 , Carolina benitez, Selenityneza, Pinwy Love, Liliana PP, Cindy1188 , Kamanance, Georgina Ruelas, Yessi, joce9814 , Kata78 ,guest, arleniferreyrapacaya ,así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	43. Chapter 43 Solo a ti

Solo a ti

Ante las palabras de Anthony todos los presentes se quedaron callados, no lo podían juzgar puesto que él también tenía que pensar en sus hijos, sobre todo en los más pequeños, para Terry lo único que le importaba es que Candy se salvara

Cuando el medico regreso a la sala de urgencias, el silencio reino entre los presentes, Ana estaba recargada en el hombro de su padre, Matt en ocasiones conversaba con Archí y su abuelo, Mary trataba de ser un soporte para Albert, mientras que Terry estaba más alejado, pero atento a cualquier información

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, tiempo que paso de forma muy lenta para los presentes, hasta que al cabo de 4 horas nuevamente el medico salió

¿Cómo esta ella? ¿mis hijos? – dijo Anthony levantándose de golpe seguido de los demás

La cesaría fue un éxito, su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte, ahora está bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero cuando despierte pasara a su habitación – dijo el médico orgulloso de su trabajo

Gracias, pero ¿y mis hijos' –dijo Anthony un poco más tranquilo

Son dos varones, por desgracia aún son pequeños y van a estar un tiempo en la incubadora, pero en los cuneros pueden verlos – dijo el médico feliz de ver la reacción de los presentes

Muchas gracias – dijo Anthony conmovido hasta las lagrimas

Ya ves Anthony, todo salió bien – dijo Albert quien se encontraba igual de preocupado que su sobrino

Lo sé, ahora si seremos una familia – dijo Matt colocándose a lado de su padre

En ese momento Terry dijo – Albert ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Claro – dijo Albert imaginándose la conversación que tendrían – ahora regreso

Nadie dijo nada sobre la partida de Terry, para todos fue más relevante que los tres habían salido bien

Minutos después en la cafetería del hospital Albert y Terry tomaron una mesa, siendo Albert directo dijo - ¿Qué quieres saber Terry?

¿tanto me conoces? – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica – solo quiero saber si ella realmente ha sido feliz con el

Me gustaría mentirte, pero Candy ama a Anthony con su vida y el a ella – dijo Albert siendo sincero

De ser así creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya vi el rechazo de mis propios hijos, lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, solo te pido que los cuides y si ves que tengo una oportunidad diles que son bienvenidos a estar conmigo – dijo Terry levantándose

Ellos no ser acercaran mientras estés atado a esa mujer, ya viste de lo que es capaz – dijo Albert recordando que Ana tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, que ya estaba morado por lo fuerte del impacto

Eso no será por mucho tiempo, esa historia se acaba ahora – dijo Terry dando la media vuelta dejando solo a Albert

Luego de la conversación con Terry, Albert regreso con su familia quienes estaban esperado poder ver a Candy

Creo que lo mejor es que Anthony junto a sus hijos se queden, yo me quedo con ellos para regresar con los niños, ¿Archí podrías llevarte a Mary y Vincent? - dijo Albert organizando a su familia

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, solo quedando Anthony sus hijos y Albert, esperando poder ver a Candy por lo menos un momento

¿crees que mi mama quiera verme? –dijo Ana mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos

En ese momento Anthony paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y con una sonrisa dijo – corazón, eres su hija, claro que querrá verte

Me equivoque – dijo Ana aun cabizbaja

Dejemos esto atrás y comencemos de nuevo, lo importante es que todos estamos juntos – dijo Anthony dando un beso en su frente –por cierto ¿te duele? – colocando su mano cerca de su mejilla

Solo un poco, más que nada me arde – dijo Ana también colocando su mano cerca de su mejilla

Se ve algo profunda, es probable que quede una pequeña cicatriz –dijo Anthony viéndolo con más detalle

También pienso lo mismo – dijo Matt quien había disminuido su enojo, por lo que se acercó a su hermana a ver su herida

Que feo, esa mujer es horrible y más sus hijos – dijo Ana quien estaba orgullosa de su belleza física y una cicatriz no era una buena opción

Siempre serás hermosa corazón, no te preocupes y te puedo asegurar que tu mama estará feliz de verte

En ese momento una enfermera salió y les comento que podían pasar para ver a Candy en su habitación, que los jóvenes solo podrían estar un momento y alguien podía quedarse con la paciente

Entren ustedes, yo vengo mañana- dijo Albert quedándose en su lugar

Minutos después Anthony abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella cerrando tras de sí, al ver que ella lloraba la abrazo fuertemente

Tranquila todo está bien – dijo Anthony daño un beso en su frente

Soy una tonta, puse en peligro a nuestros hijos ¿Cómo están? – dijo Candy entre sollozos

No pienses eso, los niños nacieron de forma prematura por lo que son pequeños y están en la incubadora, pero están bien – dijo Anthony limpiando sus lagrimas

Perdóname – dijo Candy sintiéndose culpable

No hay nada que perdonar, comprendo por todo lo que pasaste- dijo Anthony sentándose a su lado – es más tengo una sorpresa, espera- levantándose y yendo a la puerta – entren chicos

El primero en entrar fue Matt quien de inmediato fue a abrazar a su mama, seguido de Ana quien se quedó en el marco de la puerta

¿me perdonas? – dijo Ana quien dudaba de entrar

Corazón, ven, no hay nada que perdonar, estas aquí – dijo Candy quien no cabía de la emoción

Nunca me volveré a ir, aprendí la lección – dijo Ana abrazando a su madre

Pero al separase de ella, Candy vio la mejilla de la joven y sintiendo como algo dentro de ella cambiaba dijo - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Fue Susana – dijo Ana cabizbaja

No puede ser, Terry prometió cuidarte – dijo Candy quien estaba furiosa y no con Ana, sino con Susana, nadie tocaba a sus hijos

Ya no hablemos de eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos – dijo Anthony viendo como Candy se alteraba

Tienes razón, tengo a mis hijos juntos – dijo Candy conmovida entre lagrimas

Bueno, no falta el nombre de dos, no lo hemos hablado – dijo Anthony cambiando de tema

¿Qué proponen? – dijo Candy a sus hijos incluyéndolos en sus decisiones

Por otra parte, Terry llego a su casa, se encontraba furioso, no podía creer hasta a donde le había permitido a Susana jugar con su vida y ahora lo estaba haciendo con sus hijos, los cuales eran insoportables, pero el ya no permitiría que eso continuara

Hasta que se te ocurre llegar, hace rato saliste casi corriendo, aun no ves a Julieta y como la golpeo tu bastarda – dijo Susana molesta, ya no iba permitir que Ana siguiera viviendo ahí

Mira Susana a partir de hoy nuestra relación cambiara, ya no soporto verte diario, mi vida a tu lado ha sido un infierno, pensé que estar contigo era solo por los niños, quería que ellos crecieran en una familia, pero creo que el hecho de que convivan contigo ha sido dañino para ellos, son caprichosos he insoportables, además no te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hija –dijo Terry con determinación

¿de qué demonios estás hablando? - dijo Susana de forma nerviosa, sintiendo que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad

De que quiero el divorcio, ya no puedo vivir aquí contigo – dijo Terry subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

No, no, no todo esto es por esa bastarda – dijo Susana con coraje, aunque temiendo lo peor

Ya te dije que no le digas así a mi hija, pero lo que paso con Ana fue la gota que derramo el vaso, gracias a ella vi hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, de una vez te digo si Candy quiere actuar en tu contra declarare en tu contra, ya que gracias a esos horribles anillos que llevas es probable que le dejes una cicatriz, posiblemente puntos también y si lo quieres saber, mi hija me detesta y lo lograste, la alejaste de mi – dijo Terry con coraje

Esa niña se los busco, golpeo a tu hija, tu verdadera hija – dijo Susana dispuesta a defender lo que creía suyo

Ambas son mis hijas y no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, voy a hablar con los chicos, ellos se vienen conmigo hoy y a partir de mañana comienzo con los papeles de divorcio, busca a tu abogado – dijo Terry pasando a lado de Susana, dejándola en shock

Luego de estos sucesos, los días pasaron de forma rápida, Candy junto con sus hijos fueron dados de alta, los pequeños fueron nombrados por sus hermanos mayores, Matt eligió el nombre de Darién para uno de los gemelos rubio de ojos azules, mientras que Ana eligió Thiago para el otro rubio de ojos verdes como los de Candy

Poco a poco volvió la estabilidad para la familia Andrew, Albert y Archí junto con sus respectivas familias decidieron quedarse a vivir en NY un tiempo, querían ayudar con el cuidado de los más pequeños, Ana si requirió de dos puntos para cerrar el rasguño en su mejilla, por lo que era seguro que tendría una cicatriz que le recordara su tiempo en casa de Terry, no obstante, nadie menciono de nuevo ese suceso, ni el nombre del actor

Los días se trasformaron en meses, los gemelos estaban por cumplir un año, eran la adoración de su familia, Will ya contaba con 6 años mientras que Gabrielle 4, Matt y Ana acaban de cumplir 16 y había llegado uno de los días preferidos de la familia, puesto que era el cumpleaños de Anthony

¿crees que le guste el pastel a mi papa? – dijo Ana mientras decoraba el pastel que había horneado desde la madrugada junto a su mama

Estoy segura que si corazón –dijo Candy orgullosa de su hija

Matt quedo en ayudarnos y se quedó dormido – dijo Ana colocando el último detalle

Que decían de mi – dijo Matt entrando a la cocina aun estirándose porque se acaba de levantar

Que te quedaste dormido corazón – dijo Candy ayudando a Ana para cambiar el pastel de base

Es que Will tiene mucha energía, ya no estoy para estar jugando todo el día con el – dijo Matt acercándose para quitar con el dedo parte de la crema para decorar que había usado Ana del tazón

Y te falta que crezcan los gemelos menos energía vas a tener – dijo Ana burlándose de su hermano

Tienes razón, espero que en ese momento Will sea quien juegue con ellos – dijo Matt sentándose en un taburete

Espero aun te quede un poco de fuerza corazón, ya que tu junto con Ana me ayudaran a hacer el desayuno – dijo Candy pasando un delantal a su hijo

Al cabo de media hora, Matt, Ana y Candy ingresaron a la habitación de Anthony, este último aun dormía, pero con cuidado su esposa se acercó y le robo un beso que lo despertó

Amor – dijo Anthony pensando que se encontraban solos, pero de inmediato voy a sus hijos – hola Matt, Ana

Feliz Cumpleaños- dijeron los tres al unísono, después cada uno le dio un abrazo a su padre

En seguida del abrazo Ana y Matt salieron dejando expectantes a Anthony, minutos después ingresaron con el pastel que Candy y Ana habían horneado

Espero te guste – dijo Ana acercándose a su padre- nosotros lo hicimos

Corazón, claro que me va a gustar y más si ustedes lo hicieron – dijo Anthony conmovido hasta las lagrimas

Anthony apago la velita que Matt coloco sobre el pastel, los cuatro degustaron de una parte del pastel guardando suficiente para el resto de su familia, incluidos sus hermanos menores

Los cuatro decidieron que se arreglarían para después bajar a desayunar juntos, pero antes de salir, Ana corrió y abrazo nuevamente a su padre dejando a Matt y Candy sorprendidos

¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿porque lloras? – dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba a su hija dejándola que se refugiara en su pecho

Perdóneme, fui muy tonta al olvidar todo lo que siempre hiciste por mí, que siempre has estado a mi lado, me has dado amor, cariño y protección y estado en esa casa tan horrible me di cuenta que **Solo a ti** te puedo llamar papa – dijo Ana sollozando, abrazando a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas, provocando las lágrimas de todos los presentes

Te amo hija – dijo Anthony besando la frente de la joven

Fin

Todo principio tiene un final y esta historia ha llegado al él, aun no me creo el éxito que tuvo, son demasiados reviwes para este intento de escritor, espero no decepcionarlas, siempre tome en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios y fueron muy valiosos para mí, es lo que me llevo a continuar mis siguientes la historias, espero no haber dejado cabos sueltos

No me queda más que decir: **GRACIAS (THANKS)**

 **En el epilogo mencionare a cada una de ustedes que me brindó su apoyo, confianza y seguridad durante el trayecto de esta historia, también un poquito de su tiempo, no sé si lo hago bien o mal es una forma de pasar el tiempo pero su apoyo me deja sin palabras ya que lo sentí para seguir escribiendo y en mi vida personal sobre todo en lo académico que siendo sincera no ha sido fácil, en este capítulo agradezco infinitamente a todas, absolutamente a todas las que por un momento han seguido esta historia, además de su paciencia y comprensión**


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogo

Epilogo

Habian trascurrido 10 años desde el cumpleaños de Anthony en que Ana reconoció que solo para el seria el título de papa, a partir de esa fecha la dinámica dentro de la familia Andrew había cambiado

Primero tanto Archí como Albert regresaron a Chicago junto con sus perspectivas familias a vivir, aunque visitaban constantemente a Anthony y Candy en NY, al igual que estos últimos a ellos, todos los más jóvenes eran muy unidos y estaban en constante comunicación, la ahora extensa familia estaba encantada de convivir junta

De Terry no volvieron a tener noticias, solo en los periódicos mencionaron que se había divorciado de su esposa en un pleito que llego hasta los juzgados y la prensa, colocándolo en una situación difícil, pues su imagen era difamada en ocasiones, Matt y Ana se mantuvieron al margen ninguno quiso saber más de el

Cada uno de los miembros de la familia Andrew continuo con su vida, todos los jóvenes fueron personas exitosas y los más pequeños se preparaban para serlo

La única pena que ensombreció la felicidad de la familia fue el deceso de Vincent un año después de que Ana regresara con su familia, este fue un duro golpe para toda la familia, Anthony logro salir adelante gracias al apoyo de Candy y sus hijos, el decidió que su padre fuera enterrado a lado de su madre, en la vida ellos habían sido separados era justo que descansaran juntos

Una tarde de invierno Ana se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante tomando un café con su esposo con quien se había casado dos años atrás y su pequeño hijo de un año quien estaba sentado en las piernas de él, los tres compartían un bello momento

¿crees que Matt llegue pronto? – dijo Ana quien solía ser un poco desesperada

Tranquila, dijo que iba a ir por su prometida y aquí nos alcanzaba – dijo el esposo jugando con los piececitos de su hijo

Yo no sé porque no le dije que nos viéramos antes, no me gusta esperar, ya quiero conocer a su prometida- dijo Ana tomando la mano de su hijo quien le sonreía

Eso te pasa porque querer vivir tantos años en Francia – dijo su esposo a quien le gustaba ver como ella no era alguien a quien le gustara perder tan fácil

Fueron solo 5 años y Matt decidió por Inglaterra, además de ser así no te hubiera conocido – dijo Ana en su defensa

Tranquila, no creo que Matt tarde mucho yo te peguntaría ¿crees que tus papas y hermanos menores lleguen pronto? – dijo su esposo para distraerla un poco

Cierto, había olvidado eso – dijo Ana quien tenía tan presente a su familia que siempre los contaba- aunque no creo, papa siempre es puntual

Tienes razón, por cierto ¿sabes si ya tienen los boletos para ir mañana a Chicago a festejar el cumpleaños de Albert? - dijo su esposo de Ana, pues ellos, aunque viajaban con constancia, habían pasado tres meses seguidos en Francia, además la última vez que fueron a NY, no habían coincidido con Matt, razón por la que no conocieron a su prometida

Ambos se encontraban conversando y jugando con su hijo cuando de repente escucho una voz que llamaba a Ana

Anastasia – se escuchó a lo lejos

Ella volteo a ver a todos lados en el restaurante cuando de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos

¿Tobías? – dijo Ana un poco sorprendía de verlo ahí de pie, ya no era el joven que el recordara y le hiciera la vida imposible

Sí, soy yo, me imagino que has de tener bueno recuerdos de mí, pero créeme que todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste – dijo Tobías quien había cambiado mucho desde que sus padres se separaron

No fue mi intención, si cause algún daño lo siento – dijo Ana de forma sincera quien reconocía que cuando era joven no era alguien fácil de tratar

Yo no te culpo, después de que mis padres se separaron pude comprender muchas cosas, la mayoría no muy gratas – dijo Tobías quien se enteró de algunas de las fechorías de su madre

Por cierto ¿Cómo esta…Terry? – dijo Ana aventurándose a preguntar

Mi padre, bueno el paso por malos momentos, fue muy duro saber de tu rechazo, para el tú y tu hermano no lo aceptaban como padre, para el ustedes eran lo más valioso puesto que eran hijos del amor de su vida, después paso algunos años reconstruyendo su vida y ahora creo que es feliz- dijo Tobías siendo sincero – es mas no tarda en llegar con su familia y mi hermana

¿su familia? - dijo Ana sin comprender

Es que él hace unos años volvió a casarse, después de que se supo lo que hizo mi madre, el divorcio fue muy sencillo y ahora tenemos otra hermana – dijo Tobías pensando que había hablado de mas

Se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu mama? ¿o es privado? – dijo Ana de forma curiosa, siendo tomada de la mano de su esposo, quien solía ser quien controlaba su curiosidad- lo siento si soy inoportuna

Tranquila, no eres inoportuna, es más creo que es necesario que tú y tu familia estén enterados, cuando mi padre y madre se estaban separando, él fue por sus cosas a nuestra casa, en el ático encontró una caja con cosas viejas y ahí hallo varias cartas de alguien llamada Anni y mi madre donde contaban varias cosas sobre tu mama, pero lo más terrible es que mi madre estaba enterada de la existencia de ustedes, el secuestro de su madre y como ustedes fueron abandonados en un orfanatorio, ahora mi padre está en prisión, la persona con quien se escribía la culpo y mi padre procedió en su contra, mago mucho a los medios para que la noticia no saliera y nos afectara a Julieta o a mí, pero lo destrozo y vio los años perdidos con ustedes – dijo Tobías cabizbajo, le avergonzaba hablar de eso

Pero ante cada palabra de él, los ojos de Ana se llenaban de lágrimas Susana era la culpable que ellos fueran huérfanos y su madre sufriera, por lo que su esposo la atrajo a él provocando que ella se refugiara en su pecho

lo siento, no quise provocar esto en ti – dijo Tobías igual de afectado – creo que lo mejor es que eme vaya a mi mesa, si quieres hacer feliz un momento a mi padre, para un instante con nosotros

no creo poder hacerlo, no tarda en llegar mi familia y tengo que estar con ellos – dijo Ana entre sollozos

comprendo, me dio gusto verte – dijo Tobías dando media vuelta caminando a otro extremo de la mesa

Ana lloro por unos momentos más, sabia de la maldad de Susana, ella llevaba una cicatriz en la mejilla realizada por su madrastra, por un lado, le alegraba que ella estuviera pagando en la cárcel, pero por otro le entristecía saber por todo lo que había pasado su madre por esa mujer

Tranquila, esto no te hace bien – dijo su esposo sin deshacer el abrazo

¿Qué paso? ¿porque estas llorando corazón? Y ¿Por qué esto te hace daño? – dijo Anthony desesperado seguido de Candy y finalmente de Will de 15 años, Gabrielle de 13 y los gemelos de 10 años cada uno, pero el rubio al ver que su hija estaba llorando abrazada a su esposo, se preocupó y adelanto

Papa, no es nada estoy bien – dijo Ana levantándose para abrazar a su familia seguida de su esposo

Pero, mi amor estabas llorando – dijo Anthony aun angustiado

Tu papa tiene razón ¿Por qué llorabas mi amor? – dijo Candy acercándose a su hija quien ya sonreía

Tranquila mama, estoy bien, mejor ustedes cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado? - dijo Ana tratando de tranquilizarse - ¿nadie va a venir a darme un abrazo? – viendo a sus hermanos menores

Al ver que Ana no iba a comentar mucho, tanto Anthony como Candy decidieron abrazarla seguidos de sus hijos y después saludaron al esposo de ella

Mira Candy, mi campeón ya creció mucho, yo creo que los zapatitos que tejiste ya no le quedaran – dijo Anthony cargando a su nieto lo tenía embobado

Estoy segura que sí, yo si se calcular – dijo Candy jugando con las manitos de su nieto

Al estar casi toda la familia reunida, todos tomaron su lugar y comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales, les preguntaron a Ana y su esposo sobre el vuelo y como se portaba su nieto

¿Matt a qué hora dijo que llegaría? - dijo Will quien moría por empezar a comer

No debe tardar cariño, a lo mejor hubo retraso en el vuelo de su prometida – dijo Candy viendo como uno de sus hijos menores no era muy paciente

Es que ya tardo – dijo Ana quien tampoco era paciente

¿Quién tardo? – dijo Matt acercándose junto con una joven de cabello castaño quien sonreía de forma tímida

Tú, tardaste mucho – dijo Ana quien tenía la mejor relación con Matt

Fue mi culpa, el vuelo se retrasó, lo siento – dijo la prometida de Matt

Tranquila, no te preocupes mis hijos no son muy paciente – dijo Candy con una cálida sonrisa

Por cierto, la mayoría ya la conoce, pero amor te presento a mi hermana gemela y su esposo y el príncipe es mi sobrino – dijo Matt haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes

Un placer soy Fleur Taylor, es un gusto conocerlos, Matt habla mucho de ustedes – dijo la joven quien era de la misma edad de el

El placer es nuestro, como Matt ya menciono yo soy su hermana gemela, mi nombre es Anastasia, pero dime Ana – dijo ella estrechando la mano de la prometida

Un gusto, mi nombre es Michael soy el esposo de Ana- dijo el estrechando de igual forma la mano de la prometida, él era hijo del médico de guerra que conoció a Candy años atrás cuando ella descendió por una pared para salvar la maleta de Anni

Bueno familia, ya que estamos todos juntos Michael y yo queremos hacerles un anuncio ¿se imaginan cuál es? – dijo Ana jugando con su familia

Vienes a vivir a la cuidad – dijo Gabrielle emocionada puesto que amaba a su hermana y era su modelo a seguir

Esa es una parte de la noticia – dijo Ana guiñando un ojo

No hija, no nos imaginamos que es- dijo Anthony quien tenía una sospecha, pero quería que su hija lo dijera

Está bien, lo que sucede es que en 7 meses mi pequeño tendrá un hermano o hermana – dijo Ana feliz de la noticia

En ese momento todos los presentes la felicitaron y prometieron ayudarla

Esa es la razón por la que decidimos venir a vivir aquí – dijo Michael feliz de su familia

Y a nosotros nos da mucha alegría poder compartir con ustedes – dijo Candy quien estaba conmovida hasta las lagrimas

Por lo que luego de nuevamente felicitaciones y nuevos planes, todos se dispusieron a comer, felices, Matt anuncio que quería que su boda fuera pronto, ya que también tenía planes de regresar a vivir en NY, además Anthony y Candy les dieron su propia casa cuando ambos cumplieron 24 años

La comida había terminado y todos se disponían a ir a la mansión para continuar con el festejo y al día siguiente ir a Chicago cuando en la salida del restaurante se encontraron con la familia Grandchester

¿Terry? – dijo Candy sorprendida

Hola Candy, Tobías me acaba de comentar que se encontraban en el restaurante, créeme que no quise interrumpir – dijo Terry quien desde hace varios años comprendió que no tenía lugar en la vida de sus hijos

El lugar es libre, no solo nosotros podemos venir – dijo Candy quien no sabía que decir

Terry iba a decir algo cuando de repente vio al niño que Ana llevaba en los brazos, era una réplica de el cuando era niño, por lo menos sus fotografías se lo podrían asegurar

¿es tu hijo Ana? – dijo Terry armándose de valor y dirigirse a sus hijos

Así es, se llama Alex como la persona que más cuido de mi cuando lo necesite, es una larga historia, pero es en homenaje a el – dijo Ana hablando con determinación, nombrando a su pequeño con el nombre que Anthony tenía cuando los adopto y él había perdido la memoria

Es un bello nombre – dijo Terry cabizbajo

En ese momento llego Julieta a lado de Terry y se quedó sin palabras al ver a la familia Andrew

Cariño ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una mujer colocándose a lado de Terry y tomándolo de la mano

Nada, solo me encontré con unos conocidos, regresemos Penélope ya ha de querer irse – dijo Terry viendo a su esposa – nos vemos Candy, Ana, Matt espero les vaya bien

El actor dio media vuelta y los Andrew continuaron con su camino, nadie hico un comentario de lo sucedido en ese lugar

Todos llegaron a la mansión y siguieron festejando que estaban justos después de algunos meses, cada uno tenía su propia habitación y alrededor de la madia noche todos fueron a dormir

¿aún no te duermes? – dijo Anthony viendo a su esposa quien estaba acostada frente a el

No puedo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿se puede saber por qué? – dijo Anthony abrazándola

Porque la vida me enseño que solo a ti te puedo amar y ahora estoy tan feliz de saber que todos los chicos están bajo nuestro techo y no lo puedo creer – dijo Candy dando un beso a su esposo

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer y estoy de acuerdo contigo la vida también me enseño que solo a ti te puedo decir amor – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Hasta aquí esta historia, jamás imagine el alcance que tuvo, no me queda más que decir **GRACIAS** espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo, y no haberlas decepcionado, y gracias por brindarme un poquito de su tiempo **¿un último review?**

Stormaw

Luz

joce9814

serenitymoon20

Karito

Magnolia A

carolina benitez

mayely león

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313

Cindy1188

Fati

Ster star

Kamanance

LilianaPP

Pinwy Love

corazon-salvaje

Serenity usagi

arleniferreyrapacaya

Georgina Ruelas

Yessi

Kata78

TamyWhiteRose

Selenityneza

Jazz

sayuri1707

jimenezesperanza184

YAGUI FUN

Julie-Cullen-00

HaniR

Cagalli Yula

Nys Catarina

Margarita 22

AnneNov

Lizbeth Haruka

lily brower

Kari

daide luct

Mary silenciosa

lore campos

lily grandchester

.g76

LINDA BROWER

Lina254

Elvira H. C

JAZMIN

Meer Campbell

Sakura-chan

Flor

Yuyu

Lilium

Charlotte

Asuna

Lucy Brower

CeShIrE

Usui graham

Saori Atena

Korin Wilson

Gaby

Angelise

Kykio

Aminaabud

Esteban Carrasco

Kykio-sama

Luna Maria

Mizusu Annie

Ranka

Lyn Minmei

Sandra Casillas

Lacus Sheryl Nome

Kanade Tachibana

Bulma

Fabian-li

vialsi

Miku

Mitsuki Kazumi

Mai

Nahomi

Ranka-lee

Aura

Kanade Tachibana

anette celestte

carol jeniffer Grandchester

imenezhernandezmariadejesus3

Bety

lesly leagan

Kimberly Brower

AnMonCer1708

wendy garcia

nina

Feliz64

 **Espero sorprenderlas en mi cumpleaños**


End file.
